Operation Misery
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Fifth in Daughter of Legends series. Sequel to Magical Times. Jackie is called upon once again to be a ranger, but will she choose to accept? More summary inside.
1. Kick Into Overdrive Part I

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 1: Kick Into Overdrive**

**Part I**

_A/N: AU. Sequel to "Magical Times." Fifth in Daughter of Legend Series. _

_A month after the defeat of the Master, Jackie is once again called on to become a ranger, a part of the operation overdrive team. But due to a tragic thing that happened to her during her time as a mystic force ranger, she never wanted to be one again. Now 21, will she choose to take the opportunity, or will she have someone else take her place? But what would she do if her sister since she was born is also asked to become a ranger? Jackie/Hunter, Becca/Trent, Mack/Rose, Will/Ronny, Dax/OC._

_Heads up: I might not do the chapters based on "Ronny on Empty" because I plan for the "Once a Ranger" episode to be on Jackie's birthday (for reasons) and "Ronny on Empty" takes place on Halloween, so it's a big jump from April to October with one episode in between. So if I do it, it'll be at the beginning of the story, since I'm saying this starts in September 2006 (from the point in the episode where it says 'six months later') and will go into 2007 so Jackie's birthday can be on "Once a Ranger."_

_Things to keep in mind:_

_Ivan Ooze is still out there._

_Dylan is still M.I.A. because Ivan Ooze kidnapped him._

_Jackie still has all her ranger powers._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. The character of Riley Trueheart (yes, another one of Jackie's cousins and sister to Heaven and Susana from the previous story), belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Mack Hartford coughed as he fell out of his hammock, adventure book in hand. He landed face first into the ground. He crawled to his feet and stood as Spencer the butler came over with a tray of lemonade. A cool January breeze blew across the yard. But because it was California, it was still nice out.<p>

"The Barron's Betrayal," Spencer picked up the book and read the title. "A classic up there with Dickens himself, no doubt. Lemonade?" Mack stood and took the glass.

"You lowered the hammock again didn't you?" he accused.

"Well I thought it best sir," Spencer nodded. "It's your third fall this month. Reading adventure books seems to be a dangerous endeavor for you." Mack took a sip and spit it out. "You'd prefer it sweetened sir?"

"I would," Mack placed the cup back on the tray. "Spencer, any word from dad?" he wiped his hands on his jeans. "Why can't I ever go with him on any of his archeological adventures?"

"Perhaps when you've mastered the hammock, sir," the butler joked.

"Very funny," the teen rolled his eyes. "You know, I'd give anything to be with him on his adventure right now – digging through ruins, looking for the crown of the gods – the Corona Aurora."

"Ah yes," Spencer sighed. "The Corona Aurora. Your father has spent ten years and twice the net worth of New Mexico looking for something that quite frankly, doesn't exist."

* * *

><p><em>Six months later…<em>

"Ugh," Hunter groaned as a knock was heard at the door of his apartment. One month ago, the mystic rangers had defeated the master. Jackie had moved into his apartment with him and started a record deal. Right now, the two rangers were relaxing in the bedroom and in the middle of a make-out session. It had been quiet in the past month, since Ivan Ooze hadn't attacked since he kidnapped Jackie's eight year old brother Dylan (his birthday is in August and at this point, it's September). Jackie has used whatever time she could to search for him and save him.

Jackie's life was as normal as it was going to get. The new school year had started up, so all her friends started their new year in college. Becca, Trent, Conner, and Kira were still in New York. Ethan and Dianne both attended Reefside Tech while Brandon, Jimmy, and Alan went to schools around the country. Ella was still too young for school, but Tommy had gone back to teaching. Vida, Maddie, Chip, Xander, and Susana had all gone to college in the state. Heaven moved to Florida to go to college down there. Nick, well, she knew Nick was somewhere with Udonna and Leanbow visiting his adoptive parents. All the while, she tried keeping in touch with everyone as much as she could.

The brunette let out a giggle as Hunter pulled away. The two had gotten closer in the past month since she moved in. She was still twenty while Hunter would be turning twenty two in a few months in January (I'm using his actor's real birthday, January 22). "I'll go get it," she offered. She gave her boyfriend of three years or so a kiss and got up. Jackie sauntered to the door of the apartment. When she opened it, no one was there. The brunette looked down the hall until she noticed a small, rectangular gold box down by her feet with a strange logo on it. She picked it up as Hunter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Both stared at the box curiously until Jackie opened it. A hologram of a man appeared.

"Hello Jackie," the picture spoke. "I know you're an experienced martial artist and gymnast. I'm Andrew Hartford." Jackie looked up at Hunter. This didn't look good.

* * *

><p>"Anyone have a clue why we're here?" Rose Ortiz, a genius, wondered as she and seven others waited in the living room of the Hartford Mansion. The other occupants included Ronny Robinson, the race car driver, Will Aston, the artifact recovery specialist, Dax Lo, aspiring actor and stuntman, Riley Ann Trueheart, Jackie's cousin born with the power to heal herself and sister to Heaven Leigh and Susana Belle Trueheart, former mystic force rangers, Rebecca 'Becca' Scott, former ranger and martial artist, and Jackie Oliver, the multi-talented ranger.<p>

"Nope," Ronny shook her head. "Got an invitation and showed up."

"What I wanna know is how this Hartford guy knew all this stuff," Jackie huffed.

"Trent told me he and Andrew Hartford are good friends and used to work together, so that's how he found out about me and you," Becca explained to her sister in every way but blood.

"Still creepy," Riley shuddered.

"This Hartford guy must be some wacky gazillionare," Will mused. "He had me break into his own bank in Brazil."

"Hey guys," Mack entered the room. "What's going on here?"

"Join the party," Ronny invited as the group of eighteen through twenty one year olds stood together in the room. Will and Mack were both twenty one, with Ronny, Rose, Becca, and Jackie were all twenty. Dax followed at nineteen while Riley was the youngest at eighteen. "We got a message from that Hartford guy just like you."

"Message?" Mack frowned. "What message?"

"Welcome everyone," Andrew Hartford greeted as he entered the room, Spencer right behind him.

"What's going on dad?" Mack asked. Andrew took note of his son.

"I'm having an important meeting Mack," he urged his son out of the room. "Can we talk later?"

"But dad what are…who are these peo…" the doors shut in Mack's face. Andrew turned to the group with a smile.

"I'm Andrew Hartford," he introduced. "I'm glad you all decided to accept my invitation. Before we get started, can I interest anyone in some lemonade? Spencer?"

"I'm fine sir thank you," the butler smirked. Riley, Jackie, and Becca giggled.

"For them, Spencer," Andrew corrected.

"Oh," Spencer left the room.

"I am sure you all have many questions," Andrew moved towards his office. "And I promise you I will answer every one. But first… I need your help. Because without you, without your talents, without your intelligence, our world, our universe…"

"Is in danger and going to be destroyed?" Becca finished, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms. They all looked at her, except for Jackie, who sighed.

"Yes," Andrew nodded.

"Nothing new there," Jackie scoffed. Andrew went into his office and played a clip of an attack on the TV. It showed a flame monster and his lizard minions attacking San Angeles. Across the same street, a man made of ice and his chillers appeared. Andrew shut the TV off. "Can I bash the lava dude's head in?"

"Jackie!" Becca elbowed the brunette.

"What?" she pouted. "Ooze hasn't attacked in months and I need to beat something up!"

"Isn't that what Hunter's for?" the gold ranger smirked. Jackie smacked her friend upside the head. Andrew cleared his throat to get their attention. Both girls shut up.

"That was three days ago," he stated. "Evil has arrived on Earth."

"Newsflash Mr. Hartford," Jackie spoke up again. "But evil's always been on Earth since the 80's. And if you read the news, you'd have known that the evil known as Ivan Ooze has been back since 2003 and is still here."

"And all this," Ronny ignored her and interrupted before Andrew could answer. "Supposedly because you found some crown?"

"Not just a crown," Andrew moved to the other side of his desk. "The Corona Aurora. Which, according to legend, has power not just over this planet, but the universe. Millennia ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers, Moltor…"

"And Flurious," Rose perked up. "Who tried to steal the Corona Aurora. But the crown was so powerful, it cursed them, changed their appearance, and sent them off to distant planets, imprisoning them in their own elements." They all looked at her. "What? I took a year of 'Ancient Universal Legends' at Harvard. Anyway, it's just a myth."

"Honey, in this world, nothing's a myth anymore," Becca deadpanned.

"There's more," Andrew added. "In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, the guardian took the five jewels from the crown and scattered them on a distant, uninhabited planet. That planet, those millennia ago, was Earth."

"Now this," Dax thought. "This would make a great movie. I know this guy who knows the sister or a cousin of Spielberg's limo driver's aunt. I bet I could play you." Andrew called for Spencer through the air vent. Then he faced the group again.

"I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment," he sighed. "And now thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power-crazed beasts are here – or soon will be – looking for the crown."

"Gee, it's getting late," Ronny rolled her eyes as Spencer entered with a tray of lemonade. "And I'm sure there's an engine overhaul waiting for me."

"Evil guys craving power," Jackie muttered to herself. "Possible destruction of the universe, all of us called here… no!"

"No what?" Riley frowned at her cousin, catching the last word.

"No," Jackie shook her head. "Not again."

"Jackie, you're scaring me," Becca stated as she looked at her friend.

"Don't you get it Becca?" Jackie wondered. "Put the facts together. Bad guys out for power and control of the universe. Possible destruction of the universe unless a _certain group of people_ can stop them. People all asked to meet here and learn this stuff. Think Becca, think!" Becca raised an eyebrow thinking her friend was going crazy.

"Wait," Andrew called to Ronny who was turning to leave. He missed everything Becca and Jackie said. He turned around with the crown in his hands. "Everything I told you is true. I need your help. We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands."

"You're rich, buy an army," Rose suggested.

"An army can't stop them," Andrew said. "But you can."

"Why can't I ever escape this?" Jackie groaned.

"The seven of you have the physical and mental qualities needed," Andrew explained. "And I have the technology and the money to fight this evil. I can turn you into power rangers."

"No," Jackie instantly denied. They all looked at her. "Look, Mr. Hartford, I know this is all highly real, but I can't go through this more than I still am. Find someone else to take my place." She left the room and headed for the door.

"More than she still is?" Andrew frowned.

"If you're gonna know stuff about us," Becca looked at the man. "The least you could do is look up mine and hers pasts as rangers. Let me talk to her. And you can count me in." Becca left the room.

"Count me in too," Riley added. They all turned to her. "What? My sisters were on the mystic force team along with Jackie. You haven't seen the news? They went public identity!"

"Power rangers?" Dax mused. "Yes!"

"Personally, I don't work well with teammates," Will stated. "No offense guys. Good luck with your um…good luck." He walked away.

"Bye," Rose followed as did two of the others. Riley was the only one left, since Becca was outside talking to Jackie.

"Spencer, do something!" Andrew hissed.

"I will show them the way out sir," the butler offered.

"No no, stop them!" Ander corrected. Before the group could get far, the Sentinel Knight appeared in a glow.

"He spoke the truth," the knight began. "The fate of your planet, you universe, rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after it myself. Without your help, there will be no more."

* * *

><p>"Jackie wait!" Becca called as she caught up to the brunette. Jackie stopped and rolled her eyes. She turned to her best friend and stared. "What was with you back there?"<p>

"It's nothing," Jackie shrugged.

"I know it was not just nothing," the Asian glared. "Now tell me what's wrong." She escorted her friend towards the fountain in the front yard and the two sat on the rim.

"I just can't do it anymore unless it's against Ooze," Jackie whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"But why?"

"I just can't!"

"I can go on for hours so you might as well tell me now," Becca demanded. "There's a reason why and as your sister I demand to know!"

"Just don't worry about it," Jackie looked down.

"Well what's it about?" Becca softened.

"I can't break another promise," the brunette whispered. But Becca caught it.

"Break another?" she frowned. "When did you break one before?"

"I promised Dylan I would take him to visit Briarwood," Jackie admitted. "I broke it when it never came true."

"Now that wasn't your fault," Becca soothed. "If Ooze hadn't interfered, you could've kept your promise. But what about this other promise I'm just hearing about?"

"I swore to him I wouldn't become a ranger again until I found him safe and sound," the brunette admitted again.

"You said you wouldn't become a ranger again?" Becca blinked. "Are you nuts? Why would you promise that?"

"Because that would've never happened if I didn't become a mystic ranger!" Jackie shouted. "If I didn't, then I would be there to protect him."

"I thought ninjas knew that things happen for a reason," the former purple ranger huffed. "Guess I was wrong."

"We do know that," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Then stop beating yourself up over it," Becca pleaded. "If you break this promise, you have a better reason."

"And that is?"

"The fact that if you didn't become a ranger again, then you couldn't help make the world a safe place for him to live when you do find him." Jackie was silent for a moment. She hugged her friend and started sobbing into her shirt.

"I just don't want him to get mad," she whimpered.

"Why? This logic is good!"

"I know. But it's just hard not knowing where he is and not knowing if he's alright and…"

"Breathe," Becca instructed. "Calm down. It'll be alright. You don't have to tell the others. I know Riley knows he's missing, but I'll warn her not to tell the others. They don't have to know yet. When you want to let them know, you can tell them. But just do me a favor and become an overdrive ranger with me?"Jackie managed to nod as the others came up behind them. Riley ran over to check on her cousin. Becca explained everything in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear, but they weren't paying much attention anyway.

"You guys feel resequenced yet?" Dax wondered. "I just feel kind of itchy. Maybe I got resequenced with a fly or something."

"Maybe you've seen too many movies," Ronny chuckled.

"Wait," Will stopped them. "Did you guys hear that?" Becca was helping Jackie up as the brunette recomposed herself and they joined the others. "It's so loud. And my eyesight," he caught sight of something probably miles in the distance. "It's telescopular." He led them across to a field where he heard and saw the lava lizards. "It's coming from over there."

"Telescopular?" Rose frowned. "That's not a word."

"Maybe not, but that's what it is," Will stated. "Like right now, I see something moving in those bushes!" he pointed to where lava lizards were hiding. The creatures jumped out and ran forward.

"Time to bash some freaks in," Jackie smirked, happy she could take her anger out on something. "Ready Becca?"

"As I'll ever be," she nodded. The two drew defensive positions. Jackie made a 'bring-it-on' motion with her hand and the lizards ran forward. The girls charged and began fighting. Jackie was using her fire powers along with her dino gem powers. Becca used her dino gem power of force fields and her martial arts skills. The others were awed.

"They weren't resequenced with us, so when did they get those powers?" Ronny pouted.

"Jackie's a fire ninja," Riley explained her cousin's faults. "And former ranger. Becca's just a former ranger. They can explain more later, but I want a piece of the action!" she jumped in and started fighting. Some stray lizards ran towards the other four and attacked. Ronny, Dax, Will, and Rose began to dodge the attacks and throw some of their own in. It didn't take long for all four to be tossed to the ground. Some of the lizards hovered near them.

"I don't know about you guys," Ronny started. "But I'm not gonna sit here and be lizard food!" She pushed herself to her feet. From there, she sped past the lizards knocking them down easily. When she stopped, she awed her super speed abilities.

"Ronny," Dax called. "How'd you do that? You were a blur!"

"I don't know," the new yellow ranger blinked. "But I'm guessing my genes just resequenced. Look out Dax!" Dax turned to see a lizard about to attack him. He leapt out of the way and went high in the air before landing. Using his power to jump high, he attacked the lizards.

"Nice!" he bounced on his legs. "My legs are like springs!"

"You know," Rose mused. "This might be fun after all. What's my power?" Before she could hit the lizards, she turned invisible. "Cool. I'm invisible." Using her powers, she was able to confuse the lizards and knock them down.

"Incoming!" Riley shouted as she tossed a lizard to the ground without touching it. It turned out she was given the power of telekinesis and used it to her best ability. Jackie and Becca, having not been resequenced yet, were fighting with just themselves and previous powers.

"The only thing that could make this worse," Becca grumbled as she ducked. "Is…"

"Don't finish that sentence with bird brains!" Jackie growled. Then she covered her mouth when she realized her mistake. Tengas screeched and landed in, causing the fight to get bigger. The other five frowned, not recognizing the birds.

"Yet you had to finish for me," Becca rolled her eyes. "Ready?"

"We need ranger power now!" Jackie called. She and Becca morphed into the rose and gold rangers respectively and began fighting the tengas. The other five were awestruck.

"Is that what our suits will look like?" Ronny hoped.

"Sorry to disappoint," Jackie breathed as the birds and lizards disappeared and the two girls demorphed. "But those suits are out of style." Upon seeing Spencer, the seven rangers ran over to him and Mack.

"We need to leave right away," Spencer declared. "You four," he pointed to Jackie, Ronny, Will, and Dax. "You'll ride by yourselves. You'll find the vehicles in the garage." The four nodded and ran off. "Rose, Becca, Riley, you come with me."

"I'm going to the garage," Mack went to walk off.

"You're coming with me too," Spencer pulled him back.

* * *

><p>"This thing makes me miss my tsunami cycle," Jackie sighed as she rode one of the motorbikes alongside Will, Dax, and Ronny. "Wonder if Cam can make it look like a real one." In the yellow open roofed car behind them, the remaining three rangers, Spencer, Andrew, and Mack drove on.<p>

"You were awesome," the boy complimented. "You were really giving it to them back there."

"I'm not sure who was giving what to whom," Rose admitted. "But thanks. Mr. Hartford, apologies again for doubting your story."

"No worries Rose," the man assured.

"There may be sir," Spencer noted. "I think we're in trouble." Everyone came to a stop as the four individual riders removed their helmets and walked over to the car.

"Finally!" Jackie cheered. "Creeps I can burn to the ground!"

"The lizards are behind us, so who are these guys?" Will demanded.

"I don't think they're the welcoming committee," Dax stated.

"No kidding Sherlock," Becca rolled her eyes as the remaining rangers hopped out of the car.

"We're going to the big time," Andrew opened the case. "Guys, these are your overdrive trackers. These are what will morph you into power rangers." He handed each their own. "'Overdrive Accelerate' is the activation code."

"Roll call!" Becca and Jackie corrected. The team ran to face the chillers. Andrew got held up at the car.

"I don't know about you guys, but we can't wait for Hartford," Will smirked. "Let's ranger up!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" they all morphed. Ronny was yellow, Rose pink, Riley orange, Becca aqua, Will black, Dax blue, and Jackie…

"Green?" the brunette shrieked. "Why green?"

"Now it's really like father like daughter," Becca chuckled and patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"Shut up," Jackie growled as they all got ready to fight.

"Let's do it!" Rose cheered. The new rangers sprung into battle. Over by the car, Andrew and Mack were arguing.

"Mack, I have to join my team," the eldest of the two stated. "The answer's no. Do you hear me?"

"I'll keep an eye on him sure," Spencer assured. Andrew stepped out of the jeep but the three were attacked by lava lizards.

"Dad!" Mack rushed in to help his father. The tracker fell out of Andrew's hands and gave Mack an idea. He leapt over the side of the car and dove for it. "Overdrive Accelerate!" and with that, he morphed into the new red ranger. He charged the lava lizards. "Drive lance!" his weapon appeared from his helmet.

"Drive Slammer!" Will grabbed his hammer. He twirled it through a group of chillers, knocking them down. "It's slammer time!" He struck the ground hard, sending the chillers flying.

"Drive Vortex!" Dax's weapon appeared. He blew through his group of chillers.

"Drive Claws!" Ronny grinned as she used her weapons. She slammed them into the rocks behind her, causing it to explode and fall. "Can you ice cubes dig this?" she swing the rock pieces at the chillers.

"Drive Geyser!" Rose used her weapon to shoot at the lava lizards and chillers.

"Drive Staff!" Riley called upon her weapon. Using it, she managed to knock the freaks down and defend herself.

"Drive Daggers!" Becca drew twin daggers and used them to the best of her ability. Like her mother, she was talented using the daggers.

"Drive Bow!" Jackie drew her familiar bow and arrow set. She fired perfect aim at all of the chillers and lava lizards that surrounded her. Each fight was going rather well. After a few more minutes of fighting, all the chillers and lava lizards disappeared. But Andrew wasn't so lucky.

"Give me the crown!" Moltor demanded as he shoved the man to the ground. Jackie shot him back with a fire jet as the rangers ran over. A few remaining lava lizards handed Moltor the crown. "Finally! The crown is mine!"

"I'm sorry sir," Spencer ran over to the team. "They overpowered me."

"The choice is yours rangers," Moltor offered. "Go after me and the crown, or…" he fired at a distant volcano, causing it to erupt and start to flow into the city. "Or save the city below. You want to be heroes? Be heroes!" he disappeared in a flame and vanished.

"That guy is really going to bug me," Jackie pouted.

"Dad, what do we do?" Mack asked. Andrew had no idea.

* * *

><p>AN: Got this chapter done. I'm going to try and add some Becca/Trent and Jackie/Hunter fluff in here when I can. And some old characters will show up. So how'd you like the first chapter of the new story? Let me know in a review please! And thanks to all who reviewed any story in this series so far!


	2. Kick into Overdrive Part II

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 2: Kick into Overdrive **

**Part II**

_A/N: Previously, Jackie and Becca became rangers again. Jackie didn't want to because of a promise she made Dylan (yes, he is still alive but after a while, only Jackie will know he's still alive). She has yet to tell the rest of her family that she's a ranger again (in case Jahi comes out; not sure if I will make her come out, but if I do, it'll be early in the story) and it'll be easier on them knowing Becca will be there to watch her. Last time, the new team of rangers were left wondering what to do: save the city or go after the crown? And what will Jackie's parents think when they hear she's following Tommy's footsteps as a green ranger?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"We can't let him get away we have to go after the crown," Will stated as the rangers stood in a loose circle, demorphed.<p>

"No, there are people to be saved first," Andrew denied.

"But the crown!" Ronny protested.

"Part of being a ranger is putting other people's safety above your own," Becca explained. "It's our job to protect them."

"It wasn't the real crown," Andrew added. "Now, you need to split up."

"I call dealing with the fire!" Jackie raised her hand. Becca rolled her eyes and pulled it back down.

"Rose, Ronny, Dax, Riley," Andrew began. "Find a way to stop the volcano at the source."

"Let's go," Rose ordered. The four rangers ran off.

"Then Mack, Jackie, Becca, and I will go to town," Will finished. "See how we…"

"Wait," Andrew called, stopping them. "Mack has done enough."

"No dad," Mack shook his head. "I started this. I'm gonna finish it."The remaining four rangers ran off without another word.

"He'll be fine sir," Spencer assured.

* * *

><p>"Come on, hurry," Will urged a citizen as he helped her to her feet. The lava was pouring through the streets.<p>

"Jackie, think you can absorb some of the fire?" Becca wondered.

"As much as I can handle," Jackie nodded. She placed herself in front of the streaming lava. Once settled, she began absorbing some of the heat by placing up a fire wall to stop it somewhat from flowing. A little further away from her, a woman and her crying baby were trapped inside a car. Mack jumped over to help them.

"Hang on a second," he advised. "I'll get you out." He shoved the car that touched the woman's away. "Okay, move back!" the woman leaned towards the passenger side, still crying in fear. With one swift move, Mack ripped the car door off its hinges. Safely, he escorted the woman and her young child out.

"It's too much!" Becca cried as the citizens were cornered towards a building. She was helping guide them to safety. "Jackie won't be able to hold her wall much longer!"

* * *

><p>"The source of the lava is behind these rocks," Rose stated. "Ronny?"<p>

"Allow me," the yellow ranger smirked. "Drive Claws!" she smashed in the rocks, causing them to explode.

"Oh the heat's too intense," Riley complained as the four were trying to protect themselves. "We have to get closer!"

"I'll handle that!" Dax offered. "Drive Vortex!" He blew a cool wind on the lava, nearly freezing it. "There you go. It won't hold for long, but do your thing Rose!"

"Got it," the pink ranger nodded. "Drive Geyser!" She finished the freezing process of the lava, turning it into a rock.

* * *

><p>"They're cornered," Will spoke the obvious. "Now what?"<p>

"Um, I know!" Mack cried. "Do you have your slammer handy?"

"Oh yeah!" the black ranger nodded. "Drive Slammer!" the weapon appeared. "It's right here!"

"Nice," Becca grinned. "Now slam something before Jackie falls!" Jackie was struggling to hold up her protective fire wall over by the people. She stood on the outside of it, due to the fact fire couldn't really hurt her. Will swung his hammer into the ground, causing it to split open. The lava flowed nicely into the gap, filling it. When it was one, the gap closed. Jackie dropped her wall and the people cheered.

* * *

><p>"We did what Moltor asked us to do," Dax grinned as the rangers were back in the base. "Be heroes!"<p>

"But the bad guys got away," Will pouted.

"There will be another day," Andrew said. "But today – you guys were great!"

"_We _we're great?" Rose scoffed. "Mack was the one who was great. He led us to victory and saved everyone's skin, including yours."

_*Does she have a crush on him?* _Jackie tilted her head as she looked back and forth between Mack and Rose, already formulating ideas to get them together. Becca rolled her eyes, sighed, and smacked her friend upside the head. Jackie returned the gesture with a glare.

"Yes," Andrew agreed. "Great job Mack. You wanted to be ranger and you _were _one. Now it's time to put away that fantasy." He stepped forward and took the tracker. "I'll take that."

"But dad…"

"I'll be upstairs in my office," Andrew called as he headed out of the room. Everyone fell silent. Jackie bit her lip before running after him.

"I swear that girl's gonna kill me some day," Becca muttered under her breath.

"And by that you mean?" Riley inquired.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you do that Mr. Hartford?" Jackie demanded as she spotted him opening the safe. The man sighed and placed the tracker inside. He pulled out the crown instead.<p>

"Because I had to," he spoke.

"But Mack makes a great red ranger," Jackie protested. "I've seen a lot of red rangers in my time as a ranger, and Mack has the qualities a red ranger has. Besides, the only person who could probably…"

"Very clever," a voice from behind the two fo them growled. Both turned to face Moltor. "Now I'll take the real crown!"

"Over my dead body!" Jackie stood protectively in front of Andrew. Unfortunately, her plan didn't go too well.

* * *

><p>"Incredible," Will awed as he played with the giant globe in the center of the base. "I thought only the defense department had this type of global tracking capability."<p>

"You'd be surprised by the things you can find in this world," Riley rolled her eyes. Ronny, Rose, and Becca were over by the mainframe.

"This one's way better," the pink ranger smiled. "It's got a network of twenty seven satellites, wide area augmentation system, parallel multi-channel design, and a differential GPS accurate to one inch or less."

"Man Uncle Billy would have a ball messing around with this thing," Becca awed. The others gave Rose looks.

"What?" she blinked. "Oh, I guess I'm the only one who memorized the data manual."

"Now," Ronny spoke. "Where are these amazing vehicles that they said we'd be using?"

"Zords," Becca supplied with a grin. "If you guys are going be rangers, you need to get your terminology right."

"No need to worry there," Riley smirked as she came over. The computer beeped as the screen switched to showing five zords. "Hey, where's ours?"

"I think you found them," Dax gaped.

"Those are for us?" Ronny gasped. "I may need to lie down a minute."

"Breathe Ronny," Becca chuckled. "I still prefer dinosaur based ones." Now it was her turn to receive questioning looks. "What? You guys should brush up on your ranger history."

* * *

><p>"What? No book?" Spencer wondered as he spotted Mack sulking on the steps outside.<p>

"I don't feel like it today," Mack sighed. "Guess I'm just tired of reading about everyone else's adventures." Spencer pulled out a handkerchief and placed it on a step. He then sat down on top of it.

"Nasty place, the outdoors," he remarked. "Mack, I can see you're upset."

"I'm not upset," the boy tried to deny. "I'm confused. My father's kept me sheltered my whole life, and now the one chance I have to prove myself, I do, and he takes it away."

"Look," the butler started. "I know you don't understand this, but he's only doing all this to protect you. Your father is the most fearless man I've met. There's only one thing I know he's afraid of. Losing you. So if you sometimes feel like just one of his possessions, remember that with all his wealth and his treasures, you are the one thing that to him, is irreplaceable."

* * *

><p>"Dad," Mack called as he ran into the office. But he found the room trashed. "Dad?" Seeing no one there, he ran out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, brother," Flurious greeted Moltor as the lave freak shoved Andrew and Jackie to the ground on a beach. "Really nice to see you've survived all these years."<p>

"Ah brother," Moltor snorted. "Your insincerity shines through as always." Andrew and Jackie looked around confused.

"Who are your guests?" Flurious eyed the two.

"None of your damn business," Jackie spat as she and Andrew stood.

"I am Andrew Hartford," the man introduced. "And I demand we be released!"

"Andrew Hartford," Flurious looked up. "You're the one who found the crown. I see my brother has enrolled you and this girl into helping him."

"This girl happens to be your worst nightmare," Jackie growled as her eyes flashed briefly.

"We're not helping him," Andrew stated. "And we're not helping you."

"Very smart of you Moltor," Flurious commented. "If he found the crown, perhaps he could help us find the jewels."

"Us?" Moltor frowned. "Oh yes, of course, us!"

_*Becca, if you can hear me, get your ass down here to help now!* _Jackie sent the telepathic message to her friend. _*Moltor and Flurious have me and Mr. Hartford at some beach who knows where.* _

"Perhaps I'll join you later when it isn't so, hot," Flurious backed away.

"Oh yes of course," Moltor nodded. "Take care of yourself. Go back to your ice cube. I'll handle them."

"See that you do," Flurious snarled. "But don't fail me brother." When he was out of sight, Jackie spun around, kicking Moltor back.

"Come on," she grabbed Andrew's hand and tried to streak off. Moltor swung at her and once again, causing her to become unconscious.

* * *

><p>"He's gone and his office is trashed," Mack reported to the other rangers as they were all down in the base. "It's got to be those lava freaks who took them."<p>

"At least he has his locator watch with him," Spencer soothed. "That is, if he hasn't broken it already."

"And I can trace Jackie as long as she gives me some general idea where she is," Becca faced the computers and began typing things in.

"I'll program a search pattern," Rose ran over to the computer by Becca. "Starting with the west –coast grid. I can widen it if necessary."

"Don't worry Mack," Dax assured. He patted the boy on his shoulder. "We're going to get your dad back."

"I just wish he hadn't taken red's tracker," Mack sighed.

"Ah yes," Spencer lit up. "The tracker. What a pity it's in your father's office, locked in a foolproof safe, impossible to crack." He looked at Will. "Impossible." The black ranger smirked.

* * *

><p>"A Citadel five hundred with digital imprint signature code?" Will examined the safe. "Impenetrable." He smirked. "We'll just have to see about that." He set to work.<p>

* * *

><p>"I found them!" Ronny cheered as she spotted the two signatures of life on the mainframe. "<p>

"Oh wonder of wonders," Spencer smiled. "For once Mr. Hartford remembered his locator watch!"

"What's that really big, multicolored one?" Dax pointed out.

"That, I'm guessing," Riley looked closer. "Would be Jackie."

"She has enough ranger power to free herself and Mr. Hartford," Becca frowned, confused. "I don't get why she hasn't already."

"Rotuma Island," Ronny read. "I've never heard of it."

"It's a remote island in Australasia," Rose stated. "Approximately four hundred sixty five kilometers north of Fiji. Now, what I don't know is how we're going to get all the way over there."

"Well," Spencer mused. "The fastest way would be to use the Special Hydro/Aero Recon Craft, which Mr. Hartford loves to call the 'SHARC.'" He pulled up an image of it on the screen.

"Sweet," Riley and Ronny grinned. "I'm driving!"

"Oh boy," Becca groaned. She knew Riley well enough to know that she could get competitive, but usually kept it in check. The girl also knew Riley had a slight need for speed, as did the race car driver. "To avoid argument, take turns driving it. One of you drives there, the other drives back."

"Yeah I'm going too," Mack said. "Don't try and stop us Spencer."

"I wouldn't dare sir," Spencer agreed.

"Hey hotshot," Will called from behind them. They turned as he headed over. "If you're coming along, you're going to need this."

"My tracker," Mack smiled as he caught it.

"You did it," Ronny chuckled.

"Was there a doubt?" Will smirked.

* * *

><p>"This baby rips!" Ronny cheered. She and Riley were the designated drives. Ronny would always drive on the way to someplace while Riley would always drive on the way back.<p>

"We're getting close," Dax reported from the passenger seat.

"Setting course for Rotuma Island," Rose called.

"Got it," Will nodded.

"Can't we go any faster?" Mack wondered.

"You just said the magic words," Ronny ginned madly.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Riley wondered as the rangers walked along the beach of the island.<p>

"Let's look around," Mack suggested.

"Allow me," Will stepped forward. Using his enhanced eyesight, he spotted what he was looking for. "I think I found it." He pointed towards the location. "There's a cave entrance on the west side of the volcano."

"Good job Will," Becca praised.

"But wait," the black ranger stopped them. "I think I heard lava lizards!" the freaks in question popped out of the bushes. The rangers scattered and began to fight them off. But they weren't exactly doing so well. That's when they decided to use their enhanced powers. Well, in Becca's case, dino gem powers.

"Dax, head for the cave!" Mack instructed.

"I'll jump to it!" Dax nodded. He hopped away.

* * *

><p>"Bring them here," Moltor ordered as the lava lizards dragged Jackie and Andrew into the cave. "I'll give you one more chance to come to your senses. Will you help me find the jewels or not?"<p>

"For the last time," Andrew huffed. "We'll never help you." To show what would happen to them, Moltor tossed a lizard into the pit.

"You'll be next," he spoke to the two, more specifically Jackie.

"Sorry," the brunette apologized. "But the position of villain with a person vendetta against me is already filled." The lizard crawled back up and stood with the group.

"Lava lizards can survive molten lava," Moltor explained. "Now, let's see if you can!" He grabbed Jackie by the arm and tossed her over the edge. She screamed and disappeared into the lava. Moltor smirked when she didn't resurface. He grabbed Andrew and shoved him down next. Dax ran in and saw this.

"Zip line!" he called. He attached the line to the ceiling of the cave and swooped down. He got a hold on Andrew and pulled him back up to the surface on the side where Moltor was.

"What?" the hot head gasped. "No!"

"That was the same stunt I did in 'King for a Day,'" Dax stated. "Only that time, I saved a beautiful princess."

"I saw that movie," Andrew breathed. "But I don't remember you being in it."

"Story of my life," the blue ranger shrugged.

"Yes!" a voice from behind them spoke. They turned to the pit to see a jet of fire shoot skyward, Jackie on top of it. From her spot, she streaked onto the ledge and got ready to fight. The jet dissipated. "You should know something about me. Fire can't hurt me either." The lava lizards began attacking her, Dax, and Andrew. Jackie took the boy's hands and streaked out.

"You can't run from me!" Moltor snarled. He followed them.

* * *

><p>"Mack what are you doing here?" Andrew yelled as Jackie came to a stop. She and Dax went back to fighting the lava lizards.<p>

"Saving your butt," he smiled. The rangers were doing rather well against the lizards. When the last of them were tossed aside, the rangers regrouped.

"Don't pull that stunt again," Becca smacked her friend upside the head.

"Ow watch it!" she grumbled. "That bastard knocked me unconscious so many times I'm starting to get bruised." At that, Moltor jumped into view.

"You'll never escape this island," he threatened.

"Great," Ronny scoffed. "Here comes hot head again."

"Now seems a good time as any to morph," Riley suggested. The rangers stood in formation.

"Let's turn up the heat," Moltor called.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" the rangers morphed.

"He's mine!" Jackie lunged at Moltor. She used her sword to fight and was faring better than the others would have. Everyone else took on the lava lizards. Andrew smiled proudly from where he was watching. The group seemed to make a great team.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" Moltor wondered.

"Do _you?_" Jackie retorted. She flung his back pretty far. "I'm just getting started."

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Andrew urged as the morphed rangers regrouped. They all headed for the SHARC so they could head home.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness you're all right sir," Spencer greeted the team as they walked into the base. "I was really getting quite worried about you."<p>

"Spencer, are you turning into a softie in your old age?" Andrew questioned.

"Never sir." The rangers couldn't help but laugh. That's when the alarms went off.

"Giant sea creatures attacking Rotuma Island," Andrew stated.

"Sounds like it's time for the big stuff," Ronny grinned.

"Alright Ronny," Andrew nodded. "Guys, get your DriveMax zords and go." The rangers grabbed the boxes behind them. Jackie, Becca, and Riley remained where they were, since they didn't get zords yet.

"Dad, they need my help," Mack pleaded. Seeing the rest of the team nod, Andrew came to a conclusion. He nodded at his son, who then ran over to grab his box.

"Mack," he warned. "Be careful." He nodded and the rangers with zords left.

"Think we could use our zords to fight?" Becca raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Save it for the slime ball," Jackie shrugged. "Not exactly sure how much power they got anyway."

"Mr. Hartford, how come us three don't have any zords?" Riley asked.

"They are still in the making," Andrew stated.

"So I think," Becca smirked. "That while we wait for them to return, you have some calls to make." She looked at Jackie.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes now come on!" Becca dragged her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

"So what?"

"What did your dad say?"

"He was crying because his baby girl was the newest green ranger," Jackie grinned. She and Becca were upstairs on the couch in the living room. Riley was in the base watching the battle with Andrew and Spencer.

"Really?" Becca blinked. "Your dad was crying?"

"Might be a bit of an exaggeration," the brunette shrugged. "But mom told me he was doing a happy dance in the living room when he found out."

"Man I wish I could've seen it," Becca laughed. "Would've made great blackmail."

"Speaking of blackmail," Jackie smirked. "I still got those pictures of Chip, Vida, Maddie, Nick, Susana, and Xander."

"Yeah but now that they're all couples, there's no need for it," Becca pointed out.

"Damn."

"Now, don't you think you should tell Hunter that you're not going to be home for a while?" Becca wondered. "I'm sure he's going to miss you." Jackie groaned as she got up and left. "Wait! We need to have our genes resequenced first like the others!"

* * *

><p>"Your DNA resequencing is now complete," Spencer told the three in the DNA scrambler. The red, green, and aqua rangers were in their Overdrive uniforms.<p>

"I don't feel like any different," Mack frowned as he put his jacket back on.

"Well it takes a few minutes to kick in," Ronny smiled.

"It's great to have you on the team," Rose added.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Mack grinned.

"Whoa this is cool!" Becca awed her new power. She was floating in mid air and no one saw it until they turned to her. They noticed she got the power to fly when she started flying around the room.

"Great," Jackie huffed. "Now you can fly back and forth to New York to visit Trent."

"Can it greenie," Becca snorted as she brought herself back to the ground. "What new power did you get?"

"Dunno," the brunette shrugged. When she did, two copies of her appeared on either side.

"Uh, which one am I talking to?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie frowned.

"Hey cousin, there's like, three of you right now," Riley pointed out. Jackie looked at her two clones and transformed them back into one, so it was just her left.

"I could get used to that," she smirked. "What about you Mack? What's your new power?" The boy shrugged. Then, as if he realized something, he grabbed Spencer's collar and lifted the man up high. The team was laughing.

"When I asked for a raise," Spencer grumbled as Andrew came in. "This is hardly what I had in mind."

"I see you've given them their enhanced powers," Andrew noted. "You can put Spencer down now." Mack set the butler on his feet. Before the conversation could continue, Jackie streaked out. She had big news to tell Hunter.

* * *

><p>"Hunter, I'm home!" Jackie called as she entered their shared apartment in Blue Bay. She was alerted to his presence when he came up to her and kissed her long and hard. Both smiled when they pulled away. "Nice to see you too."<p>

"So how did it go?" he asked as he followed her towards the kitchen.

"You tell me," Jackie shrugged as she grabbed a water bottle. "I have to go live there with a few other people for who knows how long and it's going to be a long year. So, you tell me."

"Aw do you have to?" the blonde whined.

"Unfortunately I do," Jackie nodded.

"But why?" Hunter wondered. "What's so important that you have to live there with other people for a while?"

"The world."

"The world?"

"Yep," Jackie grinned. "Like father, like daughter."

"Again?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "But you know…"

"I know the risks," Jackie interrupted. "Besides, if it does happen, Becca's in it again too, so she'll be living with me there as well. And Riley."

"Well that's good to know," Hunter bit his lip. "So, what color are you?"

"Like father, like daughter."

"But your dad's been four ranger colors already," Hunter recalled. "Can you give me another hint?"

"One of his first two," Jackie supplied as she sauntered away to the bedroom to pack. Hunter followed her and noticed some of the clothes she was packing. He knew her dad's first two colors were green and white, and she was only packing one of those colors.

"Green?"

"Yeah and Becca's aqua," Jackie smiled.

"So who else is on this new team?" Hunter wondered as he took a seat on the bed.

"Well, Andrew Hartford is the mentor," Jackie explained. "His son Mack is the red. Becca's the aqua. Riley's orange. Dax Lo, an aspiring stuntman and actor, is the blue. Rose Ortiz, a genius prodigy, is the pink."

"That's a twist," Hunter frowned. Usually it was the blues who were the geniuses.

"I know, considering Dax is a bit like Dustin," Jackie agreed. "Anyway, international artifact recovery specialist Will Aston is the black ranger. And Ronny Robinson, the race car driver, is the yellow. And my roommate."

"Roommate?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "He wants us to have roommates so we can get to know the team better. Becca, Riley, and Rose are sharing one while the boys are sharing Mack's room."

"I'm not sure I like this idea of you going away," Hunter pouted.

"You can come visit and you know I'll visit you," Jackie stated. "And I promise I'll try not to go evil this time."

"All I ask," Hunter grinned as he got up and kissed her.

* * *

><p>AN: Second chapter done! So Jackie's a ranger and can multiply herself. What will happen next? Please review!


	3. Underwater World

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 3: Underwater World**

_A/N: So I realized I can't do the chapters based on "Ronny on Empty" because of the artifacts they find by then. But I can probably figure something out on how to get that chapter in here. Anyway, Jackie told her family she was a ranger again and they couldn't believe it. What characters will make an appearance in future chapters? Who knows. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"It's a waste of man power," Will complained as the rangers walked through the streets of San Angeles and carrying a book. "Why would Andrew send all eight of us to grab a single book when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself?"<p>

"Bonding time?" Riley shrugged. They had only been on the job for a week and were still getting to know each other.

"Think of it like a field trip," Rose advised.

"Yeah if there's one thing I know about my dad," Mack spoke up. "He's got a reason for everything."

"Just like everything happens for a reason," Jackie recited as she was doing flips down the sidewalk.

"Hey guys!" Dax called. "Check this out!" he flipped onto a square base that was elevated from the ground. The blue ranger walked forward on his hands before flipping off the block.

"That was awesome," Ronny laughed as a few of the rangers clapped.

"Jackie you're gonna hurt yourself," Becca told her friend who was now doing cartwheels.

"Makes it harder for Kira to kill me then," the brunette smirked.

"Who's Kira?" Ronny wondered.

"My twin sister," Jackie stopped her routine. "Kira Oliver. Or better known as Kira Ford."

"Oh so you're the Jackie Oliver that's getting famous," Rose realized. "But you two look nothing alike."

"Fraternal twins," Jackie smiled. "And yes, I am. Took me only a month to get my first CD out compared to her two CD's in the past two years."

"Ok but why is she going to kill you?" Dax wondered as he rejoined them.

"Help!" Will heard a man shout from a little ways away. "Help me!" As the others awed at the fact Jackie was related to Kira and both were famous, Will walked off to go save the man. He leapt into the air morphing as he went. The man slipped but Will caught him before he hit the ground. The black ranger demorphed as he and the man safely hit the ground.

"Whoa, thanks," the man thanked.

"You're welcome," Will nodded. The man walked away.

"Hey," Ronny demanded as the other rangers caught up to him. "What's the big idea, running off without us?"

"Sorry guys," he apologized. "But I'm used to working alone. What can I say? I'm a one-man show."

"Can I torch him?" Jackie wondered. Becca and Riley smacked her upside the head.

* * *

><p>"Oh good," Andrew greeted as the rangers returned to the base. "You're back. While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest."<p>

"That's the same book," Will frowned as he noted the book in their mentor's hand. "You sent us to get a book you already have?"

"I thought I misplaced it," Andrew chuckled. "Thanks, anyway. Good job."

"What'd you find dad?" Mack wondered.

"Atlantis?" Rose looked at the screen, awe struck.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think so," Andrew nodded. "Look at this." He moved to the giant globe. "It the telemetry is correct, then these ruins are over ten thousand years old."

"So what?" Ronny shrugged. "My socks are that old."

"And reek like hell too," Jackie pouted.

"You seemed fine," Ronny scoffed.

"Air freshener," the brunette smirked. The minute she caught whiff of the socks, she pulled out a can of Febreeze and sprayed the room. Ronny glared at the girl for a moment.

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, god of the sea," Rose recited.

"And a possible resting place for one of the jewels," Andrew added. "I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here."

"Looks like we're going swimming," Dax grinned.

"I'll go alone," Will offered. "It'll be much faster."

"No way hot shot," Riley denied.

"I'm coming too," Ronny piped in.

"Enough," Andrew eased. "You'll all go together. It's dangerous out there Will. You'll need your team."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Becca snorted.

"But…"

"Will," Andrew cut him off. "You don't work alone anymore. If you find something down there, use your tracker's sensory program to source the jewels. I'll fuel the SHARC and the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan. You don't want Moltor or Flurious following you."

"No one says the slime ball won't," Jackie muttered as the rangers ran off.

* * *

><p>"<em>I swear if you let her out I won't hesitate to kill you this time," <em>Jackie listened to the end of another voicemail. Becca had told their family Jackie was a ranger, and nonstop the brunette has received voicemails from all her former teammates, aunts, and uncles.

"That's what you said last time," she sighed as the team rode in the SHARC.

"What was it that time?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Death threat."

"How many is that?" Becca smirked.

"Let's see," Jackie counted. "So far I've gotten sixteen warnings and nineteen death threats."

"Yikes," Riley winced. "A death threat each from my sisters?"

"Yeah."

"Death threats?" Mack frowned. "Why are you getting death threats?"

"It's a long story I'm uncomfortable telling," the brunette grimaced. "Let's just say every time I become a ranger, I tend to do something stupid and it takes a lot to fix it."

"Well put," Becca rolled her eyes.

"This is so sweet," Ronny awed the SHARC as she sat in the driver's seat. "I can't wait to turn off that autopilot."

"Why wait?" Will grinned. "Let's see what this puppy can do."

"No way," Ronny slapped his hand away. "Andrew said stick to the flight plan."

"I'm not used to people telling me no," Will whined.

"Well get used to it," Ronny stated. "No." Will ignored her and pushed the button anyway. They went speeding down .

"We are now free to fly around the world!" Will laughed.

"_Deviating from flight plan," _the system reported.

"Oh this is such a bad idea!"Ronny groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Jackie covered her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Everyone alright?" Becca wondered. The SHARC crash landed on the beach where they were supposed to be to search for Atlantis.<p>

"Just a little…dizzy," Dax stumbled along the sand as they walked.

"This is why we don't mess around with thing we're unfamiliar with," Jackie glared at the black ranger. "Next time, I get shotgun."

"Spencer, send the zords," Will ordered using his tracker.

"Next time you want to take a detour," Dax advised. "You might want to tell the rest of us."

"Wait, zords?" Riley frowned. "We three don't have zords! Why are we here when we can monitor from back in the base?"

"Who knows?" Jackie shrugged. "But I just wanna take a nap!"

"Man you really do have a concussion," Becca rolled her eyes. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, we must be getting close," Ronny mused as four of eight rangers were in Rose's submarine zord. It was a bit crowded.<p>

"There it is," Will pointed out as they approached. "Good job Rose. I'll take it from here." He reached for the steering wheel.

"Uh, nobody drives my zord but me," Rose swatted it away.

"Okay," Will shrugged. "Have it your way."

"I'll engage the hydro claws," Rose called.

"See?" Ronny turned to Will. "Rose knows."

"Rose knows books," Will snorted. "I know adventure."

"No you don't," Jackie grinned. "_I _know adventure. I can tell you stories of how many times I was kidnapped, time traveled, or…" she stopped short, not really wanting them to know of her past as an evil ranger yet.

"Look at the size of that thing," Ronny awed, getting in the way of Rose's line of sight.

"_Be careful guys," _Mack warned over the intercom system.

"_Those ruins are ancient," _Becca added from her spot in his zord. She was in his while Riley was in Dax's so the two girls could also help monitor.

"_You don't wanna upset Neptune, the god of the sea," _Dax stated.

"_Or anyone else for that matter," _Riley finished.

"Please," Will scoffed. "I don't believe in myths."

"Dude, nothing in this world is a myth anymore," Jackie shook her head. "Everything is real."

"Name one thing."

"Give me something and I'll tell you if it's real based on if I've seen it before."

"Magic," Ronny suggested, eager. Jackie pulled out her fully functional mystic morpher. With a quick wave of it, she made a small cake appear inside the zord. Then she made it disappear.

"Yeah so?" Will rolled his eyes.

"Need more proof?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"When you can convince me dragons exist, maybe I'll believe you."

"Too bad I can't bring Fireheart here," Jackie pouted. The three other occupants in the zord turned to her.

"Fireheart?" Rose questioned.

"My pet dragon!" the brunette bounced around. "Well, technically, he's Nick's, but I'm the one who took care of him most of the time and treat him like a pet."

"Crazy," Will muttered.

"Thanks."

"_Remember guys," _Mack brought their attention to the mission. _"You're looking for the great temple."_

"_The jewel should be inside," _Becca finished. The claws on Rose's zord reached out for the rock.

"Easy does it," she lifted the boulder. It revealed a cave entrance.

"_Will, take Ronny and Jackie with you in case something goes wrong," _Mack advised. The three swam out.

"Be careful guys," Rose wished. "Mack, I'm a little worried about Will."

"_He'll be fine," _the red ranger assured. _"He's just used to working alone."_

* * *

><p>"I'm glad I'm not afraid of the dark," Ronny commented as the three rangers surface in the cave. They reached the land and began walking.<p>

"Activating head lamp," Will instructed. The three turned on their head lamps and continued on.

"Wow," Jackie awed the ruins.

"This is something else, huh?" Ronny agreed.

"Look at this," Will noted a rock wall he faced.

"Incredible," Ronny nodded. "It looks like…" She was interrupted when a screech was heard from overhead.

"What the?" Jackie blinked as bats came flying down at them. They were trying to duck and cover as the creatures flew off. A piece of the wall behind them fell back and all three landed on top of each other. "Ow."

"Ow my head!" Ronny whined. She looked around as Will and Jackie got up. "Where are we?" She stood as well.

"This is so cool!" Jackie bounced around the cave.

"Looks like we found the temple," Will smiled.

"Hey, check this out," Ronny pointed to something in the center and ran up to it. "It's gotta be important." She pulled the small knob. Purple flames came out from each side of the pillar in the middle.

"Duck!" Will ordered. He fired at it, blasting it off. The streams of fire stopped.

"Hey, there's something inside it," Jackie looked at the object. Ronny and Will ran over to look as well.

"It looks like a puzzle," Will stated.

"No duh," Jackie rolled her eyes. Ronny scanned it using her tracker.

"Well, it's not a jewel," she replied.

"I could've told you that," Will scoffed.

"Let's ask Rose how to solve it," the yellow ranger suggested.

"Come on I crack safes," Will waved it off. "I can solve a puzzle without consulting the brainiac." He slid the pieces around so there was a hole in the middle. When it was set, the puzzle glowed. The cave started shaking. "What happened?" the giant hands in the wall reached out and grabbed them.

"You triggered something!" Ronny yelled as the cave began to flood with water.

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Riley stated as she, Rose, and Dax ran over to where Mack and Becca were dumping out the dirt and three other rangers out of the dump driver and onto the ground.<p>

"Little heads up next time please," Jackie begged as she and the other two dug themselves out.

"I've lived in some dumps, but this is ridiculous," Ronny grumbled.

"Will, Ronny, Jackie," Becca called from where she and Mack were standing on the zord. "You guys alright?" The two jumped down to level.

"Yeah," Will nodded as he climbed out. "I had it under control."

"Oh really?" Dax chuckled. "If that's control, I'd hate to see trouble." Ronny and Jackie were helped out of the dirt pile.

"Oh Dax," Will sighed. "I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time." He walked towards the edge of the small cliff. "Ok, things don't always go as expected. But you gotta be ready to improvise."

"Improvise?" Ronny scoffed as she ran up to him. "Is that what you call it?"

"So what about the jewel?" Mack asked, hoping to avoid fighting.

"Well I think we can assume the temple is booby-trapped," Rose concluded. "We should go together." Ronny and Will shared a look.

"Me first!" the black ranger ran.

"Not without me!" Ronny closely followed.

* * *

><p>"Wait up guys!" Mack called as the rest of the team followed the black and yellow rangers into the temple.<p>

"This way!" Will called as they ran through the tunnels. "Come on! Over here!"

"Hold on guys!" Jackie called as she lagged behind. She let out a huge sneeze, causing a flame to go down the corridor. The other rangers looked at her. "Oops?"

"New level?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently," the brunette grumbled as she stole the lead in case she sneezed anymore.

"Ronny!" Dax called as the six ran in. Ronny was trying to pull Will up, so Jackie bent down and helped. If she fell, she wouldn't die because the fire below couldn't hurt her. The other five ran ahead.

"The jewel's on the other side," the blonde reported. "We've got him."

"The bridge," Mack gasped. "It's crumbling!"

"The whole bridge is giving way!" Rose added as the five ran. Ronny and Jackie managed to pull Will up. The three made the leap and began following their friends, running fast. They barely made it to the other side before the entire bridge disappeared.

"That was a bit too close," Ronny huffed.

"I don't know what it is," Dax blinked as they stared at the object. "But it's definitely something."

"It's from Neptune," Rose stated as Riley pulled out her tracker to scan it.

"Eighty six," she read. "That's a high reading."

"Grab it," Becca advised. Riley went to reach it, but it flew away. When it was over the pit of lava below, it copied itself, covering a wide area.

"This won't be too hard," Will shrugged. "All I have to do is figure out which one is the real one…"

"This is like my book 'The Barron's Betrayal,'" Mack interrupted. "I bet it's a chain reaction." Despite Will's warning, Mack gave the closet egg a shove. It hit another one, exploding, and as predicted, it set off a chain reaction.

"That's cool," Dax awed.

"I don't believe it," Will gaped. "Mack, I was figuring out what to do!"

"Can it Will," Jackie snapped, glaring at the black ranger through her helmet. "You're not the only person on this team. Get used to it."

"Maybe I should be," the black ranger grumbled. He turned around, accidentally bumping into Ronny. The yellow ranger stumbled on the edge of the cliff and fell. Will turned and dove after her.

"Zip line!" he called. They stopped falling just before hitting the lava. They swung over to the ledge on the other side and stayed there. "You guys are cramping my style."

"Didn't know you had any!" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I'll open the cocoon alone," Will ignored her. He ran out.

"Will!" Ronny called.

"I'll talk to him," Mack offered. "Find another way across and meet us outside."

"You got it," the girls nodded.

* * *

><p>"Going somewhere?" Flurious asked as he faced six of eight rangers outside the temple. He fired a blast at them, knocking them down.<p>

"This is one thing I'll be glad to melt," Jackie smirked, getting to her feet. The chillers charged as they got ready to fight. "Fire bomb!" Jackie melted most of them.

"How'd you do that?" Dax wondered as he tossed one aside.

"Secret," Jackie put her finger to her lips and went back to fighting. Mack jumped into the action, using his drive defender to help out Ronny. Everyone drew their weapons and began firing. Then, to some of their surprise, Will came to help.

"You're back!" Riley cried.

"Nice teamwork," Rose commented.

"Less talk, more fight!" Becca advised as more chillers came. They continued fighting.

"Is that all you got?" Mack challenged as they faced Flurious after taking out the chillers.

"Give me the jewel!" he ordered. "Rise and defeat the power rangers!" The latest monster rose as the ground shook. The rangers fell.

"This is where we sit out," the three girls without zords grumbled.

* * *

><p>"We really worked as a team, huh?" Riley mused as the rangers entered the base, laughing, and carrying the cocoon.<p>

"How'd it go?" Andrew asked.

"Great," Rose gushed. "We found Atlantis and brought back a cocoon. Massive sensory readings."

"Fantastic!" Andrew smiled. "We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for its own protection. Will, any problems along the way?"

"We had some problems, but we sorted them out," Mack answered for the ranger. "As a team."

"Good," their mentor nodded. "Glad to hear it. Now, let's see what you found."

"Mind doing the honors?" Will handed the cocoon to Rose.

"That's what I'm here for," she took it. Twisting it, the top half came off. Instead of finding a jewel, they found a scroll.

"That's not a jewel," Dax scoffed. "What a rip-off!"

"It's some sort of ancient scroll," Jackie removed it from its casing.

"The next piece of the puzzle," Becca concluded.

* * *

><p>AN: Three chapters in one day = I have no life on the weekends. Anyway, here's chapter three and thanks to the reviewers so far! Much appreciated!


	4. Heart of Blue

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 4: Heart of Blue**

_A/N: I had a pretty good day today, so I'm celebrating by giving you readers and reviewers another chapter. Anyway, what will happen now? With the rangers trying to solve the scroll, what goes on?_

_I already have one idea for a zord for Riley, Jackie, and Becca, but I don't know if I should make it a three person zord or a single person (like how many people it takes to operate) and it would be its own megazord if it was a three person zord. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think is inside the scroll?" Andrew wondered as the rangers – minus Will – were in the base looking at the scroll and trying to figure it out.<p>

"Only one way to find out," Ronny stated as Andrew began unraveling the scroll. "Pop that puppy open!"

"Whoo!" Will cheered as he and Spencer entered the base. Andrew was laying the scroll flat on the table. "Man, you guys have got to check the Hover tech cycle. Spencer's hooking me up!"

"Yes and you will be hooked up when it's good and ready," the older man promised.

"Anyone know what it is?" Andrew wondered.

"Helicopter?" Riley suggested. While the others argued over what it could be, Rose and Jackie studied the scroll carefully.

"Wanna do the honors?" Jackie offered. Rose smiled and whistled, getting the other's attention. When they turned, Jackie began folding the scroll so the elaborate picture turned into a sword. "Look familiar?"

"It's a sword!" Ronny awed.

"Neptune's sword," Andrew elaborated. "That's about all I know about it. I'm gonna have to do some more research. Unless…" They all turned their gazes to Rose.

"What makes you think I know any…" she began. She caved upon seeing their looks. "Okay. The sword of Neptune belonged to the god of the sea, and it's actually made up of three scrolls, not just this one."

* * *

><p>"Read 'em and weep," Jackie grinned as she swept the poker chips towards her. She managed to rope a few of the other rangers into a game of Texas Hold 'em and was winning. Dax was off wandering the city, Riley was talking to her sister on the phone, and Rose was reading a book. Everyone else was bored and decided to join the brunette in a few rounds of poker. But with the way she was winning, they were glad they weren't betting real money.<p>

"Ok, you've got to be cheating," Will accused as he tossed his cads in to be shuffled with the rest of the deck. It was Becca's turn to deal.

"Not a chance," Jackie smirked.

"Then how do you keep winning?" Ronny demanded as she looked at her new set of cards. "There's gotta be a secret."

"No secret. Just pure luck."

"You believe in luck?" Mack raised an eyebrow.

"She believes in everything from luck to destiny," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault being a ninja teaches you to believe in that stuff," the brunette defended.

"You're a ninja?" Will scoffed. "Better yet, ninjas are real?"

"How do you think I can do this?" She disappeared as flames surrounded her. The flames reappeared and so did she.

"Final level's power?" Becca mused. The brunette nodded. Each new level she reached in her fire ninja powers gave her a new ability. The last one allowed her to teleport using fire.

"Ok so you're a ninja that can manipulate fire," Ronny awed. "Anything else we should know about you?"

"Uh," Jackie looked up to the ceiling. "Don't get me angry and there won't be a problem."

"God knows that ends well," Riley stated sarcastically as she plopped in a chair beside her cousin.

"She's serious about that though," Becca backed up the warning. "Don't get her angry beyond the point where she can't control it, and we won't need to save her sorry butt."

"Yes!" Ronny slammed her cards down as the round ended. "I win!"

"Lucky chance," Jackie huffed. If it wasn't for the ace Ronny had in her hand, the brunette would've won again.

"This is getting boring," Will pouted as he handed the cards over.

"Maybe it's only boring because you boys haven't won a game yet," Rose called from her spot on the couch.

"Hey, why don't you join us Rose?" Mack offered. Unfortunately, they were called down to the base.

* * *

><p>"Found the two missing scrolls?" Mack asked as he and Ronny were the last two to enter the base. They ran over to the computers where the others were. The only person not there was Dax for who knew why.<p>

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," their mentor assured.

"Anyone seen Dax?" Riley wondered. The blue ranger slid in at the moment and landed on his butt. They all looked at him and winced slightly. "You're supposed to use the pole."

"Sorry," Dax apologized. "I was thinking about someone and forgot to use the pole."

"Forgot?" Ronny smirked. "Never mind. Any luck researching more on the sword of Neptune?"

"No I uh," Dax bit his lip as he walked over. "Was I supposed to do research."

"Are you alright Dax?" Mack raised an eyebrow while everyone smirked. The blue ranger just bit into a sandwich. "It seems like your mind's been preoccupied lately."

"It's love," Will grinned. "I've seen it happen before. A woman's got him under a spell."

"No way," Dax denied. "I'm not under a spell." He held up the now heart-shaped sandwich.

"Yeah, we can see that," Becca pointed to the sandwich. Dax looked down and shrugged as he continued to eat it.

"Sir," Spencer entered. "While returning from the mechanic's lab, I received this email." He handed Andrew a disk.

"Is it about my Hover Tech cycle?" Will hoped.

"The words 'patience is a virtue' is lost on your generation," Spencer sighed.

"Not the entire generation," Jackie corrected.

"It seems the other two scrolls are were in the international museum of antiquities," Andrew groaned.

"Were?" Rose questioned.

"About two years ago," the mentor explained. "They were believed to have been stolen by Lady Penelope Easterbrook Smythe."

"The Gray Manx?" Will gaped. "Her heists are legendary! I've tried for years to recover artifacts she allegedly stole from museums. I've never been able to catch her with a thing!"

"Then where would someone like her keep these scrolls?" Rose mused.

"I imagine," Spencer spoke. "That like most ladies, she would keep her most precious possessions close to her. I believe she likes close by."

"Let's go!" Mack grinned. The rangers made to leave. The computer beeped, catching their attention.

"Master Dax," Spencer called. "Your young lady, again." A video of the girl appeared on the screen.

"Third time this week," Jackie stated.

"It's getting serious," Will smirked.

"Guys, we have to go," Mack chuckled. "Dax, you can talk to her later."

"Of course I can," the blue ranger nodded. "We've got work to do." He hung back a bit. "Guys, uh… I'll just be a couple of minutes."

* * *

><p>"A couple of minutes?" Mack raised an eyebrow as the rangers waited outside the mansion of Lady Penelope Easterbrook Smythe. Dax just rode in. Will was inside retrieving the scrolls as the others waited. Jackie was playing with her phone, or so they thought. Becca was talking to Riley about something Susana told her earlier about Jackie and her ranger past.<p>

"Surprise surprise," Ronny greeted. "We didn't think you were going to make it."

"I even thought you were going to do something dumb," Mack scoffed. "Like bring her along."

"Hey come on guys," Dax protested. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"You dropped her off around the corner, didn't you?" Jackie looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," Dax rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "How…"

"Don't ask," Becca rolled her eyes. "It'll only give you a headache."

"But I told her to stay there," Dax added.

"Guys, focus," Riley spoke up.

"Will's not out yet," Rose agreed.

"Any luck?" Becca wondered to the brunette beside her. Jackie resorted back to playing with her phone.

"None!" she grumbled. "Whatever that slime ball is up to, he's doing a damn good job of hiding it. I can't even pick up a signal anywhere! I swear he's dead next time he shows up."

"It'll be fine," the aqua ranger assured. "Just try to get through with the mind link." Will slid down onto the pavement from the wire he was attached to. "Hey Will."

"You guys waiting for someone?" the black ranger smirked.

"How did you?" Ronny wondered. Will lifted his jacket to reveal the two scrolls.

"The sword of Neptune, volumes two and three," he grinned.

"Freeze!" a guard commanded as he and another guard came over.

"There's five of us," Dax mused. "And only two of them. We're power rangers! Let's do something!"

"Hand it over," the first guard ordered. "You took something that didn't belong to you."

"Oh man," Will sighed as a nod from his leader caused him to hand over the scrolls.

"You obviously don't know who we work for," Mack challenged as Will pointed to his morpher.

"Evidently you don't know who _we _work for," the second guard retorted.

"They work for me," a stout old lady appeared between the two men.

"Lady Penelope," both guards greeted.

"Enough," she waved them off. "I'll take the scrolls." The guard handed her the scrolls. "Dismissed." The two men nodded and left. "Time to end your suffering." Thinking it was a threat, everyone but Jackie fell defensive. "Box an old lady would we?" she took up a fighting position as well. "Then let's do it."

"I'm impressed," Jackie chuckled. "Good disguise Spencer." The other rangers turned and frowned at her then turned back to the old lady, who was laughing. 'She' pulled off the mask and revealed Spencer, confirming Jackie's suspicions. The rest of the team gaped in surprise.

"Better get these back to the mansion for safe keeping," Spencer tossed them the scrolls. Will took them back as he cautiously eyed the man.

"But Spencer…" Rose blinked.

"The disguise," the butler smiled. "Mr. Hartford thought you might need a little help. Now, you get back with those scrolls. I'll only slow you down." Spencer started away, stumbling as he walked in the heels. Jackie took her phone and videotaped it. Sensing her friend was going to use it as blackmail, Becca smacked the brunette upside the head.

"Ow," she glared.

"No blackmailing the butler," Becca warned.

"Blackmail?" Jackie frowned. "Who said anything about blackmail? I was taping the idea for revenge the next time the guys pull a prank on me."

* * *

><p>"Give me the scrolls," the monster before the rangers ordered. It had a drill for a hand and looked like it came from a fancy junkyard.<p>

"Afraid not metal head," Mack denied. "Let's lock him up!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" Mack leapt for a kick at the monster but missed. Dax and Will went in next and fought. Rose and Ronny followed as they swung at him from behind. Riley, Jackie, and Becca flipped over the monster and kicked him away in near perfect unison. The monster jumped, arms spread, and flew by them all as he ran to them. The rangers tried again. The monster blasted Mack back, but he skidded to a stop.

"This guy's getting on my nerves," Becca groaned.

"Ditto," Riley agreed.

"Hey Jackie, wanna show these newbies how it's done?" Becca called as the two stood on opposite sides of the monster.

"With pleasure!" the green ranger grinned. She drew her Drive Bow as Becca drew her Drive Daggers. As the monster continued blasting at the other rangers, the two experienced ones leapt into the air with a battle cry and fired at him, using their weapons. Becca used the daggers as boomerangs and kept flying them around the monster. Jackie fired multiple arrows at once from different angles. It wasn't long before all the rangers were tossed back.

"Weird," Dax mumbled. "I had an easier time fighting this guy earlier. He must have taken his vitamins."

"Dax!" Mira ran up in the middle of the battle, not knowing any better. "Be careful!"

"Get back Mira!" Dax ordered as he charged the monster. But the monster grabbed Mira before the blue ranger could reach them. "Mira!"

"Toss me the scrolls if you want to save her," the monster ordered. The other rangers were crouching down on the sidelines.

"We don't have a choice," Dax mused. "Will, give me those scrolls."

"What?" the black ranger gasped.

"No!" Ronny protested as Will handed them over.

"Sorry guys," the blue ranger apologized. He walked toward the monster.

"Hurry up!" it growled. "Come on! Give me that!"

"They're yours," Dax sighed, handing them over.

"Sucker!" the monster tossed Mira away but Dax caught her before she hit the ground. The monster disappeared.

"Aw man," Riley grumbled as the rangers regrouped.

"Foiled by love," Will huffed.

* * *

><p>"Give me the third scroll!" the monster ordered as the rangers were once again battling him.<p>

"Never!" Jackie hissed.

"Where's Dax?" Mack wondered.

"Three guesses," Becca pouted.

"First two don't count," Will added.

"Mira," Mack realized.

"There's still seven of us," Rose reminded the group. "Let's get him!" The seven rangers charged as they began to fight. Jackie and Becca were blown back first, but not by the monster. As a light materialized in front of them, the two groaned and sat up.

"Oh shit," they mumbled as a figure formed.

* * *

><p>"Dax?" Mira called as she walked around the mansion. "A half hour's up. I'm here." She bounced into the office where the blue ranger was working on something.<p>

"Great," he chuckled. "I got a little surprise for you. Let me just take care of this." He placed the scroll in the box before him." He walked in front of Mira and pulled out two concert tickets.

"The Heckapalooza concert?" Mira gasped. She examined the tickets. "You know I wanted to go to this. You're the best."

"Nothing's too good for you," Dax smiled. His communicator beeped. "I've just got to take care of some business. I'll meet you back here tonight? You know the way out." Mira nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Ok be careful," Mira wished.

* * *

><p>"Oh perfect timing," Riley mumbled as chillers appeared, interrupting their fight. The rangers ran around the corner, the monster and chillers following. But back in the main area, Becca and Jackie were face to face with Ivan Ooze. None of the others had time to really notice his appearance.<p>

"What the hell do you want now?" Jackie growled.

"Just another warning," Ooze smirked.

"Planning on taking what matters the most?" Becca hissed. "Cause if so, you've done enough of that!"

"Save it for someone who cares," Ivan rolled his eyes. "But you better heed my warning this time better than last time."

"Just get on with it," Jackie trembled. She had a feeling this new threat from her enemy would be bigger and more effective than the last one. And she knew it would kill her.

"I may have your brother," Ooze admitted as he glared at the brunette. "So you better keep a better watch on your family, especially two members of it."

"Why do you have a personal vendetta against me?" Jackie demanded, venom in her voice. "Please tell me what the god damn hell I did to deserve you hating specifically me?"

"That is my business," Ooze smirked. "And I'll keep your brother alive…for now." The two girls ran after him but he disappeared too fast. Both girls stopped and demorphed so only their helmets disappeared. Jackie looked pale and was suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Becca placed a consoling hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she tried to sooth the anger she could feel growing inside her friend. "Now take a deep breath and calm down before she get out." Jackie shuddered as she let out a breath.

"It's impossible not to worry," she shook her head. "I just know he's going to take it one step further than kidnapping."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for doubting you Dax," Will apologized as the rangers walked into the mansion after destroying the monster. They had obtained all three scrolls and were ready to solve the puzzle. "I guess we all are." Jackie was still a bit shaken up from Ooze's warning and Becca and Riley were trying to comfort her.<p>

"Hey if it weren't for you guys keeping my eyes open," Dax shrugged. "I might never have figured her out." They stood around a small white table with a glass top.

"What gave it away?" Ronny wondered.

"For one," Dax listed. "The only time I saw that monster was when she was around."

"That's not much to go on," Rose frowned.

"But then she let it slip that she knew we were looking for the jewels," the blue ranger smirked. "I never told her." The others nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry guys. I never meant to get sidetracked like that. "

"I can't blame you," Will grinned. "She was hot. Evil, but hot." The other rangers shared amused looks as Jackie and Becca smacked him upside the head. They did not need to hear their friends thinking an evil villain was hot.

"Now, let's check out this sword," Dax suggested. He placed the three scrolls on the small table. Each had a different colored string tying it together. Rose placed them so the ends were touching and the red was closest to Mack, green in the middle, and blue on the other end. She moved her hands away. The scrolls transformed into a shiny sword.

"Ooh shiny," Jackie awed. Then she got an idea and turned to Becca. "Can I kill the slime ball with it?"

"No," Becca denied. "You have enough weapons."

"The jewel's gone," Rose noticed as she lifted the sword. "Now what?" The sword began sparking and shaking before it flew – literally – out of the pink ranger's hands and into the wall that was painted as a giant map. The rangers walked over to it to examine.

"Anybody ever been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean?" Riley wondered with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: So Ivan threatened Jackie again and still won't tell her what he has against her. He won't be appearing much in this story for now, but might later. And his threat is going to come true before "Once A Ranger". And I have a feeling you'll all kill me when I make it come true, but if I didn't, the ideas I have for the sequels wouldn't be possible. Anyway, what'll happen next? I think I'll make the threat come true around chapter nine or ten (either "Follow that Ranger" or "Lights, Camera, Dax!")


	5. Weather or Not

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 5: Weather or Not**

_A/N: So here's chapter five. I hope to have this up tonight. So I was watching a few episodes of RPM I have really good ideas for for when I get to that season in this series, and now I really can't wait until I get to that story. Unfortunately, that's a long way away. Now in this story, it's the start of November. I know, long time lapse. But even as rangers, and in my story, it takes a while to plan a trip._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

_And now…after four completed stories in this series and ninety chapters later, I give you chapter ninety one in the Daughter of Legends series!_

_Song is "I Wanna Know You" by Hannah Montana. (I'm only putting a song in this chapter because it would turn out shorter than I thought if I didn't.)_

* * *

><p>"Whoo!" Will cheered as he tossed his duffel bag on top of the others and plopped down on the couch next to Ronny. "St. Lucia! Nothing like a vacation to a Caribbean island paradise."<p>

"Yeah the beach is a little slow for me," Ronny shrugged. Then she got an idea. "Unless I'm flying through the sand in a dune buggy!" Will nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we'll be seeing many dune buggies where we're going," Rose deadpanned as she flipped through a book.

"The southern part of the island is dense jungle and forest," Becca stated from where she sat on the couch with Riley opposing Will and Ronny. They looked at her. "What? I did my research!"

"This is so amazing," Riley grinned.

"I know right?" Mack agreed as he entered, tossing his duffle bag onto the pile. "Traveling deep into uncharted territory to locate a powerful jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity. Oh, is this high adventure or what?" Dax entered the room by flipping over a chair and landing on top of the duffel bags, clutching a bag of marbles.

"Not so fast," he panted. "I read that St. Lucia is haunted."

"That's just folklore Dax," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ghosts are highly real," Becca shook her head. Again, they all looked at her. "Oh don't look at me like that! I know this stuff from experience! Hell, I'm fighting a living ghost right now with Jackie and helping defend the world against the ice cube and hot head."

"A living ghost?" Ronny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah as in 'came back from the dead,'" the aqua ranger explained.

"Are those marbles?" Mack eyed the bag Dax was squeezing.

"Not just any marbles," Dax nodded. "They're my lucky marbles."

"Don't worry Dax," Riley assured. "We're power rangers! We can handle anything!" Then she frowned, noticing one of them was missing. "Hey, where's Jackie?" At that moment, the girl in question walked in, phone pressed to her ear.

"Mom…no mom…" Jackie irritably tried to calm her mother down. She called her parents to warn them of Ooze's latest threat. "Mom just calm down…no I'm fine…yes you know I will…ma…look mom, I gotta go…love you too." She sung up and with a sigh plopped onto the couch next to her cousin.

"Trouble at home?" the younger brunette questioned.

"Ugh!" Jackie groaned and leaned back into the couch, covering her face with her hands and tilting her head towards the ceiling.

"Safe to say that's a yes?" Rose frowned.

* * *

><p>"Remember," Andrew spoke to the rangers who were ready to go to St. Lucia and find the first jewel of the Corona. "Be careful. There's no telling who you might run into on this island." The alarms blared.<p>

"Great," Jackie huffed. "The one villain I can't hurt and the one who can't hurt me."

"You're trip's gonna have to wait," Andrew sighed. "Moltor has other plans."

"Let's ranger up," Mack suggested as the rangers dropped their duffel bags.

"And he's in Australia," Andrew added.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

* * *

><p>"We got to help him," Rose stated as the rangers landed on the ground. They immediately ran into battle.<p>

"I will save the driver," Mack ordered. "You guys handle Moltor!"

"Alright hot head," Jackie smirked as she formed a fire ball in her hand. She motioned to the others as they took positions around Moltor in the formation of a baseball field. Jackie was at bat, Moltor was the runner, waiting to get out, Becca, Riley, and Ronny covered the bases, as Rose handled catcher. Will and Dax took the outfield. "Play ball!" she swung the fire ball to Becca, who began kicking it before sending it to Riley. The orange ranger bounced it on her head a few times before head butting it over to Dax. The idea was to confuse Moltor and make him wonder when they really were going to attack, and it was working. Dax smacked the ball over to Will. The black ranger spun and kicked it at Ronny, who bounced it like a basketball. She bounced it over to Rose. She caught it and chucked it in the air so it would fall on top of Moltor. As it did and Moltor looked up at the fire ball crashing down, Jackie smirked. "Fire bomb!" she unleashed her favorite attack. The ball and bomb collided when they hit Moltor, effectively hurting him. Meanwhile, Mack was busy trying to save the driver.

"Bring it on!" Becca challenged as they began to really fight Moltor. Unfortunately, Moltor walked away from the battle with what he needed.

* * *

><p>"That was brutal," Dax groaned as the team trudged into the base.<p>

"I feel like all four of my tires are blown out," Ronny complained. Mack leaned against a beam, sulking.

"You ok Mack?" Rose asked, turning the attention to him.

"No I'm not ok," he sighed. "I blew it. If it wasn't for Will…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Will interrupted. "That's why there's eight of us."

"What did Moltor want with that guy?" Riley wondered.

"He didn't want the guy," Becca shook her head.

"He wanted a subatomic energy generator," Rose finished.

"That's exactly right," Andrew nodded. "But why?"

"Sir," Spencer walked in, soaking wet from head to toe, holding a ruined plant in his hand. "This weather is relentless. First, the sun cooked my daisies. Then, this sudden downpour washed away my favorite melons. Something is terribly wrong!" Andrew turned and pulled up a live news report.

"_Stifling heat and massive rainfall," _the anchorwoman reported. _"Seemingly out of nowhere have washed up the roads and knocked out power around the globe. The national guard has been called in to regulate the chaos."_

"Whatever he's doing," Jackie bit her lip. "It's connected to the weather."

"I'm putting the jewel quest on hold," their mentor declared.

"What?" Will blinked.

"I have a new zord to help you battle," Andrew continued. "Mack, it's got your name on it."

"Whoa hold up," Becca paused. "No offense or anything, but how come he's getting a new zord if us three don't even have one yet?"

"It's still being finished," Andrew rolled his eyes.

"It better be," Riley huffed.

"No," Mack denied. "Maybe you should give it to someone else."

"Look, I know you had some trouble out there," Andrew began. "But it's times like these that define a hero."

* * *

><p>"So," Hunter spoke as he and Jackie sat in their apartment watching TV. Jackie figured while Mack was trying out the new zord, she would go visit Hunter. And here she was with him.<p>

"So," she leaned into him as he had his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright what's up?" the blonde looked down at his girlfriend. She looked up at him a bit startled.

"What do you mean?" she blinked.

"You're upset about something," he stated. "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing," the brunette sighed.

"I know it's not nothing. You can tell me. Now spill."

"It's not that important," Jackie denied. Hunter rolled his eyes. He began to tickle her sides until she was laughing. "Stop! I'll spill! I'll spill!" he smirked and stopped as she leaned back into him. "Just don't do that again."

"Now what's bothering you?" Hunter asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Ooze," Jackie admitted. "He threatened me again."

"What is it this time?" the blonde groaned. The purple slime ball was really starting to get on his nerves.

"He threatened two people in my family," Jackie shuddered as she buried into him. "I'm not sure who. But he just said I better keep a close eye on two specific people in my family."

"Listen," he tilted her head up so she could meet his gaze. "As long as your family knows he's threatened them again, they'll know to keep their guard up and keep an eye out. They can handle themselves. For now, just worry about you, your current teammates, and saving the world from the idiot fire dude and the ice cube."

"I can try," Jackie nodded.

"Good," he kissed her. Smiling now, she pulled him back in for another as it turned into a make-out session.

**When I saw you over there  
>I didn't mean to stare<br>but my mind was everywhere  
>I wanna know you<strong>

**Gonne guess that you're the kind  
>to say what's on your mind<br>but you'll listen when I  
>have something to show you<strong>

**There's a mark above your eye  
>you got it in July<br>fighting for your sister's  
>reputation<strong>

**You remember people's names  
>your valentine's are lame<br>So you bring me flowers just  
>for no occasion<strong>

**Whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh  
>I wanna know you<br>whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh  
>I wanna know you<strong>

**I wanna find out what you know  
>and maybe someday down the road<br>sit back and say to myself  
>yeah I thought so<strong>

**You smile and never shout  
>you stand out in a crowd<br>you make the best of every situation**

**Correct me if I'm wrong  
>you're fragile and you're strong<br>a beautiful and perfect combination**

**Whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh  
>I wanna know you<br>whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh  
>I wanna know you<strong>

**I wanna go where you go  
>I wanna find out what you know<br>and maybe someday down the road  
>sit back and say to myself<strong>

**I like how you're with me  
>in our future history<br>and maybe someday down the road  
>I'll sit back and say to myself<br>yeah I thought so**

**I wanna know you  
>whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh<br>I wanna know you**

**I wanna go where you go  
>I wanna find out what you know<br>and maybe someday down the road  
>sit back and say to myself<strong>

**I like how you're with me  
>in our future history<br>and maybe someday down the road  
>I'll sit back and say to myself<br>yeah I thought so**

"_Guys?" _Mack's voice rang over Jackie's tracker, causing the couple to pull apart. _"Dax? Will? Rose? Ronny? Riley? Becca?" _

"Sounds like Mack could use some help," the brunette pouted. "I'll see you soon." She kissed her boyfriend once more before disappearing in flames.

* * *

><p>"Anything on the emergency channel?" Andrew wondered as Jackie poofed in. The flames around her died as she walked up to the mainframe.<p>

"Nothing sir," Spencer reported. "Just static."

"What's going on?" the brunette wondered.

"Most of the team was caught in an avalanche with all this snow," Andrew groaned. "We're having trouble tracking them. I'm searching with the infrared satellites." Mack entered the room.

"I told you not to send me out there," he yelled immediately at his father. "Look what happened! I lost the team!"

"It's not over yet," Andrew soothed. "The drill driver can dig them out."

"I can't drive that thing," Mack stated. "I'm not cut out for being a hero." He took his tracker and handed it to his dad. _"You _do it. I quit." Jackie took the morpher back and shoved it at the red ranger.

"Sorry Mack," she sighed. "But you're the red ranger, the leader. Would a leader just give up on finding his team? Would a leader just quit when something doesn't go right?" Just then the alarm blared.

"I think we got them sir," Spencer called. "Yes, only on video. No audio communication."

"I can handle that part no problem," Jackie smirked. _*Paging the graceful swan, come in.*_

_*It's not a walkie talkie stubborn dragon,* _Becca rolled her eyes. At least they were getting some contact.

_*You guys alright?*_

_*Besides being trapped under snow, we're all peachy,* _the aqua ranger grumbled. _*Why don't you come down here and melt it off?*_

_*Don't have that much power let alone energy,*_the brunette shuddered. The video was showing demorphed rangers doing various things. It was clear Becca was figuring something out. Will had his headphones in, indicating he was listening to his music. Dax squeezed his bag of lucky marbles. Riley was trying to take a nap. Ronny was playing with something they couldn't exactly identify. And Rose was reading. Becca and Rose were in the Sub Driver while Ronny and Riley were in the Dozer Driver.

"They're not scared," Mack frowned. "Why aren't they scared?"

"Because they know that you're going to save them," Andrew explained. "They believe in you. So do we."

"I never doubted you for a second red ranger," Spencer smiled. Mack looked back at the screen.

"They really believe in me," he blinked.

"Obviously," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Now, are you gonna prove them wrong?"

"I got a hole to dig," Mack grinned. The two rangers ran out.

* * *

><p>"Rangers!" Mack and Jackie called from their spots in the Drill Driver. Mack was driving since it was his zord. They had just dug through the avalanche and noted the four other zords. Both rangers were morphed. Suddenly, video screens appeared on the monitor.<p>

"_What took you so long?" _Will demanded.

"I had zord troubles," Mack winced.

"_I hate it when that happens," _Ronny sympathized.

"I hope you forgive me for bailing out," Mack wished.

"And me for not coming sooner," Jackie added.

"_We knew you'd come," _Riley smiled.

"_Ranger up guys," _Becca advised.

"I won't let you down again," Mack promised as the other six rangers morphed once more. "Let's roll!"

* * *

><p>"Are we going to get this jewel or what?" Mack asked as he entered the game room, Spencer following and carrying the duffels.<p>

"Eat my dust!" Jackie smirked as she sped past Ronny in the racing video game they played as they were waiting. They had come from battle and once again, the three without zords had to sit out.

"In your dreams!" Ronny pulled ahead and won. She cheered as Jackie paused and they turned to Mack.

"Like my dad said," Dax spoke. "It's not whether you fall down…" he fell off the couch and landed behind it. He popped up again. "It's whether you get back up."

"Uh huh," Riley smiled and rolled her eyes at the blue ranger's antics.

"Aha!" Dax pointed at Will who just entered the room. The black ranger was clutching the bag of marbles. "So, now you believe in the curse!"

"I'm not superstitious," Will denied. "But we can use all the luck we can get."

"Well then give it here!" Becca demanded as the rangers ran forward, nearly tackling Will to get the bag. Will held it up high and out of reach. The only one close to reaching it was Mack. Jackie and Riley had the hardest time trying to reach it thanks to the fact both are petite.

* * *

><p>AN: Not how I expected it to turn out, but oh well. I decided for Ivan's threat to come true after "Once a Ranger" because of some things that would make more sense if it happened after. Probably right after when I get to "One Fine Day."


	6. Pirate in Aqua

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 6: Pirate in Aqua**

_A/N: Chapter six is here! I got a lot of homework today, but I don't care. I'd rather update this or work on this. So the rangers head to St. Lucia. What will they run into? What will happen? Will Jackie, Riley, and Becca finally get their zord(s)? I decided to change it from Rose to Becca who gets turned into a pirate. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"St. Lucia," Rose mused as the eight rangers walked along one of the beaches of the island. "I read a lot about this island."<p>

"Hey, Mack," Ronny called. "Get out that map. It'd be nice to have some idea of what we're looking for."

"My dad traded in some expensive artifacts for this," Mack pulled the paper out of his pocket. They stopped as he opened it. "Hope it leads to something good."

"Guys, it's so obvious!" Dax stated. "We got a crusty old map to a remote island in the Caribbean. We've got to be looking for…"

"Pirate treasure!" Riley finished.

"What's this about pirate treasure?" Jackie took out her headphones and blinked.

"You've been listening to music the entire time?" Becca demanded. Jackie pocketed her iPod and nodded. "What other crap did you bring?" Slowly, the brunette began cleaning out her pockets. She pulled out some money, her iPod, her cell phone, coupons for discounts on pet food, sticky notes full of little reminders, and a pack of gum.

"How do you fit all that in there?" Rose frowned.

"Perk of a ninja," Jackie smirked as she refilled her pockets. She didn't know why she carried all this stuff around.

"Don't suppose you got a zord in your pockets too," Will snickered. He stopped short when a small version of her dragon zord. "That's not a zord."

"You never specified if it had to be real or a figure of one," the brunette skipped down the beach. The others snickered as Will pouted.

"Is she always like this?" Ronny wondered.

"She loves to keep you guessing," Riley shook her head. The others followed after her.

"Anyway, all the relics from that area were discovered long ago," Rose deadpanned as they got back on topic.

"Not everything," Mack denied. "Some of those pirates were really clever."

"Not clever enough to bathe from what I've read," Rose grimaced. "Don't get your hopes up."

"You can't believe everything you read," Jackie bounced around. "Most of the time you have to experience it to believe it."

"Well anyway, that map could lead us to a big fat dead end," Rose continued.

* * *

><p>"Hold up guys," Will stopped the group as they resumed their walking and talking. "I'm getting a reading." He ran forward and towards a pile of sand. Carefully yet quickly, he brushed some of it off. "It's an old cannon." He brushed off more sand until the name was uncovered.<p>

"The Black Scabbard?" Becca read.

"I was right!" Mack laughed. "This is a pirate ship! I read about this in 'Brownbeard the Pirate's High Sea Adventures.'"

"I know a lot about Brownbeard too," Rose piped in. "But I read it in a history book."

"Come on Rose," Jackie pouted. "Where's your sense of fun?"

"Like most pirates," the pink ranger rolled his eyes. "He was an outlaw, and spent his life stealing and looting. He was nothing but a crook."

"Yeah but he was a jolly crook," Mack defended. The other rangers grinned. "See, Brownbeard's ultimate goal was to find the legendary eye of the sea jewel. But he died before he could find it. Some say that his ghost searches for it till this very day."

"Maybe the jewel we're looking for is the eye of the sea," Riley bit her lip.

"Ooh, ghost pirates," Dax mused. "Now, that would make a great movie."

"Well if Brownbeard wanted that jewel so much," Ronny began. "It's got to have a lot of power. Who wants to bet Riley's thought about the eye of the sea being the first jewel of the Corona?" They all started talking at once as they went on their search.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we have to cross this gorge," Will huffed as the rangers came to a stop at a bridge. It was old and probably unstable.<p>

"Doesn't look too safe," Becca frowned.

"No sweat," Dax smiled. "I've done this kind of thing a bunch of times." He grabbed onto the top rope and wiggled it, proving the bridge was rickety."It's actually kind of fun. Who's going first?" The rangers al shared looks.

"I'll go!" Jackie offered.

"Can't you just teleport over there?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"But that's no fun!" Jackie pouted. "Besides, that power is only supposed to be used once I get control over it." Slowly and using the rope as guidance, the brunette made her way onto the bridge. Mack followed her with the others behind him.

"See?" Dax asked. "Pretty easy."

"This is really high," Ronny looked down. Jackie was almost to the end. The bridge began to wobble and the rope at the other end snapped. They all screamed as the bridge fell and they gripped onto it and each other.

"'It's actually kind of fun?'" Will growled at the blue ranger.

"Everybody hold on," Mack instructed.

"Do we even have a choice?" Becca rolled her eyes. "Jackie, can't you ninja streak us up?"

"I'll try," the brunette nodded. "Hang on!" As everyone clung to the person ahead of them, Jackie, being a gymnast, got to a crouch and pushed off, streaking upward. When she reached the top, she pulled the others up. They fell into a pile when she stopped. At least they were all on land and safe.

"That bridge was secure when we started over it," Dax pointed. "Somebody must have cut the rope or something."

"Stop with the haunted island stuff Dax," Rose groaned.

"This island is haunted," Mack stated.

"Just keep your eyes open," Riley warned. "You never know what'll be out here."

* * *

><p>"Who wants to be the first one in the creepy cave?" Ronny offered as the team was now once again on a beach in St. Lucia and facing a darkened cave. No one spoke up. "Hands?"<p>

"Eh," Jackie shrugged. "I need a little more adventure in my life. It's getting boring." She ducked into the cave as Becca and Riley raised an eyebrow at their friend.

"Come on," Rose sighed and followed. The others went in after her. Most of them jumped when they heard a ghost laughing.

"I don't know about you guys," Dax shivered. "But uh, my timbers are actually shivering."

"_Shivering…" _a voice echoed.

"They say Brownbeard haunts this island trying to scare away anyone else looking for the eye," Mack recalled.

"Remind me to take away your library card," Rose rolled her eyes. "I told you there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Boo!" Jackie appeared behind a jittery Dax, who jumped up and let out a shriek. The brunette laughed as the others turned to her. They all rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Not cool," Dax pouted.

"Only I can pull of a pout and get what I want," Jackie smirked.

"Trust me when I say you don't want t be on the receiving end of it," Becca shuddered. "No one, except one person, has been able to turn her down when she used it."

"And I'm still trying to think of how to get him to fall for it," Jackie grumbled. "Sorry Dax, but I couldn't resist. It was just too easy." The blue ranger nodded but backed away from her slightly.

"Ahoy!" a new voice entered the conversation as a pirate appeared. They all jumped and turned to see the pirate.

"Ok, I'm pretty damn sure this dude wasn't here a minute ago," Riley observed.

"Ye be looking at the most fearsome ghost of them all," the pirate grinned. "'Tis I, Brownbeard the pirate!"

"I can't believe I've read every story ever written about you," Mack awed. "You're a legend!"

"You make an old seadog blush," Brownbeard chuckled. "'Tis true pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed briefly. "Now, if you'd be so kind, get off me island."

"What?" Dax scoffed. "We just got here! We need to find the eye of the sea."Ronny elbowed him none too gently in the stomach.

"Aha!" Brownbeard accused. "So ye are lookin' for the eye. Well, you'll never get it. It's going to be mine, you hear? All mine!"

"Listen," Becca snapped at the ghost. "We need that jewel for something very important, so please, just stay out of our way." Brownbeard quickly glanced her way.

"And who is this saucy, young beauty?"

"Oh gross," Jackie grimaced in disgust.

"The name's Becca," Becca grumbled. "And you're starting to get on my nerves."

"Is she alright?" Mack whispered to Jackie, knowing she knew the aqua ranger the best.

"She doesn't really like pirates."

"And you're not fooling anyone with your phony pirate charm," Rose added to the pirate, helping out her friend. "I know you're nothing but a common thief."

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," Brownbeard took Becca's hand and went to kiss it. Becca pulled it away immediately and stepped back.

"Sorry dude, but I got a boyfriend," she stated.

"He's even stealing from Shakespeare," Rose scoffed.

"Well I tell ye one thing, girlie," Brownbeard spoke to both Rose and Becca.

"Oh he did not just call me girly," Becca glared. She was far from girly.

"You will never find the eye of the sea," the pirate continued.

"Oh yes we will," Dax countered. "We've got a map!" Riley smacked him upside the head as Jackie elbowed him in the gut and Ronny smacked him in the chest. "I'll just be quiet now."

"Suit you best for the moment," Riley nodded. Mack put the map away as fast as possible.

"So ye do," Brownbeard caught sight of it. "What say we look for the eye together? I bet me lucky pearl we can find it."

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," Will thought. "He does know the island."

"He knew enough to cut those ropes on the foot bridge I bet," Rose accused.

"What can I say?" Brownbeard chuckled. "I'm a scoundrel. But I don't wanna keep the jewel. I just want to hold it in my hand once, so that my old spirit…finally rests."

"You guys can do it," Becca backed away, her fear of pirates kicking in. "But I'm staying as far away from him as possible."

"Count me out too," Rose agreed. The two girls walked away.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Becca groaned as she came face to face with the pirate. Rose was roped into helping the others by using her pout after finding her. The brunette knew she could get Becca to join because of her fear, so she let the girl be.<p>

"Oh, won't you come back and help us look for the eye?" he asked. The aqua ranger rolled her eyes and walked past him. He followed. "A treasure hunt is more fun when the whole crew is in on the adventure."

"This isn't about fun right now," Becca stated. "This is an important mission."

"Any task can be more fun if you put your mind to it," Brownbeard argued.

"So a task involving hunting down a purple slime ball who can't die and is threatening your best friend and her family can be fun?" Becca raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right!" the threat was bothering her as well, but not as much. It was only because most of Jackie's family was also her family, but Jackie was closer to everybody.

"Don't have a lot of fun in your life, do you lass?" Brownbeard asked at they stopped.

"Let's see," Becca turned around. "Depends on your definition of fun. I have to help fight off a hot head, an ice cube, and a slime ball who doesn't know when to die. I helped fight a mutant dinosaur freak and his monsters. I try to keep my friend from going evil. And in between, I do what I love doing, which is designing and making clothes." She took a breath. "So I have some time for fun."

"I know just the thing ye need," Brownbeard smirked. "Everyone knows there's nothing more fun than being a pirate." Before she could protest, the ghost switched into his ghost form and entered Becca, making her a pirate.

* * *

><p>"Becca was really mad huh?" Dax wondered.<p>

"She'll cool down," the green ranger assured. "She just can't stand pirates."

"We better keep following the map," Will stated. The other rangers were walking through the woods searching for the eye of the sea.

"Follow this rangers," Miratrix appeared. They turned in time to see her and her newest monster friend fire at them. As usual, they were blown back. "I'll take that map if you don't mind." They stood but were blown back again.

"She is so still into me," Dax groaned.

"Whatever floats your boat," Riley rolled her eyes as they got up.

"The map," Miratrix demanded. "Now." Mack shoved the paper into his pocket. The rangers got ready to fight. Miratrix and her monster charged first. Miratrix took on Mack and tried to get the map, but Jackie was helping him out. The other five took on the monster. Unfortunately, they were being thrown down over and over again. Miratrix flipped over Mack and managed to snatch the map. He and Jackie charged at her and the brunette snatched the map back. But before she could get away with it fully, Miratrix grabbed it and tossed both rangers to the ground. She smiled as she held it up. That was until someone dressed as a pirate swung from a vine and gabbed it.

"Ahoy mateys!" the pirate greeted, turning around.

"Becca?" Jackie gaped. Her friend was a pirate?

"Rebecca the bold at your service," she grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"What happened to her?" Riley wondered. Becca turned to the villains.

"You'll not be taking this map, you wicked wench," she swore.

"Think again, 'matey,'" Miratrix challenged. "Get her!" And just like that, Becca and the monster went one on one. She was actually getting more winning hits than the others had. After striking a brief pose, a sword appeared in her hand and she defended herself using that.

"You scurvy hunk of scrap iron," she hissed. "Back to the briny beach with you!"

"Hey, don't you think we should help her?" Ronny asked as the rangers were watching their friend's antics, amused. Jackie was actually recording it on her phone.

"I don't think she needs it," Rose laughed.

"It looks like she's enjoying herself," Mack agreed. They watched as the aqua ranger flipped out of the way from a blast. When Miratrix joined in, Becca took on both. She ended the fight by flinging them back and standing in front of the rangers.

"This isn't over yet," Miratrix grumbled.

"That's it!" Becca growled. "Run before I keelhaul you!" the two villains disappeared.

"That was awesome," Jackie awed. She got a great video and was still taping.

"What happened to you?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know," Becca shrugged. "But I feel as jolly as a jaybird." She slammed the map into the red ranger's chest. "Now let's go find us the eye of the sea!" she bounced on ahead leaving the others to chuckle.

"What has gotten into her?" Will gaped.

"Don't know," Jackie smirked. "But it makes great blackmail and a hilarious memory."

* * *

><p>"I bet my lucky pearl it's here," Becca surveyed the area. The rangers walked up behind her with the map. "I can feel it."<p>

"'X' marks the spot," Riley shrugged.

"Start digging," Ronny ordered as most of them pulled out shovels. They all dug into the ground. It was rather hard because the shovels were so tiny. After a few minutes they dug up a box.

"Aye, we found it!" Becca cheered as it was brought up. She knelt down and opened the chest, which was filled with only gold trinkets and doodads.

"I don't see it," Ronny frowned as they dug through the treasure.

"There's more here than meets the eye," Becca grinned. She pulled out a smaller box uncovered in the chest. Unlocking that, she pulled out the jewel that lay inside. "Thar she be…the eye of the sea." They all stood up and looked at it. "It's more beautiful than I ever imagined!"

"Okay Brownbeard," Mack eased. "You said you just wanted to hold it once and you've done it. Now we want the real Becca back."

"Fair enough," the pirate nodded. Once more, Brownbeard turned himself into a ghost and left Becca. The two were now separated again.

"Where am I?" the aqua ranger frowned and looked around. "What happened? I feel so…dirty."

"Dir…" Brownbeard began to protest, feeling offended. Then he sniffed the air. "Sorry, but I haven't bathed for a few hundred years. Well, I'm off. And I'll be keeping the eye for meself."

"What happened to holding it then letting your soul rest?" Jackie demanded.

"Oh, that was a little lie," Brownbeard held the eye of the sea away from Becca as she tried to grab it. "I always meant to steal it from ye." Becca stopped her efforts. "Now I must be shovin' off." Before he could leave, everyone was blown back. The eye of the sea fell from Brownbeard's hand.

"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me darling," Miratrix thanked. She walked over and took the gem. "It's all mine."

"Wait!" Dax called as she walked away. But she disappeared without a word.

"I hope your happy," Becca grumbled to the pirate. "Your greed has put the world in danger." She and the other rangers walked away.

* * *

><p>"I had it right in my hands," Becca grumbled. "That thieving, good-for nothing, deceptive, smelly…this is why I fear and hate pirates!"<p>

"I don't think that Brownbeard meant for Miratrix to get the jewel," Mack interrupted.

"Maybe not," Becca sighed. "But it's because of him that she has it."

"Not to mention his spirit taking over you," Jackie bit back a laugh. She had caught most of it on tape. "And turning you into a pirate."

"Humiliating!" Becca cried.

"Are you kidding?" Riley gaped. "You were an awesome pirate!" She did an imitation of the girl causing everyone to laugh. Becca didn't look too amused, so the girl stopped. "Eh. Worth a shot."

"You're a whack job," the aqua ranger rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Jackie crossed her arms. "But I'm the resident whack-job on any team."

"Now, could we keep trying to track down Miratrix?" Rose suggested.

"It seems that your search is over," Spencer pointed. "Look." They all turned to the screen where Miratrix was talking to her monster, trying to figure out the gem. Then they were shocked when Brownbeard came into view.

"Mack, let me handle this one," Becca pleaded. "I have a score to settle with him."

"Ok," Mack agreed. "But we're stepping in if you need back-up."

"And I'll prepare the new shuttle drive and the Spin Driver," Spencer offered. "in the unlikely event that that your enemy should grow to an enormous size."

"Spin Driver?" Riley frowned.

"Yours, Becca's, and Jackie's zord," the butler nodded. He went to pull up an image of it.

"A zord that takes three people to drive?" Jackie frowned. "Cool!"

"And it forms its own megazord," Spencer added. The image appeared on the screen and half the rangers couldn't help but laugh.

"Why the hell is our zord a fucking teacup?" the three girls demanded. The screen was showing an orange, aqua, and green giant teacup. It had a cover over the top and wheels under the saucer plate, but other than that, it was a normal teacup.

"Because it spins and when rammed into something will crush it," Spencer tried explained. "Other than that, you'll have to take it up with Mr. Hartford."

"Thanks Spencer," Becca thanked as she ran out.

"Teacup," Will snorted as he laughed.

"Put a sock in it," Jackie snapped. Then she lit up. "Ronny, can I borrow one of yours to shove down your boyfriend's throat?"

"What?" the yellow ranger spluttered. "He's not my boyfriend!" then she thought for a moment. "But feel free to use one of the socks to shut him up." Jackie rolled her eyes. She would get Will and Ronny together as well as Mack and Rose and Riley and Dax. She just needed time.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Becca asked as she helped the pirate up. She had run in to see him being shot down.<p>

"Just knocked the wind out of me," he sat up. "Ye can't hurt a ghost …much." He coughed. "Ye got to believe me. I didn't know the eye could harm anyone. I'm sorry."

"Why should I start believing you now?" Becca demanded.

"It's payback time ranger," Miratrix cut through. Becca stood and faced her. "Are you sure you want to mess with us?"

"Are _you _sure you want to mess with _me_?" the aqua ranger retorted.

"Destroy her!" Miratrix ordered the monster.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" Becca morphed.

"Well blow me down," Brownbeard awed. Becca drew her drive defender and charged. And Miratrix had to jump in the fight as well. She was able to dodge most of the attacks tossed her way. "Drive Daggers!" Becca brought forth her weapon and flung them like boomerangs at the enemy.

"Forget her," the villainess scowled. "We've got bigger plans."The monster took the eye of the sea and inserted it into himself. He started acting haywire as they waited for it to take effect.

"Oh no," Becca groaned as some huge contraption formed. "What the hell is that thing?"

"You're not the only one with massive machinery," Miratrix smirked. "Attack!" the machine began attacking.

"Spencer," Becca flipped open her tracker. "About the new zords?"

"_Already on the way," _the butler replied. He sent the Spin Driver in, along with the rangers and Rose's newest zord. It was only moments before they appeared. Rose used the Shovel Driver to attack the monster as the three girls got situated in their new zord.

"Hey, it's like my old dragon zord!" Jackie grinned, recognizing the familiar set up in her third of the zord. The control table was in the middle and all three faced it.

"Mine's set up like the dinozords," Becca grumbled. And because it was set up like the dino zords, it meant she had to stand behind an aqua orb. Riley just had a setting like the other rangers.

"Now how do we control this thing?" the orange ranger mused. And unlike the other zords, this one had a lot more room.

"What's this button do?" Jackie wondered. She pushed a button and the outside of the zord transformed. Her third changed into a dragon's head. Becca's third changed into a dinosaur resembling the Cephalozord. And Riley's side grew a claw (like the one in those arcade games). "Sweet!"

"Total familiar territory," Becca grinned.

"Easy for you to say," Riley grumbled. "Now how about we kick some ass?"

* * *

><p>"He fooled me again and I was just starting to trust him," Becca grumbled as the rangers entered the game room of the Hartford Mansion after taking down the monster.<p>

"We all thought we could trust Brownbeard," Mack stated.

"Ahoy me fine mateys!" a familiar voice called. Brownbeard appeared in the middle fo the room, since he was a ghost.

"Good heavens," Spencer gasped. "A buccaneer. Shall I prepare a tankard of lemonade?"

"That won't be necessary Spencer," Rose snapped, defending her friend. Since she, Riley, and Becca were roommates, the three had grown sisterly bonds, like Jackie and Ronny quickly had, and all five girls were forming sister bonds with the others. "He's not welcome here."

"I may be a scoundrel," Brownbeard spoke. "But I'm not a rat." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I believe this is what you're looking for." He handed it to the aqua ranger. "I never meant to cause harm."

"I believe that," Becca thanked. "Thanks."

"That's gotta be it," Will snatched the jewel and tried fitting it into the sword of Neptune.

"It doesn't fit," Dax frowned.

"All that for nothing," Ronny sighed.

"Well if that's not the jewel you're looking for," Brownbeard tapped his beard. "Then…"

"Keep it," Rose handed it back.

"From one pirate to another," Becca added.

"Thank ye missies," Brownbeard smiled. "But I'll not be taking things unduly anymore. I offer ye something in exchange." He dug through his beard until he pulled out a small, pinkish pearl. "Ah, me lucky pearl. May it bring ye good fortune in all your journeys." As soon as it ended up it Rose's hand, her tracker beeped. She pulled it out and checked the reading.

"One hundred," Riley blinked. With a thought in her head, Rose gently placed the jewel in the small holder of the sword. It began to glow, causing them all to jump back.

"That's it," Will lifted the sword as those who sat stood. "The pearl is the first jewel of the Corona!"

"Well blow me down," Spencer imitated.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Another chapter out! So they found the first jewel. And Becca got turned into a pirate. And the girls finally got a zord (if you wanna see the general idea of what it looks like, there's a photo link on my profile labeled Spin Driver. Just picture that zord sized and more realistic once you see it, and that's the zord the girls got.) Thanks to reviewers!

Oh, and to zookster, I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna do for once a ranger yet (except for it being Jackie's birthday, and keeping the five retro rangers on it), but as far as that goes, I'm still debating if it'll just be those five or a couple others.


	7. At all Cost

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 7: At all Cost**

_A/N: Ronny gets competitive. Not much to say about this episode, but I've been waiting to write this one because I had a really good idea for it. What characters will return? Who will be shown?_

_Timeline (month) each episode is in:_

_7-9: December (At all Cost – Follow that Ranger)_

_10-12: January (Lights, Camera, Dax – Face to Face part 2)_

_13-15: February (Man of Mercury Part 1 – Behind the Scenes)_

_16-18: March (Just like me – Out of Luck)_

_19 – 21: April! [One gets Away – Once a Ranger part 2 (Jackie's birthday; Ooze's threat comes true)]_

_22-24: May (One fine Day – Ronny on Empty Part 2)_

_25-26: June (Things not Said – Red Ranger Unplugged)_

_27-30: July (Home and Away Part 1 – Two Fallen Foes)_

_31-32: August (first half of the month : Nothing to Lose – Crown and Punishment)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to Starwriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Keep up the pace," Spencer instructed. He drove a golf cart alongside the rangers who were jogging around the Hartford Mansion. It was now early December and things were going great. "Only another mile to go."<p>

"Want to…get out of the cart…and jog along with us?" Will breathed as he ran.

"I do many things around the Hartford estate," the butler replied. "Jogging is not one of them."

"I'm gonna pick it up coming in," Mack challenged. "Anyone care to join me?"

"Uh, uh…I – no," Dax tripped and fell.

"Do I look like I enjoy going even at this speed?" Rose questioned.

"I'm fine thanks," Becca turned down the offer.

"This is nothing," Jackie huffed. She picked up her pace a bit.

"Got it," Mack turned back around and continued forward.

"Are you guys just gonna let him go?" Ronny wondered. "Well I'm not!" She ran to catch up to the other two. "Didn't want you to get lonely."

"Thanks," Mack smiled. Ronny and Jackie zoomed ahead as Mack started to lag behind. He caught up once more. "Sorry. I had to uh, stop and tie my shoe. Besides I thought you'd be further ahead."

"Not while I'm here," Jackie smirked, speeding off.

"Aren't you the one with enhanced speed?" Mack rolled his eyes.

"I don't need that to beat you," Ronny huffed. The two started a mini race, both trying to catch up to Jackie as well as make it back to the Mansion first. It wasn't long before Mack lost his breath and tripped. Ronny caught up to Jackie and the two ran ahead.

* * *

><p>"Aw come on!" Jackie groaned as once again, Ronny beat her in the racing video game. The two had tied in first at arriving back at the mansion. Both were showered and dry when the others game in. the two girls started another game.<p>

"Hey, what kept you guys?" the yellow ranger wondered. "We're on our second game already." Will tossed his towel at her and it landed on her back. She removed it. "Ew. You're all sweaty!" Dax fell over.

"Ha!" Jackie cried as she won this round. "Tied score, one to one."

"Hey, the deal was best two out of three," Ronny stated as she began the next round.

* * *

><p>"Five…" Dax moved his game piece five on the board. He, Ronny, Rose, Will, and Jackie were playing a board game. Riley was away visiting Heaven in Florida for the week, but promised to help when duty called. Becca was on the phone checking up on things in New York. "One two three, four five. A car! Yes yes yes!" he cheered. "I win a convertible Amonnageeja! Uh – amonna – amonna…"<p>

"Ameranarmageny," Rose supplied. "If you can't pronounce it, how do you expect to drive it?"

"He can't drive it," Will scoffed. "It's plastic and only an inch long." He made the spacing of an inch with his fingers. Rose tweaked the distance just a bit.

"Yes, and it's all mine!" Dax grinned.

"Quit the yakking," Ronny whined. "Let's roll the dice. It's my turn." She moved her piece seven as the dice indicated. "Destiny card," she drew a card from the deck. "Take one possession from any player.'" She looked over at the blue ranger who was cuddling the car.

"No," he noticed the look and held it closer. He got up and ran far away from her.

"Good," Jackie chuckled. "Game's over."

"Is winning that important to you?" Rose frowned as she noted Ronny counting the fake money.

"Um, yeah," Ronny nodded. "Winning is what winners do. Where's your competitive spirit?"

"I usually check it at the door when I'm with my friends," Rose replied.

"And I am more stubborn than competitive," Jackie smirked.

"Game time's over," Andrew stated as he walked in. Mack followed him. Becca hung up the phone and joined the others as a case was wheeled in on a table. "Anyone interested in testing out the new blaster besides Mack?"

"Wow," Will awed as the case was opened.

"Count me out," Rose bit her lip. "I've got a play date with Spencer testing zord motherboards!" she ran off.

"Nap time," Will smiled. "Beauty rest." The others gave him looks. "What? Look at me. It works." He walked away.

"Sorry," Dax sighed. "I'm taking some me time to get over the loss of my car." He handed the piece of plastic to Ronny and sulked off.

"I have a certain brunette to kill," Becca turned to glare at her sister in every way but blood, who was now backing away slowly.

"I thought they could use a good laugh!" she protested. Becca ran at her. Jackie yelped and took off.

"Oh yeah," Ronny grinned big and nodded. "This baby will so be mine."

* * *

><p>"Get back here!" Becca growled as she chased her friend around the house.<p>

"You can't kill me!" Jackie stated as she held her hands up in surrender and walked out from behind a corner. "I thought it'd be funny!"

"So you videotaped me as a pirate and sent it to my boyfriend and our friends?" the aqua ranger snarled.

"Yeah," Jackie rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I thought they'd like to know."

"Yet you didn't think someone like Conner or Dustin would find it funny enough to post online?"

"Oh," Jackie bit her lip. "Can't say I have."

"You're lucky I threatened to kill them if they put it up on the internet," Becca sighed. Jackie's tracker beeped, signaling she was needed down in the base. She grinned and took off before Becca could follow.

* * *

><p>"Apparently, even in ranger mode," Andrew mused as the red, yellow, and green rangers entered the room. "The drill blaster's too strong."<p>

"I could get used to it," Ronny shrugged.

"It blew you across the room Ronny," Mack chuckled.

"I just wanna say thanks for saving me from my death," the brunette thanked. "One more second up there and Becca would've killed me!"

"Hartford Industries is developing this stabilizing shield," Andrew continued. "It will neutralize the kick in the drill blaster by dispersing the impact. I found a source that has enough energy to power it, but I don't have time to get it myself." He turned to Jackie. "That's why you're here."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "So where do I need to go to get this power source?"

"In a city of Briarwood," Andrew stated. "There's a rumor there that there's a dragon living in the woods and one of its scales would help power this."

"On it," Jackie fled. A moment later the alarms blared.

"Lava lizards," the mentor gasped. As he alerted the team, Ronny and Mack headed to the fight.

* * *

><p>"Look at that," Riley gasped as the rangers hid behind a rock in the quarry. They were called to investigate the lava lizard issue. The only one not there was Jackie, for she was heading towards Briarwood to get something for Andrew. "They're fighting each other!"<p>

"Want to be on which one you think is going to win?" Ronny challenged. "I'll take the ugly one."

"And that one is?" Rose inquired.

"Shh," Becca hissed. "Hot head, over there." They turned at the same time Moltor did.

"Meddling rangers," he snarled. He fired but they rolled out of the way…sort of. Moltor turned back to his own fight as one lizard finished off the others. "Excellent, my champion. Now your reward." Moltor zapped the lone lizard, transforming him.

"That looks uncomfortable," Mack groaned as the rangers got to their feet.

"It's just an experiment," Moltor explained. "You may not make it, but if you do, you will be the most powerful lizard of them all!" it stopped, revealing a more hideous monster. "It worked! I shall call you Volkan!"

"This is trouble," Mack realized. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the small town of Briarwood, it was another typical day in the Rock Porium. The mystic rangers – minus Susana and Xander who were at classes and Nick who was visiting his adoptive parents – were on shit at the store. Since their time as rangers and going public, they had all enrolled in a local college and still held part time jobs in the music shop. And if the need arose they should be called back to help or there was trouble in the forest, they still had their powers. So now, Vida was at the turntables, Maddie was stocking the shelves, and Chip was working at the cash register. And Toby was in the office doing work. Unfortunately for them – or fortunately, depending on how you view it – it was a slow day.<p>

"Man it's boring around here," the red headed Chip groaned.

"It's the middle of a school day," Maddie shrugged. "What did you expect?"

"I dunno."

"We need something to bring in business," Vida stated as she walked over to her sister and boyfriend. Since their days as mystic rangers, Vida and Chip have become a couple, as well as Susana and Xander. Nick and Maddie would be if Nick returned like he promised.

"You know," Chip mused. "It'd be nice if Jackie, Nick, or Hev stopped by."

"Well Hev's in Florida and Nick's still visiting his parents," Vida bit her lip. "And last I heard from Jackie she became Xander's successor."

"Yeah you told us that and we pretty much left her death threats on her voicemail," Maddie chuckled.

"She's knows what we meant." Then they heard a familiar voice outside the store, singing. Sharing a look, all three ran out to see if their suspicions were right. Across the street heading for the tree the mystics used to get from the park to Rootcore and back. And heading into the tree was their friend, teammate, and sister Jackie heading into the tree.

"Well come on!" Chip grinned. "Let's go say hi!"

"We can't leave Toby to run the store alone," Maddie stated.

"He won't be," Vida rolled her eyes. "Phineas is coming in now." The three raced after their friend.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" the trio called from behind Jackie as they finally caught up to the brunette. She jumped up and turned around, clearly startled.<p>

"Funny guys," she pouted. "Nice to see you too."

"Aw come on," Vida draped an arm around the girl in a sisterly way. "We just saw you walking here and wanted to say hi!"

"So not that it isn't great to see you, but what brings you here?' Maddie wondered.

"Well, everyone knows I'm back in business," the brunette stated.

"By the way, how does it feel being Xander's successor?" Chip smiled.

"Unfortunately it means I'm also one of my dad's successors."

"And how is that bad?" Maddie frowned.

"My _dad _was the _first green _ranger," Jackie explained, emphasizing few choice words. "And anyone who follows ranger history knows that the _first green _ranger was _evil_."

"So in other words, greens started the evil legacy and if you were turned evil again, you'd really be following your dad's footsteps?" Maddie raised an eyebrow. Jackie nodded.

"Anyway, so Mr. Hartford, our mentor, said he needed a dragon scale to power up some weapon," she continued. "So, here I am getting it for him."

"What makes you so sure Fireheart will give you a scale?" Chip smirked.

"He loves me," Jackie returned it with her own. "He'll give me a scale." The four entered Rootcore. Claire was out getting supplies for a potion she was planning to make, so it was just the four of them. They headed over to the den where the dragon was kept. "Fireheart!" at the sound of his name, the dragon let out a roar of happiness.

"Ok well he's at least happy we're here to see him," Vida chuckled.

"Sorry to cut the visit short guys, but I should probably get the scale back as soon as I can," Jackie apologized. She reentered the room holding a scale the dragon gladly gave her.

"We better get back to our shifts anyways," Maddie nodded. She and the other two hugged the girl before leaving. Once out of sight, Jackie turned back to the dragon.

"How about giving me a ride back?"

* * *

><p>"It was the weirdest thing," Mack frowned as the rangers stood around the base, recapping their battle. "When we arrived, the lava lizards were fighting each other until there was just one left."<p>

"Sounds similar to some early tribal customs," Andrew mused. "Where warriors of the same tribe would battle amongst themselves for riches or power."

"Thank goodness we've evolved from there," Ronny stated. They all looked at her. "What?"

"I think I solved the drill blaster energy problem," Andrew spoke, getting their attention as Will slid in. Since only Mack and Ronny had heard it earlier, he felt it best to explain more to the others. "First, I needed to find a dragon scale."

"What?" Will scoffed.

"You know," Rose began. "In Gaelic writings, it is stated that a scale from a dragon holds enough energy to light the world." Andrew nodded.

"Dragons don't exist," Will smirked. "And neither do their scales."

"I can assure you they're real," Riley snorted.

"Let me guess," Becca turned to their mentor. "You sent Jackie to pick one up?"

"Yeah," Andrew bit his lip. "She should've been back by now. Anyway, when the time comes, I'd like Mack to be the first to try it."

"Mack?" Ronny asked. "I can do anything he can do. And chances are, I can do it better. I've proved myself over and over again. On the range, I have the highest scores."

"I know all of that Ronny and…"

"It's all right dad," Mack interrupted. "Ronny can go first." Before anyone else could comment, they felt the ground shake.

"What was that?" Riley wondered. A video appeared on the computer, showing the outside of the mansion. There they saw a dragon –which they could only gape at, especially in Will's case – and their teammate hopping off of it.

"You were saying what about dragons not existing?" Becca grinned. "Meet Fireheart, Jackie's 'pet.'"

"That dragon is her pet?" Rose frowned as Fireheart flew away.

"Not exactly pet," Jackie walked in, turning attention to her. "But he's connected to me on a deeper level. Here's the scale." She tossed Andrew the box.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mack," Ronny called as she entered the game room and spotted the boy in red reading. "Wanna play a game of foosball?"<p>

"Uh, not today," he denied. "I'm trying to finish this book."

"Well, you sure it's not that, uh, you're afraid?"

"No, I'm not afraid."

"Well then you'll play with me," Ronny begged. "Come on. It'll be fun!"

"To be honest Ronny," Mack closed his book. "You kind of take the fun out of playing any game."

"Jackie that's suicide!" the two heard Becca cry as she and the brunette in question stormed in, followed by Riley.

"I don't care what it is," Jackie growled. "You won't stop me." Curious, Mack and Ronny decided to eavesdrop.

"You're talking crazy," Riley tried to reason. They didn't see the other two.

"I'm not talking crazy," Jackie spat. "Try seeing it from my point of view."

"You know we can't say we know how you feel, because we don't," Becca crossed her arms.

"What would you do if it was Patty, huh?" Jackie whipped around. She looked at Riley. "And you would do the same for your sisters or brother."

"I know I would," Riley nodded. "But I wouldn't try something like this without backup!"

"He needs to die now," Jackie hissed. "He dies now, I don't have to worry about his other threat coming true! And I can get Dylan back!"

"You don't even know if he's there," Becca stated. "You didn't find his life signature. You didn't find any human life signature. It could be a trap! He could have purposely set it like that knowing you'd find it so you'd come to the rescue!" Jackie was quiet. Becca did have a valid point. Without another word, the brunette headed for her room.

* * *

><p>"There's no sign of Moltor Mr. Hartford," Dax reported.<p>

"Dax, can you please call me Andrew?" the mentor pleaded. "Every time you say Mr. Hartford I look for my father."

"Got it," the blue ranger nodded. "You want us to think of you as someone young." While the other rangers bit their lips to keep from laughing, Andrew frowned.

"No sign of him here either," Rose called from where she and Riley were working on the search.

"The northern quadrant is clear," the younger one added.

"Keep looking," Andrew advised. "He'll show."

* * *

><p>"Hey Spencer, you got a minute?" Ronny wondered as she entered the kitchen. Spencer was polishing an apple while Jackie sat at the counter writing down some things in a notebook and muttering to herself.<p>

"So long as you don't want to whoop me at a game of anything," the butler resorted to dusting the shelves.

"Okay I admit," the blonde rolled her eyes. "I am a little competitive."

"Ha!" Spencer cried. "A marathon is a little competitive. You are the entire Olympics."

"Well, so?" Ronny whined. "I like to win."

"I imagine it's not your winning that's the problem," Spencer mused. "Rather a matter of having to win at all cost. It gets a bit old."

"But winning is fun!" Ronny argued.

"But in my day, playing was fun," Spencer explained. "Winning was just what happened to one of the participants." The green and yellow ranger's morphers beeped.

"They've found Moltor," Ronny read.

"We gotta go," Jackie fled, leaving her open notebook on the counter. Out of sight, the butler peered over to see what the brunette was working on in the notebook. The page was folded in half. One side read 'To Kill' while the other read 'How to Kill.' Spencer, feeling it wasn't a good sign, thought about what to do.

"I really should ask for a raise," he shook his head. His job was too much.

* * *

><p>"There's no sign of him," Will complained as the rangers appeared in the city, looking for Moltor. Of course, his statement was spoken too soon as the villain appeared behind them.<p>

"Look harder rangers," he smirked. They all turned to see him standing there.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" the now morphed rangers charged Moltor. He charged as well. They were all trying to avoid attacks.

"He's mine!" Mack and Jackie stated.

"Find the scale!" Mack added. Jackie frowned. Earlier, while she and Riley and Becca were arguing, Andrew had told the rest of the team that a dragon scale was sent here, and he needed them to get it before it fell into the wrong hands. Unfortunately, Moltor got his hands on it and now they had to get it back.

"This is too hot," Ronny winced as the rest of the team entered the scorching cave.

"Even the suits won't protect us!" Riley coughed. The temperature kept rising. "From the extreme heat much longer."

"Moltor, your plan to create a super dragon will never succeed," Mack shouted as he and Jackie defended themselves against him. Jackie loved fighting him because where both had fire powers, neither could hurt each other, and she was stronger than him physically. "Not while I'm breathing."

"I'm afraid you're too late," Moltor smirked. "Got to go!" he jumped onto the top of a building. "I hate big noises!"

"Big?" Jackie frowned. "That's a great idea!"

"Spencer, release the zords," Mack ordered through the tracker. The zords appeared and formed two Megazords. Jackie hopped into the Spin Driver megazord while Mack went in his. The others joined him while Becca and Riley joined Jackie.

"It was too hot," Dax explained. "We had to get out."

"What should we do?" Rose wondered.

"Smash the building," Will suggested.

"No," Ronny denied. "That won't stop the heat from rising! Think of something!"

"Maybe we can control the damage," Mack thought. "How about a new zord? Number eight, cement driver, go!" a green cement truck zord soon appeared.

"Sweet!" Riley awed.

"Adding a little gravel," Mack directed the zord. The DriveMax megazord combined with it, making it better. Jackie upgraded the modes on the spin driver megazord.

"It's gonna blow!" Becca spotted the burning building off to the side.

"Hope this works Mack," Rose and Jackie held their breaths. Mack fired at the building stopping the flames. But their battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>"Guys, look at this," Riley whispered with a smirk to her teammates as they entered the game room to find Jackie completely focused on the foosball game Mack and Ronny were playing.<p>

"You guys are still playing?" Will asked as they got closer.

"We went to movie and grabbed some burgers," Dax added.

"What are you up to?" Becca frowned.

"Like ninety games or something?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Same game," Ronny and Jackie began.

"Tie score," the brunette and Mack ended.

"It's just a matter of time before you go down," Ronny smirked. "I've never lost."

"Yeah, nor have I," Mack smiled. Neither took their eyes off the game or lost focus. "Granted, I've only played Spencer, and that's not much to brag about."

"I heard that!" the butler yelled from the vents. Everyone not paying attention to the game closely briefly looked at it. It was getting intense as they fought for the win. But finally, Mack pulled forward and scored.

"And Mack is the winner!" Jackie announced.

"Oh yes!" the red ranger jumped up and down, happy.

"I lost?" Ronny blinked. Everyone was afraid of her next reaction. To their surprise, she began laughing. "You know, it's not so bad. Anyone want to play another?"

"No!" most shouted.

"Move over," Jackie grinned, looking for a challenge. "I'll play." She began the game and she and Ronny went head to head.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, I think I found something," Andrew spoke to the butler when he saw the man holding a tray of tea. Both were down in the ranger base.<p>

"Hopefully it's the papers to set me free from this indentured servitude," Spencer grumbled.

"No such luck my friend," Andrew apologized. "I think I've found where to start our hunt for the next jewel…" he showed the butler the picture in the book as Spencer set down the tray near him. "The legendary Hou-ou bird."

* * *

><p>AN: Would've been out sooner, but yesterday was hell for me. I hope to have a few more chapters up after this weekend so I can hopefully get to "Once a Ranger" by next weekend. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Both Sides Now

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 8: Both Sides Now**

_A/N: So here's the next chapter. What will happen when Will and Jackie are sent on a secret mission and fool the others? Not much to say, so I'll just got on with the chapter. But Ooze's threat will come true soon, maybe in a few chapters._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"It's not just a bird," Rose stated. The rangers were walking through an outdoor market in Turkey looking for the legendary Hou-ou bird. "It's the Hou-ou, the legendary Japanese king of birds, that according to legend, if you set it free, it will give you clues to find the Toru Diamond, the world's most precious diamond."<p>

"Maybe that diamond is one of the next jewels," Riley shrugged, looking at some of the products the market was selling.

"Also, according to legend," Rose continued. "It bestows the holder with great power."

"It's kind of funny, you know," Dax mused. "We come to Turkey to pick up a statue of a bird. Turkey – bird. Get it?"

"Do you stay up late thinking of stuff like that to say?" Ronny wondered, amused.

"Play time's over," Will pulled off his tracker to scan for something. "The office is…" He pointed in front of them. "This way."

"Our source did say they'd leave the door open," Jackie shrugged as she walked forward. The team headed into the door of the office across the street. Inside looked like it had been ransacked.

"Something's not right," Becca mumbled.

"Sure it's not a cultural thing?" Will frowned as they turned on flashlights. "When they say 'leave the door open,' maybe they mean blasted off its hinges."

"Let's find the safe, get the Hou-ou statue, and get out of here," Rose suggested.

"Or we can just get out of here now," Jackie corrected as they approached the broken and opened safe where the Hou-ou was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>"Will and Jackie are still up in Andrew's office," Dax reported as he slid into the base. No one knew what the three were talking about.<p>

"Dad's probably giving them a new zord or something," Mack shrugged. "For all the great work they've been doing."

"I've been doing great work," Dax frowned. "Why don't I get a new zord?"

"I highly doubt that," Becca rolled her eyes. The elevator doors opened as Andrew stepped out, looking dejected.

"You've probably been speculating on why I called Will into my office," he spoke.

"No," everyone denied. "No, we were just…"

"I let them go."

Everyone stopped their talking as they turned to their mentor.

"Will and Jackie? Gone?" Ronny gaped.

"This was not an easy call to make," Andrew sighed. "But their actions left me no choice. Now, let this be a warning to you, team. I asked them to leave me their trackers, but they didn't. That's a lot of power for people so…unstable." Becca frowned. Something was not adding up.

* * *

><p>"Remember the plan?" Jackie asked Will as the two hiked through the forest, hoping to find Miratrix.<p>

"Yes," the black ranger rolled his eyes for the millionth time. "I remember Hartford's plan."

"Not his plan," Jackie shook her head. "Mine. I tell you to run, you better run."

"Why?" Will narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Just do it," Jackie huffed. "You have to trust me about."

"Shh," Will hushed. "There she is. Follow my lead." He led the way as the brunette rolled her eyes, also for the millionth time. He started clapping as Miratrix finished her training. "We've been looking for you."

"Well, bad news," Miratrix glared. "You've found me." She moved in to kill. Before he could use his tracker, Jackie threw up her firewall. Yet, he morphed anyway and went to fight her. The two went at it, neither landing much hits. Jackie, again, rolled her eyes and sighed before sending a fire ball to break the two apart. Both stood and faced each other.

"No," Will kept himself from continuing. He instantly demorphed and helped her up. She frowned.

"You had me," she frowned.

"Very observant," Jackie nodded as she joined them. "But we're not here to hurt you."

"Rather, we have a little proposition," Will smirked. "Us three join forces."

"Think about it," Jackie begged, making sure she had her eyes briefly flash while pasting a smirk on her face. "No one could ever stop us."

"You two and me?" Miratrix raised an eyebrow. "Won't the other rangers get jealous?"

"It doesn't matter," Will scoffed. "They fired us."

"Oh what did you do," Miratrix faked concern. "Forget to clean your zord?"

"Actually, I did," Jackie bit her lip. "But that's not the point."

"Just sold some of the zord technology to a rival," Will completed. "Needed money, and frankly, being a ranger doesn't pay too well."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Miratrix whipped around.

"Au contraire," Will shook his head. "You see, you're a woman for your own gain." Jackie shut her eyes and blocked her ears to avoid Will's attempt of flirting. Sure, he was just pretending, but it still grossed her out when someone flirted with the real enemy. "Nothing more powerful, and if I must say, more attractive than that."

"Stop," Miratrix grinned. "I'm blushing. You're cocky. I like that."

"I prefer to call it confidence," Will smirked. Jackie looked and uncovered her ears, sure the flirting was over.

"And there's nothing you wouldn't do to team up with me," Miratrix continued.

"Nada," both rangers shook their heads.

* * *

><p>"Will may have broken a rule or two," Ronny mused as the rangers were trying to think of exactly why Andrew fired the black and green rangers. They were in the base, like usual. "Or three. But he's not going to turn against us. It's just a tracker."<p>

"And Jackie wouldn't either," Riley piped in. "Would she?"

"Not intentionally," Becca shrugged.

"Yeah, a tracker with enough power to cause worldwide destruction," Dax sighed.

"Better keep looking," Rose suggested.

* * *

><p>"Did you get it?" Miratrix questioned as she and Jackie walked over to Will, who had just come of a building. He was sent inside to retrieve the object they needed.<p>

"You mean this?" he grinned, turning to show them his prize.

"It is the only thermal bivalve reticulating laser in existence," Miratrix nodded. "And now, it's mine." She went to reach for it, but Will pulled it back. Then he calmly handed it to her.

"Show of," Jackie scoffed at him so only he would here. "If you want to show off to impress people, do it in front of Ronny." Will elbowed her in the stomach. But he had to admit he did like the yellow ranger.

"Thanks," Miratrix took off. Will grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Glad you're happy," he stated. "But what about us?" They heard motors in the near distance.

"Show time," the young brunette grinned. The bikes and jeep stopped by them.

"There they are," Dax pointed. They got off and out of the vehicles. "And see? They haven't turned bad! In fact, look who they've captured!"

"Nice going guys," Ronny thanked. "You've got her."

"Got her?" Will scoffed. "I'm afraid your mistaken. It is us who have gotten you." He and Jackie quickly morphed, but the brunette made she her eyes flashed before she followed. The others winced as they noticed it, wondering why her eyes were like that. Both laughed evilly, though Jackie's was more believable. The rangers frowned as Will took his blaster and shot them down.

"I hate it when dad's right," Mack groaned. They all rose to their feet.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" they all morphed.

"You're gonna regret finding us," Will snorted. Jackie had yet to make a sound. She knew that with Becca there, she had to make it seem it was really Jahi who was out. To help it, she kept making her eyes flash. Both rangers charged at the others and began the fight.

"Alright princess," Jackie smirked at her friend. "You and me, one on one."

"I'm up for the challenge," Becca accepted. The two began fighting. "You know, I've been wondering, since you have a working alone policy, why are you working with those two rather than fighting them?"

"Who says it isn't part of my plan?" Jackie growled. "Work with one of my enemies to get them to lead me where what I need is. Common strategy." She noticed Will was thrown back towards Miratrix.

"That's your plan?" Becca raised an eyebrow as she went for a blow. "Seems small compared to the ones you've had in the past."

"Can it smartass!" Jackie hissed. She flung the ranger toward her friends and went to stand back with Miratrix. As Will went to fight the others, Miratrix placed the jewel of her necklace into the holder of the laser. With it in place, she began pressing buttons. In a matter of seconds, the gem disappeared and a blue creature took its place a few feet away on the ground. The creature stood.

"What?" all the rangers, including Will, frowned.

"You took your time getting me out Miratrix," the thing spoke.

"Who's that?" Will demanded, standing off to the side away from the other rangers.

"I'm Kamdor!" Kamdor roared. "Prepare to fall." He jumped and attacked six of the eight rangers.

"This is great," Jackie smirked, keeping her evil act up.

'_I bet it is,' _a taunting voice inside her smirked as well, feeling a chance to come free.

"Get out of my head!" Jackie snarled, wanting Jahi to leave her alone for good.

'_Sorry princess,' _Jahi grinned. _'But the longer you pretend to be me, the more chance I have of coming out.'_

"Leave me the hell alone!" Jackie growled as she clutched her head. Becca noticed this when Kamdor struck her down.

"I knew it," she muttered. She got back up and into the fight. The black and green rangers hung back from the battle along with Miratrix. The other rangers were fought until they all hit the ground, demorphing. Or at least Dax did. Miratrix decided to get in on the action. She took on the four girls as Mack handled Kamdor. The girls were flung to the ground and demorphed. The battle ended when Mack was last to fall.

"Come Miratrix," Kamdor ordered. "There is much to do."

"Hey!" Will called as he and Jackie, feeling a little better but rubbing her head from a headache she got. "Where are you going? What about the rangers?"

"They are defeated," Kamdor growled. "They pose no problem." The two turned to move away.

"Don't you ever learn?" Jackie drew her sword, shocking everyone. Becca was shocked because she hoped that it was only Jackie and not Jahi. "Rangers are never fully defeated until their dead. Fortunately for you, that's my job." Everyone was frowning at her know. "But that also means I have to kill you as well." Her eyes flashed their signature colors and this time, there was green specs added to it. Becca noticed it an gasped. And this time, they stayed that way for a bit longer.

"Huh?" Kamdor frowned.

"Confused?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe this'll answer your question!" she unleashed a fire bomb and she and Will disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"Well if there was any doubt about Will," Mack sighed as they all trudged into the base. "I guess that's been resolved."<p>

"I'd have bet anything that Will would never go to the other side," Ronny looked down. Riley patted her shoulder sympathetically. "And I don't lose bets."

"And what was with Jackie?" Rose brought up. "I mean, the whole glowing eyes thing was just creepy."

"I can't believe he's with her," Dax ignored the pink ranger. "You don't just hook up with a friend's ex!" Seeing the girls confused looks, the boys shared their own.

"Man law," they answered.

"Ok but again, what was with Jackie?" Rose inquired.

"Mack where's your dad?" Becca groaned. "I need to kill him."

"Why?" the red ranger frowned, backing away slightly.

"Because he left the world to die," Becca trudged up the stairs to find their mentor.

* * *

><p>"Jackie, you alright?" Will asked as the two appeared in the forest, demorphed. The brunette was breathing heavily and leaning against a tree. She was holding her head in her hands and looked as if he was struggling. He went to help her.<p>

"Go," she breathed. "You need to get out of here."

"What?" he blinked. "You're coming with me. This is our mission."

"I can't go on," Jackie argued. "You got to trust me on this. You have to finish this by yourself." A look into her eyes which flashed told him he better listen. He ran off to search for Kamdor and Miratrix.

* * *

><p>"You sure you trust him?" Will narrowed his eyes at Kamdor as he entered the cave. Miratrix and the blue guy were already there, waiting for him.<p>

"Trust Kamdor?" Miratrix raised an eyebrow. "Two years ago, I got into some trouble on a distant planet, and he was captured, saving me. They confined him for eternity inside that crystal. But it took me two years to find the device that could set him free."She paused. "By the way, did I thank you for that? Thank you."

"Shouldn't it be us who doesn't trust you?" Kamdor spun to face the black ranger.

"I was just saying," Will held his hands up.

"Silence!" Kamdor snapped. "You and the other one will need to prove yourselves."

"We're getting a little tired of proving ourselves," Will whined.

"Had I known those we were fighting were your former friends," Kamdor mused. "I would have destroyed them. But since you were so eager, prove yourself by destroying the power rangers."

* * *

><p>"How about now?" Andrew asked as the team minus Becca stood at the mainframe. The aqua ranger came in at that moment, looking a bit pissed, but didn't speak up.<p>

"Nothing," Riley reported.

"Not a sign of Will or Jackie's tracker's imprint anywhere," Rose elaborated.

"How can they block their signal?" Mack wondered.

"Well, you know Will," Ronny had an excuse for the black ranger. "If there's a way, he'll find it."

"Wait a sec," Dax paused. "Go back." The screen shifted. "Right there."

"That's an awfully weak signal," Ronny frowned.

"But it's a place to start," Mack sighed. All the rangers, again without Becca, ran out. Instead, the aqua ranger glared at their mentor.

"Aren't you going to?" Andrew asked.

"Not when I have a friend to save," Becca began a deeper search for Jackie on the mainframe. "By the way, nice plan, but do your research next time."

"What are you talking about?" Andrew frowned. Becca began explaining. She'd have to tell the others later.

* * *

><p>"I'm picking up a signal over there," Dax pointed as five rangers walked through the forest. The only one not with them that hasn't turned sides was Becca. Will stepped out from behind a tree.<p>

"You are so predictable," he snorted.

"You know we have to bring you in," Mack rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" Will held his hands up in surrender. "You don't get it, do you? I let you find my signal. You didn't find me. I brought you here."

"It's a trap," Rose concluded.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" As they morphed, so did Will. From the distance, Kamdor and Miratrix were watching Will take on his friends. But out of nowhere, a fire bomb blew them all back. When the smoke cleared and everyone looked at the figure, they saw a morphed lavender ranger. They all frowned. The uniform was nothing like their own. Who was this. The ranger was clearly female, based on the skirt the uniform had, and she was looking as if she was checking out her nails, bored.

"This is getting easier with each new team," she sighed.

"Who are you?" Riley groaned as they all got up.

"You don't recognize me cousin?" the lavender ranger frowned.

"Jackie?"

"Close enough," the brunette shrugged.

"What's gotten into you?" Ronny wondered.

"Common sense," Jackie smirked. "And the want for you all to die." Kamdor and Miratrix snickered and grinned. "Which includes you two." Both shut up and everyone else present frowned.

"You trying to kill yourself while you're at it?" Becca appeared, morphed in her gold ranger uniform.

"If it isn't my pathetic teammate," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I know your game," Becca drew her weapon, ready to strike. "Leave them out of this. Besides, why are you wearing that uniform when you know it's going to kill you?"

"As I made it clear before, it's simply so I can kill my other half," the brunette scoffed. "Surely you'd know that by now."

"And as we told you before, Jahi," Becca used the monster's real name. "It'll kill both of you. And besides, I thought you'd attack the slime ball first, considering what he did to your family."

"You have a point," Jahi mused thoughtfully. "You'll all live…for now." She demorphed and fled in the blink of an eye. Becca sighed longingly. She knew it was going to be a long road. Will pulled out a tracker and pushed a few buttons. In a flash, the other rangers were gone.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Everyone frowned when they were back in the base in their civilian forms.<p>

"What just happened?" Mack looked around.

"How did we get here?" Ronny wondered.

"How did we leave there?" Rose frowned.

"Are my arms on the right side?" Dax shook his arms. "They feel weird."

"I will answer all your questions, even Dax's," Andrew stated.

"So you can answer me when I ask why the hell my cousin was going to kill us?" Riley blinked.

"Somewhat," their mentor nodded. "But first, are you all ok? You're all here because I modified Will's tracker to send you here."

"Why?" Mack asked.

"Because he, Will, and Jackie have us set up," Rose pieced it together. "Am I right?"

"As Becca was when she put it together," Andrew smiled.

"Then they haven't joined Miratrix?" Dax wondered.

"Not exactly," Andrew and Becca chorused.

"Will has infiltrated Miratrix's ranks," Andrew explained. "In order to get her to lead us to the Hou-ou, which she stole from under us in Istanbul."

"How do you know it was her?" Riley questioned.

"Well, if it was Moltor or Flurious," Andrew reasoned. "Someone surely would've seen a monster walking the streets."

"Good deduction Mr. Hartford," Ronny smiled. "So, you really didn't fire Will and Jackie?"

"No," Andrew shook his head. "They convinced me, in order to go undercover successfully, we all had to be convincing, or it could have cost them their lives."

"So now we hope Miratrix bought the act," Becca grumbled.

"Well if you ask me, Jackie seemed a little too convincing," Mack groaned.

"I can explain that," Becca piped in. "The reason I figured out something was wrong was when Mr. Hartford told us he fired them and they ran off with their trackers. At the battle, my idea was confirmed when Jackie and Will were fighting against us. Jackie put herself at risk to help us."

"How…"

"Hush," Becca interrupted Dax. "As I was saying, in the first battle, for the most part, it was really Jackie pretending. But after Kamdor appeared, she was really turning. As far as her eyes flashing, every time she goes evil, they gain the ranger color she's currently sporting. This isn't the first time she's gone evil. And she's very deadly when she is."

"So she's really turned?" Mack frowned.

"Not purposely," Becca nodded. "There are only two known ways she can go evil: she's under some sort of spell, or she's made angry beyond the point where she can't control it. But when she's evil she's fighting three battles."

"What…"

"What I mean is," the aqua ranger rolled her eyes. "She works for herself. First, know that her evil half is known as Jahi and the eyes flashing thing is hereditary, since her father does it to. Second, the three battles. Since she works for herself, she fights against the rangers, as most evil rangers do, but she also fights against the ranger's enemy because she wants to control the world for herself. The third fight is with herself. When Jahi takes over, Jackie is buried deep down and resurfaces as soon as she can. It takes a different kind of power to help bring her back, and only she can initiate it. So when you're fighting an evil Jackie, it's not her, yet it is."

"Now I have a question," Dax raised his hand. "What was the cool suit she had and why did you say it was killing her?"

"Seriously, did anyone bother to look up ranger history?" Becca groaned. "After her first time as a ranger in 2003, me, her, and a bunch of others were sent back in time to get a power to help stop an old enemy who returned and is still out there. We landed in 1984 and she was stuck there longer. After me and her boyfriend left, things didn't get better. Every day it got closer to her birth, she was dying, and accepting a power after that meant she would only die faster. She got the zeo powers in 1985 when she was kidnapped by the evil in that time and turned evil. She was brainwashed, and that was the first time she went evil. Of course, she was freed, and went home later that day. But every time she uses her zeo powers, they'll slowly kill her." Everyone was silent and blinked.

"Okay," Riley drawled out the word. "So I have a cousin who tends to go evil every time she becomes a ranger?" Becca shrugged and nodded. "Great."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Becca turned to leave. "I have some calls to make regarding bringing her back."

* * *

><p>"What?" Hunter blinked as he sat in the couch of his lonely apartment. He was on the phone with Becca, hearing his girlfriend was evil again. He was hoping it wasn't true, but he knew it was. "Are you sure?"<p>

"_Glowing eyes this time with green specs," _Becca recounted the symptoms. _"Attempted suicide again by using the forbidden morpher, and the whole 'I'm going to kill everyone who gets in my way of taking over the world' manner. I think I know when my sis goes evil."_

"Well do the others know the difference between my girlfriend and her evil half?"

"_They're still letting my explanation set in."_

"What caused it this time?"

"_Not entirely sure," _the aqua ranger bit her lip. _"She and Will went on a mission to pretend to work against us so they could get close to the enemy and steal back an artifact useful to us and highly powerful. I guess she ended up turning for real in the process. As far as I know, she wasn't angry or put under a spell."_

"Maybe because she was pretending to be evil, it allowed Jahi to come up a little and eventually come out," Hunter mused.

"_Why didn't I think of that?"_

"Because you're a whack job," Hunter smirked. He hung up to avoid her protests. Grabbing his jacket, he headed out the door and in search of his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Hey cool it everyone," Ronny ordered. They were still in the base searching for either Jackie or Will, but more so the one who wasn't truly evil. "I'm picking up something."<p>

"Oh, it's probably just static," Dax sighed as they headed over.

"No, it's too rhythmic," Riley denied the possibility.

"It's Morse code," Rose concluded. "It might be a message from Will."

"Can anyone translate Morse code?" Becca wondered.

"By the age of four," Rose smiled as she began translating. "Mr. Hartford was right. She has the Hou-ou."

* * *

><p>"I gotta get away," Jackie breathed as she fought for control. She didn't know where she was running, just that it was away from San Angeles. She knew what was going on, and she knew it was dangerous. But it wasn't time to recover yet.<p>

"No!" Jahi turned her around. Both were at the same level of the surface and fighting, as usual. "I have to go back and fight!"

"I won't!" Jackie stepped back. She gripped her head and concentrated on freeing herself. It was proving to be difficult.

"Stop this!" Jahi hissed. "Cooperate and I'll spare your friends!"

"Yeah right," the brunette scoffed. "I know not to make deals with you." Jahi could feel the girl concentrating harder and felt herself going under.

"No, don't you dare!" she threatened.

"Watch me," Jackie sneered. "Ninjetti, the dragon!" and she began to glow in all her ranger colors. And a few trees away, the crimson glow quickly followed.

In Briarwood at the Rock Porium where they former mystics were working, Susana, Chip, Heaven (who was visiting), Vida, Maddie, and Xander felt their heads shoot toward the sky as they glowed in both their ranger colors. And Nick, wherever he was visiting his adoptive parents (they will play a role in the sequel, or their biological kid will) and felt himself doing the same.

In Reefside at the local teen hangout where everyone was, Tommy and Kim, and now even little Ella who was a couple months away from turning three, felt their heads rise to the sky and they began to glow. Ella was glowing maroon as her squirrel spirit came to life. Even Ethan who was fixing one of the computers was doing the same. And from behind the bar counter, Billy was doing the same. Hayley, who was beside them all, groaned and dropped her head. Here came explaining to the now curious customers.

Over in New York, Kira was practicing guitar when she did the same. Conner walked in to see her glowing yellow and fuchsia. As Trent walked into the room as well, both boys heads shot up as they began to glow.

But in Angel Grove, the remaining three of the original six Ninjetti were doing the same. Adam and Rocky were at Adam's dojo as it happened while Aisha was hanging out with Tanya.

And wherever they were, Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon felt themselves following Unfortunately for two of the boys, they were in the middle of class (they're college freshmen).

* * *

><p>"Get them," Miratrix ordered the latest monster. Will was back helping them (no longer pretending) and fighting Kamdor in the distance. The others were facing Miratrix and now this monster. Mid battle, a glow stopped them all. "Huh?"<p>

"What's going on?"Ronny frowned as they continued fighting. They noticed the aqua ranger, head facing the sky, and an aqua, gold, and purple glow surrounding her. She wasn't moving.

"Fight now, questions later!" Mack called.

"Come on," Hunter whispered as he slowly walked over to the unconscious form of his girlfriend. The process of her turning back was over, so he moved forward. His monkey spirit had led him to her as always. Careful not to awake her knowing she'd need some rest, he picked her up and carried her off bridal style.

* * *

><p>AN: So Jackie briefly went evil, but quickly brought herself back. I decided to make Ivan's threat come true before "Once a Ranger" because the part that would coincide with it will now happen sooner than I planned. Somewhere between chapters 13-15 his threat will come true, but how (that's in the month of February, the month Ella was born). So what'll happen next with questions and what not?


	9. Follow the Ranger

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 9: Follow the Ranger**

_A/N: Jackie gets a surprise. She's not much fighting in the show, but I will show scenes with her in place of fight scenes and scenes that aren't fight scenes with the other rangers. Anyway, only about 4 or 6 more chapters until Ivan Ooze's threat comes true. Who are the victims (since when he made the threat, he said two) and what will happen to them? When will Jackie return to her home team? _

_Song is "How far do you Wanna Go?" by Gloriana._

_**Disclaimer: **__Anything not in the show regularly I own (minus the song). Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Dry flakes of salmon," Spencer spoke as he fed the fish in the fish tank located in the game room of the Hartford Mansion. "Halibut, blue cod, krill, crab, clam, herring, squid, and shrimp."He looked at the label. "Well well. Bon appétit, little fishes." He dumped some fish food into the tank. "Soon, you may grow up and become fish food yourselves."<p>

"Very encouraging words their Spencer," Riley grinned as she and Becca walked into the room and caught the last part of the statement.

"Spencer?" Andrew called as he entered and the girls headed into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"My job sir, as usual," Spencer replied. "Might I remind you sir, that it was not long ago I was feeding dukes and earls."

"Yes, you remind me every day. Have you seen the rangers?"

"I believe Miss Riley and Miss Becca are in the kitchen. And indeed I have sir."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Spencer, where are the rangers?"

"Oh, I gave them a couple hours off sir to do whatever it is young people do these days. And well, Miss Jackie hasn't been heard from in a few days."

"Good. A little R and R will build morale," the mentor agreed. "As for Jackie, I hope we find her soon."

"Don't worry Mr. Hartford," Becca assured. "She's safe. She'll return when she wants to. Since she's a ninja, she can survive in most any environment. Oh, and when she does return, might I advise you to stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Because she'll probably kill you for sending her on the pretending to be evil mission that caused her to really go evil." The two girls left the room and went to find Ronny and Rose to have a girls day.

"Well, I have to confess Spencer," Andrew sighed. "I'm still worried about Mack. I'm afraid I always will."

"Indeed sir," Spencer nodded as the two left. From the couch where he was slouched down and reading and out of sight, Mack looked over his shoulder where the two men were once standing.

"Like I haven't proven myself already," he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I bumped in<br>to your best friend  
>Said you're talking<br>And thinking of leaving  
>Everything you've ever known<br>How far do you wanna go?**

**Spent the summer months**  
><strong>Saving just enough<strong>  
><strong>Working fast food drive through<strong>  
><strong>For that old fast black fixer up<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>

"Ugh," Jackie groaned as she came to. She felt herself lying on a soft bed with her head against the pillows. Her vision was blurred when she woke up, but she blinked it away. It became clear and she identified hers and Hunter's bedroom in their apartment. Groaning again, she was wondering how she got her. That was until she remembered going evil briefly.

"Hey, you're up," Hunter greeted his girlfriend with a warm smile. He entered the room from the hallway and sat by his girlfriend. Jackie was still a bit groggy, but she could tell it was night because she was wearing a pink nightgown and he was in his pajama pants. He kissed her as she scooted over to make room for him on the bed. Sighing, she leaned into him and buried her head in his chest.

"How long was I out of it this time?" she mumbled. Hunter smiled more, anticipating her reaction.

"Well, you went evil for a day," he counted. "And I found you. How come it's always me who finds you?"

"Because I call for my monkey," Jackie grinned, looking up at him. "Every time."

"That was three days ago," Hunter smirked. Jackie's eyes widened in shock.

"I was out cold for three days?" she rasped out, blinking. Hunter chuckled and nodded before kissing her again. "What day is it?"

"December twenty third," Hunter stated. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"I totally forgot!" Jackie smacked her fore head. With becoming a ranger, she forgot to work on her presents. For her sisters – Becca, Dianne, Tori, Kira, Leanne, Vida, Maddie, Ronny, and Rose – she was going to make them friendship bracelets that read 'sisters forever,' despite the fact Rose and Ronny never met most of the other girls. For her parents, she got them a gift card to their favorite restaurant. Conner she got an autographed soccer ball. Ethan was getting the newest video game before it hit stores (it helps you can pull strings when you're a famous rock star). Brandon, Alan, and Jimmy were each getting an iTunes gift card because she didn't know what else to get her cousins. For uncle Adam and aunt Tanya, she was getting them a vase (they had been wanting something to use as a decoration in their main hallway of their house) with yellow flowers in it. All her other aunts and Uncles were getting gift cards to their favorite restaurants. Blake was getting new bike gloves along with Dustin, and Shane would get a set of new knee and elbow pads. Cam would be getting a Rubix cube. Trent was getting a new sketchpad. And what she had for Ella was a plush squirrel. She wasn't sure on what to get Hunter yet. "I still have to get some last minute gifts!"

"Hey calm down," he soothed. "I saw your list of what you were getting everyone and got what I could for you."

"Now I'm really glad I didn't know what I was getting you yet," the brunette giggled.

"Well, I think I can give you my present for you a couple days early," Hunter grinned. He moved off the bed and knelt down beside it.

**Are you looking for a little more  
>Than this hold-you-down broken town<br>Better leave now or you'll never know  
>How far do you wanna go?<strong>

**I can be the one you can be my two**  
><strong>We can run away, disappear<strong>  
><strong>Get the hell out of here<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you'll come with me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you'll run with me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you love me<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>

**There's an open sky**  
><strong>staring back at us<strong>  
><strong>And it's daring us<strong>  
><strong>to tear it up<strong>  
><strong>Bury that town in a cloud of dust<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>

**Are you looking for a little more**  
><strong>Than this hold-you-down broken town<strong>  
><strong>Better leave now or you'll never know<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>

**I can be the one you can be my two**  
><strong>We can run away, disappear<strong>  
><strong>Get the hell out of here<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you'll come with me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you'll run with me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you love me<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>

"Huh?" Jackie blinked, confused. What was going on? She saw how Hunter shifted onto one knee and pulled out a small box. He took her hand in one of his as he opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring shining in the light. Jackie gasped and covered her mouth in shock with her free hand.

"Jackie," Hunter spoke. She looked at him, unable to avert her eyes from him and the ring. "Since I first saw you I fell in love with you. I've had girlfriends before, but I never loved them how I love you. You're the only one I love and will always love. Jackie, will you marry me?"

**Bigger dreams came  
>from smaller things baby<br>Yeah maybe we are a little crazy  
>But I see that look in your eye<br>And I can tell your ready to roll  
>I just need to know<br>How far do you wanna go?  
>How far do you wanna go?<strong>

**Are you looking for a little more**  
><strong>Than this hold-you-down broken town<strong>  
><strong>Better leave now or you'll never know<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>

**I can be the one you can be my two**  
><strong>We can run away, disappear<strong>  
><strong>Get the hell out here<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you'll come with me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you'll run with me<strong>  
><strong>Tell me you love me<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>  
><strong>How far do you wanna go?<strong>

Jackie was silent. Staring in shock and blinking back tears. She felt the same way about Hunter. She loved him and always will. Hunter was getting nervous waiting for her answer. But it came when she knelt down beside him and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He took that as a yes and put the ring on her finger as they made out. She didn't object, showing it as a good sign. When they pulled away both needing air, she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"That answer your question monkey boy?" she teased slightly.

"If it means yes, then yes," Hunter kissed her again. The two started making out before Jackie's eyes widened as she realized something. She pulled away and he frowned. The brunette shot up and began to get dressed. "Something wrong?"

"Sorry to leave like this," she apologized. "But my teammates, Becca especially, are probably wondering where the hell I am if I turned good and waiting to see me and get answers." She ran back to him and kissed him for a minute. "I'll come back tomorrow for Christmas and we'll celebrate." She ran out, leaving her now fiancé to smirk and laugh at her craziness. He knew he was getting himself into a family of whack jobs, but he wasn't ashamed to admit he was one as well and always will be. All rangers were whack jobs, one and all.

* * *

><p>"Mack, shouldn't you be in the control center with the team rather than playing?" Spencer wondered as he walked in and spotted the boy climbing the rock wall.<p>

"I should be, but hey," the boy shrugged. "I don't want to worry my dad."

"I see," Spencer blinked. Mack hopped off the wall and landed feet first on the floor. "I take it from your rather snippy retort, you overheard our conversation earlier."

"Yeah," Mack sighed. "I thought I'd proven myself but if he doesn't think I can be a good ranger…"

"If I may," Spencer interrupted. "I'd like to suggest that you ask your father what he meant before you go jumping to conclusions. Communication is the key to a strong relationship." And at that moment, his tracker beeped.

"Guess it'll have to wait," Mack stated.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! Ella! I'm back!" Jackie called as she entered her parent's house in Reefside in the middle of the woods. She let herself in since she still had a key to the place. The two year old brunette walked towards her sister and made motions to be picked up. Jackie laughed as she held her sister and her mom came out to greet her.<p>

"Hey sweetie," she greeted one of her two eldest daughters. "How are you?"

"Tired, excited, happy, nervous, I don't know," the green ranger became frustrated.

"Something bad in the ranger world?" Kim raised an eyebrow as she took Ella and set the girl on the floor. The two girls made their way to the kitchen to talk and left Ella to play. Jackie admired her sister because although she had the brain of a two year old, she was very smart and had a photographic memory. "You know, besides going evil again. How did that happen anyway?"

"Mr. Hartford sent me and Will to infiltrate the enemy who stole an artifact from us," Jackie explained as she sat. "While we were pretending to be evil, I actually went evil."

"You weren't angry or under a spell, were you?"

"Nah. But if I was, it would've taken me longer to get back."

"So where have you been the past three days since then?"

"Hunter, as usual, found me and brought me to the apartment. I've been out cold for three days and woke up a bit earlier," Jackie smiled wide. "But that's not the only reason I'm here. I kind of need your help."

"With?" Kim prompted.

"My wedding plans," Jackie showed her mother the ring. Kim squealed in delight.

"My baby girl is getting married!" she admired the ring. Unfortunately, the moment was interrupted when the brunette's tracker went off. "Now?"

"Sorry mom, but duty calls," Jackie shrugged. "Tell dad my news when he gets back!" she called as she left.

* * *

><p>"Damn," Jackie swore when she reached the battle scene. She hid before she was caught and began thinking of a battle plan. Mack was battling Flurious and Moltor while the others handled the foot soldiers. Mack was staring in shock as the two villains deflected a blast from him when he used the drive vest and weapon. Then out of nowhere, a huge dog caught everyone's attention. "Holy shit!"<p>

"Let's rev it up!" Mack suggested when the team regrouped with weapons drawn. "Spencer, the zords!" the machines raced in as the two megazords formed. Apparently the monster thing was a zord run by the villainous brothers. They ran and hit the DriveMax megazord. Becca and Riley were having trouble controlling the spin drive Megazord because Jackie wasn't there.

"This thing is too strong," Dax complained.

"Come on Dax," Riley encouraged. "Hang in there!"

"We need more power!" Mack stated. "Send backup!" the Drill and Cement drivers came onto the scene and attached themselves to the megazord. They went to fire, but Moltor used a counter attack. Their weapons were held down. "Those vice grip hands won't release!"

"We're losing power!" Ronny reported.

"It's down fifty percent," Rose added. Jackie winced. She had to act fast if they were to make it out of the fight. But she wasn't sure how to make her grand appearance. And her plan had to change when the Dragonizer came out of hiding. It surfaced behind the DriveMax megazord. The Spin Drive Megazord was breaking down with only two controlling it. The Dragonizer swung at both zords, knocking them around. Both megazords fell.

"We gotta try something else," Becca suggested.

"Activating crane and shovel drivers," Mack pushed the codes in. the two zords appeared.

"Blast those machines!" Moltor grumbled. The two incoming zords were being fired at.

"They're getting blasted!" Will cried.

"They've been damaged!" Rose stated.

"Back to plan A," Mack made the megazord stand. The spin drive Megazord was still down, but the DriveMax went back to the original form. The hiding brunette watched as the megazord was beaten and caught in a chain. They were blasted away and apart by Flurious. The zord was reeled in to the villains. Everyone but Mack was on the ground, demorphed, and in pain. Realizing what the red ranger must've done, Jackie ninja streaked to the zord without being seen and hid again.

"Where's Mack?" Rose demanded as they sat up.

"He's still inside the megazord!" Will grumbled. All they could do was watch as the Megazords were dragged off. Mack was lying demorphed on a piece of it, in pain. Jackie was by him advising him to stay still. Thankfully, none of the others could hear her.

* * *

><p>"Yes," Moltor grinned as he and his brother placed the megazords on the island. "We have their megazords."<p>

"It seems that's not all we have," Flurious smirked. "There's still two life forms aboard. And soon, Jackie and Mack found themselves handcuffed and being led to who knew where.

"Let us go," the leader of the two rangers demanded. Jackie didn't mind playing prisoner. She's done it before and knew the worst that could happen, but knew how to get out of it.

"Let's destroy them now," Moltor shoved them forward.

"Hey," Jackie spat, shrugging his hand off. "No touchy the fire ninja!"

"You'll never get away with this," Mack stated.

"Let me put your mind at ease," Flurious turned around and placed his hands on the rangers shoulders. "This island is completely secret." Fed up, Jackie let the heat rise through her and burned the ice man's hand. He pulled it away and glared.

"Don't underestimate your opponent," she recited. Flurious shoved them forward.

* * *

><p>"Guys, what happened out there?" Andrew demanded as the rest of the team slid into the base. No one had seen Jackie streak onto the Megazords to help Mack, so none of them knew where she was, let alone if she was on their side.<p>

"Flurious and Moltor teamed up," Becca bit her lip.

"They got us from both sides," Ronny added.

"That was brutal," Dax agreed.

"Mack's all alone," Will realized. "We got to find him."

"We'll do everything we can Mr. Hartford," Rose assured.

"And knowing Mack," Riley began. "If we can't find him, he'll find us." The team set to work around the computers.

* * *

><p>"This was a waste of time," Moltor grumbled as he shoved Jackie and Mack into the cave where Norg was finishing up a big cage. "There are other ways of dealing with these rangers. They're too powerful to keep in a cell."<p>

"Oh brother," Flurious sighed. "You've always been so short sighted. If we can't operate their megazords, then we'll need them." Moltor shoved the two rangers into the cave. Norg shut the door. "Anyway, Norg will make sure they don't try anything. Won't you Norg?"

"Uh, actually," the yeti began. "I don't like weapons." Flurious put his staff in the creature's hand. "Until now." The two brothers left the cave in opposite directions.

"What's their weakness?" Mack wondered as he thought. Jackie was already working on getting the cuffs off. She pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and used it to pick the lock. Mack heard a clang and turned to the brunette, who was rubbing her wrists. Jackie walked over to him and unlocked his cuffs as well. The pair fell to the ground and both rangers grinned. Step one of escaping was complete.

* * *

><p>"Ok," Rose sighed as the rangers looked at the screen. "Let's think guys. If he's captured somewhere, he's going to do what it takes to send out a distress signal."<p>

"And when he does," Will caught on. "We'll have to get to him quickly."

"And we'll need some serious fire power," Dax added.

"Would help if Jackie didn't go whack job on us," Riley groaned.

"Correction: if she didn't go evil on us," the aqua ranger corrected. "There's a fine line between the two when it comes to her."

"We better get those zords fixed and fast," Ronny suggested. "Who wants to be on my pit crew?"

"Don't have to ask us twice," Will responded as they all followed.

* * *

><p>"Norg," Mack mused as he and Jackie tried to think of ways to escape. For now, they were making conversation with the yeti. "That's an interesting name."<p>

"But it fits," Jackie smiled. "He's so fluffy and cuddly like a teddy bear!" Mack gave her a strange look. He didn't know that she tended to have girlish moments and going temporarily evil caused her to be a bit loopy afterwards. But she did tell him she was back for good and hopefully would stay that way. The brunette also found time to explain to him how and why she went evil. "What?"

"It's a family name," Norg replied. "Yeah it's sort for No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-rg." The two rangers nodded. "I shouldn't be talking to you. Gonna get in trouble. Gonna be quiet now. That's what I'm doing."

"You know," Mack began. "For being brothers, Moltor and Flurious don't seem to like each other very much."

"Oh no they," Norg gasped. He put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from talking. He removed it after struggling for a minute. "Can't be quiet. No, they like each other very much. Call each other fun names."

"Fun names?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Flurious calls his brother 'nitwit,'" the yeti explained. "And Mr. Moltor calls his brother wimpy. I think they like each other. Ever since Flurious smashed Mr. Moltor's little red sled. I love sleds!"

"I have an idea," Jackie perked up. That's when Moltor walked in.

"Flurious asked me to keep an eye on you," he growled. "While he starts the megazord."

"Oh I can't believe you fell the old 'go check on the prisoners while I steal the megazord form under you' trick," Mack laughed, obviously catching onto the plan. "Flurious was right you know."

"You really are a nitwit," Jackie smirked.

"He said that?" the hot head gaped. "I _knew _I couldn't trust him!" he stormed out of the room.

"Ooh, you made him mad," Norg frowned. Flurious was entering. "But now he might destroy us both."

"Where's Moltor?" Flurious demanded. "I told him to check on the prisoners."

"I thought you were the smart one," Mack pointed.

"He said he was gathering lava lizards right now to ambush you," Jackie stated.

"He wouldn't dare," Flurious huffed.

"Well, you know, he did say something about payback," Mack had a thoughtful look.

"Mack, wasn't it something about a little red sled?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah I think it was," the red ranger nodded. "And something about someone being a … wimp, I think it was?"

"On the dot," Jackie agreed.

"Charge!" Flurious ordered. Chillers filled the room as Moltor reentered, lava lizards following him. While the two bickered, Jackie grabbed Mack's hand, ready to teleport out. But they stopped when the two villains turned to them. Both called for attack and that's when hell broke loose. As the bad guys were distracted with their fight, Jackie teleported herself and Mack out of the area. Of course, that was after they grabbed their trackers the villains dropped.

* * *

><p>"Ready for rip," Ronny called as the team entered the base after fixing up the remaining zords. "Any word?"<p>

"Yes!" Spencer cheered. "I've got them!"

"Them?" Riley frowned. But the rangers dragged her out before she could be answered.

* * *

><p>"Anyone know why she's so happy?" Ronny pointed at her roommate, who was doodling happy in a notebook like a high school girl would when they were day dreaming in the middle of class. It was night time in the Hartford mansion and Andrew was chasing his son, who went on and on about something they didn't quite get. During the zord battle, the rangers welcomed Jackie back and throughout the fight, she explained things. So everything was back to normal. The brunette in question heard her phone ring and left the room to answer it. "Seriously, is she always like this after going evil?"<p>

"She's the center of a huge family of whack jobs," Becca rolled her eyes from her seat on the floor. The girls were having a girl's night in while the boys had their own night upstairs. She and Riley were playing cards while Rose read a book and Ronny played a video game. They were using the time to talk and laugh about crushes, relationships, ranger adventures (as in Becca and Jackie spreading some history), advice on anything, and just random things. "What do you expect?"

"No one's as crazy as her," Riley agreed. "Got any two's?"

"Go fish."

"Ok," Rose put her book down. "Am I seriously the only one who noticed she's wearing an extra accessory?"

"Huh?" Riley blinked.

"Extra accessory?" Becca frowned.

"She was wearing her usual earrings and bracelets," Ronny noted. "I didn't see anything else. Was it a new necklace?"

"No," Rose rolled her eyes. "It was on her hand." The other three girls blinked. "You guys are telling me I'm the only one who saw a _ring _on her finger?"

"Ring?" the three other female rangers echoed. Jackie stepped back into the room as she pocketed her phone and all four turned to her.

"What?" the brunette demanded. The four girls narrowed their eyes on the hand where the ring was.

"Spill it Oliver," Becca spoke. "What's with the fancy ring on your finger that wasn't there last we saw you?"

"What do you think it's for?" Jackie smirked, flopping down onto the couch. It took a few minutes for one of them to realize what it really meant.

"When the hell did it happen?" Becca fired the questions. "How? Where? What? Why now?"

"As usual when I go evil," Jackie explained. "Hunter found me and brought me back to the apartment. I wake up this morning to find myself there and he walks in. He tells me it the day before Christmas Eve and I realize I forgot to get some gifts. So being the awesome guy he is, he did my Christmas shopping for me."

"Ok but get to the part with the ring," Ronny urged. The other four girls were sitting up in full interest.

"Anyway," the brunette continued. "He tells me he wants to give me my gift from him early, and well, next thing you know, we're engaged!"

"Awesome Christmas gift," Riley laughed. "Did you do what your mom did when he asked?"

"No, but I should've," Jackie frowned.

"What did your mom do when she was asked?" Rose wondered.

"Oh she did this every time my dad asked her out," Jackie smiled. "He asked her on a date, she turned around to make it look like she was unsure, dad would call her name waiting for an answer and looking nervous, then she'd laugh, turn around, accept, and say she wasn't going to make it easy for him." Then she turned to Ronny. "You should try it when Will asks you out. Or Rose can try it when Mack asks her out."

"Don't forget when Dax asks the orange ranger here out," Becca added. The girls in question blushed.

"It's not like Will would go out with me anyway," Ronny shied away.

"I doubt Mack likes me like that," Rose denied.

"And Dax still likes Mira…Miratrix…Mira…whoever the hell she is right now," Riley sighed.

"Want proof?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Say no," Becca's eyes widened. "It won't be pretty."

"How do you know?" Riley asked. "If I recall correctly, she got Trent to ask you out."

"He was already planning to until she pouted at him," Becca tossed a pillow at the brunette on the couch. "Yet he did anyway, and it couldn't be better."

"I'll be right back," Jackie twirled a recorder in her hands as she ran upstairs. It was time for a little spying.

"I have a feeling this won't end well," Rose groaned as she went back to her book.

* * *

><p>"Dude, just ask her," Jackie heard Will chuckle. She appeared outside the door to the boy's room and pressed the recorder to it. The brunette began recording the conversation and didn't make a sound. Inside the room, the guys were talking about their crushes on the single girls on the team.<p>

"I don't know," Dax quivered. "What if she turns me down?"

"Jesus dude, Riley likes you like you like her," Will groaned, hitting his head against the headboard. "Everyone can see that."

"Alright, then I'll ask her out when you ask Ronny out and she says yes," Dax retorted.

"Yeah your crush on her is more obvious than Dax's on Riley," Mack laughed.

"Alright then Mr. Red ranger," Will scoffed. "I'll ask Ronny out when you ask out the genius pink ranger."

"She would never fall for me," Mack choked on his drink.

"Dude, we can all see she likes you," Dax rolled his eyes. "I mean, she was more determined to get you back today than the rest of us were."

"Perfect," Jackie whispered. She got all she needed to hear, and quietly, she snuck back downstairs and played the recording for the girls.

* * *

><p>AN: Hooray for Jackie and Hunter! But the best of this story is yet to come! So what will happen next? Not many more chapters before Ivan's threat comes true (please don't kill me when I make it come true). Next chapter is going to be an interlude set after Lights, Camera, Dax and will be based on Jackie and Hunter's memories as a couple (including some I didn't show). Then I will jump into Face to Face Part I. After that duo set of chapters, Man of Mercury will happen and following that, Behind the scenes. Then another interlude where Ivan's threat comes true. So, six more chapters before it happens.


	10. Memory Lane

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 10: Memory Lane**

_A/N: Set right after Lights, Camera, Dax. Jackie pulls out a scrapbook of her and Hunter and the others get curious. It is now January and will be for this and the following two chapters. Then it jumps to February for the next four. So, what were some of the hidden moments from Jackie and Hunter's relationship?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Whatcha got there?" Ronny asked as she plopped onto the couch next to her roommate. Most of the team was in the game room relaxing and playing games. Riley and Dax were cleaning the bathrooms for betraying the team when Dax took a role in a movie and Riley helped him. Of course, the punishment wasn't as bad as it could've been. Jackie was sitting cross-legged on the couch holding an open scrapbook on her lap.<p>

"A scrapbook," she answered.

"Of?"

"Me and Hunter," Jackie smiled as she opened it to the first page.

"Ooh you gonna tell us how you started your relationship?" Ronny awed, trying to look at the pictures. "How'd you get these pictures anyway?"

"Her cousin Kelly took most of them," Becca laughed, remembering one specific photo. "Considering Jackie worked at her shop in Blue Bay, which made for perfect opportunities to snap photos of the lovebirds."

"So when did your whole relationship start?" Rose wondered, peaking interest.

"2003," Jackie grinned.

"What's this photo?" Ronny pointed to the first one. Jackie shifted to the floor and set the book on the table so the others could see. Mack and Will were playing pool and listening in. Maybe if they listened they could get help with asking their crushes out and figuring out what they liked.

"Now that is the day we formally met."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, who's that?" eighteen year old Hunter Bradley asked his brother Blake Bradley as the two boys were on shift at the local sports store, Storm Chargers. It was a few days after the Total Trek competition and Hunter didn't really notice her before. However, the others had met her already. Hunter found he couldn't take his eyes off the pretty brunette ringing customers up at the counter.<p>

"You don't know?" Blake raised an eyebrow as he caught a sight of who his brother was looking at. "I thought you met her before?"

"Why?" the blonde frowned. "You have?"

"Yeah Kelly introduced me to her a few days ago," Blake nodded. "Apparently her mom is Kelly's cousin and she just moved here almost a week ago with her parents and brother. And now she has a job here."

"So she's going to be working with us?" Hunter groaned. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle working alongside his newest crush.

"Dude, you don't even know the girl and you're already developing a crush?" Blake chuckled. "Ok look. Just go and say hi and introduce yourself. Get to know her before you think about asking her out." Sighing, Hunter walked over to the counter and stood beside Jackie as she wrote some things down on the papers.

"Hey," he greeted shyly.

"Hey," Jackie returned the greeting. "Hunter, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "How's you know?"

"Well, Kelly told me the three other employees were named Blake, Dustin, and Hunter," the brunette explained. "And considering I already met Blake and Dustin, that just left you, and you she told me what you looked like."

"Oh," Hunter bit his lip. "Well, my brother Blake told me you were new in town, so, I was thinking if you ever wanted someone to show you around town I'd be glad to."

"Thanks for the offer," Jackie smiled. "But Tori beat you to it. She's going to show me around later." Her watch beeped. "Oh I have to go. Nice meeting you Hunter!" she sped out the door before the blonde good say another word. Blake smirked as he came over.

"Nice bro," he chuckled. "You'll have to give me some tips some time." Hunter glared at the boy.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"So he asked you on when you just met him and you turned him down?" Rose raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Yup," Jackie smiled. "He seemed a bit bummed, but that didn't stop him. Well, we didn't exactly go on a date before becoming a couple."

"You didn't?" Ronny raised an eyebrow.

"Correction," Becca pointed at a very clear picture. The faces were hidden, but the girls could tell that it was Hunter and Jackie, kissing. "Their first kiss happened before their first date."

"Yeah that was awkward," Jackie rubbed the back of her neck. "And that was also the day they found out I was a ranger."

"Explain," Rose and Ronny demanded.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Ow! Dylan!" Jackie scolded her little brother. She was in the sports shop with Dylan and Hunter after the others just left to go ask their friend if they could use his video camera for some contest. Dylan's hands were getting tangled in the brunette's hair. "Quit it!"<p>

"Here," Hunter chuckled as he helped get his hands free.

"Thanks," Jackie smiled. "He apparently has an obsession with hair."

"He is only three," the blonde pointed out.

"Though he acts two," Jackie sighed. "So I thought Charlie was going to meet you here?"

"Must be running late," Hunter glanced at the clock on the wall. "I thought you would've left by now?"

"My mom's picking me up," Jackie stated. "I have to help her out at the studio later so she's picking me up."

"That's nice," he grinned. "So you gonna enter the video contest?"

"Nah," Jackie grimaced. "Not big on those things."

"I thought you would be considering the sports you do," Hunter frowned.

"I do enough for those already," the brunette pouted. "Dylan!" the boy once again started messing with her hair again, getting his hands tangled. Hunter chuckled as he helped her again. While he was doing this, the two teen's eyes met, the same look in each. Before they knew what they were doing, their lips found their way to each others. They shared their first kiss.

"Icky!" Dylan cried, causing the two teens to pull apart, blushing.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"It's not that funny," Jackie huffed, crossing her arms as the females on the team laughed. Riley had joined them once she finished her half of cleaning the twenty seven bathrooms. Dax was finishing up his last one down the hall. The other two guys were still playing pool.<p>

"Oh come on," Ronny nudged the girl. "It's hilarious!"

"It was awkward!" Jackie argued. "We haven't even gone on a date yet and we had our first kiss!"

"So how'd they find out you were a ranger?" Riley asked.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Heads up!" she called as she leapt in the air, katana drawn ready for the strike. Unfortunately, while she was in mid-air, the alien seized the chance to shoot her far back with jolts of high electricity. She let out a scream as it hit her dead center in the chest, catching all the other ranger's attention. She landed with a thud about fifty feet away from the battle and demorphed as rubble surrounded her. She clutched her stomach in pain. The rangers couldn't tell who it was at their distance. Blake and Hunter formed the thunder cannon and blew up the monster. The other rangers ran up to them and cheered.<p>

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Cam wondered.

"Hey, that pink ranger," Tori realized. "Over there!" they all ran to where she pointed and gasped to see their brunette friend, morpher on her wrist (which got them thinking how could they not have noticed before) and clutching her stomach.

"Jackie?" Dustin frowned as he and Shane helped the girl up.

"Yeah?" she coughed.

"But how…" Shane trailed off.

"I'll explain later Shane," Jackie sighed, confusing them all.

"How'd you know it was us?" Blake wondered.

"Not that hard to figure out if you know what to look for," Jackie smirked. "But we should probably deal with that first!" she pointed to where the monster had grown again to zord size. Jackie went back into morphed form and all seven stood in front of the alien. Shane called for the ninja zords, Hunter called for the thunder zords, and she called for her dragon zord. Two megazords and a random flying but as powerful as the megazords zord faced the alien.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"What was his reaction?" Ronny asked, eager. This was fun, listening to stories of a strong relationship.<p>

"I don't remember," Jackie shrugged as Dax joined the guys at the pool table. They were listening intently and decided to ask Hunter for ideas on how to ask a girl out. Well, they planned to ask when they met him.

"Well, when did you two hook up?" Rose prompted.

"My favorite story of their relationship," Becca doubled over laughing. Now everyone, including the guys, was very interested. Jackie began the story with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Great!" Jackie complained. "How is it I always have the worst luck?"<p>

"You?" Hunter scoffed shocked. "How so?"

"This is about my third time getting kidnapped since I moved here," Jackie began. "The second day I'm in town I hear my boyfriend has been cheating on me and broke up with him. Not to mention the food fight you started when Cam and Blake were put under that spell."

"That food fight was not bad luck!" Hunter gaped.

"You weren't the one who had to clean up after it," Jackie pointed out. From the stamp next to them Blake was rolling his eyes at their stupidity. Why wouldn't they just kiss again and call themselves a couple? "Then there was the time when I switched bodies!"

"Now that was accidental," Hunter rolled his eyes. "But back up. You were kidnapped three times before?"

"First time was by Choobo at the beach," Jackie shrugged. "I would've thought you and Blake would remember since you two were there as well."

"That was you?" Blake called from his stamp, listening intently to the small banter.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "Would've morphed then but my morpher had yet to be unpacked. Anyway, the second was apparently the other day when the store got trashed and the third is right now: getting turned into a stamp!"

"You complain a lot," Hunter noted.

"Sue me for having a bit of valley girl in me," Jackie pouted.

"You?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "A valley girl? Hardly." He mentally smacked him for realizing that she could possibly take that as a compliment. Blake smirked form his stamp.

"Aw thank you!" Jackie cooed. "But yeah, I have a little bit of valley girl in me."

"Prove it," Hunter challenged. Jackie smirked before changing her facial expression to disgust.

"Ugh this is sooo disgusting!" she whined. "This is really gonna mess up my hair!" Blake looked over at her as did Hunter, both in disbelieving shock at her believable valley girl act.

"Point taken," both chorused and Jackie chuckled.

"But seriously, I may need a bath after this," Jackie grimaced.

"It's not that disgusting," Hunter scoffed.

"Dude, I woke up in the middle of the forest after nearly a whole day!" Jackie ranted. "I smell like a garbage truck!"

"No you don't," Hunter sighed.

"Yes I do!" Jackie snapped around and faced him with a pout. "Don't try to say otherwise because I won't buy it!"

"But you don't smell like a garbage truck!" he rolled his eyes, trying to end her ranting. She kept edging closer to yell at him. Blake sighed heavily thinking this won't end well.

"Don't you dare t…" whatever Jackie was about to say was cut off when Hunter's lips crashed down on hers. Not only did this shock her, but it made her feel better. Closing her eyes, she kissed back. Blake was gaping at the two of them as he watched them make out.

"Hey! Get a room!" he yelled causing the two of them to break apart.

"What was that for?" she whispered to Hunter as both snapped back to reality.

"It just felt right I guess," he shrugged but also whispered.

"But what does that make us?" she wondered.

"Well, if you'd want," Hunter began. "I guess that'd make us a couple." This time, as if to confirm the thought, she kissed him. He, happily and slightly surprised, kissed back. The two began making out once again, much to Blake's disgust.

"Can't you at least wait until we're out of here to do that?" he whined and shut his eyes. Seeing his brother make out was disgusting. Jackie and Hunter each flipped him off as they continued kissing. A small earthquake feel jolted them apart and Hunter caught Jackie as she stumbled.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"I still don't know how this picture was taken," Jackie pointed to the one of her and Hunter as a stamp as she told how she and Hunter hooked up. The others were laughing.<p>

"So a monster caused you two to become a couple?" Will snickered as he took a shot.

"Didn't know you boys were listening," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"So what's next in this book?" Riley took it and flipped through. She stopped on a curious picture. "Isn't this Angel Grove in the eighties?" The picture showed Jackie and Hunter on their six month anniversary during their time travel trip.

"Because it is," Jackie smiled at it.

"But if you're only twenty, you would've been born in the eighties, not living as a teen then," Rose frowned.

"Time travel is a bitch," Becca groaned. "We'll have to explain more in depth later, but long story short, we got sent back in time and this was their six month anniversary."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered as Jackie finished her performance. It was part of Hunter's surprise. He somehow managed to get the staff to allow her to sing a song at the junior police ball. Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon weren't there. They were pulled back to their own time safe and sound. After Jackie explained why it was them four going, they agreed. But they didn't have time to stay for the dance. So now, it was just the ninjas and Becca left from the future who have yet to get home. They still had no word from Jackie's parents. The young brunette joined Hunter on the dance floor as someone else took the stage and began to sing a slow dance song. Hunter took Jackie's hands and the couple moved around the dance floor along to the beat. Kim and Tommy were dancing a little away from them as were Tori and Blake. Bulk came with some girl they didn't recognize. And their teacher Ms. Appleby was dancing with none other than Lt. Stone. All the other rangers were standing off to the side watching the happy couples dance. Billy and Aisha soon joined the dance floor to Rocky's disappointment. But he found someone to dance with as did Adam. Becca, feeling the urge to dance, dragged Dustin onto the floor while the other ninjas laughed. As they danced, Hunter and Jackie smiled.<p>

"That was great," he commented, referring to her performance.

"Thanks for setting it up," Jackie kissed him. "I loved it."

"Thought you would," Hunter smiled as he twirled her around. "But I have one more thing for you."

"What is it?" Jackie frowned, curios.

"This," Hunter fished in his pocket for a neatly wrapped pink box with a rose colored bow and crimson ribbon. It was small and flattish. Jackie took it and opened it to reveal a pair of dragon earrings that were pink and a matching necklace in a rosy crimson color. Hunter helped her put the necklace on as she awed it and put the earrings on.

"They're beautiful," she thanked as they got back to dancing.

"Only for the best," Hunter chuckled. "Happy six month anniversary."

"Happy six month anniversary," Jackie wished back as he leaned in to kiss her. It was the longest kiss they shared so far as a couple. And as they danced, it turned into a mini make out session. All in all, their six month anniversary was a good one.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Aww," the girls cooed. The guys groaned at the mushy romantic stuff of the story.<p>

"Now what about this one?" Ronny pointed out another photo. This was of Jackie lying in a bed and looking up at Hunter, who was holding her hand and seemed to be comforting her. The brunette winced at the memory.

"That happened after I went evil for the second time in my ranger career," she sighed. "He found me and when I woke up, comforted me."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Jackie groaned as she woke up. She found herself lying in a bed in a not too familiar place. The last thing she remembered was Jahi coming out. "What happened?"<p>

"Take it easy," a familiar voice urged.

"Hunter?" Jackie blinked and saw her boyfriend looking over her. "What's going on?"

"You're back!" Hunter hugged her tight. "You freed yourself again."

"Where am I?" she asked again.

"At the Thunder Academy," Hunter stated. "I brought you here after finding you passed out in the woods. I didn't know what else to do."

"Thank you," Jackie stood up to kiss him.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Shows he really cares," Riley patted her cousin's shoulder. "How about moving onto some happier memories?"<p>

"Is this one a safe one?" Rose pointed out a picture. It was of Jackie and both her teams during the team up when Lothor returned.

"Depends on how you look at it," the brunette shrugged. "Lothor, the guy me and my first team battled, returned on my birthday in 2004 and caused for a team up with my current team at that time and my first team."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"We were about to fall inside," Cam retold the tale of their abyss adventure. Jackie was cuddled up against Hunter and feeling better. Kira was next to Conner on the stairs. Becca was next to Trent on a small bench that was set up. "But dad got there just in time."<p>

"So we faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right discs," Hunter continued.

"Good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner nodded.

"Good thing for you guys," Shane snorted.

"Whatever dude," Conner scoffed.

"Nah I'm just kidding man," Shane chucked. "You guys fight like rock stars."

"I for one will take that as a compliment," Kira thanked.

"We're glad you're here," Tommy spoke. "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei stood. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"This could take all of us to defeat him," Tommy finished. The alarms went off.

"We got company," Hayley reported.

"It's time," Tommy stated. "Let's show them what teamwork is really all about."

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"So you've had an epic team up?" Ronny awed. "How come we haven't had one?"<p>

"Who's to say we won't?" Becca retorted. "We never know if the need for a team up will happen."

"What about this picture?" Dax pointed over Jackie's shoulder as the guys decided to join them, bored with playing pool. This picture showed the dinos and ninjas dancing on a beach and having fun. Becca and Jackie smiled and shared a remembrance look at the memory.

"The day of we defeated Lothor," Becca explained. "We celebrated Jackie, Kira, and Tori's birthday at the beach. There was a DJ further down from where we set up our stuff, and well…hey, what do you expect from whack jobs?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"So what are we gonna do now?" Dustin asked. The teens were on one blanket while the adults had another. Something a little further down the beach caught Jackie's eye and she grinned.<p>

"Come on!" She got up, pulling Kira and Tori with her. Everyone else got up and followed the three birthday girls over to where a DJ was set up and playing party music. "Let's dance!" there was already a crowd of beach goers dancing to the tunes and the ranger teens did not hesitate in joining in. The song switched to one that told you how to dance, so they just stayed and danced the way they were told. Everyone else did so too.

"_This is something new  
>the casper slide party two<br>featuring the platinum band  
>and this time<br>we're gonna get funky funky_

_Everybody clap you hands  
>clap clap clap clap your hands<br>clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Alright now we gonna do the basic step  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>one hop this time<br>right foot let's stomp  
>left foot let's stomp<br>cha cha real smooth  
>turn it up<em>

_To the left  
>take it back now y'all<br>one hop this time  
>right foot let's stomp<br>left foot let's stomp  
>cha cha now y'all<br>last time to get funky_

_To the right now  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>one hop this time<br>one hop this time  
>right foot two stomps<br>left foot two stomps  
>slide to the left<br>slide to the right  
>crisscross<br>crisscross  
>cha cha real smooth<em>

_Let's go to work  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>two hops this time<br>two hops this time  
>right foot let's stomp<br>left foot let's stomp  
>hands on your knees<br>hands on your knees  
>get funky with it<em>

_Come on  
>cha cha now y'all<em>

_Turn it now  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>five hops this time<br>right foot let's stomp  
>left foot let's stomp<br>right foot again  
>left foot again<br>right foot let's stomp  
>left foot let's stomp<br>freeze_

_Everybody clap your hands  
>come on now<br>check it out y'all_

_How low can you go?  
>can you go down low<br>all the way to the floor  
>how long can you go<em>

_Can you bring it to the top  
>like you never ever stop<br>can you bring it to the top  
>one hop<br>right foot now  
>left foot now y'all<br>cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it round  
>to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>one hop this time<br>one hop this time  
>reverse<br>reverse  
>slide to the left<br>slide to the right  
>reverse reverse<br>reverse reverse_

_Cha cha now y'all  
>cha cha again<br>cha cha now y'all  
>cha cha again<br>turn it round_

_To the left  
>take it back now y'all<br>two hops two hops  
>two hops two hops<br>right foot let's stomp  
>left foot let's stomp<br>Charlie brown  
>hop it up now<br>slide to the right  
>slide to the left<br>take it back now y'all  
>cha cha now y'all"<em>

The people dancing clapped and cheered at the end. The crowd kept getting bigger. The DJ played another song everyone knew the dance to.

"_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
>I'd been married long time ago<br>Where did you come from, where did you go?  
>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_He came to town like a midwinter storm_  
><em>He rode through the fields, so handsome and strong<em>  
><em>His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun<em>  
><em>But all he had come for was having some fun<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_He brought disaster wherever he went_  
><em>The hearts of the girls was to Hell, broken, sent<em>  
><em>They all ran away so nobody would know<em>  
><em>And left only men 'cause of Cotton-Eye Joe<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?<em>

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe_  
><em>I'd been married long time ago<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe?"<em>

Back over with the adults, they were wondering where their kids took off to.

"Where'd they go?" Kat wondered.

"I don't see them either," Henry agreed.

"Is that them over there?" Hayley squinted.

"Dancing?" Tommy blinked.

"It looks like it," Billy nodded. They all looked in the direction of the crowd and the DJ to find their kids dancing to the music and having fun. Over where they were, another song came on and everyone seemed to know the dance.

"_New Cupid, time for a change  
>Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle<br>Cupid shuffle, Cupid shuffle  
>(New style)<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>(We got a brand new dance)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(New style, yeah)<em>

_They say I'm a rapper and I say no, come on_  
><em>They say what you doing, tryna do some Zydeco<em>  
><em>I just let the music come from my soul<em>  
><em>So all of my people can stay on the floor<em>

_They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle_  
><em>Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid shuffle<em>  
><em>It don't matter if you're young or you're old, here we go<em>  
><em>We gone show you how it go<em>

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
><em>To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself<em>  
><em>(Let me see you do)<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(A let me see ya do the Cupid)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance, come on<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>(Let me see, let me see ya do the Cupid)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(Do the shuffle baby yeah)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
><em>To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself<em>

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
><em>To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself<em>

_Now you see what I'm talking about, oh_  
><em>I represent for the dirty south<em>  
><em>Where we're known for swinging out<em>  
><em>I'm gone show you what I'm talking about<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(A let me see ya do the Cupid, shuffle the Cupid Cupid shuffle)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(The Cupid shuffle, the Cupid Cupid shuffle)<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(Here we go)<em>

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right_  
><em>The left, the left, the left, the left, the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself<em>  
><em>(Now walk with it)<em>

_To the right, to the right, to the right, the right, the right_  
><em>The left, to the left, to the left, the left, the left<em>  
><em>Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick<em>  
><em>Now walk it by yourself, walk it by yourself<em>

_And do the Cupid shuffle_  
><em>(Now let me see you do the)<em>  
><em>Cupid shuffle<em>  
><em>(Now let me see you do the)<em>  
><em>It's ya boy Cupid C U P the I the D<em>  
><em>Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin' beat<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>(Come on, come on)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(Let me see you)<em>

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_  
><em>(Do your dance)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>

_(New style)_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(We got a brand new dance)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(We got a brand new sound)<em>

_(New style)_  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(We got a brand new feel)<em>  
><em>Down, down, do your dance, do your dance<em>  
><em>(We got a brand new style y'all)"<em>

Once again, when the music stopped, so did the dancing. The teens were getting a bit tired, so they decided to head back to the blankets. That was, until, Hunter started whining.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"And that was that," Jackie sighed happily. They continued flipping through the album as Jackie shared stories of her and Hunter. The guys kept sharing looks. Some were happy, others comforting, and some…<p>

"Why does he have a popcorn bowl on his head here?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>The girls grabbed the bowls of popcorn and set out to the living room. Jackie sat on one end of the couch with Kira beside her and Hunter sitting at her feet. Chip and Vida took the smaller couch to the left. Heaven was on the same couch as her cousins. Susana, Xander, Maddie, and Nick filled the third couch and floor. Jackie stole the remote form her boyfriend and set the bowl of popcorn on his head.<p>

"Since when did my head become the table?" he frowned up at her.

"Since you love me," Jackie smirked. She flipped through the channels.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"And the movie we ended up watching was actually a show about the mystic rangers that foretold our next ranger adventure," Jackie finished.<p>

"Talk about creepy," Mack blinked. "A show about a team of rangers based off of your last team told about one of your future adventures? It's as cool as it is creepy."

"And there's not a whole lot more after that," Jackie bit her lip. "So that's pretty much the end."

"So when will we get to meet this guy?" Ronny wondered.

"Probably soon now that the two are engaged," Becca smiled. "By the way, you might want to apologize to Leanne when we see her tonight."

"Oh yeah we better get going if we're going to be on time," Rose checked her watch.

"Going?" Will raised an eyebrow. "Going where?"

"Sister Dinner," Jackie smiled as four of the five girls got up. "Call if you need us!"

"So you're just gonna leave me here to babysit the guys?" Riley pouted.

"I thought you were heading to Briarwood to catch up with Sue?" Jackie retorted.

* * *

><p>"About time you girls got here," Kira scoffed as the four overdrive girls entered the local T.G.I. Friday's. It was cheap (considering Jackie always got coupons for the place) and had something everyone liked.<p>

"Sorry but someone here was reliving the past," Becca pointed at Jackie as they climbed into the chairs in the bar area.

"About?" Vida inquired. She was next to her twin Maddie, who was next to Tori. Following her was Jackie, Kira, Becca, Dianne, Rose, and Ronny, and Leanne.

"Her little boyfriend," Ronny teased. She and Rose fit in well with the sisters since they met the others before.

"No wonder why you guys were late," Kira laughed, nudging her twin. Jackie stuck out her tongue at her.

"Speaking of him," Tori smirked. "What's your relationship status with him now?"

"She hasn't told you?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"You mean about her going evil again or…"

"Her relationship?" Dianne interrupted the blue mystic ranger.

"Sorry Lee," Becca apologized. "We all missed it."

"Missed what?" Vida frowned.

"Dammit!" Leanne cursed. "You couldn't have videotaped it?"

"Hey, we just found out a week or so ago," Becca defended.

"Does this have to do with why Hunter has been eerily happy since Jackie came back?" Tori wondered.

"Eerily happy?" Ronny frowned.

"Are you kidding?" Kira blinked. "According to Tori, all his ninja students are scared because he's been that happy."

"So what's the news already?" Maddie wondered.

"Yeah," Dianne pressed. "What did Leanne want videotaped?"

"Just show them the Christmas gift he gave you already," Rose laughed.

"No need to be so pushy," Jackie huffed. "But anyway," she smirked. Slowly she put her hand that held the engagement ring on the table. All the girls who didn't know gasped before squealing and admiring the ring. They began firing questions at her rapidly, which she tried to answer.

"Well I say this calls for a celebration!" Vida raised her slush. When they all came out here, everyone ordered the slushes because they were delicious and pretty. "To the next engaged sister!" Everyone else raised their glasses and cheered. Then the debates bean about everyone else's relationship (like how long Tori and Blake's would last before the two would deal with kids). And eventually, they got around to betting how many more times Jackie would become a ranger after this, no matter how much she swore she was done after operation overdrive.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's another chapter for the night. Where it's Friday, I can stay up later. Hopefully I can get to Ivan's threat (which will be in two or three parts) this weekend. Of course, it'll take a lot of work and I have a lot of shopping to do this weekend, so it'll at least be written by this weekend but possibly not up until during the week. Oh, and I have Monday off from school to write all day, so that'll be good.

Thanks to reviewers! Much appreciated!


	11. Face to Face Part I

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 11: Face to Face **

**Part I**

_A/N: Tyzonn enters the picture. Jackie is willing to help him. The sisters know about Jackie and Hunter's engagement. And to Leanne's disappointment, it wasn't videotaped. So anyway, what'll happen now? It's still January. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

_P.S. I realized that when watching this episode, if you pause at 10:54 (when Mack is helping a guy up), the guy Mack helps looks like Tommy from Dino Thunder…_

* * *

><p>"And did I tell you it could reach mach two in less than thirty seconds?" Mack bragged about a new zord. The rangers currently in the game room had heard about it nonstop.<p>

"Only about thirty times," Will stated.

"And the super thrusters boost the speed to mach three in less than a minute," Ronny recited. Will rolled over onto the couch.

"That's amazing Mack but we've heard all about it," Becca smiled.

"They're just jealous Mack," Dax scoffed as he looked over his shoulder. "I think the Sonic Streaker sounds slamming."

"Does anyone wanna kill me right now?" Jackie asked from where she sat on the couches with her laptop open.

"Why?" Riley raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong in your life?"

"This is hard!" Jackie complained. "I'm supposed figure out this word problem for algebra class, but I never learned this!" she turned and pouted at her friend. "Help me?" The aqua ranger scooted over so she could see the screen. She read over the problem.

"You're taking an algebra class?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Online college," Jackie groaned. "Makes college easy while I'm a ranger, but the content we learn is still hard as hell!"

"Wow this is an elaborate problem," Becca blinked. Ronny looked over their shoulders to see.

"I need to find the objective function, constraints, graph it, determine the shaded region, and solve the equation," Jackie listed.

"That's a lot to do," Dax frowned.

"Well here's the problem," Ronny read. "'The materials of wood, stuffing, and fabric are used to make chairs and sofas. The company wants to maximize the profit for selling chairs and sofas. One chair cost two hundred dollars and uses two boxes of fabric, one of wood, and four of stuffing. One sofa cost three hundred fifty dollars and uses three boxes of wood, three of stuffing, and one of fabric. The company gets boxes of each material delivered each week. They can hold 1300 boxes of wood, 800 boxes of fabric, and 2000 boxes of stuffing. How many chairs and sofas can the company make per week? How much money can they make in one week?'" Everyone was silent after she read the problem.

"That's complicated," Will whistled. "Glad I passed algebra."

"Here's what you do," Becca instructed. Jackie began writing down what she was told. "Use 'P' for profit, 'S' for sofas, and 'C' for chairs. The objective function would involve the prices, since you want to maximize the profit."

"So it would be P equals 200C plus 350S?" Jackie asked. Becca nodded.

"Now for the constraints," Becca began. "These are the inequalities you're going to graph. The first two would be S is greater than or equal to zero, and the second one would be the same, but with C instead of S."

"Okay," Jackie wrote it down. The others were watching as Becca tutored their teammate.

"Now to figure out the totals for the boxes of each material you need per week," the aqua ranger continued. "Start with wood. Multiply three by S and add it to C. That total becomes less than or equal 1300, because that's how many boxes of wood you can have."

"So 3S plus C is less than or equal to 1300," Jackie scribbled down the piece of information. Becca encouraged her to go on. "And for the stuffing, it'd be 3S plus 4C is less than or equal to 2000. Then S plus 2C is less than or equal to 800?"

"Congrats," Becca grinned. "And you know how to solve it from there." Jackie began to get to work, scribbling fast.

"Good news team," Rose sauntered in, holding the parchment piece they recovered in battle. "I think I made some progress in figuring out how to read this parchment."

"You looked it up in the alien-to-English dictionary?" Riley joked.

"No, but I called a colleague at the university," Rose stated. "Dr. Cranston."

"Uncle Billy?" Jackie and Becca shot up. Rose frowned at them.

"Tall, blonde, occasionally wears glasses?" Jackie described. "Likes the color blue?" Rose nodded.

"He's a total genius when it comes to translating anything," Becca grinned. "Especially alien codes." They all looked at her and the brunette beside her.

"What?" Jackie blinked. "He lived on an alien planet for a couple years!"

"Well, I'm going to take him the parchment to see if he can figure any of it out," Rose continued.

"Sweet," Jackie grinned. "Hey can I come along? I haven't seen Uncle Billy in ages!"

"You saw him a few months ago," Becca pointed out.

"Details," Jackie waved it off.

"Hey, why don't you take Mack along with you?" Will suggested. "Then he can tell you all about the sonic streaker."

"Great idea," Mack stood. "Hey, Rose, check it out." The three headed for the door as the red ranger draped an arm around Rose's shoulders. Jackie looked over her shoulder at the others – mostly the girls – and pointed it out. They smiled in understanding. "The main turbines, right, can generate over one thousand horsepower, depending on the altitude and air density."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Billy!" Jackie called upon seeing her uncle waiting at a table in a café in the city. Billy looked up and smiled when he saw his niece. He got up and gave her a hug and greeted Mack and Rose. "Let's get code cracking!" she handed the parchment to her uncle as they all took seats.<p>

"Fascinating," the original blue ranger awed. He was amazed by the odd symbols.

"But can you understand any of the symbols Dr. Cranston?" Rose hoped. Out of nowhere, a blast hit the table and knocked the four away. Something came forward and snatched the parchment and took off.

"Uncle Billy, up for a fight," Jackie helped her uncle up as Mack and Rose headed after the alien.

"Could use the practice," Billy nodded as the two followed.

"Stop!" Mack ordered as he spotted the creature running down the steps. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

"I need ranger power now! Blue ranger power!" and to the shock of the current red and pink rangers, Billy morphed. And not into any ranger, but the original blue ranger.

"All right," Mack ordered as the four rangers, old and new, faced the alien who had the parchment in his hands, blasters pointed at him. "Hand over that parchment, now!" the latest monster stepped into view.

"Don't worry Tyzonn," it spoke. "I'll take care of these colorful pests."

"Great," Mack groaned. "Another one of Moltor's goons."

"Here's a message from him," the creature threw a blast at them. The four were knocked down.

"They sure have gotten a lot tougher," Billy coughed.

"Not as tough as the sli…" Billy covered his niece's mouth as Tyzonn ran off. "Hey!" Jackie yelled once Billy removed his hand. "Stop!" she streaked after him. She managed to tackle him to the ground. But he got back up and ran, Jackie going after him. As the monster ordered Tyzonn to leave, the three other rangers stood and fired at him. Then it got into hand to hand combat, where Billy seemed to do much better. Two fights were going on at the same time.

"Give me that parchment!" Jackie ordered as she fought Tyzonn.

"Let me go!" the alien begged as they fell over the railing of the balcony. Both hit the ground but sprung to their feet and began the fighting again. The brunette kicked him down and he rolled away. A bag of his fell off and something inside that was broken rolled out. "Oh no!" he gasped upon seeing it. He snatched the pieces and bag up. Jackie ran forward and took the parchment.

"Got it!" she grinned.

"No you don't," Tyzonn tried prying it from her. The two played tug-of-war for a bit. "Give it to me!" He kicked her back and she ripped off a corner of the parchment. Tyzonn and the monster fled the scene, leaving the rangers alone.

"Oh man," Mack sighed. "We lost them!"

"Jackie!" Rose called, running over to her teammate as did the other two. "Are you ok?"

"Is that a piece of the parchment?" Billy eyed the paper in her hands.

"All I could get of it," she nodded.

"Hey, what's this?" Mack picked up a small stone like thing, but it was a broken piece of something.

* * *

><p>"I can't translate all of it," Billy sighed as he looked at the symbols on the parchment through a microscope. The team and Billy were all in the office at the Hartford Mansion. Everyone was gathered around him as he pulled the piece of the parchment out. "But I do recognize some of these symbols from extraterrestrial crop circles." He pointed at one of them. "This one means mountain," then he moved to another. "And I believe that one represents diamond."<p>

"This is it rangers," Andrew removed his glasses. "I have a feeling that this document can lead us right to the second jewel of the Corona Aurora." The rangers smiled and went about their business. Billy, Becca, and Jackie hung back.

"Sorry girls," he apologized as he was getting ready to leave. "But without the entire parchment, that's all I can tell you."

"Thanks anyway Uncle Billy," Becca rolled her eyes. "It was a great help. We can take it from here."

"By the way," the former blue ranger's eyes narrowed at Jackie. "Care to tell me about that ring?"

"Um," Jackie rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"It's ok," Billy laughed. "Congratulations." He hugged his two nieces. "Take care and Jackie, keep your emotions in check."

"Say hi to Kayla and Hayley for us!" Becca called as they watched him leave. Back in the house, Mack was scanning over the object he picked up.

"Anything from that broken crystal?" Dax wondered.

"Nope," Mack shook his head. "No jewel signature of any kind. Just like your average piece of space quartz."

"Why did that alien get so upset over it?" Jackie wondered as she and Becca reentered the room. "It obviously meant a lot to him."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Out of all the monsters that have tried to pulverize us, he was definitely the most sensitive."

"Come on Jackie," Mack noticed the brunette studying the piece. "He was just like any other cold blooded lizard faced freak."

"No no," Jackie shook her head and smiled. "There's something different about this guy. I know there is."

"Well, if he works for Moltor," Ronny mused. "I don't need to see his résumé. He's going down."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Will asked as they ran into the office after the alarms blared. The TV showed an attack on the city.<p>

"_Power rangers," _the monster's voice rang. _"There will be more destruction if you don't bring us the parchment. I suggest you do before anyone gets hurt."_

"He doesn't have to tell me twice," Riley growled. "Anyone mind if I take the trasdeck?"

"Go for it Riley," Andrew nodded his approval. They watched as she made her way to the base and out to battle. The others went to escort civilians.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Riley blinked as she just stopped a concrete block from falling on a woman. She was in the trasdeck and helping out. "That was a close one." The other seven rangers were escorting civilians to safety.<p>

"Get to safety," Mack helped a civilian up as he and the other guy with him took off. Tyzonn ran over to the woman who Riley saved.

"Hurry!" he ordered. "Get out of here!" She screamed at him and ran.

"Get away from her!" Riley demanded as she transformed the trasdeck. Tyzonn turned around and blinked. "Ok, you asked for it." She fired at him.

"Enough!" the monster from earlier came into view by Tyzonn. "You know what we're here for." The rangers regrouped and faced the two. "Now that we have your attention, where's the parchment?"

"Right here," Jackie held the piece of paper.

"Tyzonn, get it from her," the monster ordered. The creature beside him nodded and moved forward.

"Be ready rangers," Mack ordered, sensing a plan forming in the brunette's head. Jackie moved forward and the two met in the middle. She demorphed.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Becca gaped.

"Hand me the parchment," Tyzonn asked.

"I saw you try to help that woman," Jackie spoke calmly. "You're definitely not like the others. But just to be sure, are you?"

"I am one of them," Tyzonn looked away. He reached for the parchment as the other rangers caught the monster in a rope. Tyzonn noticed and growled. Before he could do anything, Jackie placed a hand on his shoulder and used her powers to teleport both of them away.

"Where'd they go?" Ronny wondered. The monster broke free.

"Lava lizards!" he called. The foot soldiers appeared. "Let's play!"

* * *

><p>"Wait," Jackie caught hold of Tyzonn's wrist as he tried to run away. She had teleported them to somewhere in the forest.<p>

"Get away from me!" he barked, trying to break free. He had to admit, she had a killer grip on him.

"I'll let go, just don't run off," Jackie slowly removed her hand. "I just wanna talk."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what your deal is," she spoke softly. "But I'm not the enemy. I can promise you that." Tyzonn blinked before taking off again. Jackie sighed and followed him.

* * *

><p>"Take it easy," Jackie instructed when she found Tyzonn stomping on his reflecting in the water. There was a clearing with a waterfall and a small pond it lead into. She walked over to him.<p>

"I said stay away from me," Tyzonn barked. He walked away. Jackie followed.

"I won't hurt you," she said. "I'm not going to. I don't think you want to hurt me either. Who are you?"

"I am no one," Tyzonn looked down. "And when Moltor finds out I don't have the whole parchment, it won't matter anyway. I will be eliminated!"

"Don't talk like that," Jackie soothed. "Moltor's just a fat ass dummy way in over his head. So we both need the whole parchment, yet neither of us are willing to budge." She smirked. "Might as well give me the rest. I can argue about this all day if I have to. But looks like we both loose."

"What is this document?" Tyzonn asked. "Why does everyone seek it?"

"You mean you don't know?" Jackie bit her lip. "It leads to one of the jewels of the Corona Aurora."

"The Corona Aurora has been found?" Tyzonn's attention came to life.

"Yeah, here on Earth," Jackie nodded. "Now Moltor and every other evil thug – except for a purple slime ball who doesn't know how to die and stay dead – in the galaxy are coming after it."

"But if Moltor gets the jewels," Tyzonn pieced things together. "He'll use them to crush everything that's good on all planets."

"Not if we can stop him," Jackie stated. "If you're really not like them, then you can trust me enough to give me the rest of the parchment. Please."

"I must go," Tyzonn made to leave.

* * *

><p>"Tyzonn!" Jackie cried upon noticing the injured creature. She didn't know where he fled to or if the battle was over, so she was just walking around the forest. The brunette noticed he looked injured and helped him down to a sitting position. "What happened?"<p>

"I went back to the fight," he rasped out. "And got hurt."

"Here," she took out a small piece of cloth. "Let me see that." She noticed the deep cut and winced. "Doesn't look like it was fun." She began wrapping it up.

"It wasn't," he agreed. "It seems that even with these hideous scales, I'm vulnerable to injury."

"Everyone, no matter how strong and powerful, is vulnerable to injury," Jackie smiled. "I mean, I'm a ninja and legendary ranger, and yet I still get hurt."

"Moltor would've finished me off if your teammates hadn't saved me," Tyzonn recalled. "How come you didn't go to the fight and help your team? I owe them my thanks. And you for fixing up this injury"

"I was in the middle of another battle," she half lied. It was true. While she was searching for Tyzonn, tengas appeared out of nowhere and she fought them off. She held out her hand and Tyzonn hesitantly shook it. "Jackie."

"I was once called Tyzonn," Tyzonn replied when they stopped. "And I've brought shame to my planet by bowing to Moltor's will."

"Hey," Jackie soothed. "We all make mistakes. God knows I've made many in my time as a ranger."

"If you'll trust me," Tyzonn swore. "I'd like to make amends for the harm I've done." He pulled out the rest of the parchment. "Moltor must be stopped." Jackie pulled out the small piece she had. Both held the pieces together as it magically fixed itself. Tyzonn let Jackie hold it.

"We'd better go," she folded it up. She helped the creature to his feet and helped him along.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Will paused the team's walking. He bent down and scooped up something in his hands. The team had decided to look for Jackie and Tyzonn in the woods after the battle was over. "Is this alien blood?"<p>

"Yep," Dax observed as he looked at it. "Definitely alien blood. Smells rank."

"I don't get it," Riley frowned. "Why would Moltor be fighting one of his own?"

"I don't know," Rose shrugged.

"But that thing could be even more dangerous," Becca finished the thought.

"Right," Ronny agreed. "We have to find Jackie and get her away from it."

* * *

><p>"Can you read these symbols?" Jackie asked as she and Tyzonn walked through the forest. He was looking at the parchment as they moved along.<p>

"No," he sighed. "This is a language unfamiliar to me."

"Better get it back to base right away then," Jackie frowned. Lava lizards appeared and blocked their path. "Or not."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! A new chapter! I really can't wait until I get the one with Ivan's surprise coming true. I have the next three chapters at least written or started, so by the end of this week I might have Once a Ranger written (at least part I).


	12. Face to Face Part II

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 12: Face to Face **

**Part II**

_A/N: So Jackie is helping Tyzonn. The others are worried about her. Billy appeared last chapter. Yay! Now, only three more after this one until Ivan's surprise comes true. Can't wait? Neither can I, especially since I know you'll all kill me for it. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Think you're well enough to fight?" Jackie wondered as she and Tyzonn were in the forest, facing lava lizards.<p>

"Ha!" Tyzonn scoffed. "These creeps? Watch me!"He ran and began to fight. Jackie smiled and joined in, not wanting to miss out on the fun. Of course, the lizards were no easier than before, especially when Jackie's fire attacks barely hurt them. Tyzonn was about to attack, but was kicked back into a tree. As lizards came near him, he turned himself into mercury. He swam away from them and turned back. "Interesting. Nice to know not everything's changed."

"I don't know what the hell you just did," Jackie grinned. "But it was pretty damn impressive!" Tyzonn kicked away some lava lizards that ran at him. Jackie unleashed a fire bomb which knocked the lizards down.

"Huh," Tyzonn snorted. "Now _I'm _impressed."

* * *

><p>"Let's rewind here," Jackie thought as the two walked in the woods. They defeated the lava lizards and were now well on their way. "You can turn into silver?"<p>

"Mercury," Tyzonn corrected.

"I see," Jackie smiled. "So you come from a race of…unique…beings that can liquidize into mercury at will. Nice."

"Unique?" Tyzonn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't wanna call you human or alien or reptile because I have a feeling that the scales covering you know is just a part of a costume you can't get out out," Jackie explained. "Listen, if I'm going to trust you, I need to know the whole story." She reached for all her morphers and shut each one off, making it impossible for her team to track her. "I'm listening. You have my full attention."

"I don't even know where to start," Tyzonn sighed.

"How about with this?" Jackie held up the piece of crystal she found earlier.

* * *

><p>"We've combed every inch of those woods," Ronny groaned as the team entered the base. They had just come from a long time of searching for their teammate.<p>

"Jackie and that creature are nowhere to be found," Riley reported.

"That's because she doesn't want to be found," Andrew stated. "She's turned off her tracker. Keep looking team." The rangers nodded and set to work. "Spencer?"

"Sir?"

"Can we speak in my office privately?" the mentor requested.

"Of course sir," Spencer followed him up. The others frowned at them.

* * *

><p>"This is the only thing I brought with me from my home planet," Tyzonn explained as he held three jewel fragments in his hand. He and Jackie were still in the woods.<p>

"So if you're not here for the Corona or its jewels," the brunette frowned. "Why are you here?" She placed the final piece of the gem in his hands.

"I came here in search of something more important to me than any jewel," he sighed as he began his story. "But my search was cut short."

_**XXX**_

"_Mercurian!" Moltor spoke to a tall blonde guy in some strange uniform, carrying a staff. "Your powers are well known throughout the galaxy. I can use a soldier like you in my army."_

"_I'm not here to be in any army," Tyzonn replied. "Now let me pass."_

"_You dare refuse Moltor?" the villain gasped. _

"_That name means nothing to me," Tyzonn stated. He banged his staff into the ground. "Now get out of my way." Moltor fired a blast at the man, who deflected it using the bracelet on his wrist. But he was blown down anyway. The gem from the bracelet landed a little ways away from him. _

"_I'll show you who you're dealing with," Moltor hissed. He stepped on the jewel as Tyzonn cried out in protest. He snatched the pieces up._

"_I swear you'll regret that!" _

"_And you'll regret ever coming to Earth!" Moltor cackled. He and Tyzonn began fighting. Moltor shot Tyzonn with a blast that turned him into a monster. "Well well well."_

"_What have you done to me?" Tyzonn demanded. _

"_You're going to join me," Moltor grinned. "One way or another. _

"_You monster!"_

"_You think I'm a monster? Look at you!" Tyzonn saw himself in a mirror Moltor made appear. "Do my bidding and I'll change you back. Then you can have whatever it is you came here for."_

_**XXX**_

"…I had no choice," Tyzonn finished. "I knew the beast I had become would be shunned on your planet. And now that I've betrayed Moltor, I'm doomed to live in this body forever."

"No you're not," Jackie shook her head. "I know a few ways to help you. We got a state of the art technology center. Maybe there's something my dad and the other rangers can do to help. If not, me and my friend have another way that you'll owe us big time for."

"But your friends don't trust me," Tyzonn sighed. "Why should they?"

"Because I do," Jackie grinned. "Besides, they've seen the worst of me and are terrified of what'll happen if they piss me off."

"Ok," Tyzonn accepted. "I'll go."

* * *

><p>"Still no sign of Jackie," Will called as the rangers in the base continued the search.<p>

"She's turned off every one of her morphers," Becca groaned.

"Hey if Jackie doesn't come back," Dax mused. "Can I have her spot in the spin driver?"

"How come you get dibs on it?" Ronny crossed her arms.

"Relax everyone," Andrew eased. "Jackie's coming back. And when she does, she'll keep her spot in the spin driver."

"Hey guys," Jackie walked down the steps, parchment in hands.

"See!" Dax pointed. "I told you she'd be back!" Everyone else rolled their eyes. They all went over to greet their friend.

"Whoa," Riley cried as they spotted Tyzonn entering. "How'd he get in here?"

"I let him in," Jackie stated. "His name is Tyzonn. He's a friend."

"I'm sorry about what happened before," Tyzonn apologized. "Please, forgive me. I never meant to hurt anyone." Spencer chose that moment to walk in.

"Look Mr. Hartford," Jackie began to reason. She held out the parchment to the mentor. "He's going to help us find the diamond."

"Well what are we waiting for rangers?" the man smiled. "We've got the parchment back. Let's get to work!"

"And nobody thought to tell me we were expecting a visitor?" Spencer spoke.

"This is Tyzonn," Ronny introduced.

"He's cool," Will decided.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Rose began as the rangers and Tyzonn gathered around a table. The parchment was laid out flat on it so they could all see. "We think we translated a couple of these symbols – mountain and diamond."<p>

"So we know we're looking for the Toru Diamond," Mack concluded.

"But we don't know what mountain," Will jumped in.

"It could be anywhere on Earth," Riley added.

"Would you care for some lemonade sir?" Spencer came in with a tray of the refreshing drink.

"Lemonade?" Tyzonn frowned.

"It's made from lemons," Becca explained. "A citrus fruit we grow here on Earth."

"Citrus," Tyzonn repeated. "I know of this organic acid." He took a glass and dumped it on the parchment.

"What are you doing?" Jackie shrieked as she jumped away, avoiding the now sizzling paper. Rose slid it off the table and shook it off.

"Wait you guys," Mack smiled. "Look!" he pointed at it.

"Numbers!" Riley cheered. "Wait, that's a good thing, right?"

"Of course," Will smirked, looking at the paper as well. "The citric acid in the lemonade revealed the hidden information."

"And this looks like longitude and latitude," Rose observed.

"Maybe it's the location," Ronny awed. "Of the mountain we need to go to."

"It's got to be it!" Dax agreed.

"Okay rangers," Andrew spoke "The SHARC is fueled and ready to go." The rangers ran to go.

"Wait!" Tyzonn begged. "Take me with you! Maybe I can be of some use."

"I think there's room for one more," Jackie grinned.

* * *

><p>"Well," Rose huffed as the team of rangers and Tyzonn stood on the mountain side. "This is the place."<p>

"Wouldn't you know it?" Jackie grinned happily. "More lava!"

"We'll find a way to get the diamond out," Mack shrugged. "Let's go!" They all ran forward but were stopped when the monster from earlier came out of hiding.

"We meet again Tyzonn," he spoke.

"You!"

"Looks like the diamond's gonna have to wait," Will grumbled.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

"Kick into overdrive, red ranger!"

"Kick into overdrive, black ranger!"

"Kick into overdrive, blue ranger!"

"Kick into overdrive, yellow ranger!"

"Kick into overdrive, pink ranger!"

"Kick into overdrive, orange ranger!"

"Kick into overdrive, aqua ranger!"

"Kick into overdrive, green ranger!"

"Call to Adventure! Power rangers, Operation Overdrive!"

"Get them!" the monster ordered. The rangers and Tyzonn began fighting. Everyone was faring rather well in this fight. They all had their own group of lava lizards to handle. Well, Tyzonn was fighting with the monster.

"You're fighting on the wrong side!" the monster growled. "You're one of us!"

"We may look alike on the outside," Tyzonn snarled. "But I'll never be one of you!" The two continued to fight one another. Eventually, it was time to call for the zords and they managed to win, like always.

* * *

><p>"This is for you," Tyzonn handed the giant Toru diamond to Andrew as the team was gathered back in the base after battle. It was tough, but as always, they came through. The jewel shrunk in Andrew's hands.<p>

"Thank you Tyzonn," he grinned.

"I was happy to help." Andrew walked over to the storage bins where the pearl was kept. Gently, he placed the gem inside it.

"Now there are two jewels that won't fall into the wrong hands," he spoke. "I'm proud of you rangers."

"And I know that together," Tyzonn added. "You can find the others."

"Oh!" Jackie cried. "I almost forgot!" she whispered something into Becca's ear and the girl nodded. Both girls stood near Tyzonn and raised their hands, making sure their palms were touching each others. Everyone looked on in confusion. Both girls shut their eyes and concentrated. Soon, they began to glow their respective ranger colors. A random golden glow appeared as the Sentinel Knight entered. Tyzonn felt himself changing because of what the girls were doing.

"Sentinel Knight?" Rose greeted.

"Power rangers," the knight spoke. "You're proving to be a formidable team. I wish to thank you for your courage and commend you for finding the jewels."

"We wouldn't have found the second jewel if it wasn't for our friend Tyzonn."

"Ah," the knight looked at Tyzonn, who was slowly changing thanks to Becca and Jackie. "The young Mercurian. I know of your most unfortunate story."

"With all due respect Mr. Knight," Dax began. "You're all magical and mystical. Isn't there something you can do to help him?"

"I do not possess that kind of power," the knight apologized. "But those two are already helping him," he pointed at the two girls. "They are using the ancient power of the Ninjetti to help him. But they can only use it if they are Ninjetti because anything is possible for those who are Ninjetti."

"Ninjetti?" Ronny frowned. "What's that?"

"An ancient group of warriors who possess the great power, found on the planet Phaedos," Riley recalled the story she was told. "Their power also comes from their animal spirits that have been unleashed." The Sentinel Knight nodded in agreement. Everyone watched as Tyzonn's body went silver and transformed into a more human shape. Then the silver faded, revealing a blonde man in a strange uniform. Becca and Jackie dropped to the ground with a thud and loss of energy.

"Wow, it worked," Mack awed as Ronny, Rose, and Riley helped the girls up.

* * *

><p>"This has been an incredible experience," Tyzonn spoke as he, Andrew, Jackie, Mack, and Spencer walked through the game room of the mansion. The others were off resting or doing what they loved to. "And I thank you all for your help. But now I must go."<p>

"Tyzonn, you heard the sentinel knight," Andrew stopped him. "We've got a long way to go. Why don't you stay and work with us."

"I can't," the boy denied. "Just as you have your mission, I have my own."

"I almost forgot," Mack reached in his pocket and grabbed out the fixed jewel Tyzonn had come with.

"My crystal!" Tyzonn gasped. He took it and set it back in its rightful place.

"She told you we were high tech, huh?" Mack grinned.

"Oh yes," Spencer smirked. "Behold the technological marvel known as glue." Jackie hid her giggles as Mack glared at the butler.

"All the same," Tyzonn smiled. "Thanks for your help. Good luck on your mission."

"Good luck on yours too," Mack nodded.

"But," Jackie interjected. "Here's a deal. You help us with our mission, and we'll help you with yours. Come on Ty. We need you on our team."

"I…" Tyzonn stopped short when he noticed the brunette's look on her face. Her special, irresistible pout was being used. The other three men in the room frowned and looked at her. All other occupants could feel guilt rising up in them. After staring at it for a minute or so, the answer came. "Alright, I'll help! Just stop with the pouting face!"

"Yes!" Jackie pumped her fist in the air and did a happy dance. "Special pout wins again!" Then she hugged the new mercury ranger. "Thank you! We promise we'll help you!"

"Is she always like this?" Tyzonn wondered as the brunette squeezed him in a hug. Mack, Andrew, and Spencer chuckled.

"She likes to keep people guessing," the red ranger shrugged.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm ahead in writing for this story. Though once I write the surprise Ivan has, which will be one more chapter away. Next chapter is based on Behind the Scenes. Because I had Tyzonn join them in this episode, I won't write Man of Mercury. But I will recap thing that happened in it.

As far as couples, they will start up soon.


	13. Behind the Scenes

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 13: Behind the Scenes**

_A/N: So it's now February and around the tenth. The rangers are asked to go on a talk show and accept. What questions will they be asked? Mostly Jackie and Becca will be answering questions because there are suspicions about them. Riley is asked questions about her healing powers. What'll happen? Ivan's surprise is next, as well as the other overdrive rangers finally learning their ranger history (which will include stuff from mystic force this time). And, it happens on someone's special day…_

_Song is "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the plot for the next few chapters and anything else not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"<em>Grew up in small town<br>and the rain would fall down  
>I'd just stare out my window<br>Dreaming of what could be  
>and if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out  
>but every time I try to speak out<br>felt like no one could hear me  
>wanted to belong here<br>but something felt so wrong here  
>so I'd pray<br>I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes  
>'til I touch the sky<br>gotta make a wish  
>take a chance<br>make a change  
>and breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness  
>and into the sun<br>but I won't forget  
>all the ones that I love<br>gotta take a risk  
>take a chance<br>make a change  
>and breakaway<em>

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>sleep under a palm tree<br>feel the rush of the ocean  
>get on board a fast train<br>travel on a jet plane  
>far away<br>and breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>I'll do what it takes  
>'til I touch the sky<br>gotta make a wish  
>take a chance<br>make a change  
>and breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness  
>and into the sun<br>but I won't forget  
>all the ones that I love<br>gotta take a risk  
>take a chance<br>make a change  
>and breakaway<em>

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
>swinging round revolving doors<br>maybe I don't know where they take me  
>but<br>gotta keep moving on  
>moving on<br>fly away  
>and breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>though it's not easy  
>to tell you goodbye<br>gotta take a risk  
>take a chance<br>make a change  
>and breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness  
>and into the sun<br>but I won't forget  
>the place I come from<br>gotta take a risk  
>take a chance<br>make a change  
>and breakaway<br>breakaway  
>breakaway"<em>

"Something new?" Becca asked her friend as she walked in on Jackie singing. The brunette nodded as she set down her guitar. Two weeks ago Tyzonn joined the team and the jewel hunt was going great. Tyzonn proved to be a great addition. Of course, he had yet to learn why the others kind of feared Jackie. And last week, they went to Brazil where they got a clue to the third jewel, and met the Fearcats, who Tyzonn seems to really hate. Now, Andrew was talking to some lady in his office while the rest of the team was off somewhere. "Wanna eavesdrop?"

"Don't have to ask," Jackie grinned. The two snuck over and crouched down behind the counter so they could listen. They walked in on the middle of a question.

"…That's why I'm here," Jessica Jeffries, Andrew's old friend and hostess of the local show "Good Morning San Angeles," spoke. "I want to interview your team." Becca and Jackie shared wide eyes and excited looks. It didn't matter because their team was public, but the two still had to be careful. "You know. Get an in depth look at Operation Overdrive?"

"I don't know Jess," Andrew bit his lip. "We're pretty busy over here."

"Oh come on," Jessica whined along with Jackie and Becca, who made their appearance known.

"It'd only take a couple hours," the blonde finished.

"Yeah please Mr. Hartford?" Becca begged. "Going on TV as rangers could turn out to be a good thing!"

"Yeah!" Jackie agreed. "I mean, when the originals did, they were able to help the community by spreading a message. And besides, how is the town supposed to look up to their heroes unless they know a little about them?"

"Of course, not every team is public identity," Becca thought. "Like her past teams and mine, but the secret identity ones don't answer personal questions and go on the show in the suits. Where we're public identity…"

"…It'd be great for San Angeles to get to know it's protectors better!" Jackie finished. Both girls were grinning madly from ear to ear. Jessica seemed amused by their display.

"For an old friend?" she added. "Please?"

"Well, those kids work so hard," Andrew chuckled. "It'd be nice for them to have a moment in the spotlight."

"Yes!" Becca and Jackie high fived each other.

"I'll have my people set the whole thing up," Jessica smiled. "Thank you." She left the room as the aqua and green rangers began their happy dance.

* * *

><p>"Remember," Jackie spoke to the team. "Any questions about me and Becca, only me or her answer. Especially if it has to do about our backgrounds and where we grew up." The rangers were all up on the stage, sitting five and four on the two couches. Jessica walked up and took her spot in the chair in the center.<p>

"Don't be nervous guys," Ronny grinned. "Being on TV's no big deal."

"Who's nervous?" Dax chuckled. "I've waited my whole life for this moment."

"In five, four three, two…" the director counted down. The show began.

"Good morning San Angeles," Jessica greeted. The studio audience cheered. "I'm Jessica Jeffries, and today we have some very special guests on the show, the heroes behind the helmets, the brave team of Operation Overdrive." More cheering.

"Thank you Jessica," Ronny thanked, clearly having done interviews before. "It's great to be here."

"Let me see if I have this straight," Jessica began. "We've got Mackenzie Hartford."

"You can call me Mack," the red ranger interrupted.

"And you're Rose Ortiz, the child prodigy," the blonde woman continued. "Will Aston, international recovery specialist. Ronny Robinson, the world famous race car driver." The crowd cheered for her.

"Hi Jessica," the yellow ranger grinned. "And hello to all my racing car fans!" Jessica moved on to the next couch.

"Riley Trueheart," she continued. "Born with the ability to heal yourself and others." Riley smiled. "Rebecca Scott…"

"Call me Becca, please," the Asian begged.

"Martial artist and aspiring psychologist," Jessica admired. "And Jackie Oliver, famous singer, martial artist, gymnast, and twin sister to Kira Ford." The crowd went wild with cheers as the brunette smiled wide. "And you are?" she stopped at Dax, not knowing who he was. The blue ranger was staring blankly into the audience. "Um…"

"He's Dax Lo," Tyzonn helped, saving the blue boy from embarrassment. "Actor, stuntman, superhero extraordinaire. And I'm Tyzonn."

"Tyzonn," Jessica mused. "That's an interesting name."

"It's actually very common on my planet," the mercury ranger stated.

"I see," Jessica nodded. "And now, before I begin, why don't we take some questions from the audience for the rangers?" She grabbed a microphone and headed into the stands. The cameras followed her as she handed the microphone to a young boy who had his hand raised.

"I have a question for Jackie," he spoke shyly. "Is it true you grew up in most towns where power rangers were? And could you tell us about some ranger thing that happened in each town?" Becca looked at her friend with a warning glare as Jackie bit her lip.

"Well, as far as the first question," Jackie began. "I did grow up in most towns where there were rangers. My parents grew up in Angel Grove, where it first began and while it was going on. Then a few years ago in 2003, I moved to Blue Bay because my mom was helping out my cousin with her sports shop, Storm Chargers, and we moved there to be closer. Then my dad got a job in Reefside, so I moved there. I went to Briarwood a couple years later to visit my half brother for a while, and then I was asked to come here and be a part of operation overdrive."

"And what about ranger things you remember seeing or hearing about?" the boy repeated his second question.

"My parents told me so many stories about the rangers in Angel Grove, it's hard to choose one," Jackie admitted. She wasn't going to spill anything that could lead to her being a past ranger. "In Blue Bay, the day I moved there, I went down to the beach and ended up being kidnapped by this weird ugly guy who went by the name of Choobo. He kind of looked like a giant booger." The crowd laughed slightly. "Of course, the rangers saved me and two of their own, who were also captured. Then in Reefside, not much happened there for ranger stories interesting to tell. In Briarwood, well…" she pulled out her wand and used some magic. "They went public, like we are. So, I was a ranger before this." She pocked the wand as the crowd awed the fact. And it was true. The mystics did go public because of their final battle. They wouldn't have gone entirely public if a camera crew didn't film the whole thing. "And well, I think we can all share one of our ranger adventures here. Mack?"

"How about the time when you and Will pretended to be evil?" the red ranger smirked. "That was a good one." Before either ranger could object, Rose picked up the story.

"Jackie and Will were asked to go undercover and infiltrate the enemy to get back an artifact they stole from us. They were both pretty good at being evil. Though it would've worked better if Jackie didn't really go evil."

"Hey!" the green ranger protested. "I blame that on my evil half and the color! Green is evil! Seriously you guys, look up your ranger history, especially the original green ranger, who started the evil and green ranger legacy!"

"Anyway," Becca laughed, patting a soothing hand on her friend's shoulder. "We got her back later that day, and Will managed to get the artifact we needed, so it turned out good in the end."

"Thank you," the boy smiled and sat. Jessica handed the microphone to a teenage boy in the back row.

"My question is for Riley," he spoke nervously.

"Go for it."

"Is it true that your sisters were on the mystic force team, Susana and Heaven Trueheart?"

"And I'm Susana's successor," Riley nodded. Jessica tossed the microphone to a young girl.

"Becca," she began nervously. "Can you show us some martial arts moves?"

"Why not?" Becca grinned. She got up and pulled Jackie with her. "Why don't you come down and we'll teach you one?" The girl grinned as her mother let her come down. Jackie and Becca stood on either side of the little girl and showed her how to position yourself.

"Alright," Jackie began. "We're gonna show you how to do a flying kick." She shared a smirk with Becca. It was an easy move for the girl to do. "First step is the correct stance."

"Put your weight on your back leg," Becca demonstrated. Jackie followed as did the little girl, watching carefully. "Bend your knee, and push off." Becca and Jackie demonstrated the kick.

"Ready?" the brunette looked at the girl. She nodded. "And…kick!" the three performed one in near unison. The girl managed to stay on her feet for the entire time. "Very good!" the audience clapped and cheered. The girl thanked the two and all three retook their seats. The aqua and green rangers high fived. Jessica continued letting the audience ask questions. Some were about where Jackie and Becca learned their skills, others about the others and what they liked doing. For the last person to ask a question, it was a teenage girl, who knew what to ask.

"I have a question for both Becca and Jackie," she spoke. "I'm a huge power ranger fan and I know a lot about the teams. Obviously not their identities unless they went public, but still. And don't take my question the wrong way, but I promise I won't ask for any other identities from you two, but during some of your fights, I noticed you both have similar moves to certain rangers. Like Becca, your moves match the gold mighty morphin ranger's and the purple dino ranger's moves. And Jackie, your fighting matches the pink fire ranger from ninja storm, the orange dino ranger, the lavender zeo ranger, and the rose mighty morphin ranger. My question is, are you guys those rangers I just mentioned? Now as I said, if you are, I won't ask you about any other ranger identities from those none teams."

"Well," Jackie began, sharing a look with her accused counterpart. "Your question is faulty in its logic."

"Yeah," Becca agreed. "I mean, we were born in the eighties, which was when the original rangers were around. So, how could we be the gold and rose ones?"

"But what about the other ones?" the girl pressed.

"We're power ranger fans like you are," Becca continued. "We taught ourselves how to fight like the rangers we admired most, and it just happened to be the ones you mentioned."

"Thank you," the girl sat.

_*That was close,* _Jackie sighed of relief as she sent the telepathic message.

"Alright," Jessica spoke into the microphone as she took it from the crowd. "We'll be right back after this commercial break." The cameras shut off and Jessica walked down. "You guys were great," she said to the rangers. "I'll be back in five." She left the room.

"That was close you guys," Riley looked at her cousin and Becca. "Good answer to the kid's question."

* * *

><p>"And we're back," Jessica greeted as they came back from commercial break. "Now, there's only time for one more question that I have and then I have something on behalf of the mayor to give all of you." She turned to Jackie. "Now Jackie, I hear you have a big family. Is that true?"<p>

"Yeah it is," the brunette nodded.

"So how did they all take you being a ranger over them?" Jessica asked. Becca and Riley began laughing.

"Well, these guys right now have become like my family," Jackie began. "Ronny and Rose are like my sisters while the guys are like my brothers. Becca and I are sisters because we've known each other since birth. Riley here and her sisters, who I worked on the mystic force team with, are my blood related cousins. My half brother was on the mystic force team with me. And everyone else on that team became my family. Pretty much all my friends and my parent's friends and their kids are my family because we're all so close. But aside from the ones who are rangers, well, I think they were a bit jealous."Becca and Riley muffled their laughter. They knew that wasn't completely true, but she couldn't give away the identities of unknown rangers.

"Well, I know I would be," Jessica laughed. "So, I have something for all of you from the mayor." She pulled out and opened a box. "He wants to give you all these honorary medals" the rangers each took their respective ones and pinned them on. "Do you guys have anything you'd like to say to the audience before we go?"

"The way to be cool is to stay in school!" Becca and Jackie grinned. They were going to hear about it from their parents later for ripping them off.

"That's a wrap," the director cut off the show. "Thanks, everybody." The lights on the stage shut off and the studio audience filed out. The people on the stage stood.

"Thank you rangers," Jessica thanked with a smile. "That was such a great segment."

"How cool is this?" Dax awed. "A medal from the mayor's office!"

"Oh and so well deserved," Jessica agreed. "I admire you all. You make such a difference out there."

"Better get back to work guys," Rose suggested. The rangers walked off stage. Jackie tripped and nearly fell to the ground face first, if it weren't for Will and Ronny catching her. She blinked a few times.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok," Jackie nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Let's get you back to the mansion," Riley sighed. Will and Ronny stayed by the brunette in case she fell again.

* * *

><p>"What's up dad?" Mack asked as the rangers slid into the base.<p>

"I've been analyzing the jewel imprint on this Yanomami statue," the mentor reported. "I'm picking up a similar signature from a remote mountain side in Indonesia."

"Sweet," Will grinned. "Let's check it out." They moved and got in formation.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" Everyone but Jackie was able to morph. Instead, the brunette flopped forward and crashed down onto Ronny. The others ran to steady her.

"Why is the room spinning?" she blinked.

"There's definitely something wrong," Mack stated.

"We'll have to go without her," Becca sighed. She started to fall backwards but Andrew caught her as he came up.

"Don't worry," he assured. "I'll take care of her." The rangers nodded and left as Andrew tried to steady the petite girl.

* * *

><p>"You really shouldn't go in there," Spencer warned Jessica as she stormed into the game room. The other rangers were at battle while the city was being destroyed. Andrew sent Tyzonn his zords, so they were doing much better. Right now, the mentor was keeping an eye on Jackie, whose body was nothing but flames for the most part. But that's not what was hurting her. And to make it even weirder, the flames she was covered in didn't set the couch on fire as she lay there.<p>

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" Andrew demanded.

"I'm sorry sir," the butler apologized. "She told me it was urgent."

"Jackie," the blonde noticed the girl. "I knew there was something wrong earlier."

"We can't figure out what's happened to her," Andrew grumbled.

"I think I might have," Jessica stepped towards the girl slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The medals," Jessica explained. "I called the mayor's office. They didn't send any medals. This is just a reporter's hunch, but it's worth a try." She knelt beside Jackie and took the medal off of her uniform. The blonde stood up as Jackie began to regain her full human form.

"What happened?" the brunette blinked. The three adults sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>"Check it out Spencer," Dax greeted the butler as the team entered the game room in the Hartford Mansion. As always, they had won the battle. "Now these are the real things!" they were all sporting medals the mayor gave them.<p>

"I take it the mayor gave you these personally," Spencer hoped.

"He sure did," Tyzonn looked as his.

"Very spiffy indeed."

"You deserve it," Andrew lugged the cannon of Ki Amuk in. "But we still have work to do." He set it down on the table. "This is the legendary cannon of Ki Amuk. It might play an important role in the next mission."

"Hey guys look," Ronny pointed at the TV. "Jessica's show is on." They all moved to the couches to watch.

"_As some of you know," _the reporter spoke. _"This is my last day at Good Morning San Angeles. I'll be leaving to accept a job offer as a field reporter for global news network. But before I go, I'd like to personally thank Andrew Hartford and the brave team of Operation Overdrive. You're an inspiration for us all to go out there and make a difference. This is Jessica Jeffries, signing off." _

"Go get 'em Jess," Andrew encouraged with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: So another chapter down, many more to go. Next is a two or three part arc, where Ivan's plan comes true. What exactly is it? How is it worse than kidnapping? Who are the victims? How does Jackie know something's wrong?

Stay tuned to find out!

Thanks to all you lovely reviewers!


	14. Ivan's Present Part I

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 14: Ivan's Present**

**Part I**

_A/N: Uh-oh. It's that dreaded day when Ivan's threat comes true. Jackie can tell something's wrong, but how? Who are the victims this time? What happened to them? How does this chapter show that this story's title is true? Whose special day is it and what's the occasion?_

_God, now after I get these chapters out I really can't wait until I get to "Once a Ranger" and the sequels!_

_Song is "Crying for Me" by Toby Keith. This song, if you know it and what it's about, might be a give away to what you are about to read._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own the plot for this chapter and anything not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>Jackie was sound asleep in the room she and Ronny shared. It wasn't quite time to get up yet. Both girls were peacefully sleeping with nothing to worry about. But that changed when Jackie suddenly shot awake. She placed a hand over her heart and gasped. The brunette couldn't explain it, but something was terribly wrong. She had a sudden – and a huge ass – feeling of lost. It was as if two people connected to her vanished…for good. Worried now, the ninja got dressed as fast as she could without making a sound. Before leaving, she wrote a quick note on a sticky note and left the room. She streaked towards Blue Bay Harbor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jackie, are you sure everything's alright?" Hunter asked his girlfriend, worried. She had streaked to their apartment asking for a ride to her parent's house. She hasn't said much except that she needed a ride. And seeing how freaked out she was about something, he agreed. Now they were about to pull into the driveway of the house in Reefside.<p>

"I know something's wrong," the brunette was shaking. Hunter pulled to a stop in the driveway and followed his girlfriend up to the house. She pulled out her key and opened the door. Both walked in and shut the door behind them. "Go check on Ella. I'm going to check on my parents." Hunter nodded and went to see the little two year old.

"Mom?" Jackie called softly as she entered her parents' bedroom. "Dad?" she found both asleep on their bed. Slowly, dreading what she might find, she made her way over to them. "Mom, dad, wake up." She went over to her dad first. They weren't budging. She shook her father, but stopped short when something shocked her. The brunette yanked her hands away. And cautiously, she took two fingers and pressed them against her father's wrist. What she found was nothing.

No pulse.

She checked again.

No pulse.

More terrified now, she shuffled towards her mother. "Mom?" she tried shaking her mother awake. "Come on mom. You're scaring me." She got no response. But like her father, she was shocked. Now she took two fingers and pressed them against her wrist, checking for a pulse.

Nothing.

Jackie yanked her hand away quickly and backed into the wall, shaking. The door was wide open and led into the hallway. The brunette couldn't speak, only shake and stare at the horror before her.

"Jackie?" Hunter called softly, carrying a sleeping soundly Ella in his hands. She was clearly alive and well. The blonde noticed his fiancé cowering in the corner of the room and staring at her parents, on the verge of tears. "Jackie, what's wrong?" he walked over to her.

All Jackie could do was shake. Hunter slowly wrapped an arm around her, since he was still carrying Ella. Slowly, she pointed a shaky hand at her motionless parents. His eyes swung towards the Oliver couple.

"T-th-they're d-d-d-dea-dead," Jackie choked out. Tears started flowing down her face. Hunter wrapped her in the best comforting hug he could while holding a two year old. Jackie sunk to the floor in tears and he went down with her. Jackie carefully took Ella in her hands and shifted comfortably. Hunter was now able to wrap both his arms around her. He pulled her into him as she buried her face in his chest, crying hard. Ella was still sleeping. The beauty of being a two year old is that you'd never really understand. Dakota walked in and noticed her favorite caretaker crying. In hopes of comforting the brunette, the beagle walked over to her and cuddled against her.

Hunter recalled what is was like when his parents died and how upset he had been. Of course, because he and Blake were both young and him being older than his brother, Hunter tried putting on a brave front to comfort him. And now his fiancé's parents were dead, so he felt it his job to comfort her and help her through it. He knew what losing someone very important to you felt like. But this time was different – slightly different – but different. It hit harder because everyone who was a Ninjetti felt the loss of two of their own. And because Jackie was the flesh and blood of the two who they lost, she was hit the hardest.

So Hunter could only assume that Chip, Kira, and Dylan – wherever he was on Ooze's ship or if he was there or not – were hit harder than the other Ninjetti as well.

But for now, all he could do was comfort his fiancé and allow her her space and time she needed to let it sink in. He knew he had to be patient for this rough spot in her life.

* * *

><p>"Morning guys," Becca walked into the kitchen of the Hartford Mansion. It was about nine o'clock in the morning and the entire team was up and eating breakfast.<p>

"Morning," the group mumbled. The aqua ranger was in a funky mood as she sat down to eat the fluffy pancakes Spencer made for breakfast. She couldn't describe it, but she felt as if something was missing.

"So did everyone sleep well?" Riley asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Like a baby," Ronny grinned.

"I slept fine," Rose agreed.

"No nightmares here," Mack added.

"Got caught up on my beauty rest so I'm good," Will smirked as he bit into his pancakes.

"Fine," Tyzonn shrugged.

"I had a weird dream," Dax frowned. "It was pretty weird. There were these two, strange birds. They looked like they were struggling for something. Then this giant glob of purple covered them and they disappeared." They all looked at him, giving him strange looks. "What?"

"No more candy for you before bed," Becca shook her head. "Makes you have weird ass dreams."

"Why do you seem so down?" Ronny noted.

"Yeah you don't seem like yourself," Will agreed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Becca blinked. She shook her head. "Never mind. Hey, where's Jackie?" They all looked around before rounding their gazes on Ronny.

"What?"

"You're her roommate," Mack shrugged. "So it'd make sense that if anyone here saw her yet today, then it'd be you."

"Well she wasn't there when I got up," Ronny stated. "Though she did leave a note."

"A note?" Riley raised an eyebrow. Ronny pulled it out from her pocket and showed the others.

"'Sensed a disturbance in the force,'" Dax read. "'Jackie.' Hey, I didn't know she could sense the force!"

"She can't," Rose rolled her eyes. "But what did she mean by that?"

"I think something's wrong," Becca got up and headed for the base. The others followed.

* * *

><p>"Dammit," Becca cursed as she and the others now stood in front of the main frame. They decided to search for their brunette friend. But unfortunately, the mainframe had crashed.<p>

"Let me try," Ronny smashed her fist onto the console. The computer beeped for a moment before an image of their friend appeared.

"What's this?" Dax asked.

_"I'm Jackie Oliver," _the young brunette on the screen began._ "If you're not me or anyone in my family from birth, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you are about to see is a history of my life."_

"How the hell did she get this installed in here?" Becca shouted.

"What is this?" Mack demanded.

"I don't know," Will shrugged.

"But I think it could help us find her," Rose mused.

"Alright," Riley nodded. "Then let's just shut up and not ask anything until it's over."

"_My life, as the daughter of the legendary power ranger couple," _Jackie continued. _"I am daughter to legendary ranger Dr. Tommy Oliver, and his wife, Kimberly Oliver, maiden name Hart._ _The story begins in Angel Grove where five teenagers with attitude, my mother, aunts, and uncles included, were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers." _The screen showed clips from their first battles. _"Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, who is like a grandfather to me, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

"_**Hey," **_**a pixilated Kimberly standing by her locker in the hallway of Angel Grove High spoke to a boy in green. **_**"I'm Kimberly." **_**The boy turned around. **_**"You're new around here aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah I'm Tommy," **_**the boy introduced. **

"_And that's how my parents met," _Jackie elaborated. _"But it wasn't long before Rita found my dad."_

"_**What's going on?" **_**Tommy shouted as he stood in an alleyway and the wind around him picked up.**

"_**Tommy!" **_**Rita's voice cackled. **_**"I have chosen you."**_

"_Her evil magic was too strong," _Jackie sighed. _"He couldn't fight it." _The scene switched to show Tommy fighting the rangers. _"She ordered him to destroy the power rangers. And he almost succeeded." _It switched to Kimberly confronting Tommy about being the green ranger and him threatening them. _"But my family never gave up. They helped him destroy the sword of darkness, and he was freed."_

"_**Rita's spell is broken!" **_**Zack cheered as they looked at a demorphed Tommy.**

"_**You ok Tommy?" **_**Jason asked as they helped the boy stand. **

"_**What's happened to me?" **_**Tommy groaned.**

"_**You're no longer under Rita's power," **_**Jason explained. **_**"Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."**_

"_**After everything that's happened?" **_**Tommy wondered. **

"_**Tommy we need you," **_**Jason begged. **_**"It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" **_

"_And that's when my dad joined the team,"_ Jackie carried on. _"But not for long. He soon discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary."_

"_**As you are aware, the green ranger powers were completely decimated," **_**Zordon explained to the group of rangers. **_**"Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends, I present to you, the white ranger." **_**The new ranger floated down in a white light. His feet touched the ground and he pulled off the helmet to reveal Tommy.**

"_**Guess who's back," **_**he asked.**

"_With a new villain," _Jackie continued. _"Lord Zedd was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

"_**The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers," **_**Zordon spoke. The rangers turned to see the new three.**

"**Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" Tommy smiled. **

"**Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asked. **

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward," _Jackie continued. _"And just in time. Rita and Zedd teamed up to form their most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror, Rito Revolto. The team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords." _It showed the zords being blown up and the rangers powerless. _"A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent them on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior of the past who showed them the secrets of the ancient ninja. Their completed quest came with new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

"_But along with new enemies, came new friends."_

"_**Oh I'm Tommy," **_**Tommy offered his hand to a younger version of Kat.**

"_**Nice to meet you Tommy I'm Katherine," **_**she shook his hand. **

"_When my mother chose to leave," _Jackie continued. _"My aunt Katherine was the only choice. She assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. They were under attack. They got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center."_

"_Beneath the ruins, they found the zeo crystal," _she went on. _"A mystical power that guided them into the next chapter of their lives as rangers." _It should the power transfer and the first battle. _"The zeo powers were awesome, but when they needed reinforcements, they turned to an old friend, my Uncle Jason. He returned and assumed the power of the gold ranger. Once they graduated high school, they were ready to face the world." _The screen switched to the rangers graduating. Kim was there holding a baby and standing next to Tommy. And a kid in blue with a mushroom hair cut was stuck in a group hug with the rangers. _"But not until after one more adventure as rangers. It was time for them to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever. But the turbo rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. They were given the powers of turbo and took her head on with a little help." _It showed Justin become the new blue ranger and them all fighting. In the real world, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, and Adam left to head home and pick up their kids from school. _"TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it took."_

"_**You wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength," **_**Tommy commented. **_**"I choose you to lead the team, and be the new red ranger."**_

"_Divatox was tough," _Jackie began again. _"And the piranahtrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack, taking out the turbo ranger's command center, and their powers with it. She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction. The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox to space and embarked on a dangerous mission, leaving behind the world they knew forever. Their journey into space was treacherous. And the line between friend and foe was a thin one. Andros proved he was more than a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight the enemy. An enemy called Astronoma. They thought they had no hope. But Andros brought them the astro morphers, bringing forth a new team." _The screen switched to show the space rangers in a dark room hovering over a chamber.

"_**Who is he?" **_**Cassie asked.**

"_**His name is Zhane," **_**Andros supplied. **_**"He's the silver ranger."**_

"_The space rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the silver ranger was a noble addition to the team," _Jackie smiled. _"Together, they defeated Astronoma and the Earth was safe. But deep in space, another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the galaxy sabers and were chosen to be the rangers of the lost galaxy. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy, Trakeena. Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red ranger and his battlizer were the colony's only hope. With Trakeena destroyed, the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful of the rangers of the lost galaxy. Meanwhile on Earth, an ALLETE team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons. The light speed rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team."_

"_**My friends and I are from the year 3000," **_**Jen spoke.**

"Whoa," the yellow ranger blinked. "Rangers from the future! How cool is that?"

"_**Trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us," **_**Jen continue explaining. **_**"We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."**_

_**-change locations-**_

"_**This is yours," **_**Jen held out the morpher.**

"_**Whoo!" **_**Wes slapped the morpher on. **

"_Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time," _Jackie went on. _"But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind."_

The video switched to the wild force team.

"_Cole joined," _Jackie narrated. _"And the wild force rangers unleashed the spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil orgs, creatures determined to conquer Earth with pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the lunar wolf."_

"Wow," Ronny awed. "There's a whole legacy before us!"

"If you keep watching and don't interrupt, you'll see Jackie's ranger history," Becca snapped.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Hunter heard a familiar voice call and footsteps enter the house. He knew the voice belonged to Kira. Jackie was quietly crying now, still in full shock. Ella was still sleeping and by not, it was probably lunch time. Dakota was awake and heard the voice, so ran out to greet her.

"Anyone here?"

Another familiar voice. Hunter pinned it to Conner. If Kira was here, so was the red dino ranger. Hunter sighed. He didn't want to leave his fiancé's side, but someone had to greet the two. "In here," he called when the two were in sight of the doorway. Both turned and came towards the room. Hunter made the motion for them to be quiet because Jackie was crying. Kira ran in and knelt by her sister. She yanked the girl carefully from Hunter's arms and stared into her watery eyes.

"Jackie, what happened?" she asked, her own tears forming. Conner was in the doorway, lost and confused.

"M-m-mom a-and d-d-dad," Jackie shook. She pulled away from her twin and leaned back into Hunter, careful not to hurt the sleeping Ella. "Th-th-they're d-d-d-dead." Kira gasped in shock and backed away. Conner's eyes went wide in shock as well. Jackie buried herself into Hunter again, who recaptured his hold on her.

Kira stood and walked over to where her parents lay motionless. Carefully, she checked for a pulse on each and found nothing. Conner had walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. But she pulled out and ran over to Jackie. Both girls hugged and began sobbing into each other. Conner and Hunter decided it was best to leave them alone for a bit. Jackie handed Ella to Hunter as Dakota snuggled up next to the two girls. The two boys Ella, who was stirring awake, and placed her in her playpen in the living room.

"How did it happen dude?" Conner whispered. Hunter walked back into the room with drinks for both of them and tossed his the bottle of water.

"I don't know man," Hunter shook his head. "She comes to me five in the morning asking for a ride here. I drive her here and while she checks on her parents, I check on the squirrel. I walked in to fight her shaking in the corner and staring at her parents bed. When I asked her what was wrong, she broke down in tears and said they were dead."

"Did you feel like something was missing?" Conner wondered.

"Like a part of us was ripped out?" Hunter returned. Seeing the dino ranger nod, Hunter sighed. "Yeah. I think it's because of the Ninjetti connection. And I think the girls, Chip, and Dylan, wherever he is, were hit the hardest, being their flesh and blood and all."

"So what now?"

"I guess we just wait and see where things go from here. And I think their family needs to know if they don't know already."

"But what about her?" Conner motioned to Ella.

"One of her aunts or uncles will probably want to take her in to keep her safe," Hunter shrugged. "Or whatever it says in their wills. We just have to wait."

"I can't believe their gone," Conner bit his lip. The dino rangers had all grown to like their science teacher/mentor/teammate and friend.

"Jackie's gonna be upset, especially at our wedding," Hunter groaned.

"And so will Kira when I ask her," Conner agreed. "I was planning to ask soon, but I don't think now's the best time."

"I remember how I felt when my parents died," Hunter recalled. "I was devastated. Of course, they were my adoptive parents, but they took me and Blake in and gave us a home. And we were both pretty young. It was hard. All we can do right now is be there for them."

**Got the news on Friday morning  
>but a tear I couldn't find<br>you should me how I'm supposed to live  
>and now you showed me how to die<strong>

**I was lost until 'til Sunday morning  
>I woke up to face my fear<br>while writing you this good bye song  
>I found a tear<strong>

**I'm gonna miss that smile  
>I'm gonna miss you my friend<br>even though it hurts the way it ended up  
>I'd do it all again<br>so play it sweet in heaven  
>'cause that's right where you wanna be<br>I'm not crying 'cause I feel so sorry for you  
>I'm crying for me<strong>

**I got up and dialed your number  
>and your voice came on the line<br>with that old familiar message  
>I heard a thousand times<strong>

**It said  
>sorry that I missed you<br>leave a message and god bless  
>I know you think I'm crazy<br>but I had to hear your voice I guess**

**I'm gonna miss that smile  
>I'm gonna miss you my friend<br>even though it hurts the way it ended up  
>I'd do it all again<br>so play it sweet in heaven  
>'cause that's right where you wanna be<br>I'm not crying 'cause I feel so sorry for you  
>I'm crying for me<strong>

**So play your upside down  
>left handed backwards<br>bass guitar  
>and I'll see you on the other side<br>superstar**

**I'm gonna miss that smile  
>I'm gonna miss you my friend<br>even though it hurts the way it ended up  
>I'd do it all again<br>so play it sweet in heaven  
>'cause that's right where you wanna be<br>I'm not crying 'cause I feel so sorry for you  
>I'm crying for me<strong>

**I'm still crying  
>I'm crying for me<br>I'm still crying**

* * *

><p>AN: Please please please don't kill me for making Tommy and Kim die! I needed it to happen for reasons in the sequels! And this is Ivan's threat. The special day is that it's Ella's birthday. I was nearly in tears as I wrote this because it was hard to think of how to make her find out.

So now that Ivan's threat came true, how will they know it was? What will happen to Ella? How will Jackie and Kira and everyone else cope? What will be left to Jackie that her parents gave her?

And the Overdrive rangers are finally learning about their ranger history! Yay!


	15. Ivan's Present Part II

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 15: Ivan's Present**

**Part II**

_A/N: Last time, Tommy and Kim were found dead by Hunter, Jackie, Kira, and Conner. Ella is still very much alive as well as Dakota. What'll happen to them? The Overdrive rangers were watching the video on the ranger history. This is part two of the three part arc. The day is February 24 2007 and it's Ella's birthday. No one knows that Ooze killed Tommy and Kim yet, but they'll find out in a later chapter. So, what will happen now?_

_And Tommy and Kim will reappear in the sequel based on Jungle Fury because it has to do with spirits, but I won't say how they will appear. _

_Song is "Here's to the Night" by Eve 6._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show (excluding the song), the plot for this chapter, and Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Great it froze again," Riley complained as the video diary of the history of rangers froze over. The team – minus Jackie, who they were trying to find – was down in the base. Andrew and Spencer had joined them upon not seeing them at the breakfast table. By now, it was mid afternoon.<p>

"Let me try again," Ronny slammed her fist on the console. The computer beeped and the video resumed.

"Ok now no questions until the end," Becca warned. "This is the longest part of it."

"_**These are your power ranger wind morphers," **_**Cam opened the case. **

"_**Yeah right," **_**Tori scoffed.**

"_**Yes see I knew it dude!" **_**Dustin cheered. **_**"I was right! Power rangers are real!"**_

"_**From this point you will be known as the wind power rangers," **_**Sensei Wantanabe spoke.**

"_Three ninja students command the power of earth, air, and water," _Jackie explained with a grin. _"It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. But their greatest enemies, proved to be their greatest allies." _

"_**Sorry to spoil your fun," **_**Cam put on an amulet.**

"_With Earth at the brink of destruction," _Jackie picked up. _"Another friend, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the green samurai ranger. And it was a couple battles later when a new teammate showed up."_

"_**Jacqueline," **_**Sensei Giroflee sighed heavily. **_**"I fear that something big is coming this way, and we must be ready for it. I am not sure as to when it will come, but we need to be prepared no matter what."**_

"_**What are you getting to?" **_**Jackie frowned.**

"_**You must take this," **_**Sensei handed her a small, pink wooden box. "**_**It is the only thing that can help defeat what comes this way."**_** Jackie nervously took it and opened it.**

"_**Sensei you can't be serious," **_**she cried noticing its contents.**

"_**I am unfortunately so," **_**Sensei shook her head sadly.**_** "An evil is coming this way. You are the only one who can help defeat it."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Oh, Tori, Dustin, this is my cousin Jackie," **_**Kelly introduced after realizing she never met them.**

"_**Nice to meet you," **_**Tori smiled.**

"_**Likewise," **_**Jackie nodded.**

"_**So where are you from?" **_**Dustin wondered. **_**"I mean, you're new here aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah I come from Angel Grove," **_**Jackie chuckled.**_** "Just moved here yesterday."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Fire storm, ranger form!" **_**she said and she morphed into her pink ranger suit. She stepped in front of the fallen girl facing the alien, fire katana in hands and ready for the fight. The two male rangers ran over to their fallen friend.**

"_**Who are you?" **_**the alien asked.**_** "There was nothing about a pink one!"**_

"_**I'm the one who's sent to take you down," **_**Jackie snapped (to the others, she's just the pink ranger right now). She charged and effectively cut the alien, who fell to the ground in pain. When she wasn't looking, he sent a blast at the other three sending them down. The three struggled to get up.**

"_**Hey rat-face!" **_**Jackie called from her spot behind the monster.**_** "Over here!" **_

"_**One ranger won't make a difference," **_**the alien scoffed. He set out to blast her.**

"_**Fire shield!" **_**she formed the shield and it deflected the blast back to him, sending him back. He stood up and the two charged. Jackie was doing much better than the other rangers. He managed to catch her off guard and send her flying far off into the distance and he turned back to where Blake was standing. The navy ranger took a few blasts and Tori's visor opened. And she looked up at the boy. Blake pushed her out of the way and took another blast, more powerful than before. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing strong and Cam and Tori stared in disbelief.**

"_**Impossible!" **_**the alien growled.**_** "Nobody can be that strong!"**_

"_**Nothing can beat the power of love!" **_**Blake declared. He started heading forward, struggling a little bit. **

"_**Hold on now," **_**the monster ordered. He felt a sharp kick to the back and fell face first into the sand.**

"_**You honestly didn't think you could keep me down, did you?" **_**Jackie pouted at him behind her helmet. She flipped off of his back and drew her fire bow. With careful aim, she fired hitting the alien in the chest as Blake did the same with his thunder staff connected to the navy antler. They each gave a few more blows to it before the alien blew up. Jackie streaked off with a smirk before anyone could ask her anything. Tori looked at Blake as a pink heart came out and popped. The same for Cam. Both were free from the spell. Shane, Hunter, and Dustin ran up in morph.**

"_**Tori you ok?" **_**the red ranger asked as they helped her stand.**_** "What happened?"**_

"_**I don't know," **_**she breathed.**_** "But I got worked." **_**She stumbled and fell again while the guys held onto her. Cam and Blake ran over as well.**

"_**This is the big time!" **_**the alien cackled as he grew back the size of the megazord. **

"_**We'll handle this one right Cam?" **_**Blake asked.**

"_**Yeah," **_**Cam nodded.**_** "He's all ours!" **_**The two called on their zords and boarded them as the other four on the ground watched. Hunter's zord also came out. The two formed separate megazords. They stood before the alien.**

"_**And, action!" **_**the alien called.**

"_**You called for it!" **_**a voice rang through. They all looked as a pink dragon zord came flying out of nowhere, pink ranger inside. Jackie sped by the alien, causing it to briefly lose its balance. To help, Cam flung the star of his megazord at the alien. Unfortunately, he ducked down and fired. Blake and Hunter shielded the megazord from being hit by putting the hand in front of it. **

"_**Fire cannon!" **_**Jackie yelled as the mouth of the dragon zord opened and a mass of huge flames shot out in the form of a cannonball and directly hit the alien. The others watched in awe. This new ranger seemed experienced and they didn't know who she was. They only knew it was a girl because the uniform had a skirt. The two megazords combined to form the samurai thunder megazord as Jackie and her dragon zord continued to fire at the alien from all directions. **

"_**Come on!" **_**the alien groaned. Before Jackie could take out the alien herself, the new megazord did it for her. She turned to them and nodded with a smile and flew off in the dragon zord before questions could be asked.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Heads up!" **_**she called as she leapt in the air, katana drawn ready for the strike. Unfortunately, while she was in mid-air, the alien seized the chance to shoot her far back with jolts of high electricity. She let out a scream as it hit her dead center in the chest, catching all the other rangers attention. She landed with a thud about fifty feet away from the battle and demorphed as rubble surround her. She clutched her stomach in pain. The rangers couldn't tell who it was at their distance. Blake and Hunter formed the thunder cannon and blew up the monster. The other rangers ran up to them and cheered.**

"_**That wasn't so hard now was it?" **_**Cam wondered.**

"_**Hey, that pink ranger," **_**Tori realized.**_** "Over there!" **_**they all ran to where she pointed and gasped to see their brunette friend, morpher on her wrist (which got them thinking how could they not have noticed before) and clutching her stomach.**

"_**Jackie?" **_**Dustin frowned as he and Shane helped the girl up.**

"_**Yeah?" **_**she coughed.**

"_**But how…" **_**Shane trailed off.**

"_**I'll explain later Shane," **_**Jackie sighed, confusing them all.**

"_**How'd you know it was us?" **_**Blake wondered.**

"_**Not that hard to figure out if you know what to look for," **_**Jackie smirked.**_** "But we should probably deal with that first!" **_**she pointed to where the monster had grown again to zord size. Jackie went back into morphed form and all seven stood in front of the alien. Shane called for the ninja zords, Hunter called for the thunder zords, and she called for her dragon zord. Two megazords and a random flying but as powerful as the megazords zord faced the alien.**

"_And that's when I became the final member of the team," _Jackie smirked. _"But as our final battle with Lothor neared, a new one was just beginning."_

"_**Can you come back to Ops?" **_**the samurai ranger asked.**

"_**Um, I'm a little busy right now," **_**she disconnected and gaped at the sight before her. She never thought she'd see these things. Weren't they supposed to be long gone? And which one of the villains was controlling them? She knew Lothor would never use these things, most likely never hearing of them. But if any villain who used them has already been destroyed or turned good in Zordon's wave, how did they get here? As she thought, she began to fight away the creatures that weren't Kelzaks.**

"_With the possible return of a long gone foe," _Jackie sighed. _"Came the disappearance of the six Ninjetti rangers, which included my parents."_

"_**Mom? Dad?" **_**Jackie called walking in the door. She had to tell her parents about the creatures. Blake and Hunter were at the track working out their problems while Dustin went to talk to Kelly about riding freestyle. Tori and Shane were off doing their own thing. So, she decided to come home.**

"_**Jackie!" **_**Dylan waddled up to her. Smiling, she picked him up as he laughed. **

"_**Hey Dyl," **_**she asked.**_** "Where's mommy and daddy?"**_

"_**Mommy and daddy go bye bye!" **_**Dylan pouted.**

"_**Where did they go?" **_**she walked down the hall checking all the rooms. She found it hard to believe they left. After all, both their cars were in the driveway and they would've at least left a note and not left Dylan by himself.**

"_**Ugly monster," **_**Dylan buried his head into his sister's shirt in fright. Jackie stopped her walking. Had Dylan seen what had happened?**

"_**An ugly monster made them go bye bye?" **_**she looked at the toddler. Her eyes widening in realization sent her straight to the phone, Dylan still in her arms, and he was heavy. Picking it up, she dialed a familiar number.**

"_**Hello?" **_**Trini's voice answered.**

"_**Aunt Trini?" **_**Jackie breathed.**

"_**Jackie, what's wrong?" **_**Trini asked, sensing the fear in her niece's voice.**

"_**Mom and dad," **_**Jackie shook her head, now almost on the brink of tears.**_** "Something took them."**_

"_In the final battle against Lothor, we made the ultimate sacrifice," _Jackie continued.

"_**We may not be power rangers, but we still have power!" **_**Shane stated.**_** "Power of air!"**_

"_**Power of earth!"**_

"_**Power of water!"**_

"_**Power of Fire!" **_**Together, they brought their pointing fingers together and formed a beam of power directed at Lothor. Using it, they shoved the ninja down into the abyss of evil. With him gone, the abyss closed shut. The rangers gathered around. Hunter wrapped an arm around Jackie.**

"_But our battle didn't end there," _Jackie cringed. _"Right after we realized our powers were gone, the old enemy showed his face."_

"_**This battle may be over," **_**Jackie shook her head.**_** "But we have an even bigger one coming this way."**_

"_**Right you are," **_**a grueling voice behind them spoke. They all turned and Jackie's eyes widened in fear, hatred, and anger. Everyone could sense it as she glared daggers at this creature.**

"_**You!" **_**she growled dangerously. The ninjas winced at her tone. Something told them this battle just became personal for her…**

"_With the return of the dreaded and grueling Ivan Ooze," _Jackie began the time travel tale as all the rangers and the adults watched with interest. She never really elaborated on this adventure. _"It became necessary for me, Hunter, Tori, Blake, Cam, Shane, Dianne, Becca, Alan, Jimmy, and Brandon to find a way to travel back in time to unlock our inner animal spirits and obtain the ancient power of the Ninjetti, the only power strong enough to defeat Ivan Ooze."_

"_**How much longer are we gonna be out here?" **_**Alan whined.**

"_**Why?" **_**Dianne scoffed.**_** "It's a nice day out."**_

"_**Because I'm starting to burn," **_**Alan rolled his eyes.**

"_**Same here," **_**Dustin agreed.**

"_**Are we all feeling like we're burning?" **_**Becca wondered.**

"_**Not anymore," **_**Cam frowned when they stopped walking.**

"_**Guys," **_**Tori spoke.**_** "I don't think we're in Blue Bay anymore…"**_

_**XXX**_

"_**January 11, 1984?" **_**Dianne read.**_** "How'd we end up here?"**_

"_**January 11, 1984," **_**Jackie frowned.**_** "Why does that feel familiar?"**_

"_**Isn't this the day Ivan Ooze was discovered?" **_**Becca whispered as the group walked along the sidewalks.**

"_**So we're in the year Ivan Ooze was released?" **_**Tori asked.**

"_**Then all we need to do is find the other rangers," **_**Shane stated.**

"_**Which won't be easy," **_**Cam deadpanned.**_** "We don't have our powers." **_

"_**Anyone up for skydiving?" **_**Jackie smirked, recalling that's what the rangers did the morning Ivan was found. They all looked at her like she was crazy.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Head ups guys!" **_**Rocky pointed. **_**"Over there!"**_** the eighteen teens ran where he pointed. When they reached it and didn't see anything, they began walking. It was silent. Kimberly broke it when she turned to the other twelve.**

"_**So who exactly are you guys?" **_**she asked. Jackie and Becca shared a nervous look.**

"_**I'm Jackie," **_**the brunette introduced.**_** "This is Becca, Dianne, Alan, Jimmy, Brandon, Hunter, Cam, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake."**_

"_**You guys aren't from around here are you?" **_**Aisha wondered.**

"_**More like we're not in our own time," **_**Becca shrugged.**

"_**Huh?" **_**Adam frowned.**

"_**We're from the year 2003," **_**Jackie explained.**_** "We came back in time for something you'll find out later."**_

"_**So you twelve are from the future?" **_**Billy concluded.**

"_**Exactly," **_**Becca nodded.**_** "But if we say too much about it, it could mess up the time stream."**_

"_**But how'd you get to 1984?" **_**Tommy wondered.**

"_**Well, we just defeated an evil space ninja known as Lothor," **_**Jackie began.**_** "Hunter, Blake, Tori, Cam, Shane, Dustin, and I were the rangers who defeated him. These five just know about the ranger world and have for years. So anyway, we lost our ranger powers when we sent him into the Abyss of Evil in Bleu Bay Harbor. And right off the bat a new villain came and wanted to take over the world. So the twelve of us, while we were walking through the park discussing how to defeat this new evil, were somehow transported to Angel Grove in 1984."**_

"_**Wow," **_**Rocky blinked.**_** "What about those powers some of you still have?"**_

"_**Ninja Powers," **_**Jackie went on.**_** "The six of us who fought Lothor were training to become ninjas."**_

"_**Ninjas are real?" **_**Aisha awed.**

"_**Yeah," **_**the young brunette nodded.**_** "There's actually a ninja academy in Angel Grove that trains ninjas to control the element of fire, which is where I go. There's one in Blue Bay Harbor where you learn to control water, earth, or air. The last one is on the outskirts of Reefside where you learn to control Thunder." **_

"_**I think we should focus on the situation at hand first," **_**Becca interrupted.**

"_While we were stuck in the past temporarily, we had to be careful what we said of the future in fear of messing up the timeline,"_ Jackie explained. _"Once we met the rangers from that time, all eighteen of us were sent to the distant planet Phaedos where we learned of our animal spirits and obtained the great power."_

"_**Aisha," **_**the warrior spoke.**_** "You are bear. Fierce and unstoppable." **_**The girl in question looked at her yellow garb.**

"_**Dianne," **_**Dulcea was going down the line, stepping in front of each as she spoke. The young girl was wearing robes similar to the other girls, but hers was scarlet.**_** "You are the rat, quick and quiet." **_**Moving on to Rocky.**

"_**Rocky, powerful, smart," **_**she complimented.**_** "You are the mighty ape." Up next, the blue ranger.**_

"_**Billy, you are the wolf," **_**her voice was soft.**_** "Cunning and swift." Alan's turn.**_

"_**Alan, wise and playful, you are the rabbit." **_**Dulcea moved on to Jimmy as Alan looked at his purple gear. Jimmy's was gray.**

"_**Jimmy," **_**she smiled.**_** "You are the giraffe, tall and independent." **_**She moved to the ninjas and began with Cam, who did not have a change of ranger colors like the originals, Hunter, and Blake. He was still green.**

"_**Cameron," **_**she used his full name.**_** "The snake. Sneaky and elusive." **_**Up next was the earth ninja. Dustin was grinning at his orange garb.**

"_**Noble Dustin," **_**Dulcea smiled at him.**_** "You are the loyal lion." **_**Now for Shane, who sported ruby colored garb. At least he was still a shade of red.**

"_**Shane, you are the observant hawk," **_**Dulcea nodded at the boy before moving to Tori, who was in a lighter shade of blue. Aqua.**

"_**Tori," **_**the blonde water ninja smiled at the sound of her name as she looked at her Ninjetti outfit.**_** "Vulnerable yet stubborn and strong, you are the turtle." **_**Next up was Blake, who remained in his navy color.**

"_**Blake," **_**Dulcea faced him.**_** "Protective and understanding, you are the crocodile." **_**Next was Becca, since Hunter was next to Jackie, in between the two girls. **

"_**Rebecca," **_**again with the full first name**_**. "Graceful and comforting, you are the beautiful swan." **_**The black haired girl looked at her golden robes. She moved onto Hunter.**

"_**Hunter," **_**Dulcea smiled at the boy in crimson.**_** "You are the monkey, fun loving and protective as well." **_**Now for Jackie, who was adorned in a rose colored Ninjetti uniform.**

"_**Jacqueline," **_**and once more, the full first name.**_** "Stubborn, strong, independent, fun loving, understanding, and gentle yet tough, you are the dragon." **_**Jackie grinned as the warrior moved to face the younger version of her mother.**

"_**Agile Kimberly," **_**she spoke.**_** "Light as a feather, you are the crane." **_**Kim touched the crest on her pink Ninjetti garb.**

"_**Adam," **_**Dulcea looked at the black ranger. Nothing his downhearted expression, she asked **_**"Adam, what's wrong?" **_

"_**I'm a frog," **_**he mumbled.**

"_**Yes a frog," **_**Dulcea chuckled.**_** "Like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince." **_**Hearing that, Adam perked up a little. Now for Brandon, who was dressed in brown.**

"_**Brandon," **_**the warrior faced him.**_** "Shy and helpful, you are the koala." **_**Finally it was Tommy's turn.**

"_**And you Tommy are the falcon," **_**Dulcea informed.**_** "Winged lord of the skies."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**We did it!" **_**Aisha cheered.**

"_**Our morphers are online!" **_**Billy smiled.**

"_**We got the power!" **_**Tommy grinned.**

"_**Hang on Zordon," **_**Adam called. **_**"We're on our way!" **_

"_**Let's do it," **_**Kimberly agreed. Placing their hands on their hips, they teleported away in beams of their own color.**

"_We reached Earth and just in time to stop Ivan Ooze for the first time," _Jackie smiled slightly as the screen showed the rangers shoving Ivan into a comet. _"But we were still stuck in the past. But a couple months later, four of us were able to go home."_

"_**So what did Hayley want?" **_**Dianne asked.**

"_**Put it this way," **_**Jackie began.**_** "You, Al, Jimmy, and Brandon are going home after this battle and before the dance."**_

"_**Only four?" **_**Aisha frowned.**_** "Why can't you all go back at the same time?"**_

"_**Because all twelve of us going back at once could mess up the machine and cause it to short circuit again," **_**Tori explained.**_** "We go back in small groups, the less trouble there'll be and adjustments to the machine can be made." **_**They also filled the others in on their getting home situation.**

"_**But why us four?" **_**Dianne whined.**

"_**Because your parents are probably scarred shitless despite knowing where you are and don't you want to see them?" **_**Becca pointed out as they grouped with the others.**

"_But us ninjas and Becca were still there in the past," _Jackie continued. _"After we rescued my dad and aunt Kat from an alternate dimension, we were able to go home."_

"_**Ready?" **_**Jackie asked as she pulled out the communicator. Everyone nodded. They were the only ones there, so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them.**_** "We're ready Hayley."**_

"_**Transporting now," **_**the red head supplied. Jackie pocketed the device as they waited. A blue portal opened up behind them and sucked five out of the eight in. It shut before the other three could follow.**

"_Me, Hunter, and Becca were left behind once more and had to wait out another adventure in the past," _Jackie pouted_. "During battle when my mom's power coin was taken away and she was being held hostage in another dimension, Becca and Hunter were pulled back to our own time."_

"_**Good luck Tommy," **_**Aisha wished. Billy pressed the button to activate the device. Tommy walked through the portal, but he wasn't the only one. Behind the group, a blue portal opened up and pulled Becca and Hunter into it. Three rangers were gone.**

"_**Where'd they go?" **_**Jackie turned around, no longer feeling Hunter's arm draped around her shoulder. She didn't see them anywhere. They others turned to her before noticing the crimson and gold rangers were missing as well.**

"_**How did they disappear?" **_**Rocky frowned.**

"_**Jackie do you have any idea?" **_**Adam wondered.**

"_**Just one," **_**she pulled out the small communication device.**_** "Hunter? Becca?"**_

"_**Yeah Jackie?" **_**both chorused. Everyone sighed of relief knowing they were ok. **

"_**What happened to you guys?" **_**Jackie demanded.**

"_**Um, we landed in our time," **_**Becca stated.**_** "Don't ask how or why cause we're both confused. But here's Kelly." **_**A shuffling sound could be heard before a strange voice to the other rangers came on.**

"_**What's up cousin?" **_**the red head asked.**

"_**Kel, what's happening?" **_**Jackie groaned.**

"_**Um, we brought Hunter and Becca back," **_**Kelly bit her lip nervously.**

"_**There's more isn't there?" **_**Jackie narrowed her eyes. The others behind her frowned in confusion. She could tell there was more?**

"_**Um, yeah," **_**Kelly caved.**_** "Unfortunately, the machine not only broke, but it exploded as well. It's estimated about two weeks our time to fix it enough to get you back safe."**_

"_**Well that just brightens my day," **_**Jackie disconnected.**_** "Looks like I'm stuck here for who knows how long."**_

"_So I was stuck in the past, which wasn't good," _Jackie sighed. _"The longer I stayed in the past, the quicker I was dying because it was getting close the day I was born. I was there through a lot of it."_

"_**How safe is this?" **_**Bulk asked through Jackie's mad dashing as the song ended.**

"_**Does it matter when you're chasing a criminal?" **_**Jackie scoffed.**

"_**Don't worry Kimberly we're gonna find him," **_**Skull assured.**

"_**Watch out Jackie!" **_**Kimberly warned seeing a green beam hit the ground before them. Jackie tried to avoid it but ended up driving through it. The car stopped short.**

"_**What's happening?" **_**Jackie demanded to know. The car began to shake and spin as it transformed into a monster. **

"_**I don't know," **_**Kimberly looked around.**

"_**Mommy!" **_**Bulk cried.**

"_**How you doing?" **_**the monster asked**_**. "Crabby Cabby at your service. I don't break for no one no how no way! I will however give you the ride of your life! Your last ride!" **_**He sped off down the streets.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Man I hope Zordon and Alpha survived," **_**Tommy sighed as they all stared at the now destroyed command center. The last two months had been hectic on everyone. Kim gave her powers to Kat so she could go to Florida and live out her dreams. Since the day she left, Jackie began slowly dying. Very slowly right now. Kat made a great ranger just like Kimberly had. They dealt with a Tommy who couldn't stop eating. Kat's housing project for her class got wrecked. Rita's father came and turned them all (minus Jackie) into children, ruining their ability to morph. That's when the Aquetian rangers from the planet known as Aquitar came to help. And just recently, they were sent on the quest for the zeo crystal shards. Billy and Jackie, being the only two who weren't kids or turned into one, remained behind as the other five went on separate journeys. Now that they were all back to normal and they had a new teammate, Tanya Sloan, who Aisha chose to take her spot, they faced the work Rito and Goldar had done to the command center and stolen the zeo crystal. Oh, and Jackie also explained to Kat about her time travel incident.**

"_**I thought the command center was the one safe place Rita and Zedd could never touch," **_**Kat bit her lip.**

"_**Now look at it," **_**Adam motioned. **

"_**There's gotta be something we can do," **_**Rocky groaned.**

"_**I just wish I knew what," **_**Billy shook his head.**

"_**It's been known to happen," **_**Jackie spoke, drawing curious attention to her.**_** "It seems like the bads always find a way to wreck the command centers for a team of rangers."**_

"_**How do you know this?" **_**Tanya frowned. Since she hasn't been here too long, Jackie hadn't explained to her about the time travel incident.**

"_**I'm from the future," **_**the brunette stood up from her meditative stance.**_** "I knew this was going to happen, but there's nothing I could've done to prevent it. It would've messed up the timeline. But some of the ranger teams after you guys had their bases destroyed as well. Lothor destroyed Ninja Ops in our last battle." **_

"_**Maybe we can search around for something," **_**Tommy suggested. Taking him up on the idea, they all began to walk around. After a few minutes, they all sat on a couple of rock slabs.**_** "What a mess! This place is totally wiped off the map." **_**He threw a rock. Adam stood noticing where it landed.**

"_**Hey guys, what's that?" **_**he pointed. In the ground beneath a few rocks was a glowing object. Hope sparking in all of them, they raced to uncover the object.**

"_**It looks like the…" **_**Rocky began.**

"_**Is it possible?" **_**Kat wondered.**

"_**Come on," **_**Billy ordered.**_** "Hurry!" **_**A minute later they dug up the zeo crystal and Jackie smiled.**

"_**And it all turned out good," **_**she sighed happily.**

"_**The zeo crystal!" **_**Tommy picked it up.**_** "It's all here." **_**He held it up to the sun as it glowed a yellowish color. "**_**This is incredible!"**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Rangers, your courage and sacrifice have brought back the zeo crystal," **_**Zordon began. **_**"It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination." **_**The crystal broke in to five multicolored shards. One flew over each of the five. The only ones with new colors were the boys.**

"_**Katherine, from this moment on, you will be known as zeo ranger one, pink," **_**Jackie began. Zordon didn't mind that she knew. After all, he knew all about her, even the fact she was slowly dying with the more time that passes here. **_**"Tanya, you will be known as zeo ranger two, yellow." **_**Both girls were now in their morphed state. **

"_**The sub crystals the rest of you have retrieved have given you new colors," **_**Zordon stated before allowing Jackie to continue.**

"_**Rocky, you are now zeo ranger three, blue," **_**she continued. He was in his morphed state.**_** "Adam, the power of zeo ranger four, green, belongs to you," **_**Adam was now in is morphed state.**_** "And finally Tommy. You will assume the identity of zeo ranger five, red." **_**They were now all in morphed state awing over their costumes. **_**'Can't you ever stop getting a new color dad?'**_** she added in her mind as she smiled at them all.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Hey Tommy," **_**Adam called.**_** "We just heard the news." **_**He and Rocky were standing up at their table in the new study hall. Jackie was sitting down as the two boys began singing a wedding tune to **_**"Here Comes the Bride." **_**The red ranger walked over.**

"_**Funny," **_**he scoffed as the three took a seat.**_** "You guys are so funny."**_

"_**What's going on?" **_**Tanya asked as she sat in a chair next to Jackie.**

"_**You mean you haven't heard?" **_**Rocky asked.**

"_**Unless you two want me to set you on fire, stop laughing," **_**Jackie threatened. Tanya laughed at it. Jackie told her about her past without revealing anything that could change the future.**

"_**I'm sorry I didn't get you anything Tommy," **_**Adam apologized as they ignored the threat. **

"_**Mr. Toggle wants us to do a report of family relationships," **_**Tommy explained.**_** "So we gotta pretend we're married for the weekend."**_

"_**We?" **_**Tanya raised an eyebrow.**

"_**Me and uh, Katherine," **_**Tommy stuttered. This time the other three laughed more.**

"_**At least you get to pretend to be the adult," **_**Jackie snorted.**_** "I have to pretend I'm a teenage girl."**_

"_**Pretend?" **_**Rocky asked.**

"_**I got paired with those two because there was an odd number in the class," **_**Jackie shrugged.**_** "And that's the role I was given by the teacher." 'Although it shouldn't be too hard considering my dad really is Tommy.' **_

"_**Well I think you three make a lovely family," **_**Tanya commented.**_** "I'm very happy for you." **_**Rocky couldn't stop laughing so Jackie flicked a speck of fire at him. He cried out in pain and glared at the fire ninja. **

_**XXX**_

"_**Hey take it easy," **_**Rocky warned.**_** "I mean, come on he's a little baby. How much trouble could he be?"**_

"_**Dude you just jinxed it," **_**Jackie rolled her eyes. Out of the three working on the project, she was the one most awake. Rocky walked over to Joey and began to talk.**

"_**No don't," **_**Tommy tried to stop him. Joey awoke and began to cry, which also caused the ground to shake. They all tried to move around to Joey and tried to get him to stop crying.**

"_**I think the baby's doing it," **_**Billy concluded.**

"_**Yeah the louder it gets the more we shake," **_**Rocky agreed.**

_**XXX**_

**Jackie finished her performance. The crowd gave her a standing ovation as she walked off and Mr. Ham walked on to introduce the next act. Everyone was quiet as they retook their seats.**

"_**And now, I present to you a last minute addition to our program of music, Mr. Eugene," **_**he looked at the paper again to make sure he had it right. **_**"Skullovitch?" **_**The crowd settled for a small applause as Skull sat at the piano in his costume. Mr. Ham watched from back stage. Everyone was shocked at his performance. But in the end, everyone, even Bulk, gave him a standing ovation as well.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Are you sure Kim?" **_**Jackie asked as she lay on the bed in her hotel room. With the time passing since Kimberly left, the brunette has been feeling weaker every day. It still hasn't shown yet that she was slowly dying. That was three months ago, since it was now November. This past month has been hard but on the bright side, Billy had returned.**

"_**Yeah," **_**Kimberly sighed from her end of the line in Florida**_**. "I told Trini and Aisha as well. Did you know it's happening to Trini too?"**_

"_**Uh Kim, how would I know if I never met her?" **_**Jackie frowned.**_** "But are you sure you are?"**_

"_**It came back positive," **_**Kimberly nodded.**_** "Both tests. I'm four months along."**_

"_**So how do you plan on telling Tommy?" **_**Jackie wondered, though she already knew.**

"_**I'm scared to," **_**Kimberly whispered.**_** "What if he wants nothing to do with them?" **_

"_**Wait a minute," **_**Jackie blinked.**_** "Back up. Them?"**_

"_**Yeah, them as in two," **_**Kimberly bit her lip. Jackie tensed up. Her parents never told her she had a twin. And she knew that one of the babies was here, but who was the other?**

_**XXX**_

"_**Dear Tommy," **_**he read.**_** "Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition."**_

"_**Man Kimberly is gonna do great," **_**Rocky interrupted.**

"_**What else does she say?" **_**Tanya pressed.**

"_**Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write," **_**Adam continued. Everyone grew worried looks. Even Jackie didn't know where this was headed now. **_**"You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else." **_**Adam stopped short at that.**

'_**What the hell?' **_**Jackie thought. It wasn't supposed to be like this.**

"_**What?" **_**Kat frowned.**_** "That can't be right."**_

"_**Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time," **_**the green ranger suggested. Tommy instead took it.**

"_**Tommy," **_**he continued.**_** "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you. Please forgive me. Kimberly." **_

_**XXX**_

"_**Jackie I made a huge mistake," **_**Kimberly breathed as she paced. Jackie took a seat on the bed. **

"_**The letter?" **_**Jackie raised an eyebrow.**_** "Adam read it out loud at the Youth Center while Tommy finished his last set on the bench press. Why would you lie about there being another guy?"**_

"_**I couldn't handle him rejecting me," **_**Kimberly began to cry as she sat next to the other brunette.**

"_**What would make you think he'd turn you away?" **_**she wondered.**

"_**After my parents rejected my and disowned me, I grew a fear of him doing the same," **_**Kimberly sobbed."**_**Once I sent it, I thought about what both you and Trini told me and realized my mistake. He probably hates me! Why can't I tell him the truth?"**_

"_**You can," **_**Jackie stated.**_** "He's here looking for answers. He and Trini are talking right now."**_

"_**Could you send him in?" **_**Kimberly pleaded.**_** "Please?" **_

"_**Not a problem," **_**Jackie stood and went to get the red ranger. He went in to talk Kimberly and work things out while Trini and Jackie got to know each other. Almost an hour later, Tommy came back out looking shocked and petrified. But it was obvious he and Kimberly were still a couple.**

"_**I think we better get back," **_**Jackie bit her lip**_**. "Nice meeting you Trini. Good luck Kim!" **_**She and Tommy, who she had to grab hold of his arm, teleported out.**

_**XXX**_

"_**This song I would like to dedicate to a friend of mine who recently hit a tough spot in her life and it's to let her know me and her other friend will always be by her side," **_**Jackie spoke into the microphone. Tommy knew exactly who she was talking about while the others had a small clue, but no idea what the tough spot was. As she began playing, the guy from earlier, Henry, came up to Kat and asked her to dance. Tanya catching the gesture urged her to go on and the pink ranger did so.**

"_**You're not alone  
>together we stand<br>I'll be by your side  
>you know I'll take your hand<br>When it gets cold  
>And it feels like the end<br>there's no place to go  
>you know I won't give in<br>no I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through**_

_**So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>before it's too late  
>this could all disappear<br>before the door's closed  
>and it comes to an end<br>with you by my side  
>I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend yeah yeah**_

_**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say  
>when I say I believe<br>nothing's gonna change  
>nothing's gonna change destiny<br>whatever's meant to be  
>will work out perfectly<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>la da da da<br>la da da da  
>la da da da<br>da da da da da**_

_**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>just stay strong  
>'cause you know I'm<br>here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>Nothing you can do<br>There's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through**_

_**Ahh ahh  
>keep holding on<br>ahh ahh  
>keep holding on<br>there's nothing you can say  
>nothing you can do<br>there's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know we'll make it through<br>we'll make it through"**_

**The crowd cheered as Kat retook her seat along with Jackie at the rangers table and Henry went back to where he was previously sitting. **

_**XXX**_

"_**Hold on let me try something," **_**Jackie asked. Ever since she got the Ninjetti powers, she's had a feeling that those who have unlocked their spirit animals have developed telepathic connections, but no one knew they did or how to use them. She closed her eyes and concentrated.**

_***Did it work?* **_**she asked through the link.**

"_**Why did I just hear your voice in my head asking if something worked?" **_**Adam demanded as Rocky, Billy, and even Tommy heard it.**

"_**Telepathic connection," **_**Jackie stated.**_** "Our spirit animals open it up to whoever else with a spirit animal unlocked or one waiting to be unlocked and we can talk through our thoughts."**_

"_**Do you think Aisha and Kim heard it too?" **_**Rocky had to ask.**

_***We heard it Rocky,* **_**both girls sighed.**

"_**Whoa," **_**the blue ranger blinked.**_** "It works long distance too!"**_

"_**Can someone tell us what's going on?" **_**Tanya wondered.**

"_**We're lost," **_**Kat agreed.**

"_**I'll explain later," **_**Jackie stated.**_** *So Billy,* **_**she reopened the link only to him and the other two boys who didn't already know about Kimberly being pregnant. **_***What were you saying?***_

_***Is Kimberly pregnant?* **_**the former blue ranger asked.**

_***With twins,* **_**Jackie smiled.**

"_**You're not serious are you?" **_**Adam went wide eyed as he heard the words.**

"_**Dead serious," **_**Jackie nodded**_**. "Kim's pregnant with twins."**_

"_**Really?" **_**Kat blinked.**

"_**Then why did she break up with Tommy?" **_**Tanya frowned.**

"_**Her parents disowned her and she was afraid he'd reject her as well," **_**Jackie explained.**_** "That's why he was shocked when we came back and why he's barely said much. He's still processing it."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**I'm afraid time is running out rangers," **_**Trey spoke.**_** "If we do not hurry, the golden power will be lost forever."**_

"_**What about Jackie?" **_**Tanya asked.**_** "Couldn't she take the powers?" **_**the brunette in question looked down in sorrow and they noticed. As one, they frowned. **

"_**I can't," **_**she shook her head.**

"_**Why not?" **_**Adam wondered.**

"_**I believe it is time they knew," **_**Zordon advised the young girl.**

"_**The powers won't help me," **_**Jackie began.**_** "In fact, it'll only hurt me more."**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_**Rocky frowned.**_** "How would it hurt you?"**_

"_**The longer I stay here and the closer it gets to the day I'm born, the more I die," **_**Jackie stated as the others gasped. **_**"Getting the power at this point will only cause me to die faster." **_

"_**Zordon," **_**Tommy spoke after a moment.**_** "I think I know someone who can help."**_

"_**Then you must bring him here immediately," **_**Zordon ordered. Billy, Tommy, and Jackie shared knowing smiles.**

"_The next major thing and the last adventure during my time in the past nearly killed me and the other rangers,"_ Jackie coughed. _"My evil half, known as Jahi, who can be brought out if I use the new zeo powers I obtained or if I have enough anger built up, and it becomes a struggle for me to resurface my true self."_

'_**What did that dream tell me?' **_**she mused as she continued riding.**_** 'Where is help when you need it?' **_**Before she could answer herself, she felt something hit her and she disappeared.**

"_**What happened?" **_**Kat frowned as the three also noticed her vanish into thin air. **_**"She's gone!"**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Nah," **_**Jackie shook her head**_**. "I think I like being evil." **_**They all looked at her confused. Who's side was she on exactly? What was she talking about?**

"_**Listen to us Jackie," **_**Tommy begged.**_** "You're not their queen! You're our friend!" **_

"_**Who said I was their queen?" **_**Jackie scoffed.**_** "And who said I was necessarily your friend?" **_

"_**Huh?" **_**both boys frowned confused. What was going on? Jackie jumped onto the battle stage. They could see her eyes glowing lavender with pink and rose colored specs shine through her helmet. Both winced and shivered. They knew Tommy's did the same from when he was the green ranger.**

"_**I will finish you all once and for all," **_**she growled**_**. "Welcome to your doom!" **_

"_**Don't do this Jackie!" **_**Jason pleaded.**

"_**They've got you brainwashed!" **_**Tommy claimed.**_** "You have to snap out of it!"**_

"_**Enough!" **_**Jackie hissed**_**. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_**Jason demanded.**

"_**Let's just say," **_**Jackie drew an all too familiar sword.**_** "Like father, like daughter!" **_**Both boys gasped at the sight of the sword and at what she just said. The 'like father like daughter' comment had them confused. Like father like daughter? Did that mean she was Tommy and Kimberly's daughter?**

_**XXX**_

"_**Afraid to fight a little girl like me?" **_**Jackie snorted.**_** "'Cause I'm not afraid to fight the two I see in front of me right now!" **_**she snarled**_**. 'They are so going to kill me for that when I get back to my time!' **_**she thought. Then she stopped moving.**

"_**Huh?" **_**Jason and Tommy shared a looked. Why did she just stop attacking?**

"_**Who's there?" she asked, looking around.**_

'_**Who do you think?' Jackie rolled her eyes. 'It's me you demon!'**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about!" Jackie shouted. Except, she wasn't the real one. The real one was trying to break free, having been trapped down beneath her evil side. The two boys stared at her confused.**_

'_**Give me back my body!' Jackie demanded.**_

"_**Never!" the evil Jackie charged the two rangers again. **_

_**XXX**_

"_**Jackie listen!" **_**Tommy and Jason begged as the stood. The other rangers teleported in and stood by them.**

"_**Oh goodie," **_**Jahi smirked.**_** "More rainbow colored freaks to destroy!" **_

'_**Oh sure, insult them more why don't you?' **_**Jackie groaned.**_** 'They're going to hate me when I get back home!'**_

"_**Stop your complaining and shut up!" **_**Jahi growled to Jackie.**

"_**Are you guys alright?" **_**Tanya wondered.**

"_**Yeah, but something's going on with Jackie," **_**Jason coughed.**

"_**Shut up and fight!" **_**Jahi growled as she charged again.**

"_**Zordon said we need to destroy the saber if we have a chance to break her out of her evil hold," **_**Kat recalled. **

"_**Then that's what we'll do," **_**Tommy stated, drawing his zeo sword.**

"_**So the red ranger's going to fight after all?" **_**Jahi smirked.**_** "Well prepare to die!" **_**she charged but Tommy moved out of the way. He swung at the saber of sorrow and hit it, cutting it in two. It vanished.**

"_**Alright!" **_**the rangers cheered.**

"_**What?" **_**Jahi demanded.**_** "No! You will pay for that!" **_

'_**That's my family!' **_**Jackie smiled.**

"_**Stop it!" **_**Jahi growled as her eyes violently glowed purple with rose and pink specs. **

'_**You'll never win!**_**' Jackie stated.**_** 'They'll help me break through and bury you yet again!'**_

"_**Don't you get it?" **_**Jahi snorted.**_** "You can't get rid of me! I'm a part of you!"**_

'_**I may not be able to get rid of you completely, but I can get rid of you enough to resurface myself!' **_**Jackie hissed. She was getting angry at her evil half Jahi for doing this to her and burying her.**

"_**We want to help!" **_**Adam spoke up.**

'_**Hah!' **_**Jackie stuck her tongue out at Jahi.**_** 'Told you so!' **_

"_**Shut up you fool!" **_**Jahi growled.**_** "Now get ready to be destroyed!" **_

"_**Jackie no!" **_**Kat cried.**_** "It's us!"**_

"_**Like I care," **_**Jahi snorted.**

'_**Stop hurting them!' Jackie ordered. 'I'm not giving up!'**_

"_**Leave me alone!" **_**Jahi clutched her head and fell to her knees, looking as if she was in pain. The rangers stopped short, not sure what to do.**

'_**You'll never win!' **_**Jackie bellowed.**_** 'Good will always prevail, even if it means the ones who make it happen die in the process!'**_

"_**Go away!" **_**Jahi demanded.**

'_**No can do,' **_**Jackie smirked.**_** 'You said it yourself, you're a part of me that's surfaced and I will not stop until it is the real me on the outside again!'**_

"_**There's nothing you can do to stop me!" **_**Jahi snarled.**

'_**Wanna bet?' **_**Jackie chuckled.**_** 'For those who possess the great power, all things are possible!' **_

"_**You wouldn't dare!" **_**Jahi hissed.**

'_**Try me,' **_**Jackie challenged.**

_**XXX**_

"_**Zeo I, power down!" **_**Kat called. She stood in her civilian form in front of the lavender ranger. **

"_**Katherine, are you sure you know what you're doing?" **_**Jason asked.**

"_**Stop confusing me!" **_**Jahi shouted.**

'_**Go Kat!' **_**Jackie cheered.**_** 'You can't erase my memories of my family and friends!'**_

"_**She has to see us," **_**Kat recalled.**_** "She has to be confronted with the faces of her family and friends."**_**She walked forward. Jahi stood and went to charge.**

'_**I'm gonna win I'm gonna win!' **_**Jackie taunted Jahi to distract her from hurting her aunt. Jahi stopped short of punching the pink ranger. After a minute, she went to try again.**_** 'Bet I could beat you in everything!'**_

"_**Shut up!" **_**Jahi ordered as Jackie continued taunting her. She didn't punch Kat. The pink ranger hugged the lavender ranger.**

"_**Jackie don't do this!" **_**she cried.**_** "Please! It's me, Katherine!"**_

"_**Aunt Kat?" **_**Jackie blinked. **

"_**No!" **_**Jahi screamed. She felt Jackie pushing her way up and now both were at the same level, fighting each other for the controls.**

"_**She's starting to break free," **_**Jason realized.**

"_**I think it's working guys!" **_**Tommy stated.**

"_**What's happening?" **_**both Jahi and Jackie wailed. Everyone could tell the two spoke at the same time as they broke the hug. They knew both spoke because Jahi's voice was slightly different than Jackie's. Kat pulled her back into a hug as Jahi began to gain the upper hand.**

"_**Help guys!" **_**Jackie begged as Jahi drowned her back under a little further.**

"_**Don't help her unless you want to die!" **_**Jahi growled.**

"_**Jackie don't do it!" **_**Jason and Tommy stepped forward. The two powered down. **

"_**Don't let her overcome you," **_**Tommy pleaded. He still couldn't believe Jackie was his daughter that he would be seeing as a baby in a couple of months.**

"_**We're your family," **_**Jason added.**

"_**This has to work," **_**Rocky muttered.**

"_**I hope so," **_**Tanya sighed.**_** "Let's get with it you guys!"**_

"_**Zeo rangers, power down!" **_**the three morphed rangers powered down.**

'_**Yes!' **_**Jackie jumped for joy.**_** 'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!'**_

"_**Agh!" **_**Jahi jolted back, gripping her head.**

"_**Jason and Tommy are right," **_**Tanya spoke softly.**_** "We're here to help you!"**_

"_**Let me out!" **_**Jackie demanded.**

"_**Never!" **_**Jahi fought back. They could all tell the two were once again fighting at the same level. **

"_**Think of everything we've been through together," **_**Kat advised.**

"_**Stop!" **_**Jahi ordered, causing the demorphed rangers to back up as the lavender ranger fell to her knees and gripped her head.**

"_**Don't make me do this!" **_**Jackie breathed.**

"_**I won't let you take over!" **_**Jahi snarled**_**. "I've waited too long to come out!" **_

"_**You leave me no choice!" **_**Jackie closed her eyes. In whisper, she added,**_** "Ninjetti! The dragon!"**_** a rose, lavender, and pink glow surrounded her. **

"_**What's happening?" **_**Adam wondered before his, Rocky's, and Tommy's head shot up. They were each surround in a glow of their ranger colors. Tommy's was white, red, and green. Rocky's was red and blue. And Adam's was green and black.**

**In Florida, a seven month pregnant Kimberly was sitting on the couch of her apartment talking to a six month pregnant Trini. That was, until, her head shot up and she was surrounded in pink. Trini looked at her best friend scared.**

**Aisha was working outside her hut in Africa. She was about to check on a sick animal when her head shot up to the sky and she was surrounded in a yellow glow. **

**Back in the power chamber where Billy was monitoring the battle with Alpha and Zordon, his head too shot up as he was surrounded by a blue glow.**

"_**What's she doing?" **_**Kat demanded to know as she, Tanya, and Jason watched what was happening before them in the arena. They were confused. Several golden animals floated above. A wolf, a bear, a crane, a falcon, a frog, and an ape. A dragon was lying in the center looking passed out. Each glowed its own color and the dragon began to glow as well. A bright light caused everyone to cover their eyes. As it faded, everyone returned back to their normal state. Jackie was passed out on the floor of the arena, in civilian form.**

"_With the help of my family, I was able to resurface my true self," _Jackie's sad voice continued. _"I returned to my own time later that day and moved to Reefside where I thought I could get away from that world for a while. Unfortunately, I was wrong. On the first day of school, Mesogog, a mutant dinosaur freak bent on turning the world back to the age of the dinosaur, stepped forward."_

"_**Oh no," Jackie gasped when she noticed the dino gems missing. "The gems!" She was home alone babysitting Dylan along with Becca. Billy and Hayley were at the café finishing preparations for opening it. **_

"_**What's the matter?" Becca asked as she walked over to her friend.**_

"_**Someone took the dino gems and I think I know who," Jackie growled.**_

"_**I doubt it would be them," Becca shook her head. "I mean, how could it be?" **_

"_**I think we're about to find out," the three hid behind a corner as they heard voices. Footsteps were heading down the stairs. **_

"_**This is the same place," Ethan's voice rang.**_

"_**Are you freaking out right now?" Conner's voice asked.**_

"_**Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I have to say I am."**_

"_**If you're looking for extra credit," Jackie, Becca, and Dylan stepped out from around the corner. "You're in the wrong place." The two boys faced the three. **_

"_I had learned earlier that day that everyday teens Kira Ford (now Oliver), Conner McKnight, and Ethan James had stumbled upon the yellow, red, and blue dino gems, giving them each special abilities that would be bonded to them forever. The three stepped forward the next day to take on their roles as the new defenders of earth, the Dino Thunder Power Rangers."_

"_**Who knows?" Becca shrugged as they took their seats. "Let's hope today is as normal as one for you know what's can be."**_

"_**You do realize you probably jinxed that, right?" Jackie raised an eyebrow as Billy entered.**_

"_**Cassidy," he spoke. "Unless you plan to inform your fellow peers with a lecture of the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." She followed directions. "Ok, who can tell me when it all began?" The ground started shaking as the sky darkened.**_

"_**That a good answer for you?" Becca coughed as everyone grabbed hold of something. "Jakcie, check to see who it is."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Ever since my dad found the dino gems," Jackie walked over to a silver case. "He's had these waiting in case he ever needed to harness their powers." **_

"_**Into what?" Kira dared asking. Jackie opened the case to reveal…**_

"_**Dino morphers," Becca answered. "Use them to become power rangers."**_

"_And with that," _the brunette continued the narration. _"The newest ranger adventure began. And it wasn't long before the purple, orange, and black dino gems were found."_

"_**Hey," Conner noticed something glowing in all three of their hands. "What are those?" Tommy opened his to reveal a black dino gem as Becca and Jackie did the same with purple and orange respectively. **_

"_**A black, purple, and orange dino gem," Ethan awed. "Let me guess. The powers of invisibility, force fields, and super flexibility!"**_

"_**Looks like," Tommy nodded. **_

"_**You'll be needing this then dad," Jackie handed him his morpher and communicator. **_

"_**Those gems belong to my master," Elsa sneered. **_

"_**There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems," Becca glared. **_

"_**One, you can't choose them, they choose you," Jackie stated.**_

"_**What's the other?" Elsa questioned.**_

"_**They go real well with dino morphers," Tommy smirked as the three slammed their gems into the morphers. **_

"_**Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**I may be old, but I can still pull it off," Tommy countered. **_

"_**Dino Thunder, Power Up!" the three chorused. Becca and Jackie morphed into suits similar to Kira's, but with purple and orange respectively. Tommy's was black and gold. **_

"_But before long, Trent Fernandez accidentally stumbled upon the white dino gem, which at the time, was encoded with evil. We fought him for a while, and it didn't help matters when I walked out angry from a fight I just had with my mother."_

"_**Hey," Kim smiled at her daughter as she entered the room. Jackie was sitting on the couch watching Dylan play with a lost look on her face. "How you holding up?" she asked, thinking this must be hard on her. **_

"_**Fine," came the emotionless reply.**_

"_**Anything you wanna talk about?" Kim took a seat next to her. **_

"_**Nope," Jackie replied, not looking up. A silence fell between them.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "You don't even want to talk about why you've been avoiding me and your father since we got back?"**_

"_**Do you really want me to answer that?" Jackie returned.**_

"_**It would be nice to know why," Kim nodded.**_

"_**Well maybe if you tell me why you kept it from me for so long, then we wouldn't be having this argument," Jackie stated.**_

"_**Kept what?" Kim asked. "What did we keep from you for so long?"**_

"_**How come you never told me I had a twin?" Jackie demanded, getting to the point.**_

"_**That," Kim sighed. "We wanted to, but we never found the right time to."**_

"_**Never found the right time to?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You've had seventeen years to tell me!"**_

"_**How did you find out?" Kim wondered.**_

"_**That time travel thing, before you knew I was going to be your daughter," Jackie stated. "When I was in the past, you called me asking for help on what you should do about telling dad you were pregnant with twins."**_

"_**Oh," Kim bit her lip. **_

"_**Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie questioned. "Don't you trust me?"**_

"_**Of course we trust you," Kim said. "I wouldn't have asked you to follow your father on that moon mission if I didn't trust you enough." (See my story Perks of a Ninja: A Forever Red Tale)**_

"_**But you don't trust me enough to tell me that I have a twin?" Jackie crossed her arms. "If I have a twin, how come he or she isn't here living with us?" **_

"_**The day you were both born," Kim started. "You were taken to the nursery to make sure you were healthy. They only brought me back you, saying that your sister, who was your twin, had died after birth."**_

"_**Yet you still never told me?" Jackie stated. Something popped up in her head. "What is her spirit animal?"**_

"_**Huh?" Kim blinked. **_

"_**Her spirit animal," Jackie repeated. "When I was born you told me I had the spirit of a dragon. I can sense spirit animals. Like Dylan's is the penguin, cute and cuddly yet fierce. And everyone has a different spirit animal. It's never passed onto someone else once you die. For example, you will always be the crane, even when you're dead and no one else will ever be the crane. What is her spirit animal?"**_

"_**The cat," Kim sighed.**_

"_**I don't believe this," Jackie muttered. "My sister's not dead."**_

"_**What do you mean?" Kim frowned.**_

"_**I told you I can sense spirit animals," Jackie recalled. "The cat is still alive. I know who it is."**_

"_**Who?" Kim demanded. If her other daughter was still alive, she wanted to know.**_

"_**Kira," Jackie said. "Her spirit animal is a cat. There's no one else with that spirit animal." She saw her mother look down. "There's more, isn't there?"**_

"_**Yes," Kim was on the brink of tears.**_

"_**Well?"Jackie demanded. "What else is there that you haven't told me besides me having a twin sister?"**_

"_**You also have a half brother," Kim admitted. **_

"_**A half brother?" Jackie blinked. "A half brother?"**_

"_**I don't like talking about it," Kim stated.**_

"_**What's his spirit animal?" Jackie questioned.**_

"_**Whose?" Kim frowned.**_

"_**My half-brother's," Jackie rolled her eyes.**_

"_**He's the duck," Kim sighed.**_

"_**Look, mom, I'm sorry that happened to you," Jackie began. "But I just can't handle this all right now. I mean, me just finding out about this, and possibly losing dad after I just get you guys back? I don't think I can go through this." She streaked out the door before Kim could stop her. The former pink ranger was left with tears in her eyes and her four year old son hugging her.**_

"_I left, angry that my parents had kept a big secret from me, and I ran to the forest where I could think," _Jackie sighed. _"But that was ruined when I was once again turned evil."_

'_**What's happening?' Jackie groaned as she clutched her head. She shouldn't have touched the sword that became a trap. She now felt like she was fighting Jahi for control. She was subconsciously walking towards the giant thing that came down from the sky. But it was like Jahi was forcing her to. Like she knew what it was capable of. 'Stop this!' she hissed at the devil inside her.**_

'_**Like that'll do you any good,' Jahi rolled her eyes as she marched toward the rock. She wasn't surfacing yet, but the closer Jackie came to the rock, the more Jahi was released. And Jackie's anger helped as well. **_

'_**Shut up and leave me alone!' Jackie begged. She came near the rock and screamed in pain. Jahi was being released. Once the initial shock was over, the brunette stood smirking evilly, her eyes glowing lavender with pink, rose, and now orange specs. She streaked off to the top of the trees as she saw her teammates and Trent coming. This was going to be fun to watch.**_

"_And it would take everyone to stop me. Once Trent was on the side of good for good, Becca set to work on making sure they brought me back as well."_

"_**What's happening?" Jahi groaned as she stumbled through the woods. She was still in morph and was feeling weaker than before.**_

'_**Ha!' Jackie cheered. 'They got more help to bring me back! Yes!'**_

"_**Quit you're yapping so I can figure out where we are!" Jahi growled.**_

'_**I know where we are,' Jackie said in a sing-song voice.**_

"_**Tell me!" Jahi ordered.**_

'_**Why?' Jackie pouted. 'So you can take over this city too?'**_

"_**As long as it's one without rangers," Jahi snarled.**_

'_**Yeah right,' Jackie snorted. 'Don't make me do this!'**_

"_**Do what?" Jahi narrowed her eyes. **_

'_**You know what!' Jackie scoffed. 'The weaker you get the stronger I get!'**_

"_**You wouldn't dare!" Jahi hissed. She felt a surge of pain go through her.**_

"_**I just did," Jackie cackled. **_

"_**Shut up!" Jahi ordered as the two fought for control on the same level.**_

"_**Make me!" Jackie spat.**_

"_**Go to hell!" Jahi seethed.**_

"_**Can't unless you do," Jackie grinned.**_

"_**Just go away!" Jahi groaned.**_

"_**I think I like my idea better," Jackie smiled.**_

"_**And what would that be?" Jahi snarled.**_

"_**This!" Jackie stated. In whisper, she added once again, "Ninjetti! The dragon!" her whole body began to glow a rose color that had streaks of all the other ranger colors she ever had so far. She was gaining the upper hand. A little further away in the same forest about a few trees back from the clearing the young brunette was in, Hunter Bradley was walking. He hasn't stopped searching for his girlfriend since she turned. He soon felt his head shoot up to the sky as a crimson glow surrounded him. **_

"_And I was back to normal. But that wasn't where our problems stopped. My dad was still stuck in his ranger form, and made it worse by trying to fix it."_

"_**Hey guys," Tommy greeted. "Hayley and Billy think they can demorph me."**_

"_**That's great," the teens exclaimed.**_

"_**How?" Kira wondered.**_

"_**With a little help of this slime," Billy replied. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can help bring Tommy back to his normal state." A few minutes later, everything was all set to go. "Ok," Hayley stated. "I've inputted your molecular structure and DNA information. Now, to add the slime." She put the container into the machine. **_

"_**I hope this works," Jackie muttered.**_

"_**You're not the only one," Tommy said.**_

"_**Good luck Dr. O," Ethan wished. **_

"_**Catch ya on the flipside," Tommy sighed. **_

"_**That's mom's line," Jackie crossed her arms.**_

"_**System activated," Billy turned on the machine. They all stood back and watched as Tommy got drenched in slime. **_

"_**That is really disgusting," Becca grimaced. Before they knew it, Tommy was no longer in sight.**_

"_**What's going on?" Conner questioned.**_

"_**He's gone," Kira gasped. A few second later, they saw something move. "Look! The towel!"**_

"_**Dr. Oliver?" Conner frowned. "Are you there?"**_

"_**Yeah I'm here," Tommy's voice called from the towel. "Any guesses on what's going on?"**_

"_**Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive," Hayley explained.**_

"_And when he went to fix that problem, it only got worse. Not to mention family issues that happened during it."_

"_**Ok Hayley," Tommy began as he lay on a table and the red head covered him with a blanket. "I'm ready."**_

"_**For the record I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley muttered.**_

"_**And for the record," Kira agreed. "I agree with Hayley." She and Becca placed electrodes on the man. **_

"_**Don't worry," the black ranger assured. "I'll be fine."**_

"_**See you soon Dr. O," Ethan sighed. "Literally I hope." Billy set up the machine and dropped the dino gem in.**_

"_**Initiating sequence," he flipped a switch and the process began. The others were all standing around to watch. Tommy's breathing picked up pace as the machine whirred on.**_

"_**Is everything ok?" Becca asked.**_

"_**It's overloading," Hayley cried.**_

"_**What's happening?" Kira demanded as Tommy struggled.**_

"_**The energy insinuator is shut down," Billy explained worriedly. "He's receiving full current." When the device sparked, Billy shut it off before it short circuited. Tommy became visible again, but the dino gem was destroyed. They all went over to the table.**_

"_**Tommy?" Hayley called. "Tommy?"**_

"_**Uncle Tommy can you hear us?"Becca wondered.**_

"_Once he was out of the coma and we welcomed a new member into the family, it was time for one last member to show up…for the time. That's when I met Chip, my half brother, on the same day a lava monster attacked."_

"_**Calm down!" Jackie ordered. "Now if you all just back away Ethan can come get his own drink." With groans of protest, the crowd, except for the red headed boy in yellow, moved away. Trent and Becca went to serve the drinks to the people who asked for them. "Can I help you?"**_

"_**Uh yeah," the kid began nervously. "I'm looking for a Jackie Oliver?" he read the name off a paper.**_

"_**That's me," Jackie said, beginning to wipe down the counter. "Something I can help you with?"**_

"_**I'm Chip Thorn," the kid introduced himself. "I just wanted to meet you."**_

"_**Can I ask why?" Jackie narrowed her eyes.**_

"_**You're my half sister, aren't you?" Chip frowned. Jackie looked at him with her own frown.**_

"_**Sorry," she apologized. "I know I have a half brother, but I don't know anything about him, so I can't be sure you're telling me the truth."**_

"_**Your mom is also my mom," Chip explained. "My dad was married and wanted kids, but the woman I thought was my mom couldn't have any, so my dad did a horrible thing to your mom and she had already had you and then next thing I know is that I'm born and…"**_

"_**Hold on a sec," Jackie chuckled. "I know the back story. I just didn't know anything about my half brother, like his name or where he lived and what not." Then she got an idea. Recalling the argument she had with her mother about this, she remembered something about hearing her brother had the spirit of a duck. So, using her gift that allows her to detect spirit animals, she detected Chip's. Sure enough, she found he was the duck. "I believe you."**_

"_**Really?" Chip perked up. "How?"**_

"_**Trust me," she laughed. "I have my ways. Where did you come from anyways?" **_

"_**Briarwood," Chip stated.**_

"_**That's a bit far of a trip," Jackie smirked. "So how'd you find out about me?"**_

"_**My dad was on a drunken rant," Chip shrugged. "Ever since his wife died, he hasn't been the same. I can't wait until next year when I'm old enough to have my own place."**_

"_**His wife?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**It doesn't feel right calling her mom now that I know she wasn't really my mom," Chip pouted. **_

"_**Well listen," Jackie began. "I would love to get to know you better, but it'd be easier once I'm off shift. Do you have anywhere to stay?"**_

"_**Not really, no," Chip shook his head.**_

"_**I'm sure mom and dad will let you stay with us," Jackie sighed. "God knows our house has plenty of room."**_

"_**Oh no that's ok," Chip denied. "I'm actually only here for the day."**_

"_**Too bad," Jackie huffed. "I'm sure mom would love to meet you, as would dad. And Dylan and Ella and Kira…"**_

"_**Who are they?" Chip cut her off.**_

"_**Oh, Ella's my new born baby sister," Jackie began. "She's only a month old. Then Dylan's my brother who's five. And Kira is my fraternal twin sister. So since you really are my half brother, that would also make them your half siblings."**_

"_**I get it now," Chip grinned.**_

"_Not too long after that, Lothor returned," _the video went on._ "And with two villains wanting to take over the world, it caused for a team up between the ninjas and dinos."_

"_**Well?" Sensei asked. "How do you feel?"**_

"_**Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed," Shane growled.**_

"_**Why stop there?" Tori smirked. "I want the whole country."**_

"_**And then the world," Dustin ended.**_

"_**That's what I was hoping you'd say," Sensei transformed back into Lothor. Because Jackie was angry, she made her eyes flash, which convinced the others she was on their side. She had to get out of there and warn Cam and the others. "I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see y'all."**_

"_**And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane agreed.**_

"_**Speak for yourself," Jackie hissed. "I don't need you freaks to help me take over the universe." She unleashed a fire bomb and with the area smoking, she managed to escape by streaking through the forest and towards the academy. She flung her morphed off and stashed it in her pocket. It wasn't safe to wear it.**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Where's Cam?" Jackie demanded.**_

"_**You just missed him," Kapri said. "He went searching for his dad. Something wrong?"**_

"_**We have to get everyone out of here," Jackie breathed. "Before…" an explosion went off. "That happens! Follow my lead." **_

_**XXX**_

_**Seeing Lothor appear, the students fell defensive. "So nice of you all to be here to greet us," he greeted. **_

"_**I thought I told you I'm handling this myself," Jackie growled, reverting back to role playing evil. "Go back to where you belong." The students, Marah, and Kapri were confused. **_

"_**I thought you were…" Marah trailed.**_

"_**Gone?" Lothor finished. "Destroyed? History?" **_

"_**Yeah," Marah admitted sheepishly.**_

"_**Sorry to disappoint girls," Lothor snarled. "But I'm back in black and needless to say, I'm in a mood."**_

"_**Yeah like that would've changed," Kapri scoffed.**_

"_**What are you gonna do now?" Jackie taunted. "Send your pathetic little helpers to do my job? As I said before, destroying the universe is my job and I don't need your pathetic help."**_

"_**Can it," Lothor hissed.**_

"_**You really want to go there?" Jackie made her eyes flash. The ninja students were confused. **_

"_**Who are they?" Marah asked, changing the subject.**_

"_**Friends I made in the Abyss," Lothor stated.**_

"_**Too bad they won't last," Jackie snorted. "They're just as pathetic as you." Streaks of blue, yellow, and red fell in front of Lothor. The evil rangers faced the students. "Ooh, more rainbow colored freaks to destroy! This'll be fun!" Marah and Kapri ran over to them.**_

"_**Oh goodie look who's back," Marah spoke. "It's Lothor!"**_

"_**I know," Shane mumbled. "Isn't it great?" the three stood in front of the space ninja. **_

"_**Capture them," Lothor instructed. **_

"_**I believe that's my job," Jackie fired at Lothor as the other three morphed. To make her evil act believable, she fired at everyone, friends and foes, and kept her eyes flashing. The other three rangers were more focused on fighting the students. "Why don't you give up? It would save us all the trouble of kicking your ass."**_

"_**Like you could do any better," Lothor scoffed as the two faced off. **_

"_**Unlike you, I actually managed to get the rangers to the point where I can kill them," Jackie threw a fire ball. **_

"_**Then why didn't you?" Lothor smirked.**_

"_**Because I had other plans that require their assistance," Jackie challenged. **_

"_**Such as taking down their enemy before I take down them!" The two continued fighting, Lothor knowing she was evil but not working for anyone. The rangers captured the students in a jar, leaving Jackie, Marah, and Kapri behind. **_

"_**Where do you think you're going girls?" Lothor asked his nieces as the rangers powered down. Jackie kept up her evil act.**_

"_**Wait not us," Kapri protested.**_

"_**Yeah we're family," Marah added.**_

"_**Only by marriage," Lothor rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Yeah but we can help," Kapri lied.**_

"_**Like you did last time?" he moved to open the jar.**_

"_**No no seriously we're ninjas now," Kapri elaborated. "And we can totally kick butt!"**_

"_**Well," Lothor thought. "You might have a point there. Alright you're in." the two were back in their evil uniforms. "But only on a trial basis."**_

"_**Good luck with them," Jackie cackled. "No matter how much help you have you can't defeat me!"**_

"_**Wanna bet?" Lothor went to open the jar.**_

"_**You wouldn't capture a defenseless little girl, would you?" Jackie put together her special pout (think the one Puss in Boots from Shrek 2 uses). The remaining people on the school grounds were shifting uncomfortably. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were feeling the guilt and even Lothor was backing down. "I thought so." Unleashing a fire bomb, she used the opportunity to streak away. When the smoke cleared, she was no longer there.**_

"_In order to rescue our friends, Cam, Blake, Hunter, and I went down into the Abyss of Evil to collect our power disks and get Shane, Tori, and Dustin to become good again."_

"_**I just wanna say one last time," Blake panicked. "I think this is a bad idea." The four were strapped to harnesses and getting ready to enter the abyss.**_

"_**You feeling ok Jackie?" Hunter wondered.**_

"_**Perfectly fine," the brunette replied. And in truth she was. She didn't feel like Jahi would come out any time soon. "If I feel like she's coming out, I'll let you guys know."**_

"_**Ok let's go," Cam sighed. "And stick together. We split up we're through." They slowly descended into the abyss. Soon they were standing on a ledge and unhooked the harnesses.**_

"_**Man it stinks down here," Blake complained.**_

"_**Did you really expect any different?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam stated. **_

"_**Over there," Hunter pointed out.**_

"_**The samurai amulet?" Jackie frowned.**_

"_**Can't believe no one's guarding it," Hunter observed. It was then Zurgane and Kelzaks appeared. **_

"_**You had to say it right?" Blake groaned as they all fell defensive. **_

"_**Welcome to my home power rangers," Zurgane greeted. "Attack."**_

"_**Bring it on!" Jackie challenged. The sides went into battle. Jackie took on Zurgane as the boys handled the Kelzaks. Blake was fighting off one of the other aliens as was Cam. Hunter was trying to stay close to Jackie to help her out. "Here's hoping this works," she muttered before flipping out of the way and stretching her arms to attack by shoving the minion around.**_

_**XXX**_

"_**No wait!" a voice called. They all turned to see four people hopping over a fence and one of them had a little trouble maintaining their balance.**_

"_**Wait a minute, Blake?" Kira observed. "That's how I know you! You're a power ranger!"**_

"_**Good 'cause we can use all the help we can get," Ethan felt relieved. **_

"_**We're not here to help you guys out," Blake said as the four stood in front of the other ninjas. "We stick with our own kind."**_

"_**Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Hunter added.**_

"_**Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy," Cam stated. **_

"_**You too Jackie?" Kira asked.**_

"_**Sorry sister dear," Jackie made her eyes flash. "But they were my family first."**_

"_**This is gonna be great," Dustin clapped his hands together.**_

"_**Wait," Cam ordered. The four faced their other three teammates. "First, you have to take these." he held out the power discs. "A little power boost direct from the abyss of evil."**_

"_**But we already have our powers," Tori frowned.**_

"_**Not these ones," Hunter shook his head.**_

"_**You better be right about this," Shane took his as did the other two. They switched out the discs and activated their morpher once more. The three felt a shock go through them and they fell over. The other four helped them up. **_

"_**Aw dude what happened?" Dustin groaned. "My bell is seriously rung."**_

"_**How did we get here?" Tori wondered. "The last thing I remember…"**_

"_**Lothor," Blake interrupted. "He's back."**_

"_**Yeah we know Sensei told us," Shane nodded. **_

"_**That' wasn't Sensei," Jackie stated.**_

"_**No dude I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin denied.**_

"_**No it's Lothor," Hunter corrected.**_

"_**Ok unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei," Dustin concluded.**_

"_**Ok this is all highly amusing," Conner began as the three walked over to them. "But does someone wanna tell us what's going on?"**_

"_And working together, we defeated Lothor once more and didn't see him again for a while. And soon, our battles were getting tougher, and we knew it was almost time for the final battle. But there was an even bigger secret to be revealed."_

"_**Well, have you learned something from this Ethan?" Tommy asked as he, his two daughters, his niece, and the two other male rangers walked down the hall of the school. They had just finished off the ruby dragon and it was another victory. **_

"_**Yeah, leave the card games at home from now on," Ethan nodded.**_

"_**How about leaving them to the kids?" Kira smirked.**_

"_**Yeah seriously you're much too smart for that," Conner agreed.**_

"_**You guys still don't get it," Ethan snorted. "But hey that's alright. I don't expect you to understand." The group stopped when they came face to face with Anton and Trent.**_

"_**Hey Anton," Tommy stuck his hand out. "How are you?"**_

"_**Tommy," Anton accepted the hand. "I'm fine. Hey I understand you're looking for a new principal."**_

"_**Why, you interested?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school," Becca hastily said.**_

"_**Yeah," Jackie agreed.**_

"_**Relax everyone she's right," Anton chuckled. His pager beeped and he reached into his pocket. "Even as we speak." When he pulled it out, a familiar card fell out of his pocket and it did not go unnoticed by anyone. **_

"_**How did you get this?" Ethan demanded as he picked it up.**_

"_**Honestly I don't know," Anton shrugged. "Trent is this yours?"**_

"_**No," the boy chuckled a bit nervously. "I don't know how it got there." Anton felt light headed and lurched forward slightly.**_

"_**Anton," Tommy caught the man before he could fall. "You alright?" Anton lurched further down to the other side before he could answer. The other teens watched on, confused.**_

"_**I'm fine," the scientist gasped out.**_

"_**We should get you some help," Tommy suggested.**_

"_**No," Anton denied. He broke free of their grasp and took off in a run down the hall. Sharing a look, Tommy and the teens quickly followed, curious. **_

"_**Leave him alone!" Trent advised as he too followed. "He'll be fine!" The group followed the man into the science lab, where Anton turned into none other than Mesogog. **_

"_**No way!" Conner gaped in shock, as did the others. "Mercer is…"**_

"_**Mesogog," Tommy finished for him.**_

"_**Aw this is one crazy week," Ethan groaned.**_

"_**This is your big secret?" Becca turned to the white ranger, feeling hurt. "You knew this all along?"**_

"_**He's my father!" Trent stated. "How could I tell you?"**_

"_**You will pay for betraying me Trent," Mesogog snarled. "You will pay dearly."**_

"_**I never betrayed you," Trent protested.**_

"_**He betrayed us if anything," Jackie glared between the two. **_

"_**Silence!" Mesogog ordered as he changed back into Anton. "Trent, I'm sorry." Before anyone could say something more, he disappeared into an invisaportal. They all turned to glare at the white ranger.**_

"_Once Anton Mercer was revealed to be Mesogog, we all had trouble trusting Trent. But when he proved we could still trust him, it was only a matter of time until we had to destroy Mesogog for good. In the final battle, we destroyed his island and rescued Mercer. The others went to the final battle while I was stuck at home with a broken leg I received on the island."_

"_**I so wish I could help," Jackie pouted. Ella was still asleep in her arms. Hayley and Billy were curled up together. Dylan still clung to the young brunette's side. Anton was sitting in another chair watching his son and teammates battle.**_

"_**There's not much you can do," Hayley sighed.**_

"_**Tell me something I don't know," Jackie rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Would this do?" Anton pulled something out. It was a small canister filled with a greenish liquid and a familiar face. He passed it to the brunette.**_

"_**Is this…"**_

"_**Lothor?" Anton chuckled. "Did that to him while I was still Mesogog. I can see why you hated him so much."**_

"_**Thanks Anton," Jackie smiled and carefully set it down. This was so going to Cam later with a note explaining it. "This battle doesn't look like it's going well."**_

"_**They'll pull through," Billy stated as they saw Mesogog make three copies of himself. "They always do."**_

_**XXX**_

"_**One was bad enough," Ethan commented as the rangers faced four Mesogog monsters. "How are we supposed to fight them all?"**_

"_**Guys, we have to use all of our powers," Tommy advised. "It's the only way!"**_

"_**Sadly," Becca mumbled. "But what about Jackie?"**_

"_**We'll have to try without her," Tommy sighed.**_

"_**Power rangers!" they all bellowed as they formed balls of light in their hands.**_

"_**I summon the power of the gem!" Conner summoned. They all began to glow with power. **_

"_**Dino gems unite!" they all cried, raising their fists. The glows they created formed a giant t-rex. Moving their hands so they pointed at Mesogog, they signaled the glow to attack. The T-rex chomped down on the four, exploding and destroying them for good. As they demorphed, they gathered around.**_

"_**Everyone ok?" Tommy checked.**_

"_**I feel different," Conner looked at himself.**_

"_**Yeah," Trent agreed. "Like normal again. **_

"_**Me too," Kira and Becca echoed.**_

"_**It's gone," Ethan realized. "Our powers are gone."**_

"_**Not the ones the gems gave you," Becca pointed out as she threw up a force field. "We still got those ones. And out Ninjetti powers."**_

"_**It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy explained.**_

"_With Mesogog gone, us rangers still had one final mission to get through: Senior Prom."_

"_**Don't you two look nice," Hayley commented as she and Billy, who had his arm wrapped around her, walked up to Cassidy and Devin. They were chaperones for the dance.**_

"_**Thank you so much Hayley," Cassidy grinned. "And on behalf of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank you two for helping out tonight."**_

"_**The kinder, gentler Cassidy," Devin explained.**_

"_**So we hear," Billy chuckled. "And what you did for the rangers took a lot of courage."**_

"_**Yeah well a good reporter knows when to talk and when to keep a secret," Cassidy nodded. The two teens went to dance. A little away from them, Ethan was playing a video game. That was, until, Conner came up to him.**_

"_**Ethan my man," he greeted, surprised to see him there. "So, what changed your mind? Had all the mutant freaks you could handle for one year?" **_

"_**Actually, I had a chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing," Ethan corrected as Dianne stepped up next to him.**_

"_**Here you go," she handed him a cup of punch. "Oh hey Conner! Good to see you again!"**_

"_**You too Di," Conner chuckled.**_

"_**Hey, where's my cousins?" Dianne frowned.**_

"_**One's right here," Becca came over to them. She gave Dianne a hug. **_

"_**So, where's your prince charming?" the youngest of the four questioned. Becca looked up to the ceiling and the three followed her gaze to see Trent looking down at them. They all exchanged waves. Up on the balcony, Trent was talking with Tommy, Kim, and his dad.**_

"_**So Trent," Tommy asked. "What's next for you?"**_

"_**Actually, I'm really excited," Trent stated. "I'm heading to art school in the fall."**_

"_**Yeah?" Kim smiled. "You ok with that Anton?"**_

"_**Couldn't be happier," Anton replied. "So, how about you two? What's next for the man who's done it all?"**_

"_**I was thinking of staying here teaching," Tommy replied. "Living the quiet life."**_

"_**Unfortunately it won't be quiet for long," Kim giggled. Tommy gave her a questioning look. "Hayley told me she and Billy will be welcoming a new member in their family. Not to mention when Ivan Ooze attacks. He's still around."**_

"_**You sure about that?" Elsa walked over, only catching what Tommy said. "I hear the new principal's a real hard nose."**_

"_**I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy chuckled.**_

"_**I was wondering if," Anton set his drink down and turned to his former partner in crime. "If the new principal would save a dance for an old friend?"**_

"_**I'd be honored," Elsa smiled and the two left for the dance floor. **_

"_**I gotta go," Tommy stated.**_

"_**You're out of here?" Trent frowned, checking his watch.**_

"_**No, I gotta introduce my daughters and the band," Tommy smirked. Kim followed him as did Trent. In the small group of rangers there, the group quickly gained Hunter and Trent. Kim stood by them waiting for Tommy, who was now standing on the stage.**_

"_**Hey you guys," he spoke, getting everyone's attention. "I just wanna say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should ever have to go through. But we made it. And we're ok. That's what's important, so let's all have fun tonight!" the crowd cheered. "And to help us do that, here they are, Kira and Jackie Oliver!" He hopped off stage as the curtain opened. Jackie was sitting in a wheelchair so she could play her guitar with her casts and Kira stood next to her, guitar in hands. Both were singing solos, but were accompanying the other on the guitars. Kira started her song first and Jackie joined in. **_

"_**I woke up  
>on the roof<br>with my brothers  
>There's a whale<br>in the pool  
>with my mother<br>and my dad  
>paints the house<br>different colors  
>where would we be<br>if we couldn't dream**_

_**And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll**_

_**You got moves  
>I got shoes<br>let's go dancing  
>pop and lock<br>battle dance  
>against Hanson<br>if we lose  
>all the girls<br>they'll be laughing  
>where would we be<br>if we couldn't dream?**_

_**And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll**_

_**Cause we're old enough to know  
>We're never letting go<br>Cause that's just the way we roll**_

_**And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll**_

_**And I know  
>we get a little crazy<br>and I know  
>we get a little loud<br>and I know  
>we're never gonna fake it<br>we are wild  
>we are free<br>we are more than you think  
>so call us freaks<br>but that's just the way we roll"**_

_**She finished as the crowd cheered. She chose that song to describe how crazy the rangers lives were, and only the rangers understood why she chose it. Next was Jackie's song, and hers was a bit slower. She began singing.**_

"_**Today was a fairytale  
>you were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>you took me by the hand<br>and you picked me up at six  
>today was a fairytale<strong>_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale  
>I wore a dress<br>you wore a dark gray t-shirt  
>You told me I was pretty<br>when I looked like a mess  
>today was a fairytale<br>time slows down  
>whenever you're around<strong>_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale  
>you've got a smile<br>that takes me  
>to another planet<br>every move you make  
>everything you say is right<br>today was a fairytale  
>today was a fairytale<br>all that I can say  
>is now it's getting so much clearer<br>nothing made sense 'til the time  
>I saw your face<br>today was a fairytale  
>time slows down<br>whenever you're around**_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down  
>whenever you're around<br>I can feel my heart  
>it's beating in my chest<br>did you feel it  
>I can't put this down<strong>_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>must've been the way you kissed me<br>fell in love when I saw you over there  
>it must've been the way<br>today was a fairytale  
>it must have been the way<br>today was a fairytale"**_

_**As she finished, the crowd cheered. She chose the song because it describe how she felt about Hunter. And despite the great night, she couldn't help but think something big was going to happen soon.**_

"Dammit!" Riley pouted. As the video ended there.

"It stopped?" Dax frowned.

"Wasn't she on one more team before this?" Will questioned.

"That she was on?" Mack added.

"That's what she told us," Rose shrugged.

"She must not have gotten around to updating it more," Becca sighed. "Ronny, care to do the honors?" The yellow ranger grinned as she once more slammed her fist into the console. The screen switched to show a map of the state and different life signatures.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think we just found Jackie," Andrew looked closely. "That multicolored ring right there in Reefside."

"What would she be doing in Reefside?" Ronny wondered.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they're gone," Kira sighed. She and Jackie were sitting side by side, no longer crying because all their tears had been used. Dakota had left the room, sensing the two needed their alone time. "They're too young to die."<p>

"Why them?" Jackie added. Both were slumped against the wall. They knew Hunter and Conner were watching over Ella while the two took some time to themselves. Both girls understood and were too upset to be angry. "Why did it have to be them?"

"What's gonna happen now?" Kira whispered.

"Huh?"

"To the house," the former yellow elaborated. "To Ella and Dakota. What's gonna happen to them?"

"Whatever it says in their wills," Jackie shrugged. "Though I'd feel safer if Ella and Dakota came with me. At least until Ooze is gone."

"Conner and I were planning on moving back when the school year ends," Kira continued. "We can help you take care of her when we do. And Trent's moving back to be with Becca, but knowing them two, they'll help as well. But what do we do right now?"

"Call our uncle and aunt," Jackie grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" eight year old Patricia "Patty" Julianne Scott yelled to her mom. She had a friend from school over. It was lonely now that her sister had moved out and went to help the rangers. And her big brother in every way but blood was no longer with them since he was kidnapped. But Patty was mature about it. And she didn't want to be rude to her friend by answering the ringing phone. "Phone!"<p>

"Keep your voice down Patty," Trini Scott walked down the stairs and grabbed the phone. She took it into the kitchen as she went to prepare a snack. "Hello?"

"_Aunt Trini?"_

"Jackie?" Trini frowned. Usually her niece called her to talk to Becca (when she was still living with them) or if there was an emergency. "What's up? I was just about to call over there and wish Ella a happy birthday."

"_It's not a happy birthday aunt Trini," _Jackie's voice quivered. _"Far from."_

"Jackie honey," Trini could tell something was greatly bothering her niece. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"_No it's not," _Jackie was getting ready to cry again and Trini could tell. _"Mom…and dad…they're…"_

"They're what?" Trini whispered, trying to soothe the brunette. "Jackie, did something happen to them?"

"_They're dead."_

Trini froze up in shock. Did she hear right? Her best friend and her friend's husband were dead? Jason chose that moment to walk in and saw his wife frozen, wide-eyed with shock.

"Trini, something wrong?" he asked. Then he noticed the phone.

"Tell me it's not true," Trini begged. Jason gave her a weird look because her hair hid the phone from sight.

"_As much as I hate to admit it," _Jackie shuddered. _"It is. I sensed something wrong and came here. I checked for a pulse on both and felt nothing. Kira checked as well and didn't feel anything. They aren't breathing and haven't moved since at least six this morning. We don't know what to do!"_

"Calm down Jackie," Trini eased, coming out of shock and realizing the reality of the situation. Now she was on the verge of tears and Jason could tell. He heard the whole thing and could only conclude the worse. Outside the doorway to the kitchen, Patty and her friend were eavesdropping. What did you expect from curious eight year olds? "We'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up.

"Trini, what's wrong?" Jason demanded.

"Jase," Trini buried her head into his chest. "Tommy and Kim…Jackie said they died." Jason gasped in shock.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Becca answered her cell phone as the rangers headed upstairs and got ready to head to Reefside and figure out what was up with their teammate. "Mom? Mom, what's going on?" the other rangers could figure out by the aqua ranger's tone of voice something was happening. "Mom I can hardly…what?" the girl's eyes widened huge in shock. Everyone noticed and could also spot tears making their way to spill over. "Yeah…we can."<p>

"Everything alright?" Riley asked as the girl hung up. Becca shook her head sadly.

"We need to go," she whispered. "Now."

"What's wrong?" Rose wondered as they all moved.

"Just Riley and I need to go," Becca stopped them. "It's a family problem Jackie left for."

"Did something happen?" Riley shot up in alarm. Seeing the aqua ranger nod, Riley ran out of the house, dragging Becca with her. The rest of the team was now just plain confused.

* * *

><p>"It's official," Billy bit his lip as he came out of Tommy and Kim's room. Every ranger who knew the couple and their family well was in the house, waiting for the verdict. Becca and Riley had arrived and because those who were Ninjetti felt the loss, they teleported from wherever they were. Those with girlfriends were comforting them, especially Jackie and Kira since they were Tommy and Kim's daughters. Everyone from mighty morphing to space then ninja storm to mystic force was there. Trini and Jason took the liberty of calling everyone else. And all the rangers kids were there as well, like Patty, Kayla, and the other young ones who weren't rangers themselves…yet. Jackie and Kira could no longer cry because the tears were dried out. "They're dead." Everyone's head fell. They didn't need this right now.<p>

"Who would've ever thought those two would die young?" Andros sighed. The only thing they could do know was look at the wills and see what was going where and to who, and have the funeral soon.

**I denied  
>so I lied<br>are you the now or never kind  
>In a day<br>and a day love  
>I'm gonna be gone for good again<br>are you willing to be had  
>are you cool with just tonight<br>here's a toast  
>to all those<br>who hear me all too well**

**Here's to the nights  
>we felt alive<br>here's to the tears  
>you knew you'd cry<br>Here's to goodbye  
>tomorrow's gonna come too soon<strong>

**Put your name on  
>the line along with<br>the place and time  
>Wanna stay not to go<br>I wanna ditch the logical  
>here's a toast<br>to all those  
>who hear me all too well<strong>

**Here's to the nights  
>we felt alive<br>here's to the tears  
>you knew you'd cry<br>Here's to goodbye  
>tomorrow's gonna come too soon<strong>

**All my time is froze in motion  
>can't I stay an hour or two more<br>don't let me let you go  
>here's a toast to all those<br>who hear me all too well**

**Here's to the nights  
>we felt alive<br>here's to the tears  
>you knew you'd cry<br>Here's to goodbye  
>tomorrow's gonna come too soon<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: So everyone knows. The overdrive rangers are confused even more. What'll happen next? Poor Ella. Not such a happy birthday for her. What'll happen to her and Dakota? How will the funeral (next chapter) go?


	16. Ivan's Present Part III

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 16: Ivan's Present**

**Part III**

_A/N: Sad day for the ranger teams. What'll happen at the funeral for Tommy and Kim? What did Jackie and Kira decide? Who will look out for Ella and Dakota now? Who will the house go to? When will they find out what really happened? This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the other two._

_Song is "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show (excluding the song) and Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

_For the date of birth for Tommy and Kim, I'm using their real birthdays, just a different year in order for this story to make sense._

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy day in Angel Grove. This was where the funeral for Tommy and Kim would be held. It's their hometown. It's where they grew up. It was home to them. All the ranger teams starting with the beginning up to space and any team Jackie's been on – minus her current team with the exception of Becca and Riley – was there. Everyone had paid their respects and were dressed in black. Yet despite the fact it was a funeral, every ranger still found a way to wear their colors if it was a piece of jewelry or a tie, they found a way. The two gravestones sat side by side and looked elaborate. Each had an engraving of Tommy and Kim's face (Tommy's face on his grave and Kim's on hers). At the top on the arch was a crane and falcon.<p>

Jackie stared at them as Hunter had an arm wrapped around her. The brunette was holding Ella, who was confused. She looked at her dad's tombstone first.

_Thomas James Oliver_

_b. September 4, 1967 –d. February 24, 2007_

_Loving friend, brother, husband, father, uncle_

_A hero to all_

_May the power protect you_

Jackie shifted her gaze to her mother's tombstone. Tears were threatening to spill.

_Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver_

_b. October 6, 1967 – d. February 24, 2007_

_Loving friend, sister, wife, mother, aunt_

_A hero to all_

_May the power protect you_

It had taken a lot of work from Kira and Jackie to get the tombstones to look like this. Everyone was taking the death of the two hard, but no one took it harder than Jackie. The brunette shared a look with her twin. Both nodded. Kira walked up to the tombstones first and placed a white flag next to Tommy's and a pink flag next to Kim's. She stepped back as Jackie stepped forward with Ella. Guiding her sister's hand, Jackie and Ella placed a bouquet of white roses on Tommy's grave and a bouquet of pink roses on Kim's. The three girls, Hunter, and Conner were the last ones there. Everyone else headed back to Ernie's to talk and go over the wills.

With a sigh and one last goodbye, the two couples left with Ella walking in between them, holding Kira and Jackie's hands.

* * *

><p>"How you holding up?" Hunter asked his fiancé as the two sat at a table in the juice bar, Ernie had closed it for a private event and everyone who was at the funeral came back here. They wanted to see what Tommy and Kim's wills said and were all wondering what would happen to Ella and the house. And they were all mourning the great loss in their own ways. Kira and Conner sat across from the two, quietly discussing things. Hunter's arm was draped around her shoulders. Ella sat between the two couples quietly sipping a smoothie. She knew it was a sad day, but didn't know what to do. She just knew that it wasn't a time to be happy.<p>

"As fine as I can be right now," Jackie sighed.

"It'll be alright," the blonde assured. "I know it will."

"How?" Jackie looked up at him. She was curious.

"When my parents died," Hunter began. "I was younger than this. I didn't know what was going to happen to me and Blake. I mean, they gave us a home and everything. Sensei Omino took us in and everything started looking up. Sure we miss them and it was a long time ago, but it'll be alright. I mean, me and Blake turned out fine after their death."

"I know," Jackie nodded. "But I just didn't expect it to happen. I thought they'd be much older when they went. And I thought Ella would be able to take care of herself by then. And Ooze wouldn't be out there anymore. It would make their death more peaceful for them." Hunter pulled her into him to comfort her. Trini came up to them as Kira and Conner left the table.

"Hunter, can I have a minute alone with her, please?" the former yellow asked, taking a seat across from them. Hunter nodded and kissed his fiancé before leaving and taking Ella with him. "How you holding up?"

"Alright I guess," the brunette shrugged. "I just wish that they could die knowing the world was safe."

"We all do," Trini agreed. "But right now, we have to deal with how things happened and move on."

"Speaking of moving on," Jackie cast a glance to where Hunter was looking at Ella. "Who's going to take care of Ella and Dakota?"

"That's another thing I came to talk to you about," Trini placed her hand on her niece's. "Your parents left me and Jase in charge of watching their kids if any were younger than eighteen."

"Oh."

"But," Trini spoke up. "Kira told me earlier that you said you'd feel safer if Ella was with you, in your care, while Ivan Ooze is still out there, at least."

"Yeah I do," Jackie nodded. "I mean, I just want to be able to keep an eye on her and know she's safe."

"Which is why Jase and I are going to let you care for her," Trini finished. "But we are going to check up every once in a while."

"Thanks aunt Trini," Jackie hugged her.

"Anytime. There's still something bothering you though, isn't there?"

"Yeah," Jackie bit her lip. "I mean, now that mom and dad are gone, it feels upsetting to know that they won't be there at my wedding. That dad won't get to walk me down the aisle. And they won't be there if Dylan ever returns. Or to watch Ella grow up. Or…"

"Calm down," Trini eased. "I understand. And Jase said that since Tommy won't be able to walk you down the aisle at your wedding as planned, he said that he would do it. But only if you wanted him to."

"I'll have to think about it," Jackie said. "But thanks."

"Always," Trini smiled. "Now, don't you have a song to dedicate to your parents?" Jackie nodded and grabbed her guitar. She headed to the stage and sat on the stool Ernie placed there.

"Hello everyone," she spoke nervously. They all turned to her. "I have a song I would like to dedicate to my parents. I hope you like it as they do, wherever they are." The crowd silently cheered as she began the song. A slideshow of Tommy and Kim from their baby pictures to the present were playing in the background.

"_You tuck me in  
>turn out the light<br>kept me safe and sound at night  
>little girls<br>depend on things like that_

_Brush my teeth and  
>comb my hair<br>had to drive me everywhere  
>you were always there when<br>I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone  
>make a living<br>make a home  
>Must've been as hard as it could be<em>

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
>scared things wouldn't turn out right<br>you would my hand  
>and sing to me<em>

_Caterpillar in the tree  
>how you wonder who<br>you'll be  
>can't go far<br>but you can always dream_

_Wish you may  
>and wish you might<br>don't you worry  
>hold on tight<br>I promise you that there will come a day  
>butterfly fly away<em>

_Butterfly fly away  
>catch a wing now you<br>can't stay  
>take those dreams<br>and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away  
>We been waiting for this day<br>all along and know just what to do  
>butterfly, butterfly, butterfly<br>butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away"_

"Thank you," she took her seat in the crowd. Everyone silently cheered as the slideshow continued showing the two raising Jackie and then – because everyone there was a ranger or knew about them – showed father and daughters fighting together and kept going up to the last picture taken of them. Everyone could agree on one thing.

It was going to be a long road for Jackie.

* * *

><p>AN: So the Ivan's Present Trilogy is done. Now getting back on track and to the episodes. Dakota and Ella are going to the Hartford Mansion to be in the care of Jackie. When will they find out Ivan killed Tommy and Kim?


	17. Just Like Me

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 17: Just like Me**

_A/N: So it's March. It has been a few days since the funeral and Jackie is recovering quickly – mostly for Ella's sake – and the other overdrive rangers paid their respects to her. Ella and Dakota are living at the mansion with the rangers and they don't seem to mind. So what'll happen now?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Just watch and I'll show you my style," Will smirked at the mercury ranger. He was showing Tyzonn how to fit in on Earth as they walked through the city. Jackie tagged along with them, taking Dakota for a walk and pushing Ella in a stroller. They turned the corner. "Whoo. Alright, now peep this." He strode forward. A girl walked by and the black ranger tipped his hat. Tyzonn tried copying the action but failed miserably. Jackie rolled her eyes.<p>

"Never fall for a guy who acts like that," she warned the toddler as she caught up to the guys.

"Will," Tyzonn complained. "I don't have the style thing."

"You're just a little different," Will shrugged.

"I don't want to be different," Tyzonn protested. "I want to be like you." He stole Will's hat and tried to put it on. Will snatched it back.

"Well," he chuckled. "Rule number one – lose the …alien rags. Not happening." Tyzonn began to undress but Jackie stopped him before he could get far.

"Wait until we get back to the mansion to change your clothes," she warned. "There's kids present!"

"Maybe you should just stay the way you are," Will bit his lip. "After all, there's only one Will Aston." Their communicators beeped.

"_We got trouble in the rain forest," _Mack's voice called.

"I'll drop these two off at the mansion then join you," Jackie stated as she teleported out. Will and Tyzonn ran to help.

* * *

><p>"Wrong again Moltor!" Mack called as the rangers arrived on the scene in the forest. Moltor was standing with a group of lava lizards and had some parchment in his hands.<p>

"You!" he hissed. "Get them!" The rangers ran into the attack and fought back. Everyone fought rather well. Jackie, despite the fact her fire attacks wouldn't work well on the lizards, fired fire balls anyway. It seemed like more and more kept coming. To help them, the rangers began using their special powers.

"Take me on rangers," Moltor challenged once the lizards were defeated.

"Not a problem," Jackie smirked. Moltor used his swords and swung. "Fire shield!" Jackie's defensive maneuver protected the team and directed the blast back at Moltor.

"When I find Mjolnir," he growled. "You will pay!" he fled the scene a bit hurt.

* * *

><p>"I knew I heard that name before!" Rose smiled as she held an open book in her hands. The rangers were gathered in the base, recapping their fight.<p>

"Mjolnir," Becca read. "Mythical hammer of the Norse god Thor."

"That's what Moltor was looking for," Riley concluded.

"So first Flurious was after a mythological cannon," Mack recalled. "And now, Moltor's looking for a hammer."

"There's gotta be some connection," Will mused. "With these weapons and the jewels."

"Hey Will," Ronny stood from where she sat by the poles. She followed the black ranger. "Where's your shadow?"

"You mean Tyzonn?" Wills scoffed. "No idea."

"I think it's kind of funny," Dax grinned. "How he's looking to you for style tips."

"It's not funny!" Will protested. "It's beginning to get on my nerves."

"Oh come on," Ronny smirked. "Hey you know what they say?"

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery," Jackie smiled.

"Well I wish he'd flatter someone else," Will grumbled. Tyzonn slid in. "'Cause I'm over it." Tyzonn walked in and was wearing a similar outfit to Will's earlier one. "You got to be kidding me."

" Hey guys," the mercury ranger greeted. "Peep this." He stepped forward. "Like the new look?"

"You mean _my _look?" Will gaped. "Take off my hat!"

"Guys enough!" Jackie ordered. "Grow up!" Thankfully, the alarms saved them from the fight. "This is gonna have to wait."

"Moltor's back," Riley added.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys," Rose urged as she led them up the hill. They all lied flat on their stomachs on a ledge and observed the lava lizards below. "Stay down!"<p>

"Can you make out anything?" Riley wondered.

"Looks like they've got some sort of map," Will observed.

"Willing to bet they're still looking for Thor's hammer?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Let's let them lead us towards the treasure and then we'll grab it," Mack suggested.

"No," Will denied. "We can't risk him getting the hammer."

"No, we can't risk him getting the hammer," Tyzonn copied.

"And I can't risk you trying to be like me," Will glared. He yanked off Tyzonn's wig.

"Guys, let's ranger up," Jackie ordered. The group stood.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!"

"End of the line hot head!" Jackie spat as they faced Moltor.

"You again?" he growled. "Just like a bad penny! About now I could go for six rangers on the rocks!" He tossed some white stones on the ground. "Here is something to chill you, hothead rangers." Chillers formed from the rocks. "Lizards, come with me. Chillers, attack!" The chillers lazily ran forward.

"Fire bomb, max power!" Jackie used her full energy to unleash the biggest fire bomb she could, which destroyed the chillers immediately. But because it used so much energy, Jackie stumbled backwards and nearly fell. Becca and Riley caught.

"Don't do that again," the elder of the two warned.

"Why did you do that?" Riley frowned.

"To save those two from arguing," Jackie pointed at the black and Mercury rangers. "Will would've taken charge and Tyzonn would've stepped in and handle it himself. Then he would say he was doing what he thought Will would. Will would argue back and it would end up with them arguing about Tyzonn acting like Will." Everyone turned to the two who did start arguing about Tyzonn acting like Will.

"Guys!" Mack interrupted. "We're rangers here! Put your personal junk in your trunk. To find Moltor, we're gonna have to split up. Ty, Will, Jackie, Ronny, you two go that way."

"What?" Will demanded. "You want me to go with him?"

"What's wrong with me?" Tyzonn wondered.

"We don't have time to get into this now!" Jackie shouted. The rangers who were going with her followed after her as she stormed off.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Rose frowned as she and Mack walked along the beach. Riley and Becca had gone off in another direction with Dax. "Why did you send Will and Tyzonn off together?"<p>

"Well," Mack shrugged. "My father always said we should work together to solve our problems."

"Your dad really said that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," Mack chuckled. "But it sounds like something he'd say, right?"

* * *

><p>"Seriously!" Jackie groaned as she and Ronny walked slightly ahead of Will and Tyzonn. "I don't know what you see in him!"<p>

"Not so loud!" Ronny hushed her. Jackie smirked. "I don't need them to overhear and tease me."

"Uh huh," the brunette rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't want W…" she was cut off by Ronny placing her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" she growled.

"Aw come on Ronny!" Jackie whined. "Hey, if you need help getting him to ask you out, I'll gladly help!"

"I don't know if I should be afraid or willing to take you up on that offer," Ronny frowned.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jackie ran ahead as Ronny chased after her, yelling things of protest. Will and Tyzonn shook their heads at the girls antics.

"Look," Will sighed. "What part of do not follow me don't you understand?"

"We were told to work together," Tyzonn stated.

"You're freaking me out!" Will yelled. "At first it was fun, maybe even a little flattering, but cool it! Stop trying to be me."

"Stop trying to be _me,_" Tyzonn scoffed.

"Will! Tyzonn!" Jackie called as she ran over to the two boys. "Help! She's trying to kill me!" the brunette dove behind the two as the boys hid and Will pointed something out. When Ronny got closer, he pulled her down as well and pointed. They saw Moltor walking with a few lava lizards.

"I'll notify the others," Will offered. "Let's wait till they get here."

"That's what you would do," Tyzonn nodded. "And you don't want me to be like you. So I will not do what you would do. I will do what I will do." He ran out from the rocks and morphed, chasing the villain.

"Seriously Ronny," Jackie looked at the yellow ranger. "What…" Ronny once again covered the brunette's hand with her mouth. The three rangers watched Tyzonn try to take on Moltor.

"Hand over the map Moltor!" he ordered.

"I'll hand over more than that!" Moltor spat. "Here!" he made chillers appear. Tyzonn began fighting them off. Deciding they better do something, Will, Ronny, and Jackie morphed, getting into the battle as well. "Let's go. We must get to Mjolnir before they do."

"Stop!" Jackie called after the villain. Before anyone could stop her, she streaked after him.

"These guys aren't that tough," Tyzonn snorted as the remaining three regrouped.

"Don't get cocky," the black ranger scolded. The chillers ran forward.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Jackie sighed as she reached where the hammer was hidden. She caught on to where Moltor was headed and beat him there. "Let's see what we have." She turned the two levers and the pit began to open. She pulled out the hammer and smiled.<p>

"That's mine!" Moltor growled as he came up. He fired at Jackie but it missed her as she threw up a flame shield. But she fell anyway when a blast from behind caught her off guard. Both Moltor and Jackie looked up.

"You!" the ranger hissed as she came face to face with her personal enemy. She stood up with the hammer in her hands. Before the other creature could do anything, Moltor kicked Jackie down from behind, causing her to slip and lose the hammer. The hot head caught it.

"Finally!" he cheered. "The power is mine!"

"Jackie!" Ronny called as she, Will, and Tyzonn came over to her, seeing her getting up. "Hang on!" Jackie didn't listen. She stood and faced her enemy, not caring Moltor was getting away with the hammer. Ronny shot up a flare that alerted the others on the island. While the other three fought off Moltor, Jackie had a glaring contest with the other guy.

"What…do…you…want _now_?" she rasped out. The creature chuckled.

"Come to see what my handiwork has done," the thing chuckled.

"What handiwork?" Jackie's eyes narrowed. "Better spill it now Ooze 'cause I'm in the mood to kill!"

"Exactly," Ooze smirked. "You catch on quick."

"Huh?"

"I recently killed some people too," Ivan went on. "Shame they had to go."

"What are you talking about?" Jackie breathed, not liking where this was headed. She could feel anger rise up inside her. She failed to notice the battle behind her was taken elsewhere and Becca was running up behind her.

"I figured it would be obvious," Ivan shrugged. "I guess not. Don't you know who I killed?" Becca stopped when she reached the two. She placed a hand on Jackie's shoulder. The girl knew how much her friend hated this guy and knew he could easily tick her off.

"Jackie…"

"No," the brunette shook her head. "No!"

"Yes!" Ivan smirked. "Finally figured out your parents death was no accident?"

"You sick bastard!" Jackie drew her bow.

"I poisoned your parents so they would die and you'd be out on the streets," Ivan continued. "But I guess part of that failed. Yet, everything is part of my major plan." Before Becca could stop her, Jackie ran forward, bow aimed, and as the girl ran, her body turned into flames. Becca could only gape. The green ranger ran forward and charged at Ooze. She effectively struck him down and was breathing heavily as her body returned to normal.

"No one messes with my family!" she yelled.

"Jackie don't!" Becca warned. But it was too late. Jackie let out a furious yell to the sky as her eyes glowed and stayed that way.

"Jackie's no longer here," the new being spoke. "Jahi's the name and I'm here to stay!"

"No!" Becca cried as the rest of the overdrive rangers ran up. They came up to Becca to see what she saw.

"What is that thing?" Will asked.

"What's going on?" Rose wondered.

"I will kill you with my bare hands!" Jahi threatened. She drew her bow and charged at Ooze. But he smirked. Before she could hit him, he fired a blinding light at her. She didn't stop charging as she was hit by it and vanished. The other rangers uncovered their eyes.

"What did you do to her Ooze?" Becca demanded.

"What I always do," Ivan scoffed. "You'd think after the last two times I sent her back you would catch on by now." He disappeared as Becca fired at him. She sank to her knees, upset.

* * *

><p>"I don't care what it takes," Becca stated as she led the team – minus Will and Tyzonn – into the base. "We have to get her back before something bad happens."<p>

"Becca, where Jackie?" Ella ran up to her sister's friend. Andrew and Spencer were already down in the lab.

"A mean man made her go poof," Becca put the situation gently. She headed over to the mainframe as Ronny picked the little girl up. "Can this thing track what goes on in different timelines?"

"Huh?" Andrew frowned.

"Jackie's been sent back in time accidentally and we need to figure out what year she's in to bring her back," the aqua ranger explained as she began playing with the controls. While she managed to get the search set up, she pulled out her phone and called her uncle. "Uncle Billy, better fix that time travel machine. We're gonna need it again." She hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Ok back up a sec," Dax begged. "Who was that thing and what the hell happened back there?"

"Did you not pay attention to the video?" Becca raised an eyebrow. "That happened to be the great Ivan Ooze. He's a villain that's very powerful and was thought to be destroyed years ago. He has a personal vendetta against Jackie and he sent her back in time while she's evil. We have to get her out before she damages the timeline."

"So she time traveled?" Rose frowned. Becca nodded. "Well where is she?"

* * *

><p>AN: Where did Jackie go? What's Ivan's big plan? They know he killed Tommy and Kim now by poisoning them. And Jackie was sent back in time while evil. That can't be good.


	18. What Day is It?

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 18: What Day is it?**

_A/N: Where did Jackie land while evil? What ranger era is it? Is it the past or the future? Who is on the team in whatever era she lands in? What happens now? How does she break free if the Ninjetti aren't there? Will she be evil when she returns home? My plan is to have her return home at the end of "One gets Away" and that way, the next chapter will be "Once A Ranger."_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"What the…" a pink clad, petite brunette gasped as a blinding light entered the battle. She and her friend in yellow were fighting off some putties in the park as they were walking through. But this blinding light had interrupted them. She and her friend continued fighting.<p>

"Kimberly what's that?" the other girl asked as she knocked a putty over. She turned to look but had to cover her eyes as the light grew.

"I don't know Trini!" Kimberly replied. The glow faded while the two finished off the putties. They turned to where the glow was, but instead, a green ranger stood. Except, the uniform was different. But that's not what shocked them. This ranger seemed to be running toward them, as if not knowing where she was going. And her bow was drawn.

"Run!" Trini instructed as she and Kim ran away. The ranger struck both down before realizing her mistake. Despite her condition, she noted the two unmorphed rangers and gasped. Before questions could be asked, the green ranger disappeared in a flash of flames.

"What was that about?" Kimberly groaned as she and Trini both clutched their arms and stood.

"We better tell the guys," Trini suggested.

* * *

><p>"Tommy," Kimberly breathed as she and Trini ran into the youth center. They found the green ranger showing off some martial arts moves on the mats with Jason, Billy, and Zack watching. "You're okay."<p>

"I'm better than okay," Tommy chuckled. "I'm great."

"What was all that about Zack?" Trini demanded as her gaze rounded on the black ranger. "It wasn't funny."

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"You know what we're talking about," Kimberly sighed. "Remember? Like, 'Tommy is losing his powers. We have to get to the park.'"

"What?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"We got attacked by the putties and…" Trini began.

"Wait," Jason stopped her. "There's another thing that attacked you?"

"We're not really sure," Kimberly bit her lip. "But we were fighting putties when this huge light came out of nowhere. When the light disappeared, a green ranger stood in its spot and ran at us, knocking us down. The ranger disappeared before we could do anything."

"Something really strange is happening around here," Trini concluded.

"We better contact Alpha," Tommy suggested.

"Alpha come in," Jason lifted his communicator. "Do you read me Alpha?"

"Where in the world is Alpha?" Trini whispered.

"I don't know," Jason stated. "But we better get to the command center fast."

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Jahi groaned as she stumbled around the woods in Angel Grove, gripping her head in pain. "What's going on?"<p>

'_Ooze sent us back in time you ass hole,' _Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and stay quiet!" Jahi ordered. To anyone who saw her right now, they'd think she was crazy.

'_You know that's not the deal we made,' _Jackie huffed. _'I can't believe I let you out thinking you'd only beat on Ooze.'_

"Not my fault he made us disappear into thin air!" Jahi growled. "But now that I'm out, I don't have to listen to you!"

'_I won't stop fighting!' _Jackie swore as she mentally attacked her evil half. Jahi stumbled her way through the woods.

* * *

><p>"It's Zordon," Tommy pointed at the time warp as the rangers landed in the command center.<p>

"He's reionized," Billy conclude.

"Rangers," the Eltarian spoke. "We have a crisis."

"Where's Alpha?" Trini asked.

"Behold the viewing globe." The rangers turned to the small orb in the room. It showed a little boy trying to help Alpha as Zordon explained. "Alpha is in the arms of Dylan, a boy he tried to rescue. He was attacked by Zedd's beast, Primator, and has activated his self-destruct mechanism."

"Oh poor Alpha," Kimberly sighed.

"We gotta save him," Trini added. The alarms sounded before they could do anything.

"I'm afraid there is not time for that," Zordon apologized. "The Primator is about to destroy Angel Grove Harbor. Rangers, he has the power to disguise himself as any one of you, thus making it impossible for you to know who to fight."

"I bet it was the ape that turned himself into Zack and told us to go to the park," Kimberly realized. "Zack I am really sorry for mistrusting you."

"It's solid," Zack shrugged. "Let's get this bogus baboon."

* * *

><p>"Prepare to meet your doom!" Primator smirked as the six rangers faced him. They were in the harbor ready for a fight. "I am Primator! "<p>

"You're monkey meat!" Jason hissed. "And you're going down!"

"That's right so get ready ape face!" Tommy agreed.

"Let's get him!" Zack cheered.

"Blue ranger ready!" Billy nodded.

"Pink ranger, ready!" Kimberly confirmed.

"Yellow ranger!" Trini took up her stance.

"Yeah yellow ranger!" a clone beside her did the same.

"Wait a minute," Trini frowned and looked at her clone. "I'm the yellow ranger!"

"No way!" the clone denied. "You're an imposter! Jason!"

"Guys!" Trini pleaded. The others formed a circle and the clone ran in.

"You guys can tell who the real Trini is, can't you?" she asked.

"Don't listen to her guys," Trini begged. "It's just Primator trying to trick us!"

"This is a tough call," Tommy groaned.

"No kidding," Zack sighed.

"I can't tell them apart."

"Me neither."

"Alright one of you is lying," Kimberly decided. "Which one is it?"

"I know," Jason decided. "Both of you fight me."

"Good idea!" one of the yellow rangers agreed.

"Well, alright," the other one sighed.

"I'll be able to tell by both your styles who's Trini and who's not," Jason hoped. "Alright, when you're ready." He backed away and got ready to fight. "Come on then!"

"Jason you're my friend," the first one spoke. "I can't fight you."

"Well I can!" the second one stepped forward. "Watch this!" she attacked.

"Blast them guys!" Zack instructed as he, Kimberly, and Billy pulled out their blasters and fired at at the clone.

"Oh that's smarts," Primator groaned as he changed back into himself. He immediately stood. "Save your breath brats! I'm not through with you yet!"

"But I am!" a new voice called. A ball of fire came flying down, knocking the rangers and Primator away from each other. A few more fire balls came and hit Primator.

"Hey!" he cried.

"What are those?" Kimberly asked.

"Where are they coming from?" Billy added.

"Fire bomb!" the voice called as a huge bomb of fire exploded between the rangers and Primator, knocking everyone down. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see a new green female ranger standing there. The thing was, her uniform was different than the others. And it was a lighter shade of green.

"Who's that?" Jason wondered.

"I believe I keep making it clear," this new ranger spoke, her voice spine chilling. But she faced the monster. "That when I'm around, _no one _except me can kill the rangers! Drive bow!" she drew her weapon, which was a bow similar to Kimberly's power bow, but a bit more elaborate. She began firing and attacking the monster, using all sorts of powers. One was the weapon. Another was the fire skills she used. And the third was the fact that she could stretch her arms as far as she wanted. And what the other rangers found as strange was that her eyes were glowing all sorts of colors. Primator, decided to take it to the next level, transformed himself into him.

"Battling myself?" she mused, a smirk evident in her voice. "This'll be fun!" With a quick sharp kick, the ranger caused the ape to change back.

"Huh?" everyone frowned. As this green ranger's fight raged on, the others teleported back to the command center.

* * *

><p>"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason wondered as the rangers faced their mentor in the command center. "We can't outsmart the monster and who is that new ranger?"<p>

"We don't know who to fight," Tommy added.

"Rangers, I have discovered a clue," Zordon spoke. "Behold the viewing globe." The rangers turned to face the orb. It showed a scene from earlier. "When the Primator sees himself reflected in Alpha's shiny helmet, he is no longer able to maintain his altered state."

"When he turns into one of us," Jason summarized. "All we have to do is get him to see his reflection."

"Anybody got a mirror?" Zack snorted.

"Well you know what," Kimberly smirked. "I never leave home without one." She picked up the object.

"Way to go Kimberly," Trini high fived her friend.

"But Zordon," Billy spoke up. "What about that other ranger? I mean, the uniform is different and she was fighting Primator with these weird powers, yet she wanted us dead."

"All I know of this ranger is that she is not from this time," Zordon spoke. Being a magical being, he knew almost everything. "I am not exactly sure who it is yet, but it seems as if this ranger is evil. Be careful around her rangers."

"All right guys," Jason sighed. "Let's give this ugly ape a good look at himself."

* * *

><p>"What have I done?" Jahi groaned as she found herself once again stumbling through the forest. She didn't know why she went to the fight. She didn't know what had happened. It was as if being in the past was messing with her.<p>

'_Let me back out,' _Jackie begged. _'I can figure this out! Please!'_

"Never!" Jahi snapped. "I worked too hard to come out again to have you ruin it!"

'_You won't get away!' _Jackie swore. _'I may be in the past, but I can still recover!'_

"How?" Jahi scoffed. "The Ninjetti haven't even been found yet!"

'_But I have,' _Jackie smirked. _'You fail to see..' _

"…the concept of anything being possible to those who are Ninjetti!" she finished as she resurfaced slightly. At least she was at Jahi's level now.

"Get down!" she ordered. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Wrong honey," Jackie spat. "You're the one who doesn't belong!"

"What are you gonna do?" Jahi wondered.

"Watch and learn," Jackie huffed. "Ninjetti! The dragon!" And as usual, she as surrounded in a glow of her own colors.

* * *

><p>"But Zordon," Alpha cried as the rangers and the robot were in the command center after the battle. "I can explain everything!"<p>

"I know you meant well Alpha," Zordon stated. "But a true hero knows the meaning of responsibility. You should have informed the power rangers that you were leaving the command center."

"I think you're going to be grounded for a few thousand years," Trini whispered.

"Ay yi yi yi," Alpha groaned. "Now I'll never learn to play soccer. Ay yi yi yi." As the rangers were laughing, the alarm went off. Everyone frowned and turned to their mentor.

"What now?" Zack huffed.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon instructed. When they turned to face it, the orb was showing the new green ranger surrounded in a light of pink, rose, lavender, orange, purple, and green. And it looked as if this ranger was struggling. "That is the ranger from earlier. I managed to realize that she is from the future and from a different ranger team. What is going on, I'm not sure. But I do not know who this ranger is."

"It stopped," Kimberly gasped. The glow on the ranger stopped and revealed a passed out brunette in a strange uniform.

"Alpha, teleport her here," Zordon ordered. "Maybe she can answer some of our questions when she wakes up."

"Right away Zordon," Alpha pushed a few buttons. In a streak of the light she was just surrounded in. When it faded, the girl was in the command center, unconscious. The others could tell she looked like Kimberly, but didn't think much of it. The girl was breathing heavily, but that's not what shocked them. What shocked them was the morphers she had. Her wrists held a bracelet with a gem, a chunky kind of morpher, two small pieces of one. On her shoulder attached to her uniform was another. And on her waist was a strange phone like one. But what shocked them was the morpher she had that was just like theirs. All they could do was stare in shock and wonder:

Who was she?

Where did she come from?

What did she know?

* * *

><p>AN: So Ivan Ooze sent Jackie far back into the past. There's going to be a couple more chapters like this and Jackie will return home at the end of "One Gets Away." That way I'll be able to go right into Once a Ranger.


	19. Again?

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 19: Again?**

_A/N: How much time has passed in 2007 since Jackie disappeared? Is she good or evil? What'll happen when she wakes up? Will she be brought back home before she does? The rangers in the time period she's in are confused and curious, especially about the morpher she has that looks like theirs. What'll go on in this chapter? This chapter is also going to be a bit shorter than normal. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Jackie groaned as she started to wake up. She had a major headache and felt a bit sick. Her head was spinning as she opened her eyes. Maybe it was too many hits to the head that was causing her to see the command center that was destroyed many years ago. Yet, she was here. The only logical conclusion she could come to was that Ivan Ooze sent her back into the past…again.<p>

"Oh," a robotic voice entered the room. "You're awake." Jackie sat up and blinked. She turned her head to see Alpha 5 standing there in the room by the bed she was laying on. "We were getting worried."

"What's going on?" Jackie blinked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the command center," Alpha stated. "We brought you here when we found you morphed in the woods and glowing in many colors."

"That would explain the headache," Jackie rubbed her head. "What year is it?"

"1983," Alpha supplied. "What year would it be?"

"2007 in my time," Jackie sighed. "I must've time traveled again."

"Again?" Alpha tilted his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jackie," the brunette introduced. "You'll be meeting a younger me, or should be, next year along with a dozen others. I've time traveled a few times before."

"Do you know how you got here?" Alpha quizzed.

"Some," Jackie nodded. "I remember fighting and getting angry at the guy who killed my parents because he has a personal vendetta against me for some reason, and next thing I know, I'm here."

"Are these all the morphers you have?" Alpha spotted the multitude of power sources the girl sported.

"And all have power," Jackie smiled. She pointed at her ninja morpher. "This was from my first team in 2003. And then after that, I time traveled and got these two," she pointed to her power morpher and zeonizers. "When I got back into my own time, I got this one in 2004, followed by the phone like one in 2006, and then my tracker in my current time."

"That's a lot," Alpha frowned. "What about those extra powers such as the fire and your ability to stretch far?"

"This gem gave me the power of super flexibility," Jackie pointed at her dino gem. "I can also multiply myself," she performed the action and turned back into one. "Which is the latest power I got with my tracker. As far as the fire ones, I'm a fire ninja from the Flame Academy in Angel Grove, but not for another few years or so."

"Do you have any way of getting back to your time?" Alpha wondered.

"As of yet, no," Jackie shook her head. "I can think of one thing that might work, but it takes a lot of energy."

* * *

><p>"Any luck yet Uncle Billy?" Becca yawned as she entered the base. It was a bit over a month ago that Jackie disappeared. Ella was getting cranky her sister wasn't there. Yet she only seemed to listen to Rose, Riley, Ronny, Spencer, and Becca. And when he was there, Billy. The former blue ranger was told what had happened and brought his machine to them, but it needed repairs. Since Jackie disappeared, Mack had a bad luck streak and they met the Norse god Thor. And Ivan hasn't shown up since, yet everyone knew Ivan killed Tommy and Kim, and all wanted revenge. Right now, the three year old was upstairs napping and the others were on a ranger mission. They understood Becca's choice to stay behind and help search for Jackie.<p>

"Just need a couple more minutes and it should be set," Billy reported. "A few more adjustments."

"How are the others doing?"

"No trouble yet," Andrew stated.

"I still can't believe he did that," Billy sighed. "Rita and Zedd never stooped that low."

"Now I'm curious to why Ooze is targeting Jackie more than the others," Becca mused. "I mean, he's directing everything at her."

"It's tough on her," Becca realized. "I mean, everything's happening one after another."

"Well at least she has a day to look forward to when we get her back," Billy smiled.

"Yeah," Becca agreed. "Hey Mr. Hartford, you don't mind if we have a party here next week, do you?"

"I don't see why not," Andrew nodded.

"Alright," Billy stood. "It's all set to go."

"Fire it up," Becca instructed.

* * *

><p>"What happened in your time to cause you to be sent back here?" Alpha wondered as he checked over the brunette, making sure she was alright. The rangers were off in a battle and fighting off some lizard. Zordon knew Jackie was awake and knew about her time travel endeavor.<p>

"I honestly don't know," Jackie shrugged. "I was searching for Mjolnir, the mythical hammer, with my team. We split up into groups and tried to find the enemy, who had the lead. We ended up fighting him and I went after him when he disappeared. I got to the hammer first, but I was attacked. Of course, our enemy uses fire to attack, and that can't hurt me, so I was able to stand my ground. But the other enemy who has a vendetta against me showed up."

"There is more than one enemy?" Alpha frowned.

"Three," Jackie nodded. "One who likes fire, one who likes ice, and one with a personal vendetta against me. So while my teammates take on the hothead, me and one of my other teammates take on the other enemy. Now by this time, my parents recently died, so I was still a bit upset about it. And then my enemy tells me he killed them by poisoning them. I got angry and charged, and next thing I know, I ended up here."

"Yet, you seemed to fight off Primator and wanted the rangers dead when you came here?" Alpha blinked.

"Yeah," Jackie rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "That was my evil half I was born with. She can only get out if I pretend to be evil, if I'm angered beyond the point I can control it, or if I'm under a spell. But I don't work for the current enemy. I work for myself when that happens."

"How do you get free?" Alpha questioned.

"I can't exactly say because the power for it hasn't been needed yet," Jackie chuckled. "And I don't feel like messing up the timeline more than I have."

"So how are you planning to get home?" Alpha asked. He was having a nice time talking to a ranger from the future. He understood the concept of time travel and knew that knowing too much about the future would alter the time line.

"By combing a few of my powers," Jackie sighed. "If I can combine my fire teleporting powers with one of my morphers, then I could be able to get back to my own time." She meant her Ninjetti powers instead of her morpher, but where these rangers have yet to learn about that power, she had to change it. Before they could do anything, a blue-ish portal that reminded Jackie on an invisaportal opened up. Inside the two could see the overdrive base. "Or I can travel like this."

"What is it?" Alpha awed.

"My way home into the future," Jackie hugged the robot. "See you soon Alpha!" she jumped into the portal and it closed up behind her.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Jackie groaned as she landed hard on her butt after jumping through the portal. She was now back home in her own time and in the overdrive base. Becca and Billy helped her to her feet.<p>

"About time you showed up!" the aqua ranger smacked her friend upside the head. "Wait, are you Jackie or Jahi?"

"No I'm the good witch of the north," the brunette rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm me!"

"Just checking," Becca surrendered. "You left evil, so…"

"Yeah," Jackie sighed.

"It's alright," Billy chuckled, patting his nieces shoulder. "We know what happened and now we all want a piece of the slime ball."

"Good 'cause we'll need all the help we can get," Jackie grinned. "Now where's…Oof!" Jackie had the wind knocked out of her as a blur of pink and yellow grabbed her in a death hug.

"Where were you?" Ronny demanded as she let the girl breathe and the other rangers entered the base.

"1983," Jackie coughed as she recaptured her breath.

"Are you ok?" Rose wondered as the rangers gathered around the poles.

"Perfectly fine," Jackie huffed. "Though I do have a major headache." They all shut up as Andrew began to speak.

"Today I was gently reminded that this is not a one-battle fight," he started. "Hopefully, with your ability and courage, we will win more than we lose. Will." The black ranger looked up. "Thank you for getting up off the ground and showing what you're made of. And Spencer," he turned to the butler. "Thank you for being the bulldog that you are. That's it." The rangers headed for upstairs with Billy behind them.

* * *

><p>"So someone explain to me what happened while I was in the past," Jackie demanded as they all sat around the couches upstairs. "What'd I miss?"<p>

"Besides your sister bugging us when you were coming home?" Will groaned.

"Ok so other than that?"

"We met the god Thor," Rose piped in.

"Yeah it was hilarious!" Riley added. "At first, it was the god Loki disguised as Thor and he kept flirting with Ronny."

"It wasn't hilarious," the yellow ranger growled. "It was disgusting!"

"Then when the real Thor showed up, he helped us get the hammer and compass," Dax continued. "Then Mack was hit with bad luck."

"Tutenhawken's curse?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Not quite," Becca corrected. "Similar with the bad luck, but not a curse."

"Oh."

"So anyway," Ronny picked up the story. "Mack had a bad luck streak. The pole broke when he slid down it. Then the globe began rolling around the room and nearly crushed him."

"Can we please not talk about it?" Mack whined.

"Nope," Will denied. "And we all thought that by lending him our good luck charms. It was actually funny."

"Let me guess," Jackie narrowed her eyes at her roommate. "Yours to offer was one of your socks?"

"Yup."

"Ok well I still have a headache so I'm going to take some Tylenol," Jackie fled the room before she could be badgered with questions about where she went.

* * *

><p>AN: I warned you it was going to be short. But next is two things: Once a Ranger and Jackie's birthday! Yay! What'll happen then? Who returns as the retro rangers?


	20. Once a Ranger Part I

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 20: Once a Ranger**

**Part I**

_A/N: Jackie's birthday (April 20) and it's a big day. Old faces show up and who are they? What rangers on the current team recognize them? What'll happen in the epic team up?_

_Oh, there are a couple more photos for the sequel up on my profile. You should check them out. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

_I want to thank the reviewers for reviewing and reading! Means a lot to me!_

* * *

><p>"You know," Rose mused as the rangers entered the game room of the Hartford Mansion. They had just battled Miratrix and Kamdor and recovered a museum artifact. Everyone walked in and grabbed a glass of lemonade from the tray Spencer had. Ella was sitting on the couches with Dakota when Jackie took a seat next to them. It was a special day for the elder brunette and nothing was going to mess it up. "I barely remember what life was like before Operation Overdrive."<p>

"I can," Mack and Jackie chorused.

"Boring!" the red ranger finished.

"Epic!" Jackie added.

"Being a ranger is definitely the most exciting thing to happen to me," Mack grinned.

"I've gotta admit," Will smiled. "I thought my life was adventurous before, but now it's like…"

"Something out of a movie," Dax supplied.

"Exactly."

"Come on," Tyzonn spoke up. "You guys are forgetting the best part about being a ranger."

"Saving the world!" Becca and Riley cheered.

"Ugly!" Ella pointed at the TV screen across the room as the alarms sounded. Jackie scooped the girl up and headed to the screen with the others. It showed all their current villains and a new face, who looked somewhat familiar.

"Becca does that dude…"

"Look like our favorite enemies of the past?" Becca interrupted Jackie.

"Who's that?" Mack wondered.

"_I'm Thrax," _the guy in the middle answered. _"Son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd!"_

"Ew!" the aqua and green rangers shrieked. "Those freaks had a kid? Yuck!"

"Think our parents knew?"

"One way to find out," Becca raised her communicator. "To all those who fought against Rita and Zedd, turn on the news and tell me if you've seen him before!"

"_And orchestrator of your doom," _Thrax continued. A cheery beeping was heard.

"Yeah?" Becca and Jackie answered their communicators. A flood of replies asking 'since when do they have a kid' or 'ew, they reproduced' came through.

"Take that as a no," Jackie sighed.

* * *

><p>"Prepare for battle my evil alliance!" Thrax cackled as he stood in the city with Flurious, Moltor, the Fearcats, Miratrix, Kamdor, and various foot soldiers. The rangers jumped in facing their enemies, ready to fight.<p>

"What do you want?" Mack asked.

"I want to be part of the end of the power rangers," Thrax stated.

"Oh really?"

"If your parents couldn't do it," Becca began.

"What makes you think you can?" Jackie finished.

"Charge!" Thrax ordered. The villains ran forward. The rangers drew their drive defenders and charged as well. It was the beginning of a long battle.

Becca and Jackie were handling Thrax. They attacked from all sides using their various powers. Their fight didn't last long once Thrax shot them far off and down.

Meanwhile, Dax was handling Moltor. The blue ranger swung and missed, allowing Moltor to strike. The villain struck Dax in the gut, knocking him down. A fearcat joined the fight and Dax began fighting the two off. Both villains managed to catch Dax's arms and toss him away.

Tyzonn and Riley were taking care of the lava lizards and chillers. Tyzonn used his staff to defend himself. Riley was using her drive defender. Matters didn't get better when Miratrix joined the fun. She blasted the two away and down.

Ronny was also fighting off foot soldiers. So far the fight wasn't going well for anyone. A fearcat attacked the yellow ranger as she struggled to fight. Ronny was tossed into a car and pile of boxes. She tried getting up only to be shot down.

"Excellent," Kamdor grinned. Rose was handling matters using the Transtek rover.

"Come on!" she challenged.

"Fire!" Kamdor ordered. The armor fell as the foot soldiers fired at them. Rose fell out and rolled on the ground. A couple lizards picked her up and slammed her into a car. She recovered and began to fight on foot. Only it didn't go so well. She was knocked down by a blast as well.

Will was battling Flurious and foot soldiers by using his Hover-tek cycle. He rode forward and fired at the minions. Flurious jumped and dodged. The villain fired a beam of ice at the black ranger. Will fell off and rolled on the ground. Lava lizards grabbed him and flung him around. A quick blast from Flurious sent him flying down.

"Thrax was right," Kamdor smirked. "Together we're unstoppable."

"Excellent," Thrax grinned. "Now give me your evil energy so we can eliminate the rangers once and for all." Each side had regrouped, the rangers injured. Together, using the energy, Thrax fired at the group. The rangers felt a sudden wave of pain as their connection t the morphing grid was severed. They fell to the ground as they demorphed.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she noticed the toasted trackers.

"I've severed your connection to the universal morphing grid," Thrax laughed. "You are no longer power rangers."

"That's what you think!" Becca and Jackie found the energy to stand. Both were about to morph into their Ninjetti forms, but the Sentinel Knight appeared, protecting them.

"Get away from them!" he ordered.

"You!" Thrax pointed. "This just keeps getting better."

"The Sentinel Knight!" Moltor hissed.

"Destroy him!" Flurious agreed.

"You can't," Thrax stated. "But I know what can."

"We've got to get out of here," Sentinel Knight ordered. In a flash of light, the rangers and the knight disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Becca and Jackie pouted in protest as they stood. The others got to their feet. Sentinel Knight brought them to a safer area for the moment.<p>

"Sentinel Knight," Dax greeted. "Are you ok?"

"The remaining jewels are unprotected," the gold guy recalled. "I must do something ." he disappeared before anything else could happen.

"Great," Ronny huffed. "Where does that leave us?"

"No one ruins my birthday and gets away with it!" Jackie pouted. Riley and Becca rolled their eyes and patted her shoulders sympathetically.

"Well sorry it got ruined," the younger of the two replied.

"It's nobody's fault. Except maybe Thrax's."

"That doesn't look too good," Becca winced as Mack's morpher sparked.

"Powerless," he frowned.

* * *

><p>"Any luck at all yet dad?" Mack wondered as Andrew looked over the trackers. They had made it back to the base. The only ones with working morphers were Jackie and Becca, but not all of theirs had usable power.<p>

"No," the mentor sighed. "This tear in the grid has cut off all access to your ranger powers."

"Even our most sophisticated repair program can't fix it," Rose groaned.

"Then it's over," Dax frowned. "We're not power rangers anymore."

"I don't believe it," Tyzonn gasped.

"It's not over," Jackie stated as she held Ella. "It's never not over!"

"The evil alliance has wasted no time in searching for the remaining jewels," Spencer spoke up. "There are reports of attacks from all over the world."

"Then it's only a matter of time before they come here for the two we have," Will concluded.

"Well, it could be worse," Becca bit her lip. "They could have another guy with them."

"But knowing him," Jackie smirked. "He'd destroy them in a heartbeat!"

"And if he does that," Becca got eager.

"The only villain to face would be him!" Jackie smiled.

"We've got to take the fight to them," Andrew decided.

"Without our ranger powers?" Ronny raised an eyebrow.

"You still have your genetically enhanced skills," Andrew reminded the team.

"He's right," Riley nodded. "We have to try."

* * *

><p>"What is this strange place, Kamdor?" Mig wondered as he and the blue guy walked through some stones and grass.<p>

"Stonehenge," he replied. "One of the most legendary temples on Earth."

"I like the way you think," Mig grinned.

"What a better place to hide a legendary jewel?" Motors could be heard in the distance. "Rangers!" The rangers rode around fighting off the two villains. Mack drove himself, Tyzonn, and three of the five female rangers in the jeep. Will, Ronny, Jackie, and Dax handled the two ATV's and motorcycles. Everyone was firing from every direction. Becca and Jackie were refraining from using their powers for the time being. Mig and Kamdor were firing repeatedly at the team. Everything was being shaken around. Mig was handling the jeep while Kamdor took on the other four. The rangers in the jeep hopped out after parking and fought.

Tyzonn used his mercury powers against Mig. The fearcat dodged and fired. Rose used her invisibility skills to fight while Riley tried using her telekinesis powers. One kick to both sent them flying down. As Becca flew to fight Mig in the air, Mack lifted the jeep. Becca noted this and dropped herself as Mack tossed the car in the air. Mig followed Becca and blasted the car away from Mack.

On the other side, the four riders were fighting Kamdor. Ronny and Will were on the motorcycles as Dax and Jackie occupied the ATV's.

"Try us!" the two called as they sped by. They fired repeatedly but nothing worked. Kamdor fired at them. Both ATV's stopped short, knocking the riders off. They got up, removing their helmets, and charged. Kamdor knocked both down in a matter of seconds. Ronny and Will came speeding back over. After Kamdor swung, Ronny crashed into a rock and flew off the bike. She used her speed to dodge Kamdor, but he shot her down anyway. Will circled back around, the last one standing. Kamdor accepted the challenge as Will got closer. It didn't take long for Will to be in the same state as the others. The two villains regrouped.

"Rangers or not," Mig sighed. "They're still a nuisance."

"Right," Kamdor agreed. "Let's finish this here and now." Out of nowhere, Kamdor was flung back as tree roots captured Mig.

"There's only one person who can do that," Jackie whispered to herself. Turning her head, she noted the green mystic force ranger, Xander Bly. Kamdor noticed and turned as well.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Surprise!" Xander greeted. Before Mig could attack, he was shot at. As a mysterious red ranger walked in, Jackie began to stand, having more strength than the others.

"Hello," this new ranger greeted. Mig broke free of the branches. A yellow blur in a familiar suit flew by.

"Kira?" Jackie frowned as her twin sister landed on top of the monument.

"It's great to be back!" she smirked.

"Hey!" a new voice called as a blue blur streaked past Kamdor, who just made it to his feet. "Watch out!" Kamdor was spun around and fell.

"Tori!" Jackie gaped in happiness. Her sisters were here and now it was really a birthday.

"Let the games begin!" Tori grinned. Kamdor and Mig were back to back. A pink shield and a split in the ground caught everyone's attention. The shield flew back to its owner as it hit the two villains. The crack created in the ground caused the two to go flying upward. Jackie and Becca traced their heads along it until they spotted two familiar people.

"Aunt Kat! Uncle Adam!" they cried in happiness. The pink zeo ranger and black mighty morphin ranger stood in line of sight.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," both stated. The other overdrive rangers began to get up. The other four gathered around them.

"Who are they?" Ronny wondered as the Overdrive rangers regrouped. Jackie and Becca ignored them as they ran up to the others, confusing their teammates. Well, not exactly Riley, who knew a few of them, but most of the others were confused.

"I don't know," Dax awed. "But I like the suits!"

"They're power rangers!" Rose realized.

"Thrax didn't tell us there'd be more rangers," Kamdor growled.

"Maybe he's not such a great leader after all," Mig suggested. The two fled the scene.

"Power down!" the rangers powered down to reveal Kira, Tori, Adam, Kat, Xander, and a new guy no one recognized. Yet to the three dino rangers, he seemed a bit familiar. As they powers down, Jackie hopped on her uncle's back as her greeting of hello. Both sides walked towards each other. Becca was wishing Kira and Tori a happy birthday.

"You guys made it!" Jackie cheered. Now if only the other members in her family were here to celebrate. "My day just got better!"

"Can you please get off my back?" Adam groaned.

"What day is it?" Jackie asked. Out of her family members, he was the only one to not wish her a happy birthday.

"Tuesday?" Adam frowned.

"No!" Jackie pouted. "I'm not getting off until you remember!" the other girls snickered as the two teams met.

"Thanks," Mack thanked. "Whoever you are."

"We're glad to help," Kat smiled.

"Is anyone else confused here?" Dax wondered.

"I will answer all of your questions," Sentinel Knight appeared.

"But maybe this isn't the best place," Tori bit her lip.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Xander gaped as the retro rangers entered the base, followed by the overdrive rangers. Jackie was still on Adam's back. And now, the black ranger had his younger niece clinging to his leg. He sighed in defeat as the retro rangers lined the back wall across from the over drive rangers. Because she knew both teams, Becca stood next to Andrew and Spencer in the middle. "This is way better than a hollow tree."<p>

"So you've all been rangers?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Kira nodded.

"Well, except for me," the red ranger, who they learned was named Bridge, spoke up. "See, I'm not a ranger yet. But I will be…in the future. In the future, I'm gonna be the green ranger. And then I'm gonna be the blue ranger." Everyone seemed to be really amused by this.

"But you're wearing red?" Rose frowned.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Bridge ranted. "Well, long story short, our mentor, who's a dog, got promoted to head of S.P.D., which used to be run by a bird, but he retired and went down to Miami, and then Sky got promoted and I got promoted and that's why I'm the red ranger. Or rather, will be."

"Makes sense to me," Dax and Jackie smiled.

"In any case," Andrew interrupted. "Welcome. We're so glad to have you here."

"I have asked these previous power rangers to help in time of crisis," Sentinel knight appeared. "I was able to channel some of my remaining energy to restore their powers."

"We're all happy to help," Adam began. "Once a ranger…"

"Always a ranger," the other retro rangers, Becca, and Jackie finished. They all heard the saying before and smiled.

"As the guardian of the jewels," Sentinel spoke. "It is my duty to see that they are protected. That's why I've chosen Adam, Katherine, Bridge, Xander, Tori, and Kira to replace you as the new team of power rangers." Jackie and Becca tilted their heads in confusion as their teammates frowned.

* * *

><p>"It's really great to finally get some free time around here," Rose mused as she entered the game room, book in hands.<p>

"Yeah," Will agreed. "You know, let these new guys take the heat for a while."

"Check this out," Ronny came in holding a newspaper. "New team of power rangers save ancient monument."

"Any of you see Xander?" Riley entered. "I need to talk to him."

"Why?" Mack teased. "Got a crush?"

"Ew no!" Riley grimaced. "He's my sister's boyfriend!"

"Jackie will you get off now?" Adam whined as the retro rangers entered, Becca and Jackie with them. Jackie was still on Adam's back.

"Not until you remember what today is!" she huffed.

"Come on Jackie," Kat chuckled. "Stick him with babysitting Ella until he remembers. After all, she isn't potty trained yet, is she?"

"No," Jackie smirked at her younger sister, who still clung to Adam's leg. "She's not." the brunette hopped off her uncle's back and looped her arms between Tori and Kira's. The three birthday girls were united. "Plans for later?"

"You're way too hyper," Tori shook her head. The other overdrive rangers were awed at how well they got along, as if they always knew each other.

"Oh come on," Kira agreed with her twin. "It's not every day a villain gets to ruin today."

"2003, 2004, and now," Tori corrected. "Lothor twice and now Thrax."

"Shh!" Jackie shushed. "No giving Adam hints until he remembers!"

"Remember what?" the black ranger demanded. Xander, while this argument was going on, was having a glaring contest with Riley, but he couldn't figure out why. Kat and Becca were talking about plans for later regarding the three birthday girls special day. Everything stopped when the alarm went off. The retro rangers, with Jackie and Becca, headed back down to the base. The overdrive rangers sighed.

"Well," Ronny huffed. "I for one have better things to do than sit around here and do nothing."

* * *

><p>"Guess again!" Adam yelled as he, the retro rangers, Jackie, and Becca came onto the scene. They found Flurious and chillers trying to block the road. Adam was on the hover-tek cycle and shot the wall down. The others ran in as Adam met them on the ground. "Now that's just rude!"<p>

"Attack!" Flurious ordered.

"Got your back!" Bridge called as everyone else came running in. Becca was morphed in here first suit. Jackie was in her rose uniform as well. Tori flipped in and began fighting off chillers. Kira and Jackie quickly joined her. Of course, Jackie was defeating the chillers easily when her fire balls melted them. Bridge went to handle his own group of chillers.

Becca and Kat went about fighting a third group. The two tag teamed up on the foot soldiers and were faring rather well.

Xander took on a final group and used his powers to his advantage. He was still a good fighter without them, but he couldn't resist using the powers. And everyone was using objects in their surroundings to fight. From jumping off cars and throwing barrels into the chillers, the fight was going rather well.

"It's your move!" Adam called when they all regrouped and faced Flurious.

"Oh this wasn't supposed to happen!" Flurious growled. He vanished.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for coming back to help Adam," Andrew thanked as he, Adam, and Jackie were down in the ranger base trying to fix the trackers. Everyone else was elsewhere in the building. "I know you all must have busy lives that you had to leave."<p>

"There's nothing more important than this," Adam stated. "You know, I've dealt with Rita and Zedd before. Seems like Thrax inherited their worst parts."

"Speaking of which," Jackie frowned. "How come none of you guys ever knew those two had a kid?"

"Dunno," the black ranger shrugged.

"He severed the overdrive rangers' connection to the morphing grid," Andrew reported. "I've reinforced it so he can't cut off your powers as well. I just don't have the technology to repair the damage he's done."

"I think I know who might," Adam bit his lip. Jackie perked up. She knew what he was thinking. Well, it did help that they had the Ninjetti mind connection.

* * *

><p>"Spencer said you wanted to see me," Andrew faced the overdrive rangers – minus Becca and Jackie – in the office. They were all looking a little depressed.<p>

"Mr. Hartford, you know how much we loved being part of operation overdrive," Dax began for the team.

"And it's been an incredible experience," Tyzonn hastily added.

"But now that you've got a new team," Rose gave a sad smile. "You just don't need us anymore."

"Of course I need you," Andrew frowned. "Our mission isn't over yet."

"_Our _mission was to be power rangers," Will corrected. "We dropped everything for that."

"I see," the mentor sighed.

"It's just that we feel you have everything handled here," Ronny reasoned.

"We talked about it," Riley spoke. "And we'd like to go back to our normal lives."

"Mack," Andrew turned to his son, who had yet to speak. "Do you feel this way too?"

"I'm not going anywhere dad," the boy assured. "But I don't think there's much I can do to help."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, we are," Dax nodded. "We've decided to leave operation overdrive."

* * *

><p>AN: So the chapter – like the episode – ends there. I'm finally caught up with chapters and my teachers thought it'd be fun to give us tests after a long weekend. So that means lots of homework and studying.

Anyway, thanks to reviewers and anyone who read this story!


	21. Once a Ranger Part II

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 21: Once a Ranger**

**Part II**

_A/N: Still Jackie's birthday. Adam doesn't remember the day…yet. Adam, Kat, Tori, Kira, Bridge, and Xander came back to become rangers again. So what will happen now? Who will defeat Thrax? Who will restore the morphing grid? Will the Overdrive rangers come to their senses?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Angel Grove," Adam, Kat, Jackie, and Becca welcomed the other retro rangers as they entered the warehouse. It was filled with crates but they only needed one. A few of them have briefly been to Angel Grove before, but never really for a good visit. And this time was no different.<p>

"Should be right around here somewhere," Kat added as they walked along.

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Kira wondered. Jackie and Becca knew and Tori had a pretty good idea. But Kira never met who they were looking for and neither did Xander. Bridge they weren't sure about because he was from the future.

"I'm afraid if you wouldn't believe us if we told you," Adam stated. Becca slapped her uncle upside the head.

"Have you forgotten there's about three of us here who would believe it?" she raised an eyebrow, indicating her, Tori, and Jackie.

"Not my fault every time this one falls into the past it messes my head up," adam nudged the brunette.

"Hey!" Jackie shouted. "No shoving me around today! At least until you remember what day it is!"

"You're still on that?"

"Yes!"

"Calm down Jackie," Kat soothed.

"Let me see if I can help," Bridge stepped forward. He removed the glove from his hand and waved it over the area. Everyone frowned, wondering what good that would do. Of course, they never knew he had the ability to read auras. "Guys, I'm getting some strange energy from right over there." He pointed behind some crates.

"Chillers," Jackie smirked. "The one thing I can destroy with ease!"

"Time for plan Xander," the green ranger took a stand.

"Is this gonna end like all the other times he used it?" Kira whispered to her twin, having met the ranger before.

"I hope so!" Jackie grinned. "I love seeing it fail!"

"Seriously," Tori shook her head. "You're way too hyper!"

"Good day," Xander ignored the banter. "Name's Xander." Jackie held up her hand and began counting down. "Let's just focus on…" a chiller kicked him in the gut and back into some barrels. The chillers ran forward as everyone went into defensive stances. Everyone split off into their own group.

Becca was deflecting the chillers by using her ability to create force fields. And when combined with her ability to fly, she could slam a force field down and knock the chillers away. A couple of those sent the chillers packing.

Kira was fighting off her group. She didn't lose her touch on being able to kick the villains ass. She stood by some crates and dropped her arms to her sides. With a thrust forward, she unleashed a powerful ptera scream.

Bridge was just fighting them off normally. He didn't have a power he could use against them like some of the others did. Everyone had to admit he wasn't bad when it came to fighting. He managed to finish his group with ease.

Xander was fighting over by the back entrance. He stood as chillers came at him one by one. And one by one, he threw them aside after beating them up a bit. He ducked, rolled out of the way, and kicked the chillers. The green ranger decided to take things to the next level and pulled out his wand. With a quick point, he wrapped the chillers and knocked them away with roots. "Feels good to get back to my roots," he sighed.

On the other side of the warehouse, Tori was handling her own group. Like the others, she hadn't lost touch on her skills. After all, she was still a ninja sensei. And now that she was married to Blake, the two constantly sparred to keep up with their skills. She used the crates around her as weapons. She stood a bit off the the side and smirked. "Wave bye-bye," she fired a stream of water at them, knocking them down.

"Eenie meanie miney mo," Jackie debated on which of her special powers she should use to defeat her group of chillers. She could easily wipe them out with a fire bomb or fire balls, but that wasn't much fun. Multiplying herself would get the job done quicker. And her power of super flexibility could come in handy. So deciding to try something new, the brunette multiplied herself and stretched toward the ceiling, her legs extending. From where she was the chillers looked up at her in the circle they formed. "Turning up the heat!" she unleashed a gigantic fire bomb. The chillers dissipated into the air as she returned to her normal state.

"Does Hunter know you can multiply yourself?" Tori wondered as the rangers who already defeated their group regrouped.

"Nope," the brunette smirked.

Meanwhile, Adam and Kat were fighting over by the bulldozer. Kat was fighting more off the ground. Adam used the bulldozer to is best ability that he could, mainly because the bulldozer was immobile. Both were a bit rusty, but that's because they haven't trained in a while. Of course, Adam did own a dojo and was still an active ranger when it came to fighting Ooze, who hasn't shown since he sent Jackie back in time. Kat on the other hand didn't own a dojo, but rather a ballet studio. She was using some of her dance moves to fight. Both finished rather quickly.

"May be old school…"

"But it gets the job done," Kat agreed with her teammate. The others came up to them and they all walked forward to a long rectangular crate. On the side was a lightning bolt that was familiar to most there.

"This is it," the four who knew best spoke.

"You sure this can help?" Tori wondered.

"Never let us down before," Jackie grinned.

* * *

><p>"I see not everyone has abandoned the mission," Sentinel Knight appeared in front of Mack as the boy swept the floor of the base.<p>

"Sweeping the floor isn't exactly up there with being a power ranger," he shrugged. "But I still want to be involved in the mission somehow."

"Remember what the others had said?" Sentinel wondered. "Once a ranger, always a ranger. I believe a few of your teammates would enforce that quite a bit."

"Yeah but what good is being a power ranger if you don't have any power?" Mack scoffed.

"No power ranger," Ella spoke as she bounced around the room. Since he still wanted to be involved in the mission, he offered to babysit the three year old while Jackie, Becca, and the other retro rangers were off in Angel Grove. "But still have power."

"She's right," Sentinel frowned, wondering how a three year old could be that wise. "As long as you keep fighting for what's right, you'll always have power."

"What did Thrax mean when he said he knew what could defeat you?" Mack raised an eyebrow.

"There is one weapon that has the power to end my days," Sentinel sighed. "The sword excelsior. I'm sure Thrax intends to get it and exact his revenge on me."

"Why don't we go get it first?"

"No. It's too dangerous. Protecting the jewels must come first. I grow weak. I must rest." And with that, the knight disappeared.

Ella noticed the red ranger's look and frowned. She had looked up to the rangers and thought of them all as big brothers and sisters, like her real sister. Her photographic memory caused her to know that Jackie – though she may act like it now – was only her sister and would never be her mother. And though she didn't quite get it, she knew her parents weren't coming back. Her brother who she barely remembered was somewhere missing, but still alive. Then her other brother Chip was always at school or not there, but she knew him well. She could almost see what the red ranger before her was thinking.

* * *

><p>"Nice one Ronny," a woman congratulated the racecar driver as the blonde won another race. Ronny smiled at the fans as she was handed her trophy. She lost her smile and looked into the cup, expecting to find something. But she remembered she gave it up.<p>

* * *

><p>"And, action!" the director of a movie Dax was a stuntman for called. The blue ranger was attached to wires that would make it look like he was flying. He swopped across the green screen before cut was called. "And cut."<p>

"Nice one Dax," an employee commented as the blue ranger now dangled above the ground. People began to steady him.

"Alright, that's lunch," the director called. Everyone left Dax hanging. He sighed at the lack of disrespect.

If he stayed on Operation Overdrive, this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

><p>"You guys seriously need to upgrade your system," Will stated as he handed back a painting he just recovered. The security guards handed him the cash for a job well done. "Or this is gonna get stolen…again." The guards walked back to put the painting away as Will shook hands with the manager. He went inside as the black ranger stared at his check. He frowned, suddenly missing the adventure.<p>

* * *

><p>"And that concludes our lecture," Rose finished the speech to her class. Once she left, she returned to the university. "On sustainable energy and global warming." Her students applauded and the bell rang. The students left as Mack peeked his head through the door. Rose spotted him and smiled. "Mack! What are you doing here?" Mack ran in with Ella behind him holding his hand for safety. The red and pink rangers hugged. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I can't see my girlfriend?" Mack wondered as he kissed her. It was a secret from everyone but the two, Andrew, and Spencer that Mack and Rose started dating. It happened in the month they were looking for Jackie. They were on a mission and he just asked her out. And the two were going out ever since. They didn't want Jackie knowing because Becca warned them of her matchmaking ways.

"And now we let this little one know?" Rose picked up Ella. The team had also grown to liking her as a little sister and helped Jackie in raising her for the time being.

"But we're here for something important as well," Mack sighed. "Well, I am, but no one was at the mansion to watch her, so, I had to take her along. What do you know about a sword called Excelsior?"

"There's a book all about it in the library," Rose beamed.

"Thanks," he took Ella and headed out. "I gotta go." He pecked her cheek. "See you later."

"Wait," Rose called but it was too late. She pulled out her cell phone. She had a few calls to make.

* * *

><p>"So what brings you here Ri?" Susana wondered as she and her sister hung out in the apartment the mystic ranger and her boyfriend rented. "Things going well in San Angeles? Everything alright with you and Dax?" Like Mack and Rose, Dax had asked the orange ranger out. The two had been dating for a month.<p>

"Not exactly," Riley shrugged. Susana noted her successor's tone and sat on the couch beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just," Riley sighed. "I feel useless. I mean, Thrax takes our powers, then this new team who Jackie knows everybody on shows up to replace us."

"Who was on this new team?" Susana raised an eyebrow. "And it has nothing to do with Dax?"

"Kira, Tori, Adam, Kat, your boyfriend, and some guy from the future named Bridge. And no, Dax and I are fine."

"So that's where he disappeared to!" Susana smirked evilly. Xander left her a short note saying he had business to take care of, but didn't elaborate, afraid she might worry. Of course, she was worrying. But now, she had to kick his ass for not telling her it was ranger related. "I need to kick his ass for not telling me!"

"Hello?" Riley answered her phone when it rang. "Rose? Yeah…okay…what? He did what? Jackie is going to kill him! Yeah I can…I'm bringing extra help…you'll see…see you in a few."

"What was that about?"

"Wanna get back into action temporarily?"

* * *

><p>"Mack," Ella shuddered from the boy's arms as he carried her through a creepy forest. "It creepy!" And it was. A light fog covered the ground and it was eerie. Strange noises were coming from everywhere. "Wanna go home!"<p>

"This isn't so bad," Mack tried to reassure her. But it sounded like he was crying to assure himself. Of course, he slipped and fell. He tightened his grip on the toddler as his back connected to the ground. Slowly and carefully he stood. "Next time Mack," he groaned as he stood.

"Keep mouth shut!" Ella agreed, reading his train of thought. Mack set her down on the ground and found objects to make a rope. He swung it around and connected it to a tree above. He hoisted Ella onto his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hang on squirt," he instructed. And using his super strength, he climbed up and out. And right before him was a statue of a woman holding a sword. He shifted Ella in his arms so he was holding her again. "Excelsior." With his free hand, he reached out to touch it. A Z shaped staff stopped him. Mack backed up, clutching onto Ella to keep her safe. Thrax stepped in front of the two.

"Very impressive young man," he smirked. Mack wanted to take up a defensive stance, but couldn't with a toddler in his arms. "By finding excelsior, you led me right to it. Once you and the brat are out of my way, excelsior will be mine. And it will be the end of the Sentinel Knight." He went to strike when a flash of blue knocked the staff out.

"Dax," Mack smiled as the boy walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with them," Dax grinned and pointed over his shoulder to where the other overdrive rangers and a girl who looked like Riley but older walked in.

"I knew you were going to do something crazy," Rose smirked. "So I called them."

* * *

><p>"Fingers crossed," Andrew sighed as he, Jackie, and Adam were finishing rebooting Alpha. Becca was upstairs talking to Kat about something while Tori and Kira were hanging out, trying to get to know Xander and Bridge a bit better. Something about the red boy felt familiar to the three dino rangers, but they couldn't place it.<p>

"Ay yi yi yi," Alpha shot up. "Where am I?"

"How do you feel Alpha?" Adam wondered. Alpha turned his head to see two people he knew well there.

"Adam! Jackie!" happiness was in his voice. "That was a wonderful rest." The three helped him off the table. "But it's great to be up and running again."

"We've got a lot of catching up to do," Adam nodded as his niece hugged the robot.

"No catching up until you remember what day it is!" the brunette pouted as she ended the hug.

"This is Andrew Hartford," Adam rolled his eyes. He honestly couldn't remember what was so important today. "He's the one who reactivated you."

"Hello Alpha," the mentor greeted. "The rangers are in big trouble."

"Say no more," Alpha interrupted. "When it comes to helping the power rangers, I'm your bot!"

* * *

><p>"My parents were weak," Thrax ranted as the rangers stood ready to fight. Susana was now holding Ella. "And succumbed to goodness. But I will restore their legacy by destroying their sentinel knight by the blade of the mighty Excelsior!" He bent over to pull it away from the statue. But a force blew him away. "What's happening?"<p>

"You obviously don't know the whole legend," Mack smiled. "Excelsior belongs to the warrior goddess. Only she can release the sword."

"Give me the sword!" Thrax growled. He tried to strike the statue but failed and was hit by his own blast. "Fine!" he stood and marched toward it. "If I can't have the sword, then I'll trash your entire planet!" He disappeared but not before a shard of ice went flying at him. Everyone turned and looked around to see where it came from before landing on the toddler, whose hand was turned from ice back to its normal state.

* * *

><p>"You're the only one with enough knowledge of the morphing grid to try and fix it," Adam explained to the robot. Alpha was standing in the middle of some transporter machine, waiting to be sent into the grid. "So, we're counting on you."<p>

"I've never actually been inside the grid before," Alpha panicked. "But I'll try my best!" Andrew pressed a button. "Oh, and happy birthday Jackie!" he vanished into the grid after saying it.

"See?" Jackie turned to her uncle with a smirk, who was frowning. "Even he remembered what today is!" Adam spotted the calendar on the computer and suddenly felt stupid for not remembering it was his nieces and Tori's birthday. And before he could say anything, the alarms went off. The other retro rangers slid into the base and ran over to the mainframe.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Tori sighed as they spotted the zord sized monster. "They still make them bigger."

"Adam, you take the flashpoint," Andrew instructed. "Kat, you'll use the spin driver with Becca and Jackie. I'll keep an eye on Alpha's progress." The rangers headed out.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Dax groaned as he tried pulling the sword away. The rangers were getting restless. He stumbled back to the others.<p>

"I bet if we were still rangers," Ronny mused. "The goddess would give us the sword."

"No doubt," Will agreed.

"Come on," Riley sighed, turning around. "We better get back. Everyone turned and started away. Mack stopped as words echoed in his head.

"_As long as you keep fighting for what's right, you'll always have power…"_

"No," Mack spoke. The others stopped and turned to him. "I'm not going without the sword." He turned to face the statue and started to pull on the sword. "One more try." His teammates, and even Susana and Ella, helped by placing their hands on it as well. They all began to pull.

"Greeting power rangers," the statue came to life, shocking them all as they stepped back. "I am the warrior goddess. The unity of your friendship and the conviction in your hearts has convinced me that you are worthy. Excelsior is now yours." She handed the sword to Mack before resuming her normal state as a statue. The sword transformed into a mighty weapon.

"Shiny!" Ella clapped, causing them all to chuckle and agree.

* * *

><p>"Fire!" the retro rangers in the DriveMax called as they faced the monster. It had no effected.<p>

"No way!" the three birthday girls gasped. The fight raged on as the monster took on the DriveMax megazord.

"Ready?" Jackie called to Kat and Becca, who she occupied the Spin Driver with.

"As I'll ever be," Kat nodded.

"Ditto," Becca agreed.

"Spin Driver, battle mode!" the zord transformed into its battle state. The three girls attacked the monster from behind, getting some hits in as they rammed into it. But the DriveMax zord was still being beat on.

"Too tough," Tori groaned. Adam in the flashpoint zord was flipped over roughly.

"We're running low," Becca cried as the Spin Driver began to slow down.

"We're out of fuel," Kat gasped. The monster turned to them and kicked them out of the way. The zord spun rapidly as it rolled off.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jackie coughed. The fight with the DriveMax and the monster resumed.

"We're down," Bridge called.

"What do we do now?" Xander wondered.

"Hey, who's that?" Tori asked as she spotted a figure with a sword running to the battle.

"It's Mack!" Kira realized. The monster went to slam a hand down on the overdrive ranger, but missed as Mack jumped into the air. He soared through and brought the sword down on the monster's head, splitting him in half.

"Way to go Mack!" the most experienced rangers cheered. The monster was destroyed.

* * *

><p>"You should have this," Mack handed the Sentinel Knight the sword. All the overdrive rangers were back in the base with Andrew and Spencer and Susana, who still held Ella. "He can never hurt you now."<p>

"Thank you Mack," Sentinel accepted the gift. A bright glow filled the room as the Sentinel Knight appeared fully, no longer a spirit. "Incredible! I never knew it had the power to restore me as well."

"Mr. Hartford," Rose spoke. "We were wrong to leave."

"And we'd like to come back," Will added. "And do anything you need us to do."

"Welcome back to the team!" Andrew smiled.

"There you are," Xander greeted as the retro rangers entered the base, still in morph but helmets off.

"You really saved our butts out there," Tori stated. Xander froze in his walking as he spotted his girlfriend glaring at him. Jackie and Becca were trying to hide their snickers, but were failing. Susana handed Ella to the older brunette before running after her fleeing boyfriend. A second later Alpha reappeared.

"Hey, am I late for the party?" he blinked.

"Who are you?" Dax awed the robot as the little man walked forward. The overdrive rangers were slightly shocked and awed at the same time.

"Alpha six," Alpha introduced. "At your service."

"We brought him in to repair the morphing grid," Kat explained as her nieces ran over to hug the robot. Andrew checked the work Alpha did.

"He did it!" he cheered. "The morphing grid is fixed!" Everyone began cheering.

"And we got our ranger powers back," Ronny laughed. "Thanks Alpha!"

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" Alpha grinned. "It feels great to be useful again."

"Tell us about it," Dax chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Thrax frowned as he turned around. His army was standing in the quarry, waiting for the rangers to show up. Before him, fifteen rangers proudly walked forward, ready for a fight.<p>

"Let's do it!" Mack called. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"It's morphing time!" Adam called as he and Kat began.

"Mastodon!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Ninja storm, Ranger form!" Tori followed.

"Fire Storm, Ranger form!" Jackie morphed into her first power ranger suit. When Alpha fixed the morphing grid, her ninja ranger powers were restored fully.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" Kira and Becca followed. Like Jackie's ninja ranger powers, Becca's dino ranger powers were fully restored.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Bridge morphed. Susana and Xander went next.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Overdrive, Accelerate!" the remaining overdrive rangers echoed. Now fifteen rangers stood morphed and ready to take on Thrax. They stepped forward.

"But how?" the villain demanded. "I took your powers away!"

"That's what you thought!" Dax yelled.

"But once a ranger," Mack started and everyone finished.

"Always a ranger!"

"Come my evil alliance," Thrax instructed. All the villains charged and raced to fight. The rangers split off into color coded groups to fight. Adam took on Thrax. And that fight wasn't going too well. Thrax knocked the power ax away from the ranger. He then kicked him back.

Bridge and Mack were taking on Flurious. Both charged as they had weapons drawn. Both boys fired back. This fight was going a bit better. It was easier with more than one.

Will, Dax, and Xander handled the two Fearcats. Like always, they were using their weapons to the best of their abilities. Xander avoided the blasts from the two as Will and Dax held them down. Xander slammed the two cats back. And using his drive slammer, Will was able to bash them down more. Dax repeated the action with his Drive Vortex.

Kira and Ronny were handling their problem with Miratrix. It was more in favor of the two girls. They skillfully avoided blasts fired their way.

As those two handled them, Rose, Kat, and Jackie, the three pinks, unleashed their fury on Moltor. Although, it wasn't fun for Jackie since her fire powers couldn't hurt him much. It was a bit tough, but all three were hanging on.

Riley, Susana, and Tori took on Kamdor. The girls were faring pretty well against him. It helped that two of the three girls had experience fighting guys like him.

And all while the others handled their fights, Tyzonn took on the foot soldiers. All fights were going rather well.

_*Kira, Tori,* _Jackie called to her sisters in birthday. _*Wanna give Adam a break and show Thrax why he shouldn't attack on a ranger's birthday?*_

_*Hell yeah!* _Kira cheered.

_*You got it!* _Tori agreed.

"Adam!" all three called. The black ranger turned to them as they flipped forward. Getting the idea, Adam went to help Ronny fight off Miratrix, making the fights more even.

"A switch," Thrax scoffed. "Fighting you girls should be easy!"

"Oh he did not just say that," Kira gaped.

"You're gonna regret it!" Tori swore.

"Let's show him a lesson," Jackie smirked, briefly making her eyes flash to scare the villain. "About how not to mess with female rangers on their birthday!" All three drew their weapons. For Jackie it was her fire bow. Tori used her sonic fin. And Kira called her ptera grips. The three ran forward and fought from different angles. Thrax was putting up a good fight, but it was nothing compared to the fury of the the pink, yellow, and blue.

"This is…"

"For ruining…"

"Our birthday!" Jackie finished as the three girls simultaneously struck Thrax. Before he could get up, Jackie upgraded her weapon's power. "Flame arrows!" the arrows for her bow set fire and she shot at Thrax. He let out a scream of pain as they hit, burning him. The three girls cheered, but knew their battle was over yet. The other small fights were going rather well now that the others followed suit in calling their personal weapons. Slowly the villains were falling. The rangers regrouped as the Sentinel Knight appeared before them.

"It ends here Thrax," he stated.

"You again?" Thrax hissed. "I wish _I _had the sword excelsior! Then I would use its powers to destroy you forever!"

"That can never happen," Sentinel sighed. "Excelsior is a part of me now." And with a few mighty powerful kicks, Thrax was gone for good. "This evil legacy is over."

"But we're not," Kamdor growled as the remaining villains regrouped.

"We'll see about that," the four birthday girls chorused. With ease, every ranger standing in a line drew their personal weapons. And a simultaneous blast brought the downfall of the villains.

"Power rangers forever!" the villains got up and began arguing before disappearing.

"Now that's what I call ranger power," Mack grinned.

* * *

><p>"First," Dax listed as all the rangers sat around the Hartford Mansion. Everyone was eating cake that Spencer made for Jackie, Kira, and Tori's birthday. Small gifts were exchanged since most others were coming by mail. Ella had hers all over her face like a three year old would. And earlier while they were waiting to celebrate, Susana had told her cousin about Ella's sudden ability to throw ice shards and turn her hand into ice. Jackie was going to talk to her Sensei about it. "I was glad that you came. Then, I was mad when you stayed. Now, I'm sad that you're leaving."<p>

"Yeah we're really gonna miss you," Rose added.

"We're gonna miss you guys too," Kira smiled.

"Your toast, Master Bridge," Spencer had a plate of buttery toast for the future ranger.

"Is it…" he wiggled his fingered.

"The butteriest," the butler smiled. Bridge grinned and shoved a piece in his mouth.

"Now just remember," Tori spoke as she handed Andrew a business card. "We're only a phone call away."

"'Tori Hanson,'" the mentor read. "'Custom surfboards.' Impressive."

"And guys," Xander piped in. "Feel free anytime to drop into the Rock Porium."

"We'll give you a ten percent discount," Susana smirked.

"So glad I still get the employee discount," Jackie sighed happily. "You guys are cheap." Becca threw a pillow at her friend.

"And I'm gonna come see you guys," Kira added. "Especially if this one here goes evil," she shoved her twin off the couch, only to receive a glare. "I'll bring you my CD I'm working on."

"So, Alpha," Adam sighed. "Are you ready to head back to Angel Grove? I can use some help with my dojo."

"You bet," Alpha grinned. "Anywhere is better than grid."

"And you'll be seeing us all again," Kat assured as she placed a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "When this one gets married."

"Okay guys," Andrew called. "Once more for old time's sake?" Everyone stood in a circle and put a hand in the middle. On the count of three, they lifted them up and cheered.

"Go go power rangers!"

* * *

><p>AN: So next up is "One Fine Day." What'll happen then?

Anyway, reviews are much appreciated! And thanks to those who reviewed so far!


	22. One Fine Day

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter ****22:****One ****Fine ****Day**

_A/N: __So __it__'__s __after __Once __a __Ranger. __It __is __now __the __end __of __April __and __the __beginning __of __May. __Tyzonn __bugs __Rose __and __Jackie __about __things __that __don__'__t __seem __to __make __sense. __What__'__s __he __thinking? __What__'__ll __happen __when __the __others __go __on __a __picnic?_

_Song __is__ "__The __Kids__" __by __B.o.B._

_**Disclaimer: **__I __only __own __things __not __in __the __show. __Riley __belongs __to __StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day around the Hartford Mansion today. It had only been about a week or so since the team up and it has been quiet. Rose was sitting on one end of the couch reading a book on advanced physics. At the other end, Jackie was using her time off to read as well. The brunette was reading "Fallen Hearts," the third book in a series she was reading by V.C. Andrews, her favorite author. Jackie needed some time to relax and not feel stressed. She needed a vacation and thankfully she would get one once they defeated Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, and Miratrix. Of course, it seemed like they still had forever to go. Right now, everyone was taking time off to enjoy to themselves. Most of the others were off at a picnic and Ella was at the Wind Academy for the day so Sensei Wantanabe could monitor the young girl's ice powers. Jackie would've sent her to the flame academy, but fire and ice don't mix well.<p>

Feeling another presence in the room, Rose pulled her book to her lap and found Tyzonn sitting across from the both of them, staring as if trying to figure something out.

"What?"

"What what?" Tyzonn raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you just sitting there looking at us?" Rose pressed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No." Rose shut her book and moved over to the other couch. Jackie was too wrapped up in hers to notice. Tyzonn sat beside the pink ranger and continued staring.

"What?"

"What what?"

"You can't just sit there looking at us," Rose stated. "It's…I-It's weird."

"All right," Tyzonn shrugged. "Then let's talk. When you were seven, before you started college, what did you eat for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Rose frowned, wondering why that question would be asked. "That's a dumb question."

"Hey Rose," Jackie walked over, frowning at her book. She plopped down on the other side of the girl. "What's this word mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Rose looked at the complicated word on the page Jackie pointed at.

"Oh well."

"Hey Jackie," Tyzonn called. The brunette looked up at him. "When you were five, before you became a ninja, what did you have for breakfast?" Jackie blinked.

"Huh?"

"That's it," Rose stood, not wanting to listen to anymore questions. "It's our day off. We should've gone on the picnic with the others."

"Why didn't you?" Tyzonn asked.

"Because we thought," Rose explained, seeing as Jackie was still absorbed in her book. "Silly us, that we could hang around here, relax, read a book, and not be bothered by anyone."

"Go ahead," Tyzonn offered. "I'll sit with you and make sure nobody bothers you." Hesitantly, Rose retook her seat. "When you were eleven…"

"Great!" Rose put her book down and stood. "I think we'll meet the others on the picnic." She grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled the girl up. Her book fell onto the couch as she was dragged along.

"But it was just getting good!" she whined.

* * *

><p>"Fresh air," Will listed as the rest of the team walked along the field. "Beautiful scenery, no monsters to fight."<p>

"Don't jinx it now!" Becca warned.

"This is just one fine day," the black ranger continued.

"Easy for you to say," Dax breathed. "You're not carrying the backpack for five miles." Riley snickered and patter her boyfriend on the shoulder. "What did you girls put in here?"

"Just our lunches," Ronny began.

"And our swimsuits," Riley added.

"Six bottles of water," Becca went on.

"Six towels…"

"Some sunscreen…"

"A tent…"

"It's okay," Mack interrupted as he took the backpack. "I'll take the backpack. I'm the one with super strength. They continued walking. "I haven't been on a picnic in over ten years. Dad and I used to find a great spot by the river. We'd go swimming and we'd toss a football around. We used to have these amazing fried chicken lunches that Spencer made. Man, they were the good days when dad had more time."

"That's nothing compared to my family picnics," Becca snorted. "Talk about chaos."

"That bad?" Ronny raised an eyebrow.

"Considering nearly everyone in my family is or was a ranger," Becca counted. "Including Jackie, you had the reds eating most of the food, the guys showing off – especially mine and her dad – just random jokes made about the past, and it's just really confusing the bigger the family gets."

"Hey guys!" Rose and Jackie called as they ran up to the others.

"We thought you weren't coming," Riley frowned.

"We weren't," Rose explained. "But it seemed like a nice day, and you are our friends, so we thought we'd join you."

"Tyzonn?" everyone else asked, seeing right through the excuse.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "He's great and all, but he's just…different."

"He just wanted to look at us all day," Rose added.

"So you ditched him?" Will smirked.

"Well, no we didn't," Rose stammered.

"That would be putting it mildly," Jackie nodded.

"We just need a few moments away from him," Rose explained. Everyone else but the two girls noticed the mercury ranger coming up behind them.

"Rose. Jackie," he called. In his hands he held the books. "You forgot your books."

"Thanks," both took their own.

"Hey Ty," Becca grinned. "We're all going on a picnic. Want to come?"Jackie glared at her friend.

"Yeah," Tyzonn agreed.

"Let's go," Mack led the way.

"What's a picnic?"

"Well, this one in particular is going to be a lot of fun," Mack smiled.

"What is that?" Dax stopped short and spotted a small, furry creature walking towards the woods. They could only see the back of the creature.

"A bear?"

"Really?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "A bear would wear overalls?"

"It looks like bigfoot," Ronny observed.

"But wouldn't bigfoot be…bigger?" Riley blinked.

"Let's follow it," the blue ranger suggested. "If it is bigfoot, we could become famous."

"We already are famous…"

"Famouser!" Dax tried to emphasize his point. "Let's follow him."

"Race you all there!" Jackie took off.

"Hey no fair!" Becca yelled after her as she and Ronny accepted the challenge. "You can ninja streak and we can't!"

"But I can't use it for personal gain!" With that, the other two girls and the race smirked and picked up their pace. Everyone else quickly followed.

* * *

><p>"Where could he have gone?" Mack wondered. They all came to a clearing in the woods. The team continued walking. "He ran down this road and just disappeared." Ronny spotted a path that cut further into the woods.<p>

"Look!" she ran to it. Everyone joined her. All stopped when they noticed footprints ending in the middle of nowhere.

"Whoa," Rose gasped. "That's strange."

"They just stopped," Jackie frowned. "Awkward." Tyzonn was about to make a comment but a quick hard glare from Jackie told him to keep his mouth shut. In truth, he really wasn't bothering her as much as Rose, but she didn't want the poor guy to feel the wrath of a pink ranger. And Jackie knew what pinks could do, being raised by one and being a former one herself.

"The footprints did just stop," Mack agreed. "Which is kind of weird."

"He couldn't have just disappeared," Riley sighed. "Can he?"

"I'm really starting to hate Elsa for saying this," Becca gulped. "But in our world, anything's possible."

"Let's stay on course," Will suggested. "See if we can find him again." They tried walking forward but an invisible shield stopped them.

"What is that?" Dax demanded. He reached out and touched it, causing it to ripple where his hands met it. "Some kind of force field."

"My forte," Becca smirked.

"A Lamporian force field to be exact," Tyzonn observed. "I've seen it before."

"Can we get through?" Mack wondered.

"I can," Tyzonn nodded. "You can't. I'm a Mercurian."

"You're not going through alone," Mack stated.

"He won't be," Jackie grinned. "I can get through. Watch and learn." She shut her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, eyes still shut, she walked into the shield, disappearing. The others gasped.

"How did she do that?" Ronny gaped.

"I don't know," Tyzonn shrugged. "But I'm not sure how she can without being a Mercurian or holding onto one."

"We can't leave her in there alone!" Becca cried. Clearly she was forgetting that anything was possible for her and Jackie because out of everyone here, they were Ninjetti.

"We won't," Tyzonn had a plan. "There's another way. I'll hold Rose's hand."

"See?"

"And she can hold Mack's hand," Tyzonn ignored the interruption. "And he can hold Ronny's…"

"We get the point," Will cut him off.

"And then we can get through together," Tyzonn finished. "But remember. Stay in physical contact with the person in front of you. That way, my Mercurian energy will pass through your organic matter." Everyone formed a line with Tyzonn leading and Rose right behind him.

"Well, what if we break the hold?" Dax panicked.

"Just don't," the Mercurian warned. "Or else you won't be able to get through on your own." He stretched out his free hand and walked forward. He began disappearing through the shield, Rose right behind him. As soon as Mack got there, his hand broke contact and everyone else was thrown back.

"I don't know what happened," he frowned, checking his hand after that zap.

"It's closed," Riley huffed. "It won't let us in."

"And Rose, Jackie, and Tyzonn," Ronny sighed. "They're gone."

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough!" Rose and Tyzonn heard Jackie huff as the two rangers landed on the ground after coming through the shield.<p>

"Where are the others?" Tyzonn asked as the two scrambled to their feet.

"I felt Mack let go of my hand," Rose explained as the three stood in a triangle.

"Well then they're not getting through," Tyzonn stated. "It's just you two and I."

"Us two you you," Rose gave a small smile.

"Did I not just say that?"

"Never mind."

"So what now?" Jackie tried changing the subject.

"Look," Tyzonn spoke. "If I can find the source seal fo this force field, then I can break it and the others can get through."

"How do you know so much about this force field?" Rose demanded.

"Yeah I thought she was supposed to be the know it all on this team," Jackie blinked. Rose glared at her.

"It's used by the Fearcats," Tyzonn stated.

"Nice of you to mention that now," Rose sighed.

"Come on," the brunette urged. "We better find this source seal."

* * *

><p>"<em>Drug <em>_boy __said __it's __show __time  
>Streets <em>_don't __give __a __damn  
>They <em>_filled __with __such __pollution  
>the <em>_kids __don't __stand __a __chance_

_We're trapped inside a matrix  
>forced to play our hand<br>We're filled with so much hatred  
>the kids don't stand a chance<em>

_I said the kids don't  
>the kids don't stand<br>the kids don't stand a chance  
>I said the kids don't<br>the kids don't stand  
>the kids don't stand a chance<em>

_Well since I was planted at birth  
>I abandoned my own planet<br>and I landed on earth  
>As a kid I never understood<br>what I observed  
>Some of it was strange<br>but most of it disturbed me  
>Always in detention<br>for the lack of my attention  
>You could call it deficit<br>really I just didn't listen  
>And I was always missing<br>the teachers like  
>Where is Bobby Simmons<br>but trying to get a record deal  
>is all I can remember<br>it's funny cause looking back on the past  
>that I had all my days<br>in the streets trying to prove  
>that I was bad<br>I still elevated to the level that I'm at  
>Still elevated to the level that I'm at<em>

_We're trapped inside a matrix  
>forced to play our hand<br>We're filled with so much hatred  
>the kids don't stand a chance<em>

_I said the kids don't  
>the kids don't stand<br>the kids don't stand a chance  
>I said the kids don't<br>the kids don't stand  
>the kids don't stand a chance<em>

_Sometimes it's hard to grow  
>While living in fear of the unknown<br>How can he ever give love  
>When no love is in his heart<br>A child can barely see that  
>I do worry about tomorrow<br>And what it beholds  
>He drowns himself<br>Deep down in his sorrow  
>Will you run or will you share your light<br>Tell a story of the live and try  
>See it when we're given hope<br>that we know we can grow_

_We're trapped inside a matrix  
>forced to play our hand<br>We're filled with so much hatred  
>the kids don't stand a chance<em>

_I __said __the __kids __don't  
>the <em>_kids __don't __stand  
>the <em>_kids __don't __stand __a __chance  
>I <em>_said __the __kids __don't  
>the <em>_kids __don't __stand  
>the <em>_kids __don't __stand __a __chance__"_

"Do you always sing while wandering around the middle of nowhere?" Rose wondered. The two girls were walking slightly behind the mercury ranger, since he seemed to know where they were headed. Jackie had started singing while they were walking and Rose and Tyzonn didn't mind. She was a great singer and in a way, it was soothing. Of course, both knew she was becoming famous in the music world as well. And she was already a legend in the ranger world.

"Helps keep me calm and is great for coming up with new songs," Jackie smirked. "So, yeah I guess." They heard wailing.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Someone's in pain," Tyzonn realized. The three ran through the forest until they spotted the 'bear' from earlier.

"Hold on," Rose held the two back. "That thing looks wounded."

"I got this," Jackie assured. Slowly, she stepped forward. "Hey, are you alright?" she knelt beside him. The scene almost made her look motherly. Which of course, caused Rose and Tyzonn to think that she would also make a great mother one day. The creature, startled, turned up to look at them. Jackie noted the familiar face but didn't say a word. Rose and Tyzonn had never seen him before. "Let me look at that," she spotted the splinter in the yeti's foot. "Where does it hurt?"

"It's my foot!" he wailed.

"He can talk," Tyzonn blinked.

"I can talk without yelling if you take this thing out of my foot," Norg stated.

"Just calm down," Jackie soothed. She inspected the wound. "Just a little splinter." Carefully, she pulled it out. Norg clung to Rose's legs for support, scared. "Maybe not so little," the green ranger blinked at the long piece of wood. "Got it." Norg scrambled to his feet as everyone stood.

"Thank you!" Norg hugged her. She hugged back. Jackie had a feeling he wasn't really evil. She thought that he was just…mislead and confused. "And thank you too!" he hugged Tyzonn and Rose.

"You're a yeti," Rose noted. "Aren't you?" Norg nodded. "The legendary abominable snowman. Large, cumbersome, smelly, and not too smart."

"Stop it," Norg begged. "I'm blushing."

"Oh isn't this lovely," a fearcat came out of hiding.

"Ah!" Norg screamed and turned. "A fearcat! Run!" he hopped away.

"Smart enough to run," Tyzonn scoffed as the rangers fell defensive.

"My lucky day rangers," Mig smirked. He fired but the three tried to avoid it. In the process they ended up morphing.

"We have to finish this fast so we can destroy the force field," Rose stated. The three drew their swords and charged. The fight was on.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Rose asked as she and Jackie sat Tyzonn down. The three managed to flee the earlier battle and find a safe spot to rest. Tyzonn was sitting on a stone and checking his stomach where he was injured.<p>

"I'm fine," he assured. The two girls had placed a bandage over it. "Did I mention that though Mercurians can pass though force fields, it does weaken them?"

"That could've been crucial," Jackie nodded as she sat on one side of him, needing to rest. She had a funny feeling about this area and was trying to figure it out. Rose took a seat on his other side.

"Ty, what's been up with you lately?" she wondered. "You've been acting really strange. You've been staring at us, and asking us a billion questions about what we eat, what we like."

"You noticed," he sighed. "Just trying to be close to you."

"You are close to us," Jackie smiled. "You're like a brother."

"But it seems like you don't let anyone close to either of you," Tyzonn realized. "Well, except for Becca for you Jackie."

"Well, I have known her my whole life," Jackie shrugged. "She's been there for me through everything."

"And Rose, you don't like to answer questions about yourself," Tyzonn added. "And that's why I wanna know more about you."

"I don't like talking about myself," Rose bit her lip.

"Why not?"

"When I was a little girl," the pink ranger began. "I never felt special. No one ever told me I was, so I made a decision that I'd learn everything there ever was to know. Then I'd feel special."

"Did you?"

"No," she looked down.

"Rose, the way I see it," Tyzonn comforted. "What makes us special is already there when we're born. What we accomplish is just what we do. I think you're a very special person."

"Ty, I think you're a very special person too," Rose returned the compliment.

"I know," he smirked. "And Jackie," he turned to the brunette. "You always talk cryptically instead of in terms we don't have to figure out."

"Did you not watch the video diary on ranger history I made?" she raised an eyebrow.

"But he is right," Rose had to agree now that she thought about it. "And the video didn't really give us much."

"I don't like talking about it," Jackie stated. "But I'll tell you two if you promise not to tell the others."

"Deal."

"When I first started as a ranger in 2003," she began. "I was in a new town. My home was always Angel Grove and I didn't know any place but. I was my mother's daughter, a valley girl with a big heart and could kick ass when messed with. My morpher was just shoved into my hands the day Lothor attacked. I had no idea what to do. I get to Blue Bay Harbor, where we were stationed. First day there this booger like guy who was known as Choobo kidnapped me. I forgot my morpher at home, but I was saved by the others. My cousin Kelly gave me a job at her shop where, coincidentally, the others worked as well. It took me a while to figure out who they were. Then I told you guys how I officially became a part of that team.

"They accepted me like a little sister. Well, more in Hunter's case. My birthday that year also happened to be Tori's birthday, which Lothor thought it'd be fun to ruin. Then a couple weeks before the final battle, purple birds began to appear. I thought it strange, since the only power ranger enemies who used them were all long gone. But two days before the final battle, I got home to find my brother all alone. My parents had been kidnapped along with three of my uncles and one of my aunts. So – and please don't ask me to go into much detail in this part because it'll only give you a headache – me, Becca, our other cousins that weren't blood related to us, and my first team traveled back in time. There we all got the power of the ancient Ninjetti, which was explained to you. After a while, I was the only one stuck in the past. Everyone in this time had escaped Ivan Ooze – who was the villain that returned and is still out there – but my parents were still on his fleeing ship. I'm stuck into the past and because of it, I slowly die. The closer it got to my birth date, the more I died. I was kidnapped by the zeo rangers enemy and turned evil. And that's when I was first turned. I was brainwashed, but I snapped out of it.

"The zeo rangers found out that I was their future niece, or in my dad's case, daughter. I freed myself by using my Ninjetti powers. Later that day, I returned to my own time."

"That's really confusing already," Tyzonn frowned. "Time travel?"

"Not fun," Jackie shuddered. "Take it from someone with far too many experiences. Anyway, because I still have to have a guardian watching over me, I moved to Reefside where my aunt and uncle were. I ended up raising my brother Dylan for a while. And while there, I became a ranger again."

"We remember those parts of the video," Rose assured. "We saw all the way through the end of the dino thunder team. We want to know what happened on your last team that caused you to start pulling away."

"Understand two things first," Jackie pleaded. "One, Ivan Ooze is still out there, and killing my parents is only one of the things he did to get to me. And second, I have a very close relationship to Dylan. I would do anything for him, even if I had to die to do so. He'd be turning nine in a couple of months in August. We barely fought and loved each other dearly, but there was the occasional teasing. But what hurt the most was that what happened is that I broke two promises to him. And if you ask anyone who knows me well, I never break a promise. Anyway, during my time as a mystic force ranger, Ooze made Dylan sick and kidnapped him. I was so angry I was speechless. One promise I made to him was broken. I was depressed when I came back from being evil. I felt it was my fault and I still do. I wasn't there to protect him like I told him I always would be."

"Well what a shame," a new, gruesome voice entered the conversation. They all turned to see a slimy purple villain. "You can join him if you'd like. I just couldn't help but overhear the conversation."

"Get out of my face before I shove it up your ass," Jackie screamed. Tyzonn and Rose looked at her, never having heard her seem so angry. Then again, with what she just told them, she was a bit emotional at the moment.

"I couldn't help but hear you would be willing to do anything for your brother," he rolled his eyes.

"What game are you playing Ooze?" Jackie growled, her voice shaking in fear. To be safe, Tyzonn and Rose took up defensive stances.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ooze smirked. "But how about you join him?" A whole flock of tengas appeared as Ivan disappeared. Sighing, Jackie, Rose, and Tyzonn began to fight them off, each taking their own group. But Jackie wasn't fighting as well as she normally would be. She was tired after the long day she had so far and she did get slightly injured in the earlier fight. But the tengas seemed to keep on coming and she was beginning to grow weak. The last thing she heard was Tyzonn and Rose shouting her name before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: So what happened to Jackie? Warning: Next chapter might be a little emotional. Where does Jackie end up? Is she dead? Alive? At home? Somewhere creepy? Who's with here? Anyone? No one? Find out in the next chapter!

I'm getting tired of this story in this series, mainly because I find Operation Overdrive a bit dull after the team up, so I won't be putting many more chapters into this story before moving onto the sequel, which is Jackie's big day in more than one way.


	23. I Won't Let Go

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 23: I Won't Let Go**

_A/N:__So __what __happened __to __Jackie? __You__'__ll __find __out __in__ this __chapter. __What __characters __are __in __this __one? __Who __knows. __What__'__s __going __to __happen? __Lots __of __random __flashback s__on __Jackie__'__s __life __before __and __during __her __time __as __a __ranger. __What __will __happen?_

_Song is "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts_

_**Disclaimer:**__I __only __own __things __not __in __the __show. __Riley __belongs __to __StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Jackie shot up upon feeling a cold hard floor below her. She barely remembered a thing from before she blacked out. The last thing she recalled was talking to Tyzonn and Rose when Ivan Ooze showed up. She also remembered being a bit tired and growing weak. As her vision became clearer, she started to see her surroundings. She became frightened.<p>

The green ranger was in a cell. It was a bit small, but had enough room for her to stretch out and walk around. The floor was stone and freezing cold. The walls were a dark purple, almost black. There was very little light coming from a tiny window high up on the back wall. The only way to see out was through the bars, which were thick and many. There was no way to fit through them. One of the walls was also made of bars, which indicated it was another cell. But she couldn't see into it.

Everything came flooding back. She recalled telling Tyzonn and Rose about Dylan. Then Ooze showed up. With tengas. She remembered fighting them followed by hearing her name being called. That was it. Now she could only assumed she was on Ivan's ship, possibly left to die if she wasn't saved soon. And with that thought stuck in her head, she sat against the back wall and hugged her legs to her chest out of protection.

"Why?" she whispered to herself. She was scared. It was one thing to be captured by the enemy, but it was another to be captured by the undefeatable one. The brunette began to think of her life before she became a ranger.

Like the day she became a fire ninja at the age of five.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"Mommy, who's this?" a five year old Jackie Oliver asked her mother when she entered the room. The young girl had come downstairs on this Saturday afternoon to find her parents talking to some strange, old lady wearing funny robes, holding a staff, and wearing a funny hat.<p>

"Jackie sweetie," Kimberly picked up her daughter and sat her on her lap. "This is Sensei Giroflee."

"Sensei?" Jackie frowned.

"She teaches her students at a secret ninja academy," Tommy explained to the child. "She wants you to train with her."

"Train?"

"Yes," the Sensei spoke up. "I train my students to become ninjas with the ability to control fire. It is one of the rare elements ninjas are taught out of the five known ones. Not many people can handle the ways of the fire ninja, but I believe you can." Jackie looked at her from her spot.

"Ninja? Fire powers?"

"Yes," Sensei nodded. "I can see you have what it takes to be one."

"Will I get to stay with mommy and daddy?"

"Students are not required to stay at the academy as long as they make it to training on time," Sensei smiled. "You can visit the school grounds before you decided if you want to train with us. But you must keep it a secret. Not everyone can know about the academies. I'm afraid I must get going." With that, the Sensei disappeared in flames. Surprising the three Oliver members, she didn't set the couch on flames.

**XXX**

"Wow," Jackie breathed as a few days later the family of three entered the flame academy. Tommy and Kim didn't think it was a bad idea for their daughter to learn self defense in a new way. After all, strange things have been known to happen in Angel Grove. They wanted her to know how to fight and be able to. But before they let her go, they wanted to see how safe the place was for a five year old.

"Mr. And Mrs. Oliver," Sensei greeted them. "Welcome to the Flame Academy. I hope you had no troubles finding it?"

"None at all," Kim shook her head.

"Now if you come with me, I can give you a tour," Sensei led the way. The three followed curiously. Sensei Giroflee began explaining things to them. Jackie seemed amazed by what some of the older students were doing. And within the next week, Jackie found herself among other students her age training to become a fire ninja.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"What I wouldn't give to go back to when I didn't have to worry," Jackie sighed. She buried her head into her knees as she let a tear fall. Things back then were so much easier. She had her parents. She had her best friend to comfort her when things went wrong. Another memory crossed her mind. This one was a little happier.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"How you feeling mom?" Fourteen year old Jackie Oliver entered her mother's hospital room. It was twelfth of August and a happy day for all. The brunette walked to her mother's beside and smiled. Behind her was her best friend Becca and her Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini, Becca's parents. All four had heard the news, which is why the two girls weren't in school today. Tommy sat on the other side of Kim, an arm wrapped around his wife. No longer did he sport the mullet he once treasured. In Kim's arms was a little baby boy, just born hours ago.<p>

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile before looking back down at her son. She cradled him gently as the three other girls cooed over him. Jason congratulated his friend and grinned. "Jackie, meet your baby brother."

"He's so adorable," Becca awed the little boy. In about a month, she would be welcoming a new sister or brother as well.

"What are you gonna name him?" Trini wondered. Kim and Tommy had always been set on names for girls and boys. And they agreed they'd name at least one of their kids after one of their friends, and since they didn't do that with Jackie, they were going to do it with this little boy.

"We agreed on Dylan Jason Oliver," Tommy stated as he looked down at his son proudly. Jason laughed as everyone smiled. The young baby was asleep in his mother's arms as his sister, parents, aunt, uncle, and cousin cooed over him. And throughout the day, various family members came to visit them.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

* * *

><p>More tears were falling down Jackie's face. Sitting here in this cell with possibly no way home was scary. She was too scared to even think of rescuing herself. Even more so, she was curious. How long had she been out? How long had she been missing? Were her teammates looking for her? Was Hunter looking for her? Where exactly was she? Was this all some realistic dream she was having while she was really stuck in a coma and being monitored at the ranger base? Or was this reality? As she asked herself these questions, more memories came to her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"So what exactly did you have in mind?" seventeen year old Jackie looked up to Hunter Bradley as the two sat in his truck. Just earlier they were trapped in the slob goblin, where they ended up in a make-out session. It would've been better if others weren't there and it wasn't while they were trapped in a postage stamp, but what can you do? Of course, she also spent time with the thunder brothers and their adoptive grandmother, who wasn't fazed by the attack. She turned out to be pretty cool. And now that everyone was as normal as it could be, the fire and thunder ninja were about to go on their first official date.<p>

"Nothing too fancy," Hunter smiled as he pulled away from the house. "But nothing too cheap either."

"Hunter," the brunette groaned. "Anything is fine with me."

"But it has to be perfect," Hunter argued with a smirk. It was his first date with her and he wasn't going to screw it up. It had to be perfect. The night was perfect, which gave him a great idea.

"Just tell me," she whined. She didn't notice when Hunter pulled the truck to a stop at the park. Realizing this was where the date was, she got out as Hunter grabbed a picnic basket and blanket. That's when she realized the idea. A picnic under the stars to her was a great idea for a first date. While she stared out at the lake, he set everything up. Of course, he also had candles set up to help them see. Jackie smiled as she sat on the blanket and Hunter joined her.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think?" Hunter rolled his eyes, yet kept his smile.

"Definitely the first picnic under the stars I've had," Jackie sighed happily. It was the perfect night. And it wasn't as awkward as it probably would've been if they didn't already have their first kiss or first make out session. "Though the food could've been better."

"Can't exactly bring a warm pizza on a picnic," Hunter scoffed. Jackie was only kidding about the food choice. She didn't mind the sandwiches the blonde made. They were actually rather tasty. But she was just fooling around, but couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"But still," she looked up into the sky. "These sandwiches could be a bit better."

"And how would that be?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hello," she chuckled. "Fire ninja." She carefully toasted the two sandwiches, which proved to be a bad thing to do to Hunter's.

"Fried?"

"Grilled."

"You grilled my sandwich?" he glared. Jackie smirked at him before getting up and running away. He quickly followed her. "Get back here!" She was laughing all the while he chased her. Eventually when they got close to the lake, Hunter scooped her up bridal style as she continued her laughter. It turned into fits of protest to put her down. Once she was over the lake as he stood on the pier, he agreed. She fell into the water and surfaced to face a smirking thunder ninja. She squirted water from her mouth at him and decided that while she was soaking wet, she would give him a hug. Of course, this only caused him clothes to get wet. But by the time both packed up to leave, they were laughing and having a good time.

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Jackie was nearly sobbing by this point. Since she woke up and began questioning where she was and why she was here, she couldn't think straight. All these random memories flooded back to haunt her. But something stopped her sobbing.<p>

"H-he-hello?" she heard a shaky voice call. She slowly turned her head to the darker cage beside her. "A-anybody in there?"

"Y-y-yes," the brunette stuttered, unsure what to do. She crawled toward the barred wall that connected the two cells. She could hear scuffling in the other one as well.

"Wh-who are you?" the voice, which she could tell was male, asked.

"W-who are you?" she returned. "How long have you been here?"

"A little over a year," the voice replied.

"Where are we?" Jackie asked.

"Ivan Ooze's ship." The voice reached out a hand, showing it wasn't a figment of her imagination. She could see it as it headed for the space in-between the bars. She reached out hers as well. Their palms met and both gasped. The touch felt familiar. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jackie," Jackie stated. She heard the other guy gasped.

"Jackie?" he asked, hope in his voice. That's when Jackie recognized the voice. But it couldn't be. Was she only dreaming it?

"Dylan?" she breathed, shakily. "Is…is that really you?"

"Ask me anything about you that only I would know," he challenged. Jackie had to think for a minute.

"Can you hear this?" she asked. Quickly she opened up the mind link to her brother. _*Can__you__hear__me__now?*_

"Yes, I heard that," he nodded.

"It really is you!" She desperately wanted to hug her younger brother, but the bars between them forbid them to do so. Instead, they clasped their hands together. Jackie was really crying now. "Are you alright?"

"I'm no longer sick," he replied. "But I'm scared. I want mom and dad. I want to be with you and Ella and Dakota. I want to be with Kira and the rest of our family. It's scary here."

"I know," the brunette tried to soothe. "I promise one way or another I'll find you again one day if I get out before you." Something came to her mind. "How are your fire ninja skills coming along?"

"I use whatever time I can to train," he whispered. "But it's not fun without someone to train with. I'm kept locked in here for most of the day."

"I swear everything will be alright again someday," Jackie tried to blink back her tears, but couldn't. She didn't know exactly what she was feeling. She was happy she knew her brother was alright. Scared she could probably only rescue herself for the moment and had to leave her brother behind. But she had the world to help defend to make it safe for him to live in. And she was worried about everything now. And still undetermined if this was all some sick dream or if it was reality. "And if Ooze is destroyed by your birthday, I'd like you to come to my wedding."

"You're…you're getting married?"

"To Hunter, on August twelfth," Jackie smiled sadly. She really hoped Ooze was destroyed and her brother was free again. "Even if you just watch from the bushes or mentally congratulate me with the link. As long as you let me know you're still alive by then and keep in touch through the link. And if you can come, I'll have a present waiting for you if you don't want to stay with me and Hunter."

"Can you sing to me?" he asked. He always loved it when Jackie sang. It made him feel calm and safe. With a smile, she agreed and began.

"_It's like a storm  
>that cuts a path<br>it breaks your will  
>it feels like that<em>

_You think you're lost  
>but you're not lost<br>on your own  
>you're not alone<em>

_I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>and you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>and I won't let go<em>

_It hurts my heart  
>to see you cry<br>I know it's dark  
>this part of life<br>oh it finds us all  
>and we're too small<br>to stop the rain  
>oh but when it rains<em>

_I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>and you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>and I won't let you fall<em>

_Don't be afraid to fall  
>I'm right here to catch you<br>I won't let you down  
>it won't get you down<br>You're gonna make it  
>yeah I know you can make it<em>

_I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>and you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>and I won't let go<em>

_Oh I'm gonna hold you  
>and I won't let go<br>and I won't let you go  
>no I won't"<em>

"Thank you," Dylan whispered his thanks as she finished. He felt much better. But the two suddenly got scared when they heard a cell door open. "No!" the boy screamed before he was pulled away from his sister. Jackie reached out to try and hold onto him but the bars forbid her. Panicking and wishing she was back at the Hartford Mansion with her team and with Hunter, if he was there, she teleported out using her fire powers without realizing it. Tears still fell down her face.

"Jackie?" a voice called as the brunette landed in a room. The person walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Jackie whipped around only to find her face buried in Hunter's chest. She recognized the crimson shirt he was wearing. Knowing she was safe in his arms that were now wrapped around her comfortingly, she began sobbing into his chest. "Jackie honey," he looked down at his fiancé, careful not to move her. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer. She just continued her sobbing. Jackie felt a hand touch her back.

"Jackie?" a new voice entered. She recognized Ronny's voice but didn't acknowledge. She could sense the others had come up as well to see if she really was here. They all gathered by her, but seeing her sobbing into Hunter's shirt, they gave her some space. Well, except for Becca, who ran into the hug, hugging her friend from the side and also trying to pry information from her.

Upon seeing their teammate black out and be kidnapped two months ago, Becca called in Hunter to help search for her. And hearing the news, his heart nearly broke. His fiancé could've been anywhere, dead, or badly injured and he wasn't there to save her. His monkey spirit had trouble locating where its soul mate went. While the rangers and Hunter continued searching for her, Hunter had temporarily moved in to take care of Ella when she returned from the academy. It turns out she was blessed with powers for the rare ice element of the Freeze Academy. But it was up to Jackie if she would attend. And he also moved to help search for her. And that didn't stop any villain from attacking. The rangers had a lot to fill the brunette in about. And just a week ago they defeated the monstrous Agrios.

"Is she ok?" Riley wondered, concerned for her cousin.

"I don't know," Hunter shrugged the best he could. "She just teleported in and started crying."

"When did she get back?" Mack asked.

"A few minutes ago," Hunter replied. Ella came running in and clung to her sister's legs. The brunette noticed but didn't do anything.

"I think we wait until she's calm enough to talk to ask anything," Rose suggested.

"Why don't we leave you guys alone for a bit and come back later," Ronny agreed. She and Rose ushered the guys out, giving Hunter, Jackie, Ella, and Becca some alone time.

"Jackie," Becca spoke softly. "What happened?"

"Ooze," the brunette whispered. "I was on Ooze's ship."

"What happened?" Hunter immediately demanded. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Jackie sobbed.

"Are you sure? You've been gone for two months." Jackie nodded.

"Why are you crying then?" Becca rubbed the girl's back.

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Dylan." Hunter and Becca shared a curious look. She saw Dylan? On Ooze's ship? Did that mean he really was alive? Both suddenly understood how scared she must've been up there.

"Why don't you take her upstairs and try to calm her down while I look after this one?" Becca picked up Ella. Hunter nodded and picked Jackie up bridal style, figuring it the best way to carry her right now. She still had her head buried in his chest as he carried her up to her room. When he got there, he laid next to her as she cried herself to sleep. It hurt him to see her like this. And he swore he would make Ooze pay for causing her so much pain.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Only four more chapters before the sequel. I had no idea where Jackie and Hunter's first date idea came from. It just flowed out of me. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews: Thanks to those who reviewed any story in this series so far because they are much appreciated!_  
><em>


	24. Way Back When

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 24: Way Back When**

_A/N: So for the rest of this story, it takes place in July. Jackie is back safe and sound and under a bit of stress. She has to work on saving her brother, being a ranger and dealing with the villains after the Corona, and putting her wedding together. The rangers review what they have and don't have._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>In the past week where June turned into July, Jackie had been filled in on what she missed. The others told her she had been missing for two months and they were worried. She was a little incoherent for the first couple of days, but they all understood once Becca told them why. Hunter returned back to the apartment after a couple days calming her down. So far, the brunette learned they recently destroyed the fearcats and that Mack was really an android. She didn't seemed so shocked about the second one. And she knew that everyone on the team was now dating someone else on the team. She was told Ronny and Will started going out after the yellow ranger's Halloween party as a head start for this year and make up for last year. Now everything was how it should be and they were getting close to saving the world.<p>

"I think the chicken came first," Dax argued as he and Riley entered the base. Rose and Jackie were scanning over the latest artifact they retrieved. Everyone else was elsewhere. And Becca was helping Trent move into his new apartment in the state, so she was out of town for the day. "Because you need a chicken to lay an egg."

"No no," Riley denied. It was just a playful argument, so it wouldn't really affect the relationship. "See, but, like, the chicken that lays that egg came from an egg…"

"Yes I'd knew it'd come around to that!"

"Guys," Rose rolled her eyes. "You're both wrong. The pterodactyl came first almost sixty five million years before the chicken or the egg even existed."

"But where did the pterodactyl come from?" Jackie inquired. It would just start up the same argument again, but it was amusing to watch.

"Don't get into it," Rose sighed. "But I have a question for the three of you. Why am I getting five different jewel readings off the Octavian Chalice?"

"Maybe your tracker's broken?" Dax suggested. He took it to examine it.

"Or maybe the chalice is cursed," Riley shrugged.

"Or the fearcats messed with it," Jackie shook her head. "We thought of all three. Or somehow they're all connected."

"And may lead us to the fifth jewel," Rose finished the thought.

"I thought we were looking for the fourth jewel?" Dax frowned. "We have three, right?"

"Yeah and Moltor has the other," Riley nodded. "That's four."

"No Moltor has the crown," Rose protested as Tyzonn entered with Ronny. "Flurious has the jewel."

"I'm so lost right now," Jackie complained. "Why did I have to go missing so much?"

"I thought Miratrix and Kamdor had a jewel?" Tyzonn pitched in. Everyone began chatting rapidly as they argued. That was until Rose whistled to get their attention.

"Grab Will and Mack," she suggested. "We need a review." She took her tracker back as the two in question walked in.

"I'm a robot, remember?" the leader smirked. "I have it all on my CPU. Rose, you want to plug me in?"

"Awkward," Jackie coughed under her breath so only the other girls would here.

"I always knew I'd come in handy," Mack sighed as he laid on a chair and had wires attached to him.

"You're the key to reviewing what has happened to us all year," Rose stated.

"And who has what part of the Corona," Jackie added.

"So be quiet and let your hard drive memory play it all back for us," Rose attached the final wire.

"Okay," Mack shrugged. "Well, please turn off your cell phones and there will be no talking during the movie." Rose started the machine as Mack shut his eyes. Everyone turned to the mainframe to view their progress.

_**XXX**_

_"Anyone have a clue why we're here?" Rose Ortiz, a genius, wondered as she and seven others waited in the living room of the Hartford Mansion. The other occupants included Ronny Robinson, the race car driver, Will Aston, the artifact recovery specialist, Dax Lo, aspiring actor and stuntman, Riley Ann Trueheart, Jackie's cousin born with the power to heal herself and sister to Heaven Leigh and Susana Belle Trueheart, former mystic force rangers, Rebecca 'Becca' Scott, former ranger and martial artist, and Jackie Oliver, the multi-talented ranger._

_"Nope," Ronny shook her head. "Got an invitation and showed up."_

_"What I wanna know is how this Hartford guy knew all this stuff," Jackie huffed._

_"Trent told me his dad and Andrew Hartford are good friends and used to work together, so that's how he found out about me and you," Becca explained to her sister in every way but blood._

_"Still creepy," Riley shuddered._

_Andrew walked in moments later._

_"Welcome everyone," Andrew Hartford greeted as he entered the room, Spencer right behind him._

_"What's going on dad?" Mack asked. Andrew took note of his son._

_"I'm having an important meeting Mack," he urged his son out of the room. "Can we talk later?"_

_"But dad what are…who are these peo…" the doors shut in Mack's face. Andrew turned to the group with a smile._

_And after explaining, he pulled out the crown._

_"Wait," Andrew called to Ronny who was turning to leave. He missed everything Becca and Jackie said. He turned around with the crown in his hands. "Everything I told you is true. I need your help. We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands."_

_"You're rich, buy an army," Rose suggested._

_"An army can't stop them," Andrew said. "But you can."_

_"Why can't I ever escape this?" Jackie groaned._

_"The seven of you have the physical and mental qualities needed," Andrew explained. "And I have the technology and the money to fight this evil. I can turn you into power rangers."_

_**XXX**_

_"Overdrive, Accelerate!" they all morphed. Ronny was yellow, Rose pink, Riley orange, Becca aqua, Will black, Dax blue, and Jackie…_

_"Green?" the brunette shrieked. "Why green?"_

_Over by the vehicles, lava lizards appeared and attacked the mentor._

_"Dad!" Mack rushed in to help his father. The tracker fell out of Andrew's hands and gave Mack an idea. He leapt over the side of the car and dove for it. "Overdrive Accelerate!" and with that, he morphed into the new red ranger. He charged the lava lizards. "Drive lance!" his weapon appeared from his helmet._

_"Drive Slammer!" Will grabbed his hammer. He twirled it through a group of chillers, knocking them down. "It's slammer time!" He struck the ground hard, sending the chillers flying._

_"Drive Vortex!" Dax's weapon appeared. He blew through his group of chillers._

_"Drive Claws!" Ronny grinned as she used her weapons. She slammed them into the rocks behind her, causing it to explode and fall. "Can you ice cubes dig this?" she swing the rock pieces at the chillers._

_"Drive Geyser!" Rose used her weapon to shoot at the lava lizards and chillers._

_"Drive Staff!" Riley called upon her weapon. Using it, she managed to knock the freaks down and defend herself._

_"Drive Daggers!" Becca drew twin daggers and used them to the best of her ability. Like her mother, she was talented using the daggers._

_"Drive Bow!" Jackie drew her familiar bow and arrow set. She fired perfect aim at all of the chillers and lava lizards that surrounded her._

_**XXX**_

_"Why'd you do that Mr. Hartford?" Jackie demanded as she spotted him opening the safe. The man sighed and placed the tracker inside. He pulled out the crown instead._

_"Because I had to," he spoke._

_"But Mack makes a great red ranger," Jackie protested. "I've seen a lot of red rangers in my time as a ranger, and Mack has the qualities a red ranger has. Besides, the only person who could probably…"_

_"Very clever," a voice from behind the two fo them growled. Both turned to face Moltor. "Now I'll take the real crown!"_

_"Over my dead body!" Jackie stood protectively in front of Andrew. Unfortunately, her plan didn't go too well._

_**XXX**_

_"Atlantis?" Rose looked at the screen, awe struck._

_"I'm not entirely sure, but I think so," Andrew nodded._

_**XXX**_

_"This won't be too hard," Will shrugged. "All I have to do is figure out which one is the real one…"_

_"This is like my book 'The Barron's Betrayal,'" Mack interrupted. "I bet it's a chain reaction." Despite Will's warning, Mack gave the closet egg a shove. It hit another one, exploding, and as predicted, it set off a chain reaction._

_**XXX**_

_Twisting it, the top half came off. Instead of finding a jewel, they found a scroll._

_"That's not a jewel," Dax scoffed. "What a rip-off!"_

_"It's some sort of ancient scroll," Jackie removed it from its casing._

_"The next piece of the puzzle," Becca concluded._

_**XXX**_

_Rose placed them so the ends were touching and the red was closest to Mack, green in the middle, and blue on the other end. She moved her hands away. The scrolls transformed into a shiny sword._

_"Ooh shiny," Jackie awed. Then she got an idea and turned to Becca. "Can I kill the slime ball with it?"_

_"No," Becca denied. "You have enough weapons."_

_"The jewel's gone," Rose noticed as she lifted the sword. "Now what?" The sword began sparking and shaking before it flew – literally – out of the pink ranger's hands and into the wall that was painted as a giant map. The rangers walked over to it to examine._

_"Anybody ever been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean?" Riley wondered with a smile._

_**XXX**_

_"Hey, Mack," Ronny called. "Get out that map. It'd be nice to have some idea of what we're looking for."_

_"My dad traded in some expensive artifacts for this," Mack pulled the paper out of his pocket. They stopped as he opened it. "Hope it leads to something good."_

_"Guys, it's so obvious!" Dax stated. "We got a crusty old map to a remote island in the Caribbean. We've got to be looking for…"_

_"Pirate treasure!" Riley finished._

_**XXX**_

_"Start digging," Ronny ordered as most of them pulled out shovels. They all dug into the ground. It was rather hard because the shovels were so tiny. After a few minutes they dug up a box._

_"Aye, we found it!" Becca cheered as it was brought up. She knelt down and opened the chest, which was filled with only gold trinkets and doodads._

_"I don't see it," Ronny frowned as they dug through the treasure._

_"There's more here than meets the eye," Becca grinned. She pulled out a smaller box uncovered in the chest. Unlocking that, she pulled out the jewel that lay inside. "Thar she be…the eye of the sea." They all stood up and looked at it. "It's more beautiful than I ever imagined!"_

_**XXX**_

_Before he could leave, everyone was blown back. The eye of the sea fell from Brownbeard's hand._

_"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me darling," Miratrix thanked. She walked over and took the gem. "It's all mine."_

_**XXX**_

_"That's gotta be it," Will snatched the jewel and tried fitting it into the sword of Neptune._

_"It doesn't fit," Dax frowned._

_"All that for nothing," Ronny sighed._

_"Well if that's not the jewel you're looking for," Brownbeard tapped his beard. "Then…"_

_"Keep it," Rose handed it back._

_"From one pirate to another," Becca added._

_"Thank ye missies," Brownbeard smiled. "But I'll not be taking things unduly anymore. I offer ye something in exchange." He dug through his beard until he pulled out a small, pinkish pearl. "Ah, me lucky pearl. May it bring ye good fortune in all your journeys." As soon as it ended up it Rose's hand, her tracker beeped. She pulled it out and checked the reading._

_"One hundred," Riley blinked. With a thought in her head, Rose gently placed the jewel in the small holder of the sword. It began to glow, causing them all to jump back._

_"That's it," Will lifted the sword as those who sat stood. "The pearl is the first jewel of the Corona!"_

_**XXX**_

"So," Riley sighed as she began to recall what they just watched. "Moltor has the crown…"

"And we got the first jewel off of Brownbeard," Ronny added.

"And this means?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Brownbeard was from St. Lucia," Rose realized. She took a marker and placed it on the globe in the room. It highlighted the map on the screen in that region. "We may be onto something."

"So you think that the jewel's locations are somehow connected?" Tyzonn frowned.

"The chalice is trying to tell us something," Jackie mused. "Let's keep listening. Mack?"

"Sure," Mack smiled. "I feel like the six million dollar DVD player." He shut his eyes as the memories picked up again.

_**XXX**_

_"Spencer, I think I found something," Andrew spoke to the butler when he saw the man holding a tray of tea. Both were down in the ranger base._

_"Hopefully it's the papers to set me free from this indentured servitude," Spencer grumbled._

_"No such luck my friend," Andrew apologized. "I think I've found where to start our hunt for the next jewel…" he showed the butler the picture in the book as Spencer set down the tray near him. "The legendary Hou-ou bird."_

_**XXX**_

_"It's not just a bird," Rose stated. The rangers were walking through an outdoor market in Turkey looking for the legendary Hou-ou bird. "It's the Hou-ou, the legendary Japanese king of birds, that according to legend, if you set it free, it will give you clues to find the Toru Diamond, the world's most precious diamond."_

_**XXX**_

_"Sure it's not a cultural thing?" Will frowned as they turned on flashlights. "When they say 'leave the door open,' maybe they mean blasted off its hinges."_

_"Let's find the safe, get the Hou-ou statue, and get out of here," Rose suggested._

_"Or we can just get out of here now," Jackie corrected as they approached the broken and opened safe where the Hou-ou was supposed to be._

_**XXX**_

_"Rather, we have a little proposition," Will smirked. "Us three join forces."_

_"Think about it," Jackie begged, making sure she had her eyes briefly flash while pasting a smirk on her face. "No one could ever stop us."_

_"You two and me?" Miratrix raised an eyebrow. "Won't the other rangers get jealous?"_

_"It doesn't matter," Will scoffed. "They fired us."_

_**XXX**_

_"They infiltrated Miratrix's ranks," Andrew explained. "In order to get her to lead us to the Hou-ou, which she stole from under us in Istanbul."_

_**XXX**_

_"All right," Mack ordered as the four rangers, old and new, faced the alien who had the parchment in his hands, blasters pointed at him. "Hand over that parchment, now!" the latest monster stepped into view._

_"Don't worry Tyzonn," it spoke. "I'll take care of these colorful pests."_

_"Great," Mack groaned. "Another one of Moltor's goons."_

_"Here's a message from him," the creature threw a blast at them. The four were knocked down._

_"They sure have gotten a lot tougher," Billy coughed._

_"Not as tough as the sli…" Billy covered his niece's mouth as Tyzonn ran off. "Hey!" Jackie yelled once Billy removed his hand. "Stop!" she streaked after him. She managed to tackle him to the ground. But he got back up and ran, Jackie going after him. As the monster ordered Tyzonn to leave, the three other rangers stood and fired at him. Then it got into hand to hand combat, where Billy seemed to do much better. Two fights were going on at the same time._

_"Give me that parchment!" Jackie ordered as she fought Tyzonn._

_"Let me go!" the alien begged as they fell over the railing of the balcony. Both hit the ground but sprung to their feet and began the fighting again. The brunette kicked him down and he rolled away. A bag of his fell off and something inside that was broken rolled out. "Oh no!" he gasped upon seeing it. He snatched the pieces and bag up. Jackie ran forward and took the parchment._

_"Got it!" she grinned._

_"No you don't," Tyzonn tried prying it from her. The two played tug-of-war for a bit. "Give it to me!" He kicked her back and she ripped off a corner of the parchment. Tyzonn and the monster fled the scene, leaving the rangers alone._

_**XXX**_

_"This is it rangers," Andrew removed his glasses. "I have a feeling that this document can lead us right to the second jewel of the Corona Aurora."_

_**XXX**_

_"What are you doing?" Jackie shrieked as she jumped away, avoiding the now sizzling paper. Rose slid it off the table and shook it off._

_"Wait you guys," Mack smiled. "Look!" he pointed at it._

_"Numbers!" Riley cheered. "Wait, that's a good thing, right?"_

_"Of course," Will smirked, looking at the paper as well. "The citric acid in the lemonade revealed the hidden information."_

_"And this looks like longitude and latitude," Rose observed._

_"Maybe it's the location," Ronny awed. "Of the mountain we need to go to."_

_**XXX**_

_Everyone watched as Tyzonn's body went silver and transformed into a more human shape. Then the silver faded, revealing a blonde man in a strange uniform. Becca and Jackie dropped to the ground with a thud and loss of energy._

_**XXX**_

"This is great," Dax whispered. "It's like watching a sci-fi marathon."

"We found the Toru diamond in Indonesia," Tyzonn reported.

"St. Lucia and Indonesia," Rose placed another marker on the globe.

"And then the fearcats showed up," Mack piped in.

"I will never forget that day," Ronny groaned.

"So Miratrix has the blue sapphire," Riley stated after they watched everything from their trip to Brazil up until Will had the gem stolen out of his hands.

"But we found it off the coast of Mexico," Will pouted.

"Covered," Jackie placed a marker in Mexico on the globe. "Not seeing a pattern here."

"I'm not either," Rose sighed. "It just seems so…random."

"Come on," Mack urged. "There's still another jewel adventure. Let's keep watching." He shut his eyes once more. Everyone stood around him.

"I wish we had some popcorn," Dax smiled.

* * *

><p>"That was so awesome!" Dax shouted as they concluded the next segment of the video. They had just gotten the star of Isis. "That was the first time you ever battlized Mack!"<p>

"So we found the fourth jewel," Tyzonn interrupted. "In Florida." He placed a marker on the state on the globe. It lit up on the map.

"So that's St. Lucia, Indonesia, Mexico, and Florida," Will remembered.

"There still doesn't seem to be a pattern," Rose observed as they all faced the map on the screen. "We're missing something."

"Maybe something a little more recent," Mack suggested. He shut his eyes as the video resumed. All it showed was the fight over the chalice. When it was over, Rose groaned.

"This is so frustrating!" she whined. "Nothing makes any sense!"

"Rangers," Spencer called as he entered. In his hands was a tray off sandwiches. "I brought you some brain food before you begin your next adventure.

"Hey thanks Spencer," Ronny thanked as everyone who could took a sandwich.

"That's it!" Jackie realized something. She may not have been a genius like Rose or her Uncle Billy, but she had her moments. "Spencer, you're a genius!" Everyone turned to her with confused looks, even Rose. They all headed over to the map as Mack joined them. "When Spencer said 'begin your next adventure,' it hit me! It's not about where we found the jewels. It's about where they were to begin with!"

"Ok," Ronny nodded as the brunette and Rose began shifting the coordinates around for the markers. "So the first would be Atlantis."

"And then Istanbul led us to the Toru diamond," Riley continued.

"And the Yanomami statue was from Portugal," Tyzonn added.

"And the centurion torch was found just outside San Angeles," Mack finished.

"Okay," Dax watched as the dots took new positions. "I'm still lost."

"If the chalice was once with all five jewels," Rose explained, clearly catching on. "It must have been when the jewels first arrived on earth. When Earth was Pangaea. The four jewels all originated between thirty and forty five degrees north latitude. When you pull the continents together, the jewels are surrounding…" the map zoomed in and the continents collided.

"Greece!" they all shouted.

"Now we know where to start looking!" Mack cheered.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I cut out most of the video portion of this, but I didn't feel like writing it all. Anyway, next is "Two Fallen Foes." Only three chapters left. I started the sequel since it doesn't go with any episode of any season.


	25. Crown and Punishment

**Operation Misery**

**Chapter 25: Crown and Punishment**

_A/N: Sorry that this is the last chapter, but I'm getting bored – and a bit lazy – writing this story. Jungle Fury will be better and the sequel will be too, but the sequel is only going to be a couple chapters (it's a big day in more ways than one). So I decided to skip to the last episode, but I will recap what I didn't write._

_**Disclaimer:**I only own things not in the show. Riley belongs to StarWriter0303._

* * *

><p>Everyone in the game room of the Hartford Mansion held their breath as they watched Rose step towards the mummy with the jewels in her hands. After discovering where to start looking for the final jewel, they headed to Greece with the chalice. Becca had gone on the trip with them and was still there. And she was growing nervous, but not as nervous as Jackie. Bits from a conversation they had regarding their last adventure in Egypt came to mind.<p>

"_The final battle is getting near…"_

"_Which one?"_

"_Both…"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I can just tell…"_

And it was left at that. In Egypt, they uncovered where to find the final jewel. In Greece, they managed to get rid of Kamdor and Miratrix for good. And they were lead to the jewel which was in a case in Egypt. So right now, as they were piecing the final clues together and it was getting closer to the end, everyone was watching the pink ranger make her way to the mummy Andrew had in the mansion.

"Careful Rose," Tyzonn warned as the mummy moved and held out its hand.

"Got it," the pink ranger snatched the object he had quickly and passed it to the others behind her. She moved back to the others.

"Nothing," Riley sighed. "No jewel reading."

"Open the box!" Ronny ordered.

"Don't open the box!" Dax argued.

"Give me the box," Will snatched it and opened it. As soon as he did, all their trackers began beeping.

"A pink emerald," Jackie awed. "The fifth jewel!"

"The box must be lined with some metal that didn't let our trackers read the jewel signature," Becca concluded as they cheered.

"Thank you," Rose thanked the mummy. He nodded and blew up before them. Which, of course, blew the rangers down naturally. The jewels slipped from their hands as chillers ran in. Quickly, the rangers recovered the jewels and got to their feet. Flurious walked in and faced them, a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Hartford," he grinned. "For without you, I may have never found all the jewels. I'll remember you fondly. Get them!" The chillers charged. Everyone defended themselves and tried to help Andrew, who was less experienced in fighting. And Jackie, being the ranger she was, took Flurious on head to head. And right about now, she was thankful Ella was training at the Freeze Academy.

"You and me you overgrown Popsicle," she snarled as she ripped her overdrive uniform off to reveal her ninja uniform. The other rangers were fighting on the herd of chillers that were ambushing them.

Flurious hissed at the insult as he charged at Jackie. She ducked the blow from his staff and swept her legs around, knocking him to the ground. The villain quickly regained his stance as Jackie began firing punches, literally. Her hands were on fire and she kept rapidly punching Flurious. Of course, because fire melts ice, these attacks hurt him. She was getting the upper hand, or so she thought. As the rangers finished off the chillers, Flurious managed to catch her off guard and threw her into a wall. She slammed into the back wall and fell to the ground. Her foot was suddenly in more pain than the rest of her. The brunette tried getting up, but failed when it hurt to stand on her left foot. The game room was trashed.

In order to finish off the chillers, the other rangers had to morph. Now they were faring much better because it seemed like the chillers wouldn't stop coming. Things were being broken and ripped apart. Jackie was crawling around since she could walk. Her ankle was already swelling. Flurious fought Mack and caused him to demorph. Once he did so, the villain pulled the boy up and held on.

"It is over!" he growled. The other rangers who could walk were demorphed and watching. "Give me the jewels, or I'll finish what I've started."

"Don't do it," Mack protested. "Keep fighting! I'm not important!"

"Give him the jewels," Jackie coughed. "It's the only way!" Andrew muttered something under his breath only he could hear as he walked to Flurious. He handed the man the jewel.

"I want them all," Flurious stated. The other rangers reluctantly stepped forward to hand them over.

"Don't!" Mack argued. "That's everything we've fought for!"

"Sorry Mack," Will apologized. "Your life's important to us too."

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Jackie complained as Andrew wrapped up her ankle. Mack was in the room as well, wanting answers. "Not so tight. I still need to let the blood circulate." According to Becca who knew a lot about this, Jackie sprained her ankle and wouldn't be able to fight in the final battle.<p>

"Sorry."

"You worked so hard," Mack spoke to his father. "_We_worked so hard. Why did you give away the jewels?"

"I did it for me," Andrew sighed as he continued wrapping Jackie's ankle. "I couldn't make that sacrifice. No matter what else happens to us, they're giving me another day, another hour…with you. I love you." Mack only hugged his father as Andrew stood.

"I love you too dad," he whispered.

"Now," Jackie piped in, causing the two to break apart. "While everyone's still breathing, gather the team. This isn't over."

* * *

><p>"You are amazing rangers," Andrew praised the team as they all stood in the base. Jackie was leaning on Becca because it still hurt to stand. "I could not have chosen a better team. But what now?"<p>

"Find Flurious!" Tyzonn stated.

"And we kick his frozen butt," Rose snarled.

"And we take back the crown," Mack added.

"And we save the world," Ronny nodded.

"And then, we celebrate!" Dax and Riley finished.

"Yeah!"

"And I'm picking up a massive jewel signature," Spencer reported. "Flurious is on the move."

"Let's go team!" Will ordered. The others followed him out. Becca had Jackie leaning on the wall but the brunette was persistent.

"No fighting for you," the aqua ranger warned. "You can't fight on that ankle." She left without another word.

"But I wanted to watch Flurious burn to the ground!"

* * *

><p>"Let's do it guys!" Mack ordered as he drove the jeep into the quarry. Ronny, Will, and Dax were on the bikes and ATVs. Everyone else was in the car. Jackie was back at the base grumbling about the disadvantages of a sprained ankle. They began firing at the mass of chillers. Everyone pulled to a stop and hopped out or off the vehicles and regrouped. "Not so fast Frosty!"<p>

"Nice of you to show up to see the destruction," Flurious smirked as the rangers stepped forward, standing in a line. "But I have some bad news. You won't be here to see this." He got another look at them. "Aren't you one short?"

"Not anymore," Jackie appeared in flames. She stood with her fellow rangers, her face holding a determined look. As Flurious shot towards the sky to create a storm, the rangers grabbed their trackers.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" But the storm created froze everything in the city over.

"Goodbye San Angeles!" Flurious cackled. "Welcome to the new Ice Age!"The rangers were frozen as well. But because of their power, they were able to break free and complete their morphing. And well, Jackie was the first to do so thanks to her fire powers. "Let's raise the stakes."

"Not on my watch," Jackie streaked forward as Flurious was lowering the crown to his head. But by the time she reached him, it was too late. The chillers around her blew up as a new and improved Flurious stood before them. The brunette stopped short. "Ew."

"Some makeover," Becca groaned. "Let's do it!"Everyone drew their drive defenders and fought. Jackie was struggling but you can't keep a good ranger down. All rangers knew that. This Flurious was tough. He kept flinging the rangers back. It wasn't pretty. They all tired firing at him but it barely had any effect.

"Are they always this tough in the end?" Riley coughed.

"Unfortunately," the two most experienced rangers spat. Mack and Dax managed to get a good slash in and held him down. Will and Tyzonn fired their blasters at him, which had a better effect. Flurious, however, managed to knock all four down.

"I have an idea," Jackie whispered to the girls. "Just give me some time. I need to gather all my energy." They nodded and went back to fight. The green ranger shut her eyes and concentrated on her inner ninja. There was a move she wanted to try out, but it required a lot of energy. Everyone else called their personal weapons and began striking Flurious. And this time, it was quite effective. Flurious fell face first into the ground.

"We did it!" Mack cheered, thinking they defeated him.

"Mere humans can't ever defeat me," Flurious snapped right back up.

"I knew that was too easy," Becca grumbled.

"I have the Corona Aurora, and I am powerful!" Flurious ranted. "Big and powerful!"He grew to zord size.

"This is us Dad," Mack spoke into the trackers. "Send us the big stuff!" As they formed the megazords, Jackie was still on the ground, gathering up energy for her special move.

**You're not alone  
>together we stand<br>I'll be by your side  
>you know I'll take your hand<strong>

**When it gets cold  
>and it feels like the end<br>there's no place to go  
>you know I won't give in<br>no I won't give in**

**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'cause you know<br>I'm here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>nothing you can do<br>there's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<strong>

**So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>before it's too late  
>this could all disappear<br>before the door's closed  
>and it comes to an end<br>with you by my side  
>I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend  
>yeah yeah<strong>

**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'cause you know<br>I'm here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>nothing you can do<br>there's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<strong>

**Hear me when I say  
>when I say I believe<br>that nothing's gonna change  
>nothing's gonna change destiny<br>whatever's meant to be  
>will work out perfectly<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**La da da da  
>la da da da<br>la da da da da da da da da**

**Keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'cause you know<br>I'm here for you  
>I'm here for you<br>there's nothing you can say  
>nothing you can do<br>there's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<strong>

**Keep holding on  
>keep holding on<br>there's nothing you can say  
>nothing you can do<br>there's no other way  
>when it comes to the truth<br>so keep holding on  
>'cause you know<br>we'll make it through  
>we'll make it through<strong>

"Like I said rangers," Flurious growled after they were all on the ground and normal sized. Jackie was just about ready to unleash her attack. Flurious destroyed the megazords, unfortunately, and just called upon the chillers. "No human can ever defeat me as long as I have the crown!"

"Maybe not a human," Mack stepped forward. "But I can!"

"Mack, are you sure?" Rose gasped.

"I'm not human," Mack began but was cut off by a yell.

"Flaming Dragon Tornado!" Jackie bellowed as her body caught fire. Everyone turned in her direction as they caught sight of the blazing flames. A huge tornado formed completely out of fire. And what was weird was that it was in the shape of a dragon, with the head at the top facing the enemy and the tail touching the ground. Jackie streaked forward and captured Flurious in it. The others watched slightly awed, confused, and amused as Flurious spun around the dragon swirl. He was spit out and landed on the ground heavily. He was practically dead to the world. But now because she was out of energy as she returned to her normal state, she teleported to the jeep and passed out.

"He's not dead," Becca stated as Jackie told her what to say through their mind link. "But he should be at least weakened greatly."

"Well I'm just fine with that," Mack continued walking forward as Flurious stood. Using his tracker, he morphed for a final time. The others stood and watched as he took a stand. "You take the chillers! I'll go after the crown!"

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the base after the battle. Mack ad used all his power to destroy Flurious and get the crown back for good. But it meant taking his own life. And for that, he was a true hero. No one could bring themselves to speak. They were too shocked to. Ella had returned during the battle and was now in her sister's arms, hiding away from the team. A piece of Mack's cheek was cut off in battle because a small spot of machinery was showing. Andrew and Spencer had him laying on a chair and hooked up to machines as they ran scans over him. Jackie had already suggested that she and Becca could try something, but Becca insisted that'd be using it for personal gain and they'd need all of the Ninjetti here.<p>

"Tell us Mack's going to be all right," Rose begged.

"I've done all I can," Andrew sighed. He was hurting more from the loss than the others were. "We've lost him."

"I'm so sorry sir," Spencer apologized. He disconnected the machine.

"No Mr. Hartford," Ronny denied.

"You built him once, and you can build him again," Riley agreed.

"But it won't be Mack," Jackie and Becca chorused.

"Just something that looked like him," Andrew nodded.

"You have saved the Corona Aurora," Sentinel Knight appeared behind the team. They turned and faced him. "And I have returned to my true form. The universe will forever be in your debt." He noticed their expressions. "Why are you not celebrating?"

"We don't feel much like celebrating," Dax said.

"Ah," Sentinel noticed Mack. "The valiant red warrior has fallen in service to the Corona Aurora. The Corona Aurora – powerful enough to make mankind tremble at the mention of its name. Powerful enough to destroy all life, and also capable of restoring it."

"You could bring Mack back to life?" Tyzonn gasped.

"That's not possible," Andrew shook his head. "Mack was never alive. He's a machine."

"That's impossible," Jackie argued. "There's no way Mack could be a true machine. He's always been human. Machines don't have hearts and he showed he had one."

"Yet you're telling me he has none?" Sentinel frowned. "You must be mistaken, for I saw it with my own eyes. Pick the boy up." Spencer and Andrew moved Mack's body into a sitting position. Carefully, the knight set the crown on the boy's head. It began to glow and Mack's injuries began to heal. And after a minute, he opened his eyes.

"What are you guys looking at?" he wondered as he noticed their expressions.

"You," Ronny cried.

"You're alive," Becca smiled. "It's Mack."

"Yeah I'm alive," the red ranger removed the crown from his head. "I can feel my heart racing a mile a minute." Everyone paused after he said that, looking at him once again in shock. "Wait," he placed his hand over where his heart was. "I can…I can feel my heart! Dad, I have a heart!" he jumped up and hugged his dad as the others let out strangled laughs. They were all still torn between happiness and some of them were crying because of it. Mack ran into his friends as he awed his new fully human form.

* * *

><p>"Thanks to you Mr. Hartford," Rose began as the team stood in front of the Hartford Mansion, a limo behind them. Everyone was going to go their separate ways while still maintaining relationships and keep in touch. Besides, they'd all see each other again in a couple weeks at Jackie's wedding. The brunette and her fiancé were standing together, Hunter with an arm wrapped around Jackie as she held Ella. Becca was beside her with Trent next to her, his arm draped around her shoulders. He had come to pick her up so the limo wouldn't be too crowded. "I've learned that being smart is something to be proud of. I'm going back to teaching."<p>

"Well it's back to the track for me," Ronny stated. "I've still got the need for speed."

"And I'm getting ready to head to Boston University for the next school year," Riley beamed.

"I've learned the importance of we, not I," Will nodded. "I'm training a team of artifact recovery specialists to help with my work."

"Dax, I think I know what you want," Andrew looked at the blue ranger. He had allowed them all to keep their trackers, though they wouldn't need them. "A starring role in a movie?"

"Yesterday's news Mr. H," Dax shook his head. "Now, I want to direct."

"And I've got my career in fashion to start on," Becca grinned.

"And I just hope I don't get called back into duty soon," Jackie grumbled. "It's going to be more hectic if I am."

"I'm gonna search the galaxy for Vella," Tyzonn spoke. "I know she's out there somewhere."

"Maybe not as far as you think," Spencer called as he walked over from the gardens. Following him was Norg and a blonde woman wearing a uniform similar to Tyzonn's. He gaped at the sight in disbelief.

"Vella!" he ran to hug his fiancé.

"It seems that this um," Spencer pointed at Norg.

"Yeti," he filled.

"Yeti," the butler nodded. "Fought off half a dozen chillers and saved her. And he brought her straight here…after eating all my geraniums."

"They were good," Norg chuckled.

"Not a problem," Andrew smiled. "I'll buy you an entire field of geraniums."

"Oh thank you sir," Spencer thanked.

"Not you Spencer. The yeti."

"I see that life has returned to normal," Spencer straightened out.

"But wait," Ronny paused. "What about you, Mr. Hartford? What are you and Mack gonna do?"

Father and son shared a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: So this concludes the next story in the Daughter of Legends series. Next is the short story of the big day in more ways than one. The chapters will be rather short in that one because I'm planning three. But I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks to all the reviewers who kept me going! Watch for the next story in the series, "Wild At Heart."


End file.
